Hisana's Origins
by Redsilent
Summary: How Hisana and Byakuya met, and their Growing Romance. This takes place 200 years before the start of Bleach, and builds up towards the Quincy War. Written in early 2007 with info from then. HisanaxByakuya Slice of Life Feel free to R&R thanks!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Prologue**

My life was normal... until the day, I died. Well, my life started out normally. When I was born, it was raining. So my father nicknamed me, "Rakka ame", meaning, "Falling Rain". As much as my parents liked that name, they had to give me a real, official name. They somehow named me, "Hisana". Hi meaning, "princess" and sana that means, "truth". Wheather I lived up to that name, my parents didn't really care. The only name they cared I lived up to was, Kazehana.  
Ah yes, the Kazehana name goes back centuries, dabbling in the art of the samurai (loosely), and those fish shape cakes with the red bean paste inside. Girls were taught, sparkingly with handling a katana, but there was a chance I was forced into it. I'm not really sure how it started. I would simply play fight with wooden sticks against my father. Eventually it evolved into the use of real katanas, but that never gave me an advantage. The "Old man" was just too strong. He was just 20 years old when I was born, so not that old

My mother, a calm and mature woman. Though 2 years younger than my father, she was mentally more mature by years. He large, dark blue eyes could enchant anything she gazed upon. Everything about her was haunting. Her beauty, her smile, her voice... My father really worshipped her. He spend a lot of time trying to impress her, even long after they were married. He'd sing, paint her pictures, surprise her with flowers, actually becoming overbaring with his affections, but she would quietly accept all of his offers of his affections.

I wasn't their only child. years after I was born, my parents had another daughter. Rukia, when she was born, birds were singing. "Little Bird", they called her. However, for the sake of giving her a real, official name, they named her, Rukia. Rukia is a genus of bird, I think. That's what they told me. I'm going to go with what my parents claimed.  
Things were going very well for the Kazehana clan. Father was strong and well feared by those who attempted to defeat him. There was a mild peace that existed in Kyoto. I had several suitors. Mostly boring men, none of them within 15 years of my age. They were all perverts, that spent most of their time staring at me, wanting to touch my hand. The thought even now sends shivers down my back. Luckily, my father turned them all down. "Hisana isn't old enough." He say over and over.

Soon after I turned 15, a few months after Rukia was born, father let me train at a dojo nearby my home. I was very happy to go outside my home to train. I wanted to become strong, to be respected, like my father was. I was the second strongest at the dojo. Second to the master of the dojo. He looked like a frail old man, but in reality, he was incredibly strong and moved like a monkey. He was actually my father's sensei, and neither my father or I could defeat him.

I think it would be nice, to see my parents at sensei again. I would have liked to live a long life, living in the same house, with children and grandchildren. I never thought or wished to be a shinigami. I held a set of fishbones in my hands, inspecting it for more meat. None. I threw them in the campfire and sighed to myself. We have lost many on ourside. The scent of blood could be smelt everywhere. And cries of pain. It hadn't been that long since this war had started. This war, against the Quincys.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 1**

All my trouble started when, I died. I know, most people believe this wonderful, super, release and freedom upon death. But I was stuck admiring my, arrow riddled, corpse. Very dead, I am. I poked myself a few times. I did not wake up. Very dead, am I. I stood up and walked around. The battle in the distance continued to rage on. Some jnging and clanking caught my attention. It sounded like the sound of small bells. A chain? Connected to my chest? Was this the chain that connected me to my body? I grabbed the end of it and tugged on it lightly. I lied, with some strength. OUCH!

The discomfort I felt made me fall to my knees. It was hard for me to breathe. Damn.. i walked back to my body and sat beside myself. I endured more viscious self poking. Hey? Shouldn't I be in the afterlife? Why am I still kind of here? Aw, I was probably damned to be a ghost!

"Time to haunt a bathhouse!" I said outloud. I blushed at such a plan.  
The shrill cries of a baby could be heard in the distance. Who let their kid cry on a night like this? Children shouldn't be outside. The cries continued. I headed off in the direction of the cries. I came to the scene of a bloodly trail. A woman, was impaled on a spear, and left dead where she had fallen. A few feet ahead of her, a light pink colored cloth, wiggled and the cries of a baby were at it's loudest. I gulped as I knelt down and picked up the child in the cloth. Rukia. I held her in my arms and tried to keep her warm. No good, my warmth could not reach her. I sat in the snow with her for what seemed like hours. And the snow continued to fall. Rukia, couldn't die now. now so close to her first birthday. What day is it today? The first? The second? Yeah today's January second, 1806.

Rukia's quiet whimpers eventually faded into silence. She had finally died. Hot tears streamed down my face as Rukia's small body was limp in my arms. I wonder where she is now? Rukia's whimpers continued once again. Rukia's alive! A small pink cloth appeared beside me. With rocked back and forth with movement. So, Rukia is a ghost as well. I put down Rukia's body to pick up the "new" version of her. A ghost.. Looks like we'll have to haunt the bathhouse together. Rukia eventually fell asleep in my arms and I nodded off to sleep myself.

"Hello?" A man's voice echoed in my mind.  
"Hello?" A large, warm hand cupped my face.  
The hand was soft, and the fingers, long and slender. I opened my groogy eyes to discover a man's smiling face. he had kind gray eyes and long whiter hair. His face was quite handsome, but the paleness of his skin made him look rather sickly. Who is this man? He still had his hand on my face, and I could feel the heat of my blush against his skin. I looked away from him, with an embarrassed feelings taking over my body movements.  
"She's still asleep.." He smiled as he looked in my lap.  
"R-Rukia." I blurted out while looking at her.  
"Is she your only child?" He asked.  
"Only? Oh, no no, she's my baby sister! Not my-" I said loudly with a nervous tone. Why in the world am I acting this way? He's just a cute, handsome, mysterious, and surprisingly nice man who I never met before.  
"I see." He sighed to himself. "Such young lives to be lost..."  
He stood up and placed one hand on the hilt of his katana. Waait! What is he planning?!

"Um..." My voice trembled as I spoke, "what are you doing?"  
"Oh?" He hummed innocently. "Please, pardon my forgetfulness. I am Ukitake Jushiro. Pleased to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Kazehana Hisana- wait, how can you see me if I'm a ghost?" I panicked as a stood up to pinch him to make sure he was real.  
"Ow." He squinted from pain. "Hmm, I should have said something earlier. I suppose I've been doing this for too long. I am a shinigami, here to guide you to the Soul Society."  
"..." I paused to think about what he had said. "Um, shinigamis are just a myth to scare children into finishing their food and make them go to sleep. If they catch you awake in the middle of the night, they'll eat your eyeballs!!"

"I'm not a myth, I'm real. And I have never eaten eyeballs." He protested with a frown. I pinched him again. "Stop that, you'll understand soon enough when you go o the Soul Society.  
He smiled as he unsheathed his katana. My eyes widen in fear. Is he going to kill me? And is he going to pluck out my eyes and have a snack?! I tried to fight all of the fear I was feeling. I got mental control of both my legs and ran. Carefully holding Rukia in my arms, I ran as fast as I could to escape him. Like I'm naive enough to fall for his eye eating scemes! I looked a little behind me. He's in pursuit!

"Stop running!" He shouted from behind me. "I'm not going to hurt you!"  
"Go away!" I shouted back at him while losing my breath.  
Suddenly he disappeared behind me! Where did he go? Did he becoming invisible? I stopped running and looked around. I couldn't see him or hear him anymore. It was very dark in this snowy forest. I could barely seen starlight peaking in from the tops of the trees. In the darkness, I felt two long arms wrap around me from behind. I could hear the chain that was stuck to my chest jingle as I struggled.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I rocked back and forth.  
"I am only trying to help you enter the Soul Society! I do not wish to harm you!"  
"How do I know that you're not up to something.. perverted!?" I said trying to throw him off guard.  
"Per-ppp-perverted?!" His voice broke as he gasped. "I would never do anything perverted against anyone!"  
"But you-!" I tried to say something more but was cut off in speech by the sound of a loud roar.  
"Heh-" He said to himself as he loosened his grip on me. "I should have realized 'one' would be nearby."  
Another loud roar could be heard. The roar was not like anything I ever heard before. It sounded like an animal, and like a mournful human scream at the same time. The sound was terrifying, Rukia began to break out into crying.

"What was that?" I asked, completely shaken by the monstrous sound.  
"A hollow." The tall shinigami said with a serious expression.  
I was now completely frozen with fear while sitting on my knees. The shinigami walked away from me, looking around in the dark forest, trying to locate this "hollow" or whatever he called it. My body felt heavy, like gravity was increasing around me. This presense, feels like it's everywhere. It feels evil, hateful, it's paralyzing. What?  
My shot up and down throughout my body, and I could taste blood in my mouth. Rukia's eyes were wide, she was screaming. What is this black thing in my chest, it hurts.  
"It hurts..." I said weakly as my body became powerless.  
--

Ukitake's eyes widen in horror as he watched the young runaway he chased down, violently impaled by a large hollow's claw! Blood spilled out from her mouth and her wound as her eyes went blank. If she only hadn't run away! He thought harshly to himself. The baby began to scream and cry from fright. And the girl, still skewered on the hollow's sharp claw was being effortlessly into the air. The hollow held it's long arm high over it's head with the girl hanging limp above powerful jaws.  
Blood dripped from her body into the hollow's mouth. The hollow opened it's large mouth wide to swallow her whole, not noticing the angry shinigami that was unsheathing his katana. A yellow haze of light appeared in the black forest. And for a small moment, the hollow was distracted. The shinigami took his chance and struck the hollow in one attack. The head of the hollow was destroyed and it's body began to melt away into the air.

The girl fell from a great height, he rushed in to catch her. Her wound was large, occuring above her chain of fate. Ukitake laid the girl down in the snow and left to recover the baby. With one arm to keep the child warm, he used his free hand to heal the wound of the injuried girl.  
Almost an hour had past as the concerned shinigami worked on healing her injury. he was amazed she could survive such a devestating wound like that without being a shinigami herself. Did she even have powerful spirit pressure? He could not tell for the moment. But, it have have explained why the hollow chose her as it's target.  
The shinigami captain paused for a moment, when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. he sighed in relief when he sensed who it was.

"Ah Ukitake-san!" The merry voice of a man called out.  
Ukitake, not taking his eyes off the girl, said, "Urahara-san, what brings you out here? There's no hollows to find to research."  
"It looks like you have your hands full. Your men are looking for you." Urahara pouted, ignoring what his fellow captain said about hollow research.  
"Tell them that I'll be a while..." Ukitake stated.  
"I can take care of her wound. And Tessai can watch the baby" Urahara said with a gleeful tone. Tessai walked forward to reveal his presense.  
"But, she was injured when I should have been protecting her." Ukitake lamented as he shook his head.  
"That hollow probably spawned from someone she may have killed. I've saw her fight earlier, she's pretty scary." Urahara spoke in a dramatic tone.  
Ukitake parted his lips to speak, but could not find proper words. The baby was asleep in his arms as he gave her a mournful gaze.  
"If this girl passed on to reincarnate too early, there would be no one to look after this child." He said quietly.

"I bet you could do it!" Urahara exclaimed excitedly.  
"Wha-? I-!! But-! I, I am a busy captain!" Ukitake nervously tried to explain.  
"I suppose that's true." Urahara switched to his sly tone of speaking.  
Urahara walked forward and knelt down besided the wounded girl. He placed his hands out over her wound and began to pour his energy into her body. Ukitake sat back and allowed his fellow captain to take over. Tessai waited at Ukitake's side to collect the sleeping child. With Hisana being healed, and Rukia being taken care of, Ukitake left to rejoin his men.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 2  
**

Hisana's wound was finally closed. But Captian Urahara knew that she would experience some pain and discomfort for the next week at most.  
"It does not look like they will be able to get around asleep like this." Urahara said to himself.  
Tessai drew his zanpakuto and stabbed it into the air. Two doors appeared and glowed in the dark night. The doors opened eriely along with another set of doors that were beyond the first set. Urahara with Hisana in his arms walked through the glowing doors. His vice captain, with Rukia in his large arms, followed behind his captain.

Urahara and his ajundant stepped out of the World Gate quietly.  
"The cannot stay within Seireitei like this." Tessai spoke up suddenly.  
"I realize that, but don't worry, I know someone who can keep an eye on them." Urahara smiled knowingly as he continued to walk.  
Tessai tried not to flinch at his captain's comments. He did have a negative feeling in his stomach. He knew, that the people who his captain took interest in, seemed, to have very bad luck.

"Sensei... Sensei... I'm not feeling well today. I think- I have a fever." I said with my eyes closed. I did not want to wake up. My chest felt stiff and a little numb. A soft, warm hand graced my forehead. Kaasan? I opened my eyes slowly and was blinded by the light of the room I was in.  
"Kaasan?" I said in a raspy voice.  
There was a middle aged woman that was still by my side. She wasn't my mother. I said up aburtly. Ah, damn, that hurts. This room, isn't the dojo, or my home. When did I get here?  
"Um, hello?" I said with a confused expression.  
"You must confused." She said in a matronly voice. "You must not have realized what has happened."  
"...hungry..." I whimpered when I noticed how painfully empty my stomach was.

The woman gave me a warm smile, "I'll get you some food."  
I nodded as she lef the room. I wanted to have a walk around to see where I was. But my body felt like it had no strength. Even though I had been asleep earlier, sleepiness still loomed over me. I yawned and attempted to remember the last thing that happened.  
I could hear clanging of metal in my mind. Yelling, screaming. The crackle of fire. The sound of arrows flying through the air nearby. And the jingling of a chain. My eyes open wide as I clutched my chest. I breathed heavily. My heart pounded in my chest. A great sense of fear took over my body. Wasn't I injured? The snow, the heavy scent of blood. My wounds, were so painful. A loud roar was heard in the middle of my thoughts. My body shook as a few tears feel from my eyes. Didn't I, did I die?

The smell of food drifted in my direction as my stomach rumbled. No, I can't be dead if I'm this hungry! Maybe that lady is someone my sensei hired. And I was just having a bad dream again. I laid back down on this, not even a futon, just a blanket on the floor and tried to relax. One of the sliding doors opened, and that woman reappeared with a bowl of soup.  
"Thanks." I said with a weak smile.  
I picked up the bowl and sipped. The soup was ok. After I was finished, she took the bowl from me and smiled.  
"It must be strange for you, to be hungry like this. But, you're not alone." She said, almost cryptically.  
"Well, yeah, I'm used to eating immediately when I'm hungry, so I never get too hungry. But was the first time, in a long while, when I felt like I was starving." I said in a light tone.  
Her friendly expression changed to a more serious, almost sad one.

"You still haven't realized, or you don't seem to even remember. A few days ago, you had died."  
I froze at what she had said. So, it was true?  
"I really died!?" I raised my voice in shock. "No way, then what is this? The Soul Society?"  
I stood up and paced around the room, frantically. I looked out the window and saw the site of a busy town with people walking about normally.  
"What is this?" I said while continuing to look outside.  
"This is the 44th district of West Rukongai. You actually arrived in the 78th district, and wandered here. Don't you remember?" She asked me.  
"Remember?" I had one hand on my head. I couldn't really remember anything. "No, I don't remember."  
"You're still in shock, it's normal to forget sometimes. I'm sure in a few weeks, you'll remember everything that has happened. You came here, with your sister, looking for shelter."

"Sister? Rukia! Where's Rukia?" I said as I walked up to her.  
"She's alright, she's upstairs." The woman said calmly.  
We left the room and I followed her upstairs to the room where Rukia was. There were other children that ran about this house, and the wood this house was built with looked shaby and dark.  
"What is this place, you live in?" I asked her as I followed her up dusty stairs.

"This is an orphanage. For children who died at seperate times from their parents. Sometimes children are reunited with their parents, but mostly that's unlikely. Rukongai is more vast that most realize and it's almost impossible to be reunited with a family member if they have died at different times." She said sadly as she stopped infront of a set of doors.  
She opened then and stepped inside the room. She made her way to a single crib that was by the only window in the small room. I walked and stood at the opposite side of crib. Rukia was awake, staring out the open window.  
"Hi Rukia-chan." I said cheerfully as I picked her up. She was stil wrapped in the pink cloth she had died in. She cooed playfully and drooled a little on my shoulder with some toothless biting. "I'm sorry that we have to be a burden on your orphanage, but if you let us stay, I can work around here and help clean and cook."

"You don't have to worry about that." She said with a warm tone. "It would be a waste to have you working here, in a small orphanage like this. Especially since you seem to have, a true hunger."  
"True, hunger?" I said with more confusion.  
"People who are truly hungry after death, and becoming weak by it, are people with spiritual power." She said to me.  
I gave her a blank stare. I did not understand what she was saying.  
"Those few with spiritual power, become shinigami."  
My eyes widen as I said, "You mean like that one pervert?"

"Pervert?" She said as she closed her eyes and frowned.  
"Um, how can I become a shinigami?" I asked as I tilted my head.  
"At Seireitei, in the center of Rukongai. It's three days east from here." She said quietly.  
"Ok, then I'll get a job as a shinigami, and send money back here to support you guys. Do you think, you could help look after Rukia while I'm a shinigami?" I asked her.  
"Of course, I would be happy to." She said while she rested her hand on my other, undrooled on shoulder.  
"Thanks, miss- oh I didn't get your name."  
"Sato Rin." She gave me a warm smile.  
"I'm Kazehana Hisana." I smiled and gave a small bow.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 3**

The next day, I set out on my journey to the east! Sato-san said I could walk all the way to Seireitei while only drinking water along the way. She gave me too small jugs of water to drink. I said goodbye to Rukia, Sato-san, and some of the children I met there.  
I walked for hours and slept in patches of forests to rest. All of Rukongai looked the same to me, dirt roads, shaby houses, and sad looking residents. I did notice, after 2 days of traveling, that the condition of the houses I walked by improved. The looked more well crafted, with better quality wood and paint. I continued traveling east when I saw a white city in the distance.

In excitement, I ran towards this gleeming white city that looked like it came from someone's dream. The buildings were all white with modern looking red tiles on their roofs. I ran happily in the direction of this beautiful city. This must be it, Seireitei, where the shinigami were. I was almost there, within twenty feet of the smooth, paved ground of Seireitei, when I noticed in I was in a large shadow.  
I looked up to find a giant, towering above me!  
"Is this normal?" I said in a panic!

"Who dares to enter Seireitei without permission? Stupid country folk like you should not dare enter without a good reason!" His voice boomed and echoed from above. This man, this GIANT, must have been 30, or 40 feet tall!  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I shouted so he could hear me. "I traveled here to become a shinigami. I was told I needed to go to Seireitei to do so!"  
"A shinigami? A small girl like you? You better be serious about becoming a shinigami, if you have wasted my time, you will suffer punishment." He scolded me. Man, this guy has social problems.

"First of all, I bet everyone is small to you!" I started. "Second, yes I am serious about being a shinigami!"  
"Oh hohoho!" He laughed. "You need to learn some manners. Let me show you, what a shinigami is."  
From inside his very, very large kimono, he revealed, an axe larger that ten of me. He held it up above me in a threatening manner.  
"I don't think you understand." He said in a serious, and angry tone. "Only brave warriors with great strength can be shinigami. Not some small child looking for work. Why do you go back and serve tea or take a job cleaning."

"You bastard!" He was really starting to piss me off. "You think I walked for days so you could tell me to serve tea!! You, listen to me! I'm not joking around here to waste your time. You're the one wasting mine!"  
"Why you little-!"  
"Everyone is little to you, get over it!" I taunted him as I stuck out my tongue. He was really making me mad.  
He raised his axe above his head and swung it down at me with great force. My froze while trying to think of a way to react. The end of the axe stopped right above me. But wait, there's someone standing in front of me. The number 12 was writen on the back of a white haori. A tall, blonde man was standing in front of me. With a katana, held above his head, blocking the axe from striking me.

"Now now" The blonde man said in a lazy tone. "Losing your temper at a unarmed, defenseless girl like this is not like you. You've been becoming a real bully lately to the people who have come by, Jidanbo."  
"Capt-Captain Urahara sir!" The large giant gasped in fear.  
Amazing, this man, Captain Urahara is strong. Strong enough to stop his attack easily and scare that awful Jidanbo.  
"Forgive me, sir." Jidanbo said while putting away his axe. "I was, too excited."  
"Hmmm." Captain Urahara hummed, sounding rather bored with the frightened giant. "I will have to write you up for losing your temper at someone who came all the way here to become at academy student."

"I understand, sir." Jidando lowered his head in disgrace for a moment. "But, she doesn't look like she can be a shinigami."  
"Don't be decieved by her simple appearance. She does posess some spiritual power I sense." Urahara said while staring at me and admiring my features.  
"Thank you." I said to him.  
Urahara took my left hand and walked me past Jidanbo, who looked away, not truely wanting to admit he was wrong. Urahara continued to hold my hand as we walked together. Walking on the Seireitei grounds felt strange, with my worn out zori I was wearing. I was wearing a plain, brown kimono that ended after my knees. I felt a little embarrassed with my appearance, with nothing nice to wear and not having taken a bath in days.  
"Oh, could you tell me what day it is today? I've lost track." I said.

"Today is the 8th of January. It's actually a few days before Jidanbo's birthday. He tends to get a little anxious around his birthday. Acting tough like that." Urahara said with a simple smile.  
"I see." I said while looking around. Everything was such a light color, it was a strange contrast to see Urahara wearing all black except for that white haori. Actually, he was dressed like that other man, that Ukitake?  
"Um, I'm sorry to bother you with more questions, but do you know someone named Ukitake Jushiro?" I asked him.  
"Yes, are you looking for him?"  
"No, not really, I just wondered if you know who he was. I think he was the shinigami that sent me to the Soul Society. I caused him some trouble when he tried to send me here. I'd like to apoligize." I said with a sad tone.

"You can, but it looks like you need some rest. I think I know a place you could-" Urahara stopped speaking as he looked on ahead.  
There was an angry woman that was looking at us. She had dark skin and gold eyes. I've never seen anyone like her. She was beautiful, but seemed frightening to me. And she was coming our way.  
"What is this?" She said with a sadistic tone.  
"Ah, Yoruichi-sama this is... I forgot to ask you your name." He said to me.  
"Kazehana.. Hisana, sir." I said unsure of myself.  
The dark skinned woman walked right up to me and sized me up. She had a powerful presense. I wanted to fall onto my knees, but I kept on standing, trying to not notice her forceful aura.

"Kazehana? Cold snot? (Kaze can be cold, and hana can mean snot. Yoruichi is using those words instead of anything else to be rude.) Hi-sana, ice truth?" She said rather rudely in my face.  
"Kazehana, wind flower. Hisana, princess of reality." I said while returning her rudeness. Ok, I went a litttle far with saying 'princess of reality'. But sana can be reality or truth.  
"Well, what is a little princess like you doing looking in a place such as this? Should I be humbled?" She reached over to pinch both of my cheeks.  
"Yoruichi, calm down. This girl is going to be a new academy student." Urahara tried to reason with her.  
"This skinny brat?" Yoruichi huffed at me.  
"It's true. I'm going to be a shinigami." I said while pointing at myself. Yoruichi was still pinching my cheeks.  
"I'd like to see that." She commented sarcastically.

"You can." Urahara's mood changed from annoyed to excited. "That's why you're going to help train her."  
Yoruichi released my face from her grip.  
"No. I'm busy." Yoruichi said while turning around to walk away.  
"Oh come on, it might be a fun project for you, taking on an understudy." Urahara started to say as he followed her. "It's not like you have any kids-"  
Urahara's last comment, earned him a punch. Urahara was brought to his knees by it. Not that he didn't deserve it, but he seems pretty strong, and if she was stronger than him.. I could be in for real trouble.  
"All right." She said. Her mood seemed to change as quickly as his did. "I'll see if she's cut out to study under me. I'll give her one week, if she's not worth it to me after that, I'll kick her out."  
"Deal!" Urahara said, while magically recovering from the hit he took.  
Who are these people? And why do I feel like this lady, Yoruichi, plans to torture me? She was giving me a devilish grin, that was making me shiver with fear. Maybe, it's not too late to turn back and pour some tea.

Yoruichi's house, was HUGE! She practically lived in a palace. With dozens of servants, and guards at the gate of her house. And what's worse? Some people that saw her refered to her as "hime". As in princess! Oh man, my luck getting stuck with her!  
And the first thing she did was drag me into a bathhouse and stripped me naked! She had buckets after buckets of hot water poured on me, while several female servants cleaned me all over. It was strange to have that going on. I told them I could wash myself, but they insisted with all of their soaps and different tonics that they could do a better job.

I was given a new, clean kimono to wear and was summoned to the dining room. The kimono was a dark blue color with a red butterfly pattern. The fate of the brown kimono I was wearing earlier? Unknown. My hair was almost dry as I sat, nervously waiting Yoruichi to appear. Somehow, as I'm sitting with my first layer of skin missing from my body, I don't think this is the way everyone becomes a shinigami.

I waited for a while before the doors of the dining room opened. Servants gave low bows as she entered the room. Dressed in a fine kimono with silk and golden thread. The silk and gold thread were woven finely into large flowers that appeared on her kimono. She really did look like a princess. Not like the white kimono she was wearing before with strange black tights. She walked with grace carrying a serene expression. Was this the same, angry, strange woman I met earlier today?  
She sat at the table calmly, while tea was brought out for us. She smiled delicately as a woman poured tea. I could be doing that, I thought to myself.  
"Hisana." She suddenly spoke. "Why do you want to become a shinigami?"  
"I want to be a shinigami so I can support my sister and some friends I made in Rukongai." I answered honestly.  
"How noble." She said quietly while sipping some of her tea.

The servants exited the room and left the two of us alone. I took my cup of tea and sipped slowly. Jasmine, and the hint of something minty I could taste. Yoruichi's gold eyes were fixated on me, and I pretended I was not bothered by her watching me. I set my cup down in front of me as Yoruichi took the pot of tea to refill my cup.  
"Are you parents here in the Soul Society?" She asked me.  
"I'm not sure. I actually don't know if they died or not." I said while not making eye contact with her.  
"What did you die from, up there?" She seemed bored with me.  
"Oh, several things. First it was very cold outside, second, I think the arrows I shot with were poisoned, third, I lost a lot of blood from several katana wounds." I tried to think of more things that factored in my demise.

"What, did you die from a battle or something? Some skinny kid like you fighting? Your wrists would brake at the weight of a real katana." She insulted me, again.  
"And what makes you imagine I couldn't hold one?" I was starting to become upset with her.  
"Sorry, but your little tanuki hands couldn't completely grasp the hilt of a katana and you know it. But don't worry, even if you couldn't, I'm sure there's room for someone like you in the 4th division." She smiled as if she had a victory.  
"4th division, what's that?" I asked her while holding back urges of violence.  
"The 4th division of the Gotei 13 is the medical relief division. They also clean around Seireitei and hardly engage in battles." Yoruichi stated.  
"That doesn't sound like my style." I was starting to sound serious.

A few minutes passed before she spoke again.  
"Ok, then let's see if you can fight." She said while standing up.  
I grinned at the thought of fighting with her. I wonder if she can even put up a good fight! She'd probably scream and cry from the first hit she'd take. I'm definately going to show her I can fight just fine. She's going to regret underestimating me.  
I stood with a wooden katana in my hands, standing opposite of Yoruichi, on the Shihouin training grounds. I was a little intiminated because it seemed that the area of her training grounds was larger that the area of the dojo's training grounds. It didn't matter, since I'm going to finish this fight quickly.  
I kept a steady grip on my weapon, though not too tight. She held her wooden katana with only her right hand, and didn't seem to pay too much attention to me.  
"What are you waiting for? Come at me already!" She taunted me.

"Can you really move in that kimono?" I asked her. She was still wearing her kimono from earlier, and I was wearing mine. How come we did not change clothes?  
"I can fight just fine wearing this. What's the matter? Getting scared?"  
"Not really." I said as I charged her.  
I struck low, at her legs, but she was able to dodge easily. Whoa! She can move just fine in her kimono. I made another charge and thrusted my katana at her stomach. A block! I jumped back as she made a counter attack. She swung her katana, aiming for my head. I blocked and she made a second attack at me with her free hand.  
Flipping backwards to avoid her attack, I felt my kimono rise up way above my legs!

"So pale.." She commented with a giggle.  
"This is indecent! I need to put on some hakama, or some martial slacks." I pouted while pulling the end of my kimono down.  
"Why do you feel so embarrassed for? You're not even fully developed." She scolded me while pointing.  
"Fully!?" I squealled with a shrill voice that was out of character.  
She started to laugh very hard at me. To the point where she had to fall on her knees to laugh comfortablely.  
"Heheh, you're all right." She said while standing up again.  
"I'm going to find some hakama..." I said while walking in the direction of the manor.  
"We can fight more tomorrow. I was surprised you could move your legs like that after walking so much." She said while walking beside me.  
"Oh, I'm used to it actually." I said while looking at my feet. They did hurt a lot.

"I had a room setup for you, it should be ready by now." She said while running ahead of me.  
I felt nervous as Yoruichi stood silently in front of dark brown sliding doors. She rested her right hand on one door and slid it open. From the dark covered hallway, opened a bright large room. It had dark, rosewood floors along with white painted walls. There was a writing desk, and storage drawers made of the same kind of wood. A futon with a large white pillow and a white blanket. Two large windows that lighted the room and a wooden book shelf with scrolls and variety of different books.

"Yoruichi-san... is this.?" I began to speak, but could not find words to confess everything I was feeling at that moment.  
"This is your room from now on." She said as she walked over to the bookshelf and picked up one of the scrolls. "You'll need to study these, the entrance exam for the Shinigami Academy isn't easy."  
"Entrance exam? But wait, I'll have to make it passed the first week with you first." I huffed to myself thinking of the future torture I will face.  
"You've already made it with me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.  
"How?" I asked. Did getting my skin rubbed off me by seven different ladies make more likable?  
"I really hope your memory isn't that poor." She rolled her eyes and sighed to herself. "I misjudged you. You didn't look like someone who could swing around a katana properly."

"Apperances are decieving." I spoke with a sad tone.  
"Hmph. Let's get something to eat." She smiled warmly.  
I drooled at the sight of white rice, cut pieces of chicken, beef, pork, and other kinds of foods. Yoruichi knows how to eat. We picked up our hasshi and began to pick at our food. I thought we had too much food on our table, but we finished everything! All of the rice, the miso soup, and the meat. I was a little troubled by eating as much as a family of four or five could eat. Yoruichi? Ate as much as that family and their neigbors!  
We rested off our meal in the late afternoon. Oh, I'm so full! I tried to burp slowly and quietly, but I should have figured Yoruichi would not have cared, since she burped quite freely. This lady is weird.

"So, when did you die?" She asked while staring up at the dark orange and red clouds.  
"Hmmm. The second." I said as I yawned. I was feeling really tired.  
"The second?" Her eyes widened as she sat up. "As in, last week?"  
I nodded and gave into another yawn.  
"Do you even know if you have spiritual power or not?" She was giving me a 'do you even know what the heck you are doing?!' look.  
"I was told that I did because I got very hungry." I told her.  
"You can just be hungry!" She started to go into a scolding mood. "That's what's wrong with most of the shinigami in the Gotei 13, they're hungry. Hungry and not worth much."

"Why aren't they worth much to you? What's wrong with them?" I asked her with some hessitation.  
"They're weak, lazy, and don't know what their doing when they actually become shinigami. I don't know what's worse among them, the rate they quit being shinigami or their survival rate." She had a serious look within her eyes.  
"Is it really dangerous?" I asked her.  
"It may be too much for someone who died last week." She said as she poked my cheek.  
"I'm not afraid." I said as I rubbed my poked cheek.  
"Do you even know what shinigami's do?" She suddend sprung a hard question on me.  
"Ah-of course!" I halfway lied.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite.

**Chapter 4**

"Repeat it again." Yoruichi commanded.  
Aw! How many times is she going to make me say this? She cleared her throat with some force. I sighed deeply before I prepared myself to chant.  
"A shinigami is the proud protector of the spirit world and the real world! A shinigami does not give into fear or moments of weakness! A shinigami is proud to die within battle! As a shinigami, I swear to protect the spirits, my comrades and the safety of Seireitei. My loyalty is to my duty as a shinigami and to our king! For Seireitei, I lay my life! And you know what? This is so cheesy!" I shouted.  
Yoruichi gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I was incredibly frustated with repeating the oath of thes shinigami over and over again.  
"I was wondering when you would realize that." She said quickly.  
"Realizing it was cheesy? I realized that the first time I even read those words. But I didn't want to be rude or disrespectful. But I'm sleepy, too sleepy to comprehend an oath that isn't relevant to me right now." I huffed as I sat back in my chair.  
"Even if you were a shinigami right now, it would be enough for you to relate to this old words that were probably written down quickly and without much thought. You know, when the academy was first established, they rushed a lot of things. And there was actually an under branch portion that students would have to attend for a year before actually attended the real academy. And it wasn't a 6 year course like it is now. It was only 4 years. Maybe 3, they weren't releasing kido spells above 50 to be taught." Yoruichi was becoming lost in thought.

"Kido?" I said as I tilted my head.  
"I'll tell you what kido is later." She said as she yawned. "I'm sleepy myself, well, try to get some sleep."  
"No worries there, I'm dead tired." I said as I crawled onto my futon.  
Yoruichi smiled as she left my room and closed my door.

(The next morning)  
"Did you here?" One shinigami said as he swept a dusty walkway. "Shihouin Yoruichi adopted some girl from Rukongai!"  
"Adopted?" A still sleep shinigami yawned. "There's no way she could adopt anyone. Unless the rumors about Yoruichi are true..."  
"What rumors?" The man nearly dropped his broom.  
"That she's barren, and that's why she hasn't taken anyone for a husband because of her shame." He yawned again and paid no attention to his early morning duties.  
"Barren? That woman? I don't believe it." He shook his head.  
"Aramaki, you're always so naive." He snarled at the sweeping shinigami.  
"Kizaki, you're way too wrapped up in tall tales! You were assigned cleaning duties too, so get to work!" Aramaki ordered.  
"It's your fault seated members like us would get such a chore." Kizaki huffed at his comrade.

"Is there really a girl there? Maybe she's a new cook or something." A man wearing a brilliant white kenseikan in his rich, dark black hair said while eating his breakfest.  
"It's not like Senpai to take on just anyone. But with hearing where this person came from makes it obvious she's just a servant." A young man said with a cold tone. His dark blue eyes fixated on the availible pot of tea, as he refilled his cup.  
"I heard Captain Urahara talked her into training this girl." The woman who acompanied the two men spoke up.  
"Mother," The young man started to speak, "anything associated with that man is usually an over inflated lie."  
"You still hold a grudge, son?" The man spoke without looking at his son.  
"I believe he cannot be trusted." The young man said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Along with the people he takes under him."

"Do you hear the talk that's going around?" A tall, muscular man with black frame glasses said while looking out a window.  
"Hmmm?" The blonde 12th division captain pretended to be aloof to the talk around Seireitei.  
"That girl, staying with Yoruichi-san out of all people is causing a stur." The concerned vice captain spoke nervously.  
"Why would it cause any stur? She's just a guest at Yoruichi's home. Is it wrong for her to have any guests? How unfriendly people are becoming!" Urahara sulked dramatically.  
His vice captain in turn sighed, he knew his captain, like many times before, was trying to avoid a tricky subject.

"As long as she's beautiful, I couldn't see anything against it." A have drunken shinigami captain wandered with his good friend.  
"Kyouraku-kun, I don't know if you have could have anything against a beautiful woman." A shinigami captain with long white hair spoke with a smile.  
"Perhaps I should pay her a visit." Kyouraked hummed to himself as he made a staggered walk to his division office.  
"We'll see." The white haired shinigami captain waved.  
"Or maybe she's you're type, Jurshiro-kun!" Kyouraku shouted at his longtime friend while returning his wave

"ACHOO!" I sneezed over and over! What's going on? Either someone is talking about me or this room is a little dusty.  
"Achoo! Achoo!" I sneezed some more as I hid under my blanket. Maybe I came down with a cold or something from staying up late last night.  
"I'm hungry.." I whimpered under the blanket. I ate so much last night, how am I so hungry right now?  
"Rise and shine!" I could hear Yoruichi's voice say as she poked me in the stomach.  
I pulled the blanket down and sat up to face her. She was dressed in that sleeveless black kimono outfit I saw her in yesterday. She looked happy to see me this morning.

"I'm going to be heading off to work at my headquarters today. So you'll just have to stay here today. I think you could catch up on some reading or something. I'm assigning one of my people to watch over you." She said as she looked in the direction of the door.  
"Miya, can you help out Hisana-chan with anything she needs?" Yoruichi asked of the girl.  
"Certainly." Miya said while giving a small bow to Yoruichi. Miya looked a little older than me. Her hair was short and black, while her features were plain. The grey kimono she was wearing made her look even more plain.  
"I think this kid is hungry." Yoruichi said knowingly with a wink.

"Follow me." Miya commanded stoically of me.  
I stood up from my bed, still in my sleepware, and said, "Ok, Miya-san."  
Yoruichi waved goodbye to us as we left my room. I sneezed several times along the way, and Miya asked if I was ill. I told her I may be from my journey to the Seireitei.  
"I will request a person from the 4th division to come see you." Miya said quietly as I followed her into the dining room I ate at with Yoruichi the day before.  
I did not notice before, but this dining room was a large room, meant for at least 35 or 40 guests. It was decorated with scrolls of cranes and mountain scenes. In one corner of the room, existed a black piano. It must have been kept there for entertaining guest. I admired it from the table I was sitting at, but resisted impulses to play it. This wasn't my house, and these aren't my things.

Miya left the dining room to go fetch some food, and to call for someone from the 4th division. I wonder what a real shinigami is like. Even if it was someone from the fourth division with no fighting skills to speak of. Miya was gone for a while, and I found myself sitting that the piano bench. I played some soft, quiet notes. I began to play an old song I played when I was younger. I missed some notes, which wasn't surprising, it's been almost a year since I last played.  
Miya returned to find me playing the piano, but she did not seem upset with me.  
"I was not aware you had such skills. Yoruichi-sama enjoys music, I can see her interest in you now." Miya stated as she placed some food on the table.

I left the piano, and pulled the cover back over the keys. I sat at the table and thanked Miya for the food.  
"The person coming from the 4th division will be here soon." She said as she left the room.  
Looks like more piano after breakfest. I picked up the bowl of miso and held it up to my lips. Suddenly, I took in it's aroma!  
"Aka...akamiso?" My stomach turned as I put the bowl of akamiso down.  
I started on the pickles with rice and moved the bowl of akamiso to the other end of the table. Not many people know this, but I cannot stand akamiso. I think it's terrible. I finished my meal quickly as Miya came in with someone dressed as a shinigami.  
"This is Garasu Yari, from the 4th division." Miya said in a monotone voice. It really made me feel uncomfortable. Garasu Yari was a short man with black here that ended at his chin. It was combed to the right side of his head.

She walked over to the table and noticed the akamiso untouched and far away from me.  
"The akamiso was not to your liking?" She asked.  
"I don't prefer akamiso. I enjoy shiromiso. Sorry I did not tell you sooner, Miya-san." I said as bowed my head.  
"It is not a problem," she said while she collected the dishes.  
Garasu placed his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.  
"It's a little high." He said to himself. His voice was surprisingly higher than what I expected it to be.  
"Does she have a fever?" Miya asked him.

"It seems to me yes. Don't worry, a lot of people who make long journeys to Seireitei seem to succumb to some sickness a long the way. There is some tea she should drink to recover." Garasu said knowingly.  
"I see, thank you for your help. I apoligize for calling you out here to treat a fever." Miya bowed her head in apoligy.  
"Don't worry about it. A person's heatlh is more important than people consider. If only those people in other divisions could respect it." He sighed deeply with disappointment.  
"Thank you, for coming Garasu-san." I said to him.  
"At least I can see that the girl Yoruichi-san took in as a lot of potential as a shinigami. I sensed a strong vibration coming from you." He said while looking at me. "Well, I got to be off, I'll bring some of that tea by later."  
Miya gave him a thin smile as he left the dining room.  
"Is he a friend of yours?" I asked her casually.  
"Yes, since we were children. I wanted to be a shinigami as well, but my health was always so poor, I could not be one." She said sadly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Miya-san." I said to her.  
"You mustsn't concern yourself with my past. I am happy to work under Yoruichi-sama. She is a kind woman, kinder than what most people believe."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 5**

I spent the rest of the day studying the scrolls Yoruichi had left me. The scrolls were about the history of the shinigami, duties of a shinigami, spirits of people who died, and creatures called "Hollows". There was a scroll about the different dimensions of the Soul Society and the real world. Along with with the place inbetween the two, the dagai. It also said hollows came from a place known as Hueco mundo. There was a small section pertaining to the region of Hell, that was governed by King Enma, so he's not a fairytale afterall.

"A duty of a shinigami is to perform soul burials on people who have died in the real world." I read outloud. Oh, now I feel like an ass for running away from that one white haired man, Ukitake.  
I remembered the shape of his face, and his kind eyes. I wonder if I can find him to talk to him? Urahara said he knew him. But Ukitake is probably a busy man, I should not bother him. I wonder if Garasu-san became a medical shinigami on purpose to look after Miya-san's health. That's possible.  
I left the scrolls I was reading on the desk in my room as I crawled onto my futon, I was feeling sleepy again. And my forehead felt hot. I really do have a fever. I yawned as I pulled the blanket up over myself.

Yoruichi sat in her office while she read a paper that was sent to her.  
"A fever?" Yoruichi said outloud to herself. She shook her head.  
I should have known she would have been sick from traveling from Rukongai for days, she thought to herself. She put down the paper from the 4th division and began to read some reports sent to her from the special forces.

"I heard she's already fallen ill, she's on her death bed!" A young shinigami said to his superior.  
"Don't be upsurd." A young vice captain spoke from his desk.  
"But Vice Captain Kuckihi, that's the word I heard when I was eating in the cafeteria with the others. They all comfirm it!" The young shinigami spoke excitedly.  
Kuchiki frowned at this comrade's excitement.  
"Toyoguchi, this isn't the time for gossip. That news of that young woman being ill is most likely a falsehood." Kuchiki spoke with a regal manner.  
Toyoguchi sunk in his seat when his vice captain shot the conversation down. He had an idea that the girl Yoruichi took in was probably sick with a mild illness, but it was the talk of the day, to talk about what was happening with that girl. He didn't even learn her name yet, and was hoping his vice captain might have known.

I woke up to the sweet smell of tea. It's aroma was a deep, rich scent. I turned my gaze to my left, to see Miya preparing a cup of tea.  
"Miya-san.." I said meekly while tried to sit up out of bed. I noticed my forehead starting to feel very hot.  
"Yari-kun, brought over some herbs from the 4th division for your tea. Here." She said while walking over to me, carefully holding the cup.  
I took the cup from her hands and drank the tea slowly.  
"It's sweet." I said as I finished my sip.

"I was told to add honey to help ease the bitterness of the herbs." She said with a small smile.  
"Thank you, Miya-san. And tell Yari-san thank you too." I said as I took another slow sip. I could taste some bitterness within the tea, but it wasn't terrible or anything.  
Her dark eyes seemed to fade into some sort of reflection. I wonder what she was thinking about. I finished the cup of tea and yawned a little bit.  
"Would you like more?" She asked softly. Her voice seemed much kinder than what it was this morning. Even Yoruichi's attituted changed quickly. Or maybe, this is just how they really are, and the coldness was just a facade.  
"Of course." I said as I gave her the small cup.  
I enjoyed another cup of herbal tea as Miya asked me if I was hungry. I wasn't feeling hungry, but I was very interested in visiting the dining room again. I followed her back to the dining room, and sat quietly at the piano bench.  
"I have other duties to attend to. Please call if you find something you need." She said while leaving the room

Miya stood outside the dining room doors silently. She stood, listening carefully, as Hisana began to play the first notes to a beautiful song she had never heard before. It sounded so free and filled with energy, but at the same time, she could hear an underlying sadness within the music. She didn't know what the think of the girl Yoruichi so suddenly took in her home. What made her so special? She wondered to herself. But as she walked down the long walkway, she could hear the girl's soul echo around her. Yes, this girl was special.

Yoruichi tried to walk home quietly. But she was seemingly stopped by every person she walked by. She was growing tired of saying, "No she's not dying, she just has a fever." Dozens of times. She finally gave into shunpoing back to her home. But there were those that even she could not outrun easily.  
"Ahoy!" A friendly voice said beside her.  
"Ky-Kyouraku?" She stammered and nearly lost her footing.  
"How is that girl who's staying with you." He asked, in spite of being aware she was not pleased with what he had asked.  
"She's fine." Yoruichi said quickly while putting more speed into her flash steps.  
Kyouraku, a veteran captain, was not going to give up so easily.  
"Oh? I heard she wasn't feeling well, but I've already come up with a plan to cheer her up! I've prepared some sake and-" Kyouraku was started to blush at his own comments as Yoruichi made a mad dash for her residence.  
He could no longer keep up with the Goddess of Flash. In fact, he was already started to feel the effects of trying to keep up with someone like her.  
"I really must be getting old..." He said to himself as he stopped to catch his breath.

Yoruichi walked quickly through the halls of her house. She was very annoyed with her being plagued with questions about this new girl she took in. Why was it such a big deal to everyone? She wondered to herself. She fumed in anger, but was calmed by the sound of music playing. The notes of a piano danced into her senses. It was soothing to her and she followed the sound of the melody.  
She opened the door of the dining room to find Hisana playing the piano. She played a wonderful song, that reminded Yoruichi's of a childlike simple feeling. The melody felt so free, and yet, there was an undertone of sadness to the piece.  
"I had no idea you could play the piano." Yoruichi spoke up suddenly.  
Hisana froze at the sound of Yoruichi's voice.

I turned my head slowly to face Yoruichi. How long had she been standing there? Oh, I feel so nervous!  
"Why did you stop?" Yoruichi asked with a disappointed look on her face.  
"I can't keep playing when you're trying to talk to me. It's bad manners." I said to her with a wide eyed, 'it's true!' look on my face.  
"I suppose. Hmmm, what was the name of that song you played?" Yoruichi asked me.  
"Name? I don't name the songs I play." I said while sulking.

"Why not?" Yoruichi asked as she walked towards me.  
"I didn't have a reason to. Back at home, I only played for myself." I said with some regret in my voice.  
"You family did not listen to you play?" She asked with some concern in her eyes.  
"They did, but they didn't really cared which song I played. They said they enjoyed them all." I said quietly, as if I was retreating in speech.  
Yoruichi leaned over and placed one hand on my forehead.  
"It's hot." She said quickly. "You should be getting some rest."  
"I just woke up from a nap earlier." I said without thinking.  
"Oh, well can you play some more?" She smiled warmly.  
"Of course."

Vice Captain Kuchiki, waited quietly at a corner walkway that led to the Kuchiki mansion. He saw several women dressed in fine kimonos waiting at the front gate where the guards stood. He was waiting for them to leave. He did not like being bothered by pathetic women with nothing better to do with their time other than chase him. He considered shunpoing past them, but there was catch they could catch him and start a small riot.  
A hand grasped his right shoulder, and he controlled himself enough not to gasp. He turned to see his captain, Ukitake, and his captain's friend, Kyouraku Shunsui.  
"Kyouraku and I are going to eat pretty soon, would you like to come?" Ukitake invited his vice captain.  
"We're also going to stop by and visit that girl Yoruichi-chan took it." Kyouraku spoke up with some blush on his face. "Who knows Byakuya, maybe she's your type."  
Byakuya tilted his his back slightly at such comment. But surprisingly answered, "Perhaps I should pay Senpai a visit."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 6**

"Since you were four?" Yoruichi commented while thinking to herself. "So, for 6 years now?"  
"6 years? I'm going to be 16 not 10." I pouted at the strange dark skinned woman who grin widely.  
"Play something else then. I want to hear a," Yoruichi paused for a small moment, "a romantic song."  
"I suppose I should sing along too." I said with some sarcasm.  
"Oh, that's even better!" Yoruichi exclaimed while she sat down on a sitting pillow.  
--

"A visit?" A rough looking man said to himself as he tried to recall the names of the men who stood before him.  
"We won't be long..." Ukitake tried to convince the guard of the Shihouin manor.  
"Well, not even 'that' can be guarunteed." Kyouraku said with a lazy yawn as he crossed his arms.  
Byakuya remained silent as his captain and his captain's friend tried to gain entry.  
"You can come with us if you want." Kyouraku suddenly suggested to the gate guard. "And afterwords, we could go for some sake and meet some ladies, my treat." He grinned as he placed one hand on the guard's shoulder.  
"I couldn't!" The guard stammered with wide eyes. "I must not stray from my duties!"  
"Well then, let us enter." Kyouraku was starting to become annoyed.

"Kyouraku," Ukitake was trying to calm his friend, "we can visit another time, let's just go eat."  
"Kyouraku?" The guard said to himself. "Captain Kyouraku?"  
"You could not tell?" Kyouraku squinted his eyes at the guard.  
"Forgive me, Shihouin-sama gives me a list of people who can gain entry. For visits, she usually tells me ahead of time." The guard bowed his head in shame.  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Ukitake smiled warmly at the guard.  
"Please, pass through." The guard said as he opened the gates.  
As the three men walked on, they were alerted by the sound of a piano and a wonderous voice that could be heard. The men stopped their pace and listen carefully to the sound.  
"Amazing..." Ukitake said to himself.

"Hmmm, I wonder if it's 'her'." Kyouraku said as he headed off in the direction of the music he heard.  
Ukitake and Byakuya followed behind. Kyouraku took lefts and rights until he finally stopped in front of a set of double doors. Byakuya felt a chill of familiarity as he walked through the halls of the Shihouin manor. He thought about how he used to chase his old senpai, Yoruichi, through this walkways while playing flash tag. The scratching sound of the doors opening caught Byakuya's attention.  
--

"Huh?" I said while I stopped playing.  
"Aw" Yoruichi sighed as she gave the three men that entered the room a bored look.  
The were two older looking men, and a young man, who looked a few years older than me. The first man that entered the room was wearing a pink haori with a flower pattern? Strange... And the other older man, with white long hair, I know him... Uki, Ukitake! The man I saw after I died!  
"You're a shinigami!" I exclaimed loudly while raising my arms up in the arm.  
"Yes, we are shinigami..." Ukitake said with a bewildered expression.  
"Do you remember me? I died!" I said excitedly while pointing at myself.  
the sound of crickets can be heard

"Hmmm." Ukitake hummed while he thought to himself. "Oh! Are you alright?"  
"Oh I'm fine, though I got a fever while I was traveling here. Did you know that you sent me to the 78th district? Although, I don't remember much..." I trailed off in thought.  
"78th, that's terrible, only persons who were bad in life go as far as there." He stated.  
"I thought bad people went to Hell." I froze as I spoke. I had a stinging fear inside my body.  
"Well, yes that is true. If you've sinned beyond residing in the 80th district, you would be sent there." The white haired captain spoke with a grimm tone.  
"Close-!" I gulped as I felt my face flush from hot to cold.

"Captain, are you taking her seriously? We've wasted our time here." The young man behind Ukitake asked with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Hey," I said with a dark tone, "those are your feet, and you walked here on your own. So don't give any talk about wasted time."  
"Senpai," The young man turned his attention to Yoruichi, "tell me, why do you waste your time with this stray dog?"  
"Stray dog...?!" I said as I stood up from the piano desk.  
"Little Byakuya-chan, when did you learn how to talk so rudely?" Yoruichi pouted with a bored look on her face.  
"I'm going." Byakuya said promptly as he turned around to leave.  
"Running away?" I raised my voice as I took a step forward.

"Hardly. I am simply distancing myself from filth." He said in such a cold tone, it could have broken glass!  
Actually the room was getting cold, and colder still. Uh-oh, I need to calm down, calm down. Breathe slowly now.. He's just a jerk, the world is full of people like that. So just breathe, Hisana.  
"Oooh! It's gotten cold in here. Has it started snowing again?" Yoruichi said as she tried to keep herself warm with her arms.  
"I blame Little Byakuya-chan! WIth his cold, cold voice! And his cold eyes! I feel so frozen!" I said in a shrill, taunting voice.  
"You may be right! So cold!" Yoruichi mimiced my voice exactly with a large smile on her face.  
Byakuya did not turn around to respond. Instead he quickly left the room without another cold word. The two other men only watched has he quietly left the room.

"I can't believe he called me a stray dog! And filth! That jerk! Who does he think he is?" I said wildly with anger as I paced around the dining room.  
"Please, don't get so upset, Hisana-chan." Yoruichi tried to calm me down. "Why is it getting colder again?"  
"I don't like him!" I stopped pacing to announce.  
"He can't help how he is, that's just how he was born. Most nobles always try to distance themselves from commoners." Yoruichi said with some nervousness in her voice.  
"Com-commoner? What is he? Some sort of prince?" I huffed as I sat down on the ground.  
"Well, sort of." Yoruichi tilted her head in thought. "It's just how the Soul Society is setup. There are four noble families in the Soul Society. The Shihouin clan, that's me, the Kuchiki clan, that was Byakuya, the Kyouraku clan, that was that old man that tried to give you a kiss on the cheek earlier, and the Shiba clan."

"So, the four noble families are people who are all insane?" I said with some irritation in my voice. That guy was from a noble family? That spoiled brat, no wonder he was the way he was.  
"Well, I'd like to say that's just part of everyone's personality. It's different from up top in the physical world." She said while the double doors opened as Keiko entered the room with a tray.  
"Sake?" I said while admiring the incredibly large white bottle of sake on the tray.  
"Yes, it's late and time to relax." Yoruichi gave a small yawn.  
"Hisana-chan should not drink any while she's ill." Keiko cautioned while filling Yoruichi's equally large sake cup.  
"I really don't have a taste for alcohol." I spoke up while feeling my forehead. Still hot. I closed my eyes, my eyelids felt hot as well. "I think, I should go to sleep soon."  
"A hot bath would help you feel better." Yoruichi said while finishing her sake in one gulp.

It was a nice feeling, sinking my head completely under the hot bath water. I reemerged a few minutes later, only to sink in once again. Yoruichi sat quietly, with a slightly red face from the sake. I rose up again to feel extra tired. Something about a fever and a hot bath makes a person sleepy. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes.  
"Worn out already? You're going to need more stamina if you're going to be a shinigami." Yoruichi teased as she pretended to wash my hair.  
"I have 6 years in the Academy to build that up. Then, after I'm an official shinigami, I'm going to challenge that Byakuya to a fight!" I said with new energy, which quickly dropped.  
"Still angry? Don't take him too seriously, he doesn't know how to talk to people." Yoruichi said as she patted me on the head.  
"He's insulted my pride." I whimpered to myself.  
"Pride is nothing. He doesn't know you well enough to know anything about your pride or who you are. And you don't know anything about him."  
"Ok. fine, he and I can get to know each other. But if he's still a brat, I think I'll know exactly who he is."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 7**

"We wasted our time." Byakuya said as he walked to his room.  
"Well that tells me everything." The head of the Kuchiki clan said.  
"She was just some stray dog from Rukongai." Byakuya raised his voice. "She was a dirty, rude, vulgar woman, who can never be a shinigami. Senpai is wasting her time."  
"You sound angry son... was she really that terrible?"  
"The worst you can imagine."  
--

"Achoo!" I sneezed on the way back to my room.  
"You must really be sick Hisana-chan! I kept you up too late." Yoruichi said as she tried to pick me up.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her while fighting back another sneeze.  
"I'm going to carry you there, so you don't run out of energy." She said.  
"No need." I said while sneezing a few more times.  
"Sometimes definately talking about you. I wonder who it is.. hmmm..." Yoruichi had a small grin.  
"I don't care who's talking about me, I want to sleep." I said while ending my sentence in another sneeze.  
"All right, sleep tight." Yoruichi said while exiting the room.

I crawled onto my futon as the sliding doors shut. I was shiverring under the blankets. My body was shaken from the sudden fear I was feeling. Do I really want to be a shinigami? What do I have to offer? I don't feel as strong as I used to feel. I want to see my parents, I don't like this place. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, as I whimpered quietly.  
"I don't want to be afraid." I said in a whisper. "I'm strong, I'm not scared."  
I stared up at the darkness of a room that wasn't mine. In a house that belonged to a stranger. But I have no where else to go, and if I leave, I won't be able to eat. I wouldn't be able to feed Rukia-chan.  
"Rukia," I said while drying my tears with the blanket, "I'll find my way to become a shinigami. I'll be strong."  
With a silent vow, I found my way to sleep.

I was standing in a dark room with that had a doors on each wall. The doors seemed like they were made of brass, while the walls were made of solid white stone? I removed my hand from the cold stone wall and walked to one of the metal door and it slided open on it's own. Mechanical? I walked forward and entered a long winding hallway. The hallway was dark and seemed endless. Was this some sort of crazy dream?  
Some strange humming could be heard. It was coming from what seemed was the end of the hallway. I walked quickly by many doors that opened and shut as I walked by. The rooms the doors opened to were filled with scrolls and various books, but I had no time to look at them. I continued following the sound until I reached the end of the hallway. In front of me, stood were large brass doors, much larger that any of the doors I had seen before. A rumbling sound was made as the ground beneath me shook.

The two large doors opened and revealed daylight. The strong scent of salty sea air graced my senses. The ocean? I was standing at a great elevation above sea level. I looked down from the balcony I was standing upon to see a whole city down below me. All of buildings were made up of the same white stone I saw around earlier.  
"Hello!" I shouted at the town below. "Konichiwa?"  
Silence. It seemed that there were no people in the city. But, aside of the roar of the ocean, I could still here the strange humming sound. It sort of sounded like a person was doing it, at the same time, it sounded ghostly. And even more strangely, it melody sounded like a song I sang long ago.

I walked quicky down a set of stairs that led down to a lower balcony. I looked up and saw that the building I was standing at the edge of was huge! Simply massive, almost as if it was a mountain it self. It looked like some sort of grand castle. Completely made of white stone, peppered with brass doors and many windows. And as if the castle was not massive enough, behind the castle, from what I could see were 3 large towers that reached up towards the sky, beyond the cloud line.  
"Amazing..." I said to myself, frozen and humbled in awe.  
"Yes, it is." A female voice said. The voice came from behind.  
I turned around quickly to find no one around! Just a large white bird. What was it anyway? A falcon? Hawk? It was resting on the balcony ledge.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said while looking around.  
"Right here, Hisana." The bird spoke suddenly!

"NO WAY!" I shouted as I nearly fell to my knees! "You-! You talked!"  
"Baka..." The white bird said while closing her eyes.  
"Hey! Who are you calling a 'baka'? I'm surprised! I don't see a talking bird everyday in a giant castle. Why am I here anyway?" I huffed at the bird.  
"You don't remember what you were asking for? You said you wanted to be strong, didn't you?" The bird asked me, knowingly.  
"Well, yes, but how can you help me with that?" I asked as I walked closer to it.  
"I am not an ordinary being. Hisana, I am your zanpakuto. Accept my strength, and I will help you. Call upon me now!" The bird commanded.  
"Ok! Bird-san! I call upon you now!" I said with a dramatic tone.  
"Wha-? What did you call me?" The bird seemed angry with me.

"Well, you didn't tell me you name, what am I supposed to call you." I sighed as I sat on the cold, stone ground.  
"My name is Rei." Rei said quietly as she turned around.  
"Rei-san! I call upon you! Come forth and lend me your power!" I said in another over the top, dramatic tone.  
Rei turned and seemed to smile at me, even though that would be difficult to tell with a beak. She started to burn and glow with a blinding white light! It over took my whole body and I felt weightless.  
"What's happening to me?" I said as I felt like I was being thrown out of my body.  
A hard crash! I hit the ground of my room at a high speed.  
"Ow ow!" I cried as I was holding something.  
I felt the hot object in my hands. A, katana? Oh, I read somewhere that zanpakutos are katanas. And that everyshinigami had to have one!  
"This is it!" I said as I jumped up and down in excitement. "I have to tell Yoruichi-san!"  
I left my room and ran down the wallway.

--one hour later--  
"Where is Yoruichi's room? This place is too big!" I sighed as I rested on the ground.  
It was still late at night. The sun wasn't even rising yet. I decided to wait til morning to tell her, and went back to my room. I walked with lazy steps with my new zanpakuto in hand.  
"I'm definately stronger now!" I smiled in the dim night. There was no moon this night, only starlight.  
I yawned as I opened my door and crawled back into my bed. I was feeling pretty tired. I feel asleep with my zanpakuto by my side.  
"Rise and shine!" A voice echoed in my mind.  
"Huh?" I said while sitting up. "What happened?"

"It's time for breakfast. I have a few things I wanted to talk to you about before I headed off to my headquarters." Yoruichi said while pinching my cheeks.  
"Hmmm?" I hummed in sleepiness. I felt like I only slept for a few moments.  
"What's that?" Yoruichi's attention was caught by the object that I was holding in my hand. She took it from me quickly and began examining it.  
"Rei-chan..." I said as I yawned and tried to lay back down to go back to sleep.  
"Rei-chan? You know the name of this?" Yoruichi said while holding the long, gray sheathed katana in front of my face.  
"Yes, I had a weird dream as night, and she said her name was Rei-chan, so..." I spoke in a yawn as I rubbed my eyes.  
"How did you produce a zanaputo on your own without any meditation?" Yoruichi asked me while raising her voice a little.  
"I don't know, I was asleep." I sat back up again and looked at Rei in Yoruichi's arms. My new zanpakuto looked a bit plain in the daylight. A dark gray sheath along with a dark gray tsuka (handle). It did not have the vibrance of my original katana I carried in my life.

Asura, the katana my father had given to me. It possessed a brilliant vermillion color which graced the tsuka and sheath. He have it to me on my 10th birthday. It was so heavy when I first held it, my arms felt weak from the weight. I would watch my father wield Asura on our humble training grounds. The way he cut the air, his control as he swung it around his body, quickly, yet never accidently injured himself. He posessed so much strength in his control, it seemed he could change the direction of his swing at a moment's notice.  
A low growl brought be back to the present. My stomach was rumbling with hunger. I blush as I placed my hand over my stomach.  
"Hungry already." Yoruichi sighed to herself as she returned my zanpakuto to my lap.

I noticed my zanpakuto had a decent weight to it, but it was not has heavy as Asura. No, Asura was so heavy, my arms hurt after less than an hour after practicing with it. Even while handling a shinai, my arms would ache. I was always ashamed of my lack of endurance. I played with a bokken when I was a small child, but my strength or skill never compared to anyone that could be considered a peer.  
But years later, I would be accepted at a small dojo not far from my own home. The dojo was so small, it only contained one member, the master. Saruma, a frail looking old man, at first sight. But I never bested that man in a fight. He moved so fast, it seemed beyond a human's reach. And his natural strength, that sneaky old man, how'd he get so strong?  
--

"Do you know how to draw it out?" Yoruichi asked while finished her rice.  
"Um.." I said while looking at my zanpakuto that was resting in my lap. "Well, my zanpakuto's name is Rei, and she's a bird..."  
"A bird?" Yoruichi winced at the thought of a bird.  
"What's wrong with a bird? Rei's not just any bird, she's bigger than a normal bird, and she's completely white. And she can talk!" I said while trying to say good things about Rei.  
Yoruichi let out a small giggle, "A white bird. Your zanpakuto's spirit is a white bird? Ha! It's just like-!"  
--

"I heard you went to the Shihouin manor last night, Vice Captain." Toyoguchi said with excitement said while trying to keep up with is superior.  
"Only for a short moment." Vice Captain Kuchiki said quickly.  
"What was she like?" Toyoguchi asked with wide eyes.  
"Ordinary." Kuchiki said as he picked up his pace.  
"That's it? But no ordinary person can just be taken in by the Shihouin house. She's got to be at least as strong as a seated officer." Toyoguchi tried to get more information.  
"That young woman is also vulgar." Kuchiki stopped as he spoke. He wanted to say other things, but that would have only caused 3rd seat officer to ask more questions.  
--

"You got to be kidding me!" I asked while pacing around the room.  
"It's no joke, in fact, I'm more suprised than you are. Maybe you two have some sort of, great destiny with each other." Yoruichi smiled as she stood up from the table.  
"Oh ok, Yoruichi-san." I said as I bowed my head.  
"You should keep studying." Yoruichi said as she left the room.  
I looked down at Rei in my hands.  
"I don't care if you're spirit, avatar is in the shape of a white bird. So what, birds are common." I said to Rei.  
I took Rei back to my room and continued reading.

--Several hours later--  
**"Ban...Kai!!"** I shouted while standing in a grassy area of the Shihouin manor.  
"I don't think it works like that, Hisana-chan." Rei said to me.  
"Why not? I read in the scroll about zanpakutos that the most ultimate form of a zanpakuto is 'Bankai'. And it is used when saying, 'Bankai'." I said to Rei.  
"But you have to fully master me to use that skill. You can't even bring me out into Shikai." I could hear Rei sigh to herself in my mind.  
"Fine fine, **Shi...kai!"** I shouted to no result.

"...maybe, you should have someone train you." Rei said quietly.  
I began to wield Rei in her sealed form. It was just a katana anyway. Object is, swing and cut. I carefully wielded Rei around my body, while spinning and turning. Rei was light and her weight was well balanced. It was easy for me to practice while not getting worn out.  
"Hisana-san!" Miya shouted at me. "What are you doing? You should be resting."  
"But, I need to learn how to use my zanpakuto." I said in my defense.  
Miya marched over to me quickly, with a serious look on her face.  
"You can learn how to use your zanpakuto anytime, but for now, you must consider your health." She said while touching my forehead. "Still hot."  
I sighned and sheathed my katana. I returned to my room, while Miya left to prepare me some tea.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 8**

It had already several months since I began training with Yoruichi-san. I can perform most first and second year kido. And best of all, I understand the importance a zanpakuto to a shinigami. I was already able to bring Rei into Shikai form. It was an incredible feat I was told because apparent there are a lot of shinigami who never learn the names of their Zanpakuto. That was a sad thought for me. Mostly because me and Rei got along with each other so well. It was already early March and it would be week before I got to enter the Shinigami Academy. I was so excited! I spent a lot of time practicing my kido and sparring with Yoruichi and Urahara aswell. They said I already surpassed a majority of unseated members of the Gotei 13. I'm not sure if that is an exaggeration or fact, but I was aching to find out.

It finally came to a day where I was able to tour the Shinigami Academy one week before I would be attending. It was also 3 days until my birthday. The halls were white, winding and long like the rest of Seiteirei. Things seemed dull as I watched some classes in progress. I was following Yoruichi the whole time. We stopped at a room, were 2 students with wooden swords would spar against each other while the rest of the class watched. Their skills were... mediocre at best. No wonder I was being called a "genius".

There was an old man with a long beard who was in the same room observing. He had a strange twisted cane he was leaning on. It did not seem like a normal cane at all to me, it seemed to have a presence. Could it be a zanpakuto? There were also 2 other shinigami that were present. One with long white hair and- that's him! The shinigami who helped me crossover, Ukitake. And there was  
someone standing next to him. He had dark black hair that was loosely draped over his shoulders. Oh, that's that jerk, Kuchiki Byakuya. He was tall, about just as tall as Ukitake Jushiro. His dark blue eyes, pale skin and had a facial expression were calm and serene. There was something.. regal about him.

I was still standing in the doorway, a little behind Yoruichi. I felt a bit shy. But I wasn't so excellent at hiding my presence. After the match with the two students was over, the old man and Ukitake turned their attention to me.

"Ah, Yoruichi, isn't that that girl I've been hearing so much about?" the old man asked.  
"Yeah, she is." Yoruichi stated proudly.  
"She already produced a zanpakuto?" He said while eyeing my zanpakuto at my side. I felt a little flushed with embarrassment.  
"She did it in record time. In only a few minutes, she was able to learn it's name."  
"Few minutes?" he gave out a laugh. "That's a new record for the Soul Society. So I see it's true what you and Urahara-san have been saying all this time. She really is a genius."

If that's the terms of a young shinigami being a genius, then maybe Yoruichi and Urahaha was true all this time.  
"Let's see her skill with swordsmanship."  
I was handed a wooden sword to fight with. I removed my zanpakuto and handed it to Yoruichi. It felt light but sturdy in my hands. It was balanced and had a good weight for practice fights. It could be problematic if I swung too fast and too strong. I don't want to hit these first years here.

"Who will be her opponent?"  
There was a quiet in the group of young men and women.  
"I will have a go." a young man with an unhandsome face said. His eyes were small and dark and he had a strange hairstyle only yakuza wore.  
"Very well then Tetsuzaemon Iba." A male shinigami said while handing him a wooden sword. I walked to the center of the room. Everyone in the room was eyeing me with quiet stares. Everyone except that dark haired shinigami who did not seem to notice what was happening.

"Will you be ok sparring in a kimono like that?"  
I completely forgot about what I was wearing!  
"Yes, I will be fine."  
My opponent, Tetsuzaemon Iba, stood across from me. We held up our swords and assumed a fighting stance. He was a bit different from mine. He was stiff and did not look like he would move well. I was more relaxed but I kept a strong grip on my hilt with my right hand. My left hand was at the end of the hilt and was loose for movement. We were signaled to begin and Iba made the first move. He held his sword high above his head and then began to strike down at me. I think he was expecting me to block his attack, but I knew better than to wasted my energy blocking. I took a jump back and watched his sword hit the ground. He was unprepared for something like that happening. I took my chance and stepped on his sword with my foot. I then held up my sword to his throat. He was still in shock about what had happened. He didn't fully understand what went on just now.  
"Very good." the old man said while clapping his hands. "Her battle sense is quite developed I see."  
"Thank you, sir." I said and bowed. I handed the wooden sword back to the person who gave it to me.  
Yoruichi lead me out of the room and we continued our tour.

"It's likely you won't be grouped in a first year class."  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
"They might move you up to 3rd or even 4th year immediately."  
"That's no good."  
"I need to learn the basics of being a shinigami, so I can have a strong foundation and resolve as a shinigami."  
"Man, you're more serious about being a shinigami than you look."  
"I would like to take on the full stay as a shinigami. Even if some courses may be deemed beneath my abilities."  
"If it's want you want." she smiled.

We left the academy and it was time for the most important meal of the day: lunch. We found ourselves a yakitori restaurant to eat at. It was busy with other shinigami there. It was just a table for two so we were seated quickly. We were given a paper to mark on for our orders.  
"Let's see... ah ok, need 10 of this, and 10 of that... oh! 15 of this..." Yoruichi said to herself in deep concentration. I think she was ordering more than what our table could support. I looked around the  
restaurant and it was full of men that were eyeing us. I felt a little uncomfortable attracting so much attention. But I figured it was because of how much Yoruichi and Urahara spoke of me. Two men entered the restaurant. It was Ukitake and his... friend Byakuya? That dark haired man. Ukitake smiled and came and sat down with us along with his friend. Ukitake sat next to Yoruichi while Byakuya sat next to me. I couldn't help but blush. He is quite handsome, I'll admit. And he said nothing. Not even a hello when I said hello to him. Maybe he miracliously became a mute.

"So, it looks like you have gotten famous Hisana." Ukitake said with a smile.  
"Oh, not really." I stammered nervously.  
"You've got some skill with battle from what I've seen."  
"It was a short fight, I don't think anyone found out much about my abilities at all."  
"You can say that, since you know the full range of your abilities. But to the trained eye, what you did today was from the result of true experience. It may not seem much to you, but for someone who is a first year, it is very impressive."  
"I'm excited, sir. I enter the Academy next week. And in 3 days from now, it will be my birthday." I smiled.  
"Oh, how old are you turning."  
"16."

There was a silence through the whole restaurant. I guess everyone was listening to our conversation. I suppose I am a little young compared to my peers. But how much older were they? Three or four years older? "That's very young. Most students enter when they are at least in their 40s."  
"That's too old, they wasted half of their life already."  
"In the soul society, people age at a different rate than they do in the human world."  
I tilted my head in confusion.  
"I myself am over 1800 years old."  
"Ukitake no jiisan!" I said in quick shock. It sent Yoruichi and Ukitake into a roaring laugh.  
"Yes, you still have a lot to learn about to Soul Society." Ukitake stated. He handled a menu and ordered for himself.  
"Byakuya-san, do you want anything."

"No." Byakuya said coldly.  
"Is little Byakuya too shy to eat in front of two cute girls?" Yoruichi asked jokingly.  
"I am not hungry." He said as he stood up. "I am returning to the office."  
And he just left quietly.  
"That guy is weird. Is he always a stick in the mud?" I sighed.  
"Pretty much. I'm more surprised at you Hisana." Yoruichi commented.  
"Why is that?"

"You didn't go off and talk about how handsome and mysterious he is. Or stare at him nonstop."  
"Why would I do that? He's just some guy." I said a little annoyed.  
"He still is Kuchiki Byakuya. He comes from a long line of nobles. Also he's a vice captain and very powerful. And always focused on his duties. There are a lot of ladies who would kill to even speak to him for a few moments."  
"So he is the end result of many years of boring?" I asked lazily. Laughter came from Yoruichi and Ukitake once more.  
"I see, for someone who sings love songs, you about as unromantic as Byakuya."  
"I'm glad he and I have so many things in common." I huffed while looking around the restaurant for our server.

Our food came and I was as hungry as ever. All three of us ate at a disturbing rate. We were like monsters. Perhaps Byakuya did not stay around because he did not want to watch us ate so crazily.  
"So your birthday is in 3 days, on the third?"  
"Yes." I nodded.  
"What would you like for your birthday?" Ukitake asked.  
"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it."  
"There must be something you like."  
"Well, I am fond of dango."  
"Dango, ok."

We left the restaurant and Ukitake headed back to work. Yoruichi and I headed by to the Mansion. The walks weren't too straining on my legs anymore. I hardly felt any discomfort in my legs or feet. We were back in the mansion, and the sun had already began to set. It was a nice warm day for early spring. Sakura trees were already beginning to bloom. Everything was so beautiful in the Shihouin mansion. There was a lot of space to just lay around lazily. It had been a wonderful two months living with Yoruichi. She was like a big sister to me. Our friendship is incredibly dear to me. I hoped we would know each other to till end of our lives. It did not matter what happened, I wanted to follow her where she would go. I changed to my training clothes. A plain white Yukata and pants. I walked out to the training grounds and ran. I wanted to increase my speed, to the level that Yoruichi had. I was only able to shupo short distances at a time. Maybe just a few yards. But Yoruichi said that my progress was being made at an incredible speed. I was happy that she said that. I wanted to grow stronger and faster more than anything. I made several laps. I jumped and twisted in the air  
while shunpoing. My technique had improved, I was able to more more freely. But only after half an hour, I became out of breath. That's disappointing, I thought I possessed more energy, so why am I so tired?

"Hey!" Yoruichi shouted at me from the mansion. "You should rest before you enter the Academy. It will be pretty embarrassing if you walk in with no spiritual  
energy left."  
"All right." I said and came back to the mansion. Yoruichi was sitting in the garden. I took a seat nest to her. The sun was beginning to set again. But the sun in the Soul Society seemed different from the sun on earth. It wasn't as bright and it seemed to be a slightly lighter color. But it did not matter really, it was still round and beautiful. It sank and sank beneath the tree line. It gave off deep colors of red and oranges in the evening sky. The east was already a dark blue and some stars began to appear. It was such a peaceful moment. Yoruichi and I said nothing for hours. We just laid in the grass listening to the sounds of the evening. There were crickets and frogs singing softly. I don't think I've felt this serene in a long time. Not since I was a tiny kid. I wanted to fall asleep on the warm grass and dream. I want it to be sunrise the next time I opened my eyes. I want this feeling to last till the end of existence. I'm not sure why, but I felt like I really belonged here, with this wonderful new friend, Yoruichi-san.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 9

I did fall asleep, but not for a long time. I opened my eyes and sat up. I heard 2 familiar voices speaking. It was Ukitake and Byakuya. They were both dressed in formal wear instead of their shinigami uniforms. Why were they here?

"Ah, she's awake." Ukitake said.  
"She should be hungry by now." Yoruichi said.  
"We'll give her time to get dressed."  
"Ok. I'll get changed too."  
"What's this all about?" I injected.  
"Oh, we have orders from above to go on assignment tomorrow, so I thought we would celebrate your birthday tonight." Ukitake stated.  
"Ok. I'll go get dressed." I said and bowed as I left for my room.

I wanted to wear something different than what I wore this morning. I wore a dark purple kimono earlier, so I wanted a different color. I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said. It was Yoruichi already dressed in a yellow kimono with a flower pattern and a light blue obi, holding a light pink kimono in her arms.  
"This is for you." She said. "It's tailored to your size. So it won't be so bulky on you."  
I smiled as she began to dress me. She helped me tie my white obi in a large bow behind me. My hair was worn it with several sakura shaped combs in my hair. I looked very pretty in the mirror with my dark hair contrasting with my light colored face. My eyes were large and dark, they seemed a bit unfamiliar to me. I noticed the kimono I was wearing had a sparse sakura pattern on it. It was beautiful and soft.  
"You look good, Hisana." Yoruichi said with a smile.  
"Thank you, Yoruichi-san, for everything."

We walked to the entrance of the mansion where Ukitake and Byakuya were waiting. Ukitake reacted in a small blush with his mouth open. Byakuya barely glanced our way. There was an open aired, black horse drawn carriage waiting. I was very surprised! I did not even get such a treatment when I was alive. I was helped on to the carriage and sat next to Yoruichi while Ukitake and Byakuya sat across from us. Byakuya was right in front of me and I felt awkward looking at him. I kept my gaze outward looking at the scenery.  
It was already completely night. There crickets chirping. The sound of the wheels and the steps of the horses had a nice rhythm to it.  
"So how do you like living with Yoruichi, Hisana-chan?" Ukitake asked me.  
"I like it very much, Mr. Ukitake."

"That is not how you address a captain." Byakuya scolded me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain Ukitake-san."  
"It's all right, we are not on duty at the moment."  
"So, were are we headed to?"  
"A Korean BBQ restaurant. I hardly ever have a chance to go there. But the food is excellent of you cook your meat well."  
"Korean BBQ? What's that like?"

"You've never had it? I was sure they had some restaurants like that in Kyoto..."  
"I never really ate at a lot of restaurants in Kyoto in my lifetime. ."  
"That's unfortunate. But not to worry, you'll find out what it's like tonight." he said with a wink.  
The carriage stopped and we arrived and a large restaurant that smelt like BBQ. When we walked in, I was amazed at what I saw. There were many tables with BBQ grills built into the tables! That was the most wildest thing I've ever seen in a long time. Weren't people worried about the risk of large fires?  
We sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant. The restaurant was mostly full and busy, but we seemed to attract everyone's attention. I took my place next to Yoruichi while the two men sat across from us. A drunken man with a short beard and long hair tied in a loose braid came to our table. His cheeks were rosy, and he had the most perverted smile I have ever seen.  
"Jushiro and Byakuya eating, with beautiful women? Have I already passed out?"

"No, you haven't Kyouraku-san." Ukitake said.  
"Oh, well if this is real then..." Kyouraku said while taking a seat next to me on the bench I was on. He scooted over right next to me and put his arm around me. He stunk of saki. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand. The smell was unbearable. I thought I would vomit.  
"How are you doing tonight, miss lovely?"  
"If I answer, will you not breathe heavily into my face?"  
"Do I smell that bad?" Kyouraku sat back from me and asked.  
Yoruichi and I at the same time said, "Yes."  
"Well," Kyouraku said as he was standing up. "I will go home and wash up and return here. You ladies will be waiting?"  
"I can't guarantee anything. We eat rather quickly."  
Kyouraku sighed deeply and left.

"How did astinky perverted old man become a captain?" I asked in quiet shock.  
"He may be a drunken pervert, but he is an excellent fighter." Yoruichi told me.  
"Oh I get it! So he must be a drunken fist master! I've never seen one in action before." I said excitedly.  
"That could be possible." Yoruichi said with her hand on her cheek. She had a huge smile on her face and it looked as if she was trying to prevent herself from laughing. Ukitake had the same expression. While Byakuya's eyes were closed and his face was calm.

"Did Byakuya fall asleep?" I asked in a whisper. Just then Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at me. "Maybe not."  
A server brought out 2 plates of various meats to our table. I was excited to try out cooking on the grill. With my chopsticks, I placed out some meat on the grill. It sizzled nicely. I stared at it and nothing else and wondered when to turn it over. I poked at it with my chopsticks slightly, to see if underneath was cooked. When I felt good enough about the color, I turned them over so they were cooked on the other side. When it was done, I placed it on my plate. But instead of eating, I put more meat on the grill along with everyone else.

Yoruichi put some rice on my plate and motioned for me to eat. I took a bite of meat and rice, it was delicious! Shinigami sure knew how to eat. Except for Byakuya, who ended up not eating again. Maybe he was on a diet? After dinner was done, Ukitake pulled out a small box he had with him. It had a small bow on it.  
"Happy Birthday, Hisana-chan." He said while handing it to me.  
"Tiny dango?" I asked while holding the box.

"I did not have much time finding a gift, but I'm sure you'll like it."  
I unwrapped the box to fine a beautiful sakura hairpin. It was different from the kind I was wearing. This was more delicate and detailed.  
"Thank you, Captain Ukitake-san!"  
"I'm glad you like it."  
Yoruichi and I rode the carriage back to the Shihouin mansion while Ukitake and Byakuya said that they would walk back to where they lived.  
"Yoruichi-san, why did Byakuya not eat anything tonight? He did not even eat at lunch with us."  
"It's difficult for him to eat in front of a girl he likes."  
"Oh, so he likes you?"

"Not at all. He likes you, I can tell."  
"How do you know of such a thing?"  
"I've know Byakuya since he was born. He may act cold and strange. But today around you he acted extra strange. Especially not eating anything. Byakuya is a man who likes to eat a lot."  
"I'm just a new person, that's all."  
"You sure act comfortable with everyone you meet. Well, when they're not drunken perverts."  
"I don't think, he, thinks that way about me."

"You're too young to realize it right now, but in years you'll know what I mean." Yoruichi winked in my direction.  
I didn't say anything else that night. I was pretty tired and wanted to sleep in. Next week coming would mean a change in my life. Like it hasn't changed enough already. I wanted to become a shinigami, even though I do not understand want it means to be one. I wanted to be like Yoruichi, and Ukitake, and maybe I could pull off a little bit of Byakuya when moments needed it. I laid down in my bed, and fell asleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 10

Today was the day. The day I entered the Shinigami Academy as a student. I was nervous. Completely shaken. I wore a white yukata top and red hakamas. It wasn't the most ideal outfit in my mind, but it was fine. I walked quickly following Yoruichi. She told me I would be fine if I just relaxed. But how could I relax? This was a big day! I was escorted to an outdoor classroom with targets not too far in the distance.  
"Hello, my name is Sakari Renzu. I am the sensei of this beginner's kido class."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakari Sensei." I said with a bow.  
"Well, let's see what level you are at."  
I stepped of to the line where I was supposed to stand.  
"Which spell should I use?"  
"Any you know."

"Ok..." I held out my hands and directed them at one of the targets. I concentrated my energy. "Hado number 4! White lightning!"  
A powerful white burst left my hands and there was a loud sound of cracking. The ground shook. There was a lot of smoke around and I wondered if I had landed a successful hit. When the smoke finally cleared, it seems I had over did it. The entire wall the targets were behind was a gaping hole now. And as for targets hit, I think I hit 5 all together. And the ground had a long scar in it, made from my spell.  
"And unchanted spell with this much force behind it? That's captain level!" Sakari shouted in disbelief.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I was in a bit of fear. I looked over to Yoruichi and she said nothing. She only smiled.  
"I need to talk with my superiors." Sakari sensei said while still staring at the damaged I caused. He left us and I walked back over to Yoruichi. I was staring at my hands and kicking myself in my mind for putting too much energy into that one kido spell. It was too reckless. I mean I'm supposed to do the best I can do, but my best may be too much right now. I should stay quiet with my abilities for the rest of the year.  
"That was impressive, Hisana-chan." Yoruichi padded me on the shoulder.  
"I shouldn't have overdone it. But I was so excited you see and-"

"Don't worry about it. You're supposed to do the best you can so they can judge you and place you in the proper classes."  
Sakari sensei returned with that old bearded man I saw last week in the sparring room.  
"Good morning, sir." I said with a bow and worried look. He nodded then turned his attention to the damaged I've done.  
"This was from an unchanted spell? From a first year?"  
"First day, sir!" I said. Yoruichi nodded.

"I thought your quick skills with a sword was capable...but this level of kido..." the old man said.  
"Yoruichi-san, you have trained this young girl well."  
"Thank you, Captain Commander Yamamoto." Yoruichi said.  
Captain Commander? Holy smokes.  
"I want this young girl to take the graduating exam immediately."  
"Yes sir." Sakari said. "Follow me." I obeyed and followed him. I looked back over my shoulder and waved.  
"When did you meet this girl, Yoruichi-san?"

"January 14th. She died on the 2nd of January."  
"To progress this quickly, being born human, it is unheard of."  
"She was descended from a samurai family line. It would not be that surprising actually. She had trained for battle since a young age."  
"I see."  
I followed Sakari down winding hallways. It seemed as if we were going to the other side of the Academy itself.  
"We are headed to the other side of the Academy, where the 6th years are."

I nodded as we walked on. If I pass this exam, will they just let me graduate like that? Maybe they just want to see where my skills are and work from there. But whatever happens, I hope it's the right decision. I don't want to be 1800 years doing the wrong thing. I felt some panic in my stomach. I did not eat much this morning.  
I walked into a wall. I didn't know that Sakari was opening a door. But I did just walk quietly into a wall. Sakari gave me a confused look.  
"I um, looked at my feet too much."

He nodded and gave me a frightened look. Did I really seem scary to him? Maybe he heard all the hype about me that Yoruichi and Urahara said about me. Oh, I knew they were pushing it. And everyone has these fantastic thoughts about me. Everyone I meet gives me a "oh it's you!" reaction. I don't really like that sort of fame. And now, after that kido spell I pulled off, the way people treat me and look at me will be worse. I will be that freaky girl that was pulled off the street and lives in the Shihouin mansion.

In the room I was lead into was a small room with a large window. There was a single table and chair.  
"Sit here please." Sakari said. I obeyed the order and sat. We wanted a few minutes until someone else entered the room. It was a man dressed in a shinigami uniform. He had some papers in his arms along with a writing brush and a jar of ink with an ink dish. It was laid down on the table for me.

"You have 3 hours to complete this test. If you finish earlier than the time limit you may knock on the door two times and you will be allowed to exit. If you do not finish this test within the time limit, do not distress. Take your time and answer each question carefully."  
"Ok." I nodded.  
The papers were placed in front of me along with the writing brush, jar of ink and ink dish.  
"After we leave this room you will begin." He said.

Sakari and the shinigami both exited the room. I poured some in in the dish and began to read the test questions. I am thankful Yoruichi gave me all those scrolls to study. I would be lost without them. Ok question number one: If you have encountered a plus ghost that hasn't been sent on, what should you do? Perform a soul burial. I think they were at least 60 questions pertaining to soul burials. Plus ghosts that run away, ones that try to fight back. A shinigami's life seems boring indeed...

A the hollow part of the test. If you are in a two man cell, and a hollow appears you: one of us places a binding spell on the hollow while the other strikes with their zanpakuto. If the strike was unsuccessful, kido attack spells may be used to finish off the hollow. 60 the same but differently worded hollow questions were done. How long has in been? An hour? The ink hasn't dried yet. Oh here's a different question: If you have encountered a Menos Grande, what action should you take? Call for back up and don't engage it. If I am a captain, I probably would slay it. But it really depends on what I am while encountering it.  
Ok, done! I laid the papers all on the table, hoping the ink would dry. I stood up and knocked on the door twice. It was opened. The same shinigami that gave me the papers looked at me in a bit of shock. He walked into the room and gathered up the papers.

"It's only been an hour and a half." He said with a smile. "You must really be a genius."  
"Thank you." I bowed.  
I was escorted out of the room and down the hall.  
"You test will be graded. You must come back tomorrow at 8:30 am for you results. Thank you for stopping by, Miss Kazehana."  
I nodded and exited the Shinigami Academy. Yoruichi was waiting at the front gates. I waved and smiled to her.

"Did you wait long?"  
"Not really."  
"That's good."  
"You must be hungry, let's get something to eat."  
"Yeah, I'm starving!"

Sitting at lunch with Yoruichi, I had some concern on my face.  
"Why do you look so grim? Do you think you did poorly on the exam?"  
"No, it's not that, I think it's strange taking that test at all. I mean, the can't just graduate me only one day into the Academy, can they?"  
"There's a chance even if you do pass, they might not. They just want to see what level you are at so they can teach you properly."  
"I hope that's all it is."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 11

The rest of the day I just stayed in my room. I felt sad for some reason. I couldn't shake this feeling of doom and dread. Yoruichi came to visit me and asked what was wrong.  
"I want to go to town today, Yoruichi."  
"To Town?"  
"To.. Rukongai, I need to clear my head for a while."  
"What's in Rukongai."  
"My... little sister."

Yoruichi gave me a frighten stare. I've never spoke of having any family here in the Soul Society. I never really talked about Rukia. There's not much to say, she's still a baby.  
"She's still an infant. I left her in the care of some friends I made at an orphanage. I decided to leave the orphanage and become a shinigami. So I can make a living and support myself and her."  
"I see. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"I think I can make it by myself. It's in the 44th district."  
"That is far, but you have enough energy to get there and back. Don't worry I'll be here."  
"Thank you, Yoruichi." I was a little teary eyed.  
"Why are you getting so worked up and emotional? It's just a visit. You should bring some food to give to that orphanage, or something."  
"Ok."

I was given a large backpack full of different kinds of food and fruit and water. It wasn't too heavy for me to carry. I made my way to the west gate and asked Jidanbo to open the gate.  
"Where are you headed to?" Jidanbo asked.  
"I'm visiting a friend for a few hours. I will be back so don't fall asleep ok?" I said.  
"Alright I'll be waiting."  
I waved and shunpoed on my way to the 44th district. I stopped in front of the orphanage a litte out of breath. It wasn't too late in the day, there was still some daylight left in the sun. I took a breath and knocked on the door. Rin opened the door and gasped a little bit.  
"Hisana-chan! You're back?"

"I just came to visit, miss Sato."  
"I'm glad you came."  
"Oh," I handled my backpack and placed on the floor. "I brought some food for you guys."  
There was a lot of food in the backpack. Bags of rice, fresh fruit, dried meat and some candy.  
"How generious, the children will enjoy this." She smiled.  
"How is.. Rukia today?"

"She is well, I think she is being cared for by Sen in the other room."  
We walked into another room where Rukia was being cradled by a young girl. Who was skinny with messy blonde hair. She smiled and Rukia seemed at ease.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Oh, hello!" Sen said with a bit of shock.  
"I'm Rukia's older sister. I came to visit today."  
"I see." Sen said as she handed Rukia to me.

I held her in my arms. She seemed healthy and happy. She was so tiny with big bright blue eyes and dark hair just like mine.  
"Rukia-chan, I'm working on getting stronger. I'm going to become a shinigami so I can afford to raise you. I'm sorry if I can't here for you right now, but I want to know I'm thinking of you everyday. Everytime I feel weak while training, I think about seeing you again."  
The moment was bittersweet. I place Rukia back in Sen's arms. And said goodbye. It was already dark outside and getting late as I shunpoed back to the gate. Jidanbo was still awake. The gate was opened and walked back into Seireitei. The lanterns were lit and it was quiet all around. I wonder how late was. As I was walking I saw a dark tall shadowy figure off in the distance. Walking gracefully and quietly.

"Byakuya-kun?" I said.  
"That is not how to address a Vice Captian."  
"My apoligies, Vice Captian Kuchiki." I bowed my head and kept on walking.  
"Where did you go?" He said while looking at my warari. They were covered in dirt.  
"I went for a walk in Rukongai visiting some friends I made there when I first arrived."  
"It's dangerous to go out alone at night."

"I have being training with Yoruichi-san, I could probably kill a man with one punch."  
"I heard about the damage your kido spell did today. That might have been impressive but without proper control over your strength and powers, you'll become overwhelmed and fail."  
"Thank you for your concern."

"I am not concerned about you, I was simply making a comment about the lack of your abilities and experience."  
"All right..." I said while giving him a hard stare. Who does he think he is just saying something like that to me. I've been swinging a katana since I was four. I was a bit upset and decided to shunpo back to the mansion. I took a few flash steps when I felt someone grab my left arm. I felt my face flush with blush when I saw it was Byakuya again. His hand was so big!  
"You can preform shunpo?" Byakuya asked with a wide eye expression.

"Yes, but I can't travel as far in one step as I would like. But I have been practicing and my progress has been good."  
"I am impressed for someone who was human born to achieve this."  
"Aren't we all the dead who have come here?"  
"No we are not, there are a great number of shinigami who were born in the Soul Society. I was born here."  
"Yoruichi never told me much about the people here. She only taught me about fighting, kido and hollows. And to watch out for Captian Kyouraku invitations and not to drink anything he gives me."  
"I see. I believe you will learn a lot about the people with time. And it is true what Yoruichi-san said about Captian Kyouraku. Good night, Hisana-chan."  
"Good night, Vice Captian Kuchiki."

I began my way back again to the mansion. Byakuya walked in his direction and disappeared into the night. I kept walking and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. It was Urahara Kisuke.  
"Hi... I haven't seen you in a while, Hisana-chan." Urahara said.  
"Hello, Urahara-san, how are you tonight."  
"Good, but it's quite late you know. It's dangerous for a pretty young lady to walk around by herself when there is a lot of lonely shinigami around."  
"Yes I know, I just ran into Byakuya-kun a few moments ago."

"Oh, yes, he's unmarried you know." He gave me a sly smile.  
"I don't think that-"  
"I would keep my eye out for him, that's all. Let me walk you home."  
"All right."

"Where did you go tonight, Hisana-chan?"  
"I went... to visit my baby sister Rukia in Rukongai, in the 44th district."  
"Ah family, I see I see. So you're working on being a shinigami so you can support yourself and your sister. She is in the 44th district you say?"  
"Yes, at the orphanage there run by a woman named Sato Rin."  
Urahara said nothing more for a long while. He seemed lost in thought. What could he have been thinking about? Urahara was a handsome man. But he seemed a little detached at times. We were at the gate of the Shihouin mansion where Urahara took my left hand and gave it a kiss. I blushed hotly because I did not expect such behavior from him. I was wide eyed. That was incredible forward!  
"Don't get the wrong idea, I am just a gentlemen." Urahara said in a relaxed voice.  
"I haven't, Urahara. Thank you for walking me home."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 12**

I woke up before I sunrise. I took a bath and got dressed in my Academy uniform. I sat down in the garden and waited. Yoruichi walked up to me and sat down beside me. It looks like she couldn't sleep much either.  
"You should eat." She said.  
I nodded and came inside and sat down at the table. I sighed. I felt a bit depressed. Food was set down on the table and I tried to eat. I got full faster than I realized even though I barely ate anything.  
"I understand if you're nervous, Hisana-chan."

"When I was walking back home, I talked with Byakuya for a few moments."  
"Oh.. how did it go?" She gave me a wide smile.  
"Well, at first when I told him I went for a walk in Rukongai, he scolded me for walking alone. And he acted really concerned about me. I told him I was fine with my fighting skills and not to be so concerned with my safety. And then he says he was never concerned with my safety. He said he was merely making a comment on my lack of abilities and experience! I come from a great samurai line that goes back centuries! I should naturally strike fear in the hearts of others."  
"Hmm?"

"He even scolded me about calling him Byakuya-kun. He was cold to me and said that wasn't how I was supposed to address a vice captain! Mr. I was born in the Soul Society and you were not! And he even made it sound like I was unworthy of performing shunpo. Damn I'm so mad at him!"  
"It's not like to you get this worked up over anything. Could it be?" Yoruichi began to giggle.  
"Could what be?"  
"You, like him."  
"There's no way I could like that guy! He's too full of himself. I don't like guys who are full!"  
"I see it in your eyes! The lustful desires of a young woman!"  
"That's not true Yoruichi-san. I need to get to the Academy for my test results. I'm going to be late."  
"Ok, Let's go. Oh, and bring your zanpakuto with you today."

Yoruichi and I were sitting on one of the rooms in the Shinigami Academy. We've been waiting for over an hour since we've gotten there and no word yet. Oh no! What if they test grader had trouble reading my writing? What if things smeared and weren't dry and got clumped together?  
"Damn, how long do they plan to keep us waiting?" Yoruichi asked herself outloud.  
Finally, the doors opened and Captian Commander Yamamoto came in holding a piece of paper in his hands.  
"It seems she has passed the written exam, but I am anxious to see what her abilities are when it comes to wielding her zanpakuto." Yamamoto said.  
I haven't had too much practice with it, to be honest. But I can do a few things with my shikai, I hope it's enough. Rei was on my lefthandside and quiet. I placed my hand on her hilt and hoped she and I were ready.  
"We will assess her at the third training grounds. Come."

I stood up and followed Yamamoto who had two other shinigami with him. I followed them to an outdoor training ground that was already being used by a class. But I overheard that this was a firstyear class who's training can be paused for a few moments.  
The sensei of the class was informed and called the students to stand back. It was just a large grassland area with serveral markings on the ground that looked like they were shapes and borders and there were some in different colors.  
"Please stand in the red circle, Hisana-chan."  
I walked over and stood on the red circle.  
"Please draw your zanpakuto."

I unsheathed Rei and held her in both hands and assumed a battle stance. The class and it's sensei watched in awe of what was happening before them.  
"Hamukau! Rei!" I shouted and my zanpakuto was engulfed in a brilliant white light. Seemed to melt away and transform again into a long white blade, with a two white wings a cesent moon as it's guard. There was a long white ribbon that started at the end of the hilt.  
There were gasps and wide eyes from the crowd. I over heard some of the things people were saying.  
"Isn't she a first year? Where'd she come from?"

"Alright." Yamamoto said. "Now that you've called out your zanpakuto, let's see if you have any still wielding it. Attempt to destroy those targets in the distance."  
They weren't all that far away, but am I supposed to run up and cut them, or am I supposed to strike from here? I'll try things from here, I guess, just to be safe.  
I lifted up Rei over my head with my right arm. I concentrated and formed a few large ice shards overhead. Then I swung down my zanpakuto and sent the ice shards flying in direction of the markers. I was able to hit the marker I was aiming for. And I held back a bit the power I put into the strike so I wouldn't cause too much damage.  
Yamamoto did not say anything as I looked at him, was I to keep going? I lifted my zanpakuto over my head again for a second strike, but this time, I wanted to hit multiple targets. I formed ice shards all around me and kept in mind where the targets were. It was more ice shards that what I was used to, but I had faith I could do this. I concentrated and swung my zanpakuto again, only this time hitting some targets and missing aswell. Damn, I knew I should have practiced more!

"That's enough." Yamamoto said, "Would you please, come with me?"  
I followed him back to the room I was waiting in earlier. Yoruichi was still there.  
"How'd it go?" Yoruichi asked.  
"I missed some of the targets I was aiming for when I tried to hit serveral of them at a time."  
"That's ok, you'll learn how to control your zanpakuto's abilities overtime."  
"Overtime?" Yamamoto asked. "There are a lot of shinigami serving in the Gotei 13 who have never learned the name of their zanpakuto. And this girl!"  
"Did I do something wrong sir?"

"You may not understand the full extent of your abilities yet. But at your level you would be a 3rd seat or even a vice captain" Yamamoto commented.  
"A 3rd seat... or even a vice captian? I would be equal to that jerk?"  
"What jerk?" Yamamoto asked.  
"Kuchiki Byakuya." Yoruichi said. "They seem to have some sort of sexual tension with each other."  
"No we don't!" I blushed. "Tension is the only tension we have with each other."  
"You two would not be equal, his skills are far greater than yours." Yamamoto said, "However you do have enough power to enter the Gotei 13 as a seated officer.  
"I think you should apply for the 13th division." Yoruichi gave me a wink.

"She will apply to any division that has room for her and that would let her grow in her abilities. That is all." Yamamoto said while leaving the room.  
"What does this mean, Yoruichi-san? Am I not going to attend Shinigami Academy anymore?"  
"Don't you realize what just happened? You just graduated. Congradulations, Hisana-chan."  
"I just--what?!" I don't know what happened next. I became very light headed and dizzy all of a sudden. I fell backwards and fainted.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 13**

When I came to, I was somewhere I've never been before. It was a small white room that resembled a hospital room. The bed was comfortable and warm so I suppose it wasn't so bad.  
"So you're finally awake." Yoruichi said.  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted when I told you, you graduated."  
"Oh." I said with some disbelief.

"That gave us a real scare though. Everyone seemed to panic for some odd reason over you. I told them you would be fine resting in your room, but people insisted that you came to the 4th division for an examination."  
"How did that go?"  
"You are healthy but fatiged. You should really take some time to rest and let your energy recover. You've trained far too much. And then walking to Rukongai and coming back late like you did. I should have kept a better eye on your health."  
"Actually, I shunpoed to Rukongai..." I said underneath my breath.

"You what? Well, no wonder you passed out when you did so soon after you released your shikai." She shook her head.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"About three hours."  
"That's not so bad, I suppose."  
"Yeah, you should spend the next few days resting. I don't recogmend any walks anywhere anytime soon. Also you should relax from training too. You've been pushing yourself too far ever since you've came to Seireitei."  
"I know but-"

"You are no longer subject to the lifespan of a human on earth. You are a shinigami of the Soul Society. You have centeries to perfect you abilities. There has never been a rush, Hisana-chan. So don't overdo things." She said with a sad smile.  
"You are right, I did forget I was no longer alive. But when I was alive my life was so dull, frightening and mundane. Ever since I met you and Urahara-san, my whole world, everything I knew was thrown away."  
"I think my world has changed too after meeting you. But you know who's world has changed the most?"  
"Who's?"  
Byakuya entered the room at an odd moment. I was sitting up in my bed on my knees leaning towards Yoruichi, with tears coming from my eyes. He had some papers in his hands with a cold expression.  
"Ah, the extrance papers. Thank you for bringing them so quickly, Little Byakuya."

"That is not how you address a Vice Captian, Yoruichi-san." I said which I did not expect to say.  
Both Yoruichi and Byakuya were suprised with what I said.  
"I think I need more sleep. I did not sleep well last night."  
"Did I distress you with what I had said last night?"  
"Not at all." I answered nervously.

"Oh, who was the one yelling at the top of her lungs this morning about her great samurai lineage that should not be look down upon?"  
"You... are from a samurai line?" Byakuya said with an arrogant tone.  
"Yes, I am. And I wasn't really yelling at the top of my lungs..." I said with my hands on my hips.  
"I see, you weren't so unskilled when you came to Seireitei. And coming from a samurai line... that does explain your strength and battle readiness."  
Byakuya handed the extrance exam papers to Yoruichi. She thumbed through the papers and sighed.  
"She'll fill these out after she's recovered." Yoruichi said with a grimm tone in her voice.

"You need to fill out an extrance exam just for the Gotei 13 after you can the graduation exam?"  
"It's standard procedure to ensure the quality of the soldiers that enter the Gotei 13."  
"Ok. That makes sense."  
I got out of bed and felt a slight draft. What the.. I looked down at the short yukata I was wearing. The short yukata was the only thing I was wearing. I quickly pulled my yukata down, sat down in my bed and wrapped myself up with a blanket. Oh, my face was so burning red! My bottom was just hanging out freely! It wouldn't have been a problem if it was just Yoruichi in the room, nothing she hadn't seen before. But.. Byakuya too?  
I couldn't turn around. Byakuya was behind me and I don't think his eyes were closed or his head was turned. I think he saw my-! I was breathing heavily and my cheeks were starting to hurt from blushing.  
"Why am I only wearing a yukata?"

"From your physical, probably." She tilted her head, "You don't have to worry, Byakuya is a gentlemen who has resisted women ever since he was 20."  
I turned my head a little bit towards him. He was just looking out the window politely. He had a slight flush of pink on his face.  
"Vice Captian Kuchiki...thank you for bringing the exam papers." I said.  
We made brief eye contact as he bowed and left. My heart was still pounding so fast. I felt a strange feeling, I shouldn't be getting so upset or emotional about something like this. Why do I care so much if Byakuya sees my ass. Like he really gives a damn. It's probably not much to look at anyway. But he did blush too. So, is it not so bad that happened?  
"When can I go back home?"  
"Anytime really, we were just waiting for you to wake up."  
Before long, I was back in my room. Yoruichi carried me on her back. She left the extrance exam papers with me on my desk. I sat down at my desk and decided to fill out some questions.

Question 1:) Should you be loyal to your Captain?  
Yes. Unless his name is Kyouraku Shunsui trying to do something perverted.  
Question 2:) Would you run from a Hollow if you were afraid?  
No, because I am not afraid of Hollows. How dare anyone, even and entrance exam ask such a question. I would rather die than succumb to such cowardice. In fact, that's how I died on earth in the first place. Fighting in battle durring an invasion in Kyoto.  
Question 3:) If you were not getting along with a comrade within the division, what would you do?  
I would attempt to resolve the conflict myself. If that did not work, I would bring the attention to my Superior. If that still did not resolve the conflict, I would suggest a one on one duel.  
Question 4:) Do you like your Captian's hairstyle?  
It's a little long but I am not offended by it. Actually, I wonder how he keeps it so flat. My hair is not as long but it suffers from a bit of frizziness.  
Question 5:) What would you cook for a potluck?  
I could cook many things. I could make fried rice or spicy chicken wings. Tender BBQ pork ribs. Pancakes etc. Anything I had the recipes and ingredients to.  
Question 6:) Do you have reservations against washing dishes?  
No.  
Question 7:) Are you fond of varieties of candy?  
Yes.  
Question 8:) Would you give your life to save an innocent person, even if they were a stranger you did not know?  
Yes.  
Question 9:) Why would you give your life?  
Because... it isn't right personally for me to watch someone get hurt when they did not need to get hurt. If I had the power to protect someone I would, I wouldn't waste it standing by. Even if it costed me my life, it still means I did something that existed in my beliefs and my goals.  
Question 10:) Do you like paperwork?  
Of course. I love writing stuff down and keeping track of papers. I can do it for hours a time and not get bored because I like writing.  
Question 11:) Do you have any hobbies you like?  
I like to sing and play the piano. I also like keeping plants.  
Question 12:) When is your birthday?  
April 3, 1791.

That was it, the whole entrance exam. Is this really an exam or a personality test? I wonder if they're all the same for each division. Maybe not, I heard some divisions specialize in some areas. The 13 division, that's the one that sends out the most teams to deal with hollows. It even organizes with operations with other divisions for hollow extermations.  
I suppose it's pretty important division for it's purposes. But it does suffer a bit of loss on it's side due to so many fights with hollows. So anyone in that division must be a strong fighter that has the tactics to survive long hard battles. That is my kind of division, but, he is in that division. What? Why the hell should I be so worried about that? I don't really even know what kind of guy he is. I should not be so judgemental so soon. He could be a nice friendly guy who likes to sing songs and tell ghost stories. It's very possible.

I left my room with my exam papers and tried to find Yoruichi. She was sitting at the small table in that was in the garden. She was sitting there with Ukitake, Byakuya, and Urahara. They were enjoying tea all together, have a small conversation.  
"Ah, we have a vistor." Urahara said. "Did you sleep well, Hisana-chan?"  
"I didn't get any sleep. I was busy filling out this personality test."  
"Personality is very important to shinigamis." Urahara stated.  
I handed the papers to Ukitake and he read them.  
"Honest...you sing and play the piano?"

"Yes." I said while sitting down next to Byakuya.  
"No... because... I am not afraid of Hollows. How dare anyone, even and entrance exam ask such a question. I would rather die than succumb to such cowardice. In fact, that's how I died on earth in the first place. Fighting in battle durring an invasion in Kyoto." Ukitake read outloud.  
"I would have lived if I wasn't hit with so many poisoned arrows. My body was becoming paralyzed and my heart was failing. I also suffered several katana wounds. It was an annoying way to die."  
"That's quite a painful way to die, and you just call it annoying? You've got a one track mind." Yoruichi gave a giggle.  
"My father wanted a son... I wanted to live up to what a son could offer."  
"Do you miss you family?"

"Even though we lived in the same house, I seemed to live outside the lives of my parents. I was not allowed to eat with them or to leave the house without permission. If I allowed to be in the presense of my father, it was only for formal ocassions with guests. I wasn't allowed to speak unless I was spoken to."  
"That life.. sounds so damn confining, I would go crazy." Yoruichi hissed.  
"Yeah, that's why I joined the dojo."  
"You father did not mind?"

"He told me to do as I wished. It was strange of him to say that. I never knew what he thought of me."  
"I lived in the dojo for less than a year."  
"Why did you stop living there?" Ukitake asked.  
"I died." I replied.

"You're happy here aren't you?" Yoruicihi asked me.  
"I'm very happy here, I feel like... I have a voice. Like my existense, isn't a burden to anyone." I said in a sad tone.  
"I think your exam answers are very good." Ukitake commented happily.  
"You do?" I did not really believe him.  
"Yes, and from previous experiences I believe you would be very good in the 13th division. Welcome, Hisana-chan."  
"Thank you Captian Ukitake-san! I'll do my best to slay those things with the masks."  
"There is going to be a mission to the real world in two days, but you should come to the 13th division office tomorrow morning at 9 am to become familiar with some things. Also I wish to have a sparring match with you to see where your skills are."

"But what if I accidently hurt you?" I was worried.  
"Don't worry we take precautions to make sure the fight does not get too serious."  
"Ok. I going to get some rest til then." I nodded.  
Everyone said good bye, except for Byakuya who kept his eyes closed. Man he's such a weird guy. How am I going to work with him if he doesn't pay attention to anything?


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 14**

Soon after dinner, I crawled into my bed. It was painful for me to stay awake for any longer. I quickly fell asleep and started to dream again. Well, not quite dreaming. I was sitting on the ocean, which was not to far away from a large white castle on a island. I stood up and started walking on the surface of the water towards the island. The waves seemed to listen to my want to go to the castle and it started to rise beneath my feet.  
I was carried so quickly, it was like I was riding on wings that were made of waves. They took me higher and higher. I did not realize how massive the castle, with three great towers that stretched for miles into the sky. The waves set me down on one of the courtyards in the castle and disappeared. I bowed my head thank you when I heard a voice.

"Kazehana Hisana." a voice said. It sounded familiar, was it Rei?  
"Rei!" I saw Rei sitting on a white marble bench.  
"Will you sit with me?" Rei asked. I walked over a sat down next to Rei.  
"Is there something you needed?"  
"You still do not know how to wield me properly, you must trust the strength of your heart and do not doubt. You cannot win all your battles with just the strength to win. You must have the courage to win."  
"The courage to win?"  
"How can you win if you don't believe you can?"  
"That's..."  
"I will teach you, but you must trust me."  
"You are myself, so I must trust myself."  
"Something like that."

"Ok, let's do it!" I said as I put my hand on Rei's head to pet her. She became my sword again. Some targets ahead appeared before me.  
"You must fight from your heart, not just from your mind or from what you see. It is belief that truely drives a warrior. Why do you fight?"  
"There is someone I want to protect. I wasn't able to protect anyone when I was alive, but now I have a chance to fight again. To strike down those who would sin against the weak. Hollows, invaders... their heartless meaning is the same... that's why..."  
Rei started to glow in my hands. The two white wings at the top of the hilt started to grow. The wings grew as long as the blade of the sword and started to fan out with it's feathers. I held it back, and then swung Rei at the targets up ahead. The swing created a tornado that struck all of the targets! A tornado! It was so large and kind of scary.  
"Amazing...that was amazing, Rei."

"That was from you."  
"Oh! Rei, there was something I have been meaning to talk to you about. Yoruichi told me that the most ultimate thing a shinigami to do with their zanpakuto, after learning it's name and obtaining shikai is bankai. Can we do that?"  
"It's possible, but very far from now."  
"Why is that?"  
"It takes shinigamis hundreds of years to learn that. It's something that only Shinigami captains know and some vice captians."  
"Well, what about us?"  
"We can try after a few years of battle. You're still not in control when weilding me in shikai form."  
I practiced for the next few hours and became really tired.  
"You'll die if you keep swinging around like that. You're supposed to be sleeping you know."  
"Yeah, we should take a break for today."  
"Good night, Hisana-chan, I'll see you again soon."

I slept and slept. I eventually woke up sometime in the middle of the night. It was probably 3 am. I wasn't sleepy and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to take a early morning hot bath. Wearing a thin, light pink yukata, I tip toed out to the bath house that was on the mansion grounds. I brought two towels with me and I was wearing zori to walk quietly. I did not notice earlier, but my arms felt sore. Eventhough I was training in my inner world, the results effected my body in reality.

I opened the doors to the bathhouse slowly and crepped inside. I closed the doors and began getting the water ready and hot. I poured some oils in the water and sank into the tub. It felt so good. My sore muscles felt better as I masaged my arms slightly. This is exactly what I needed. I thought about what it would be like to be in the Gotei 13. What kind of paperword did they have? What kind of hollows did they fight?  
Yoruichi showed me pictures of hollows and the different kinds there were, but that still won't let me know everying about them. I heard that in the Shinigami Academy, they fought against dummy hollows to get students used to fighting hollows. Are they so confident in me that they would just let me go against the real thing from the getgo?

They couldn't be, that irresponsible. But upgrading me to the Gotei 13 after only a few months of train with Yoruichi? That seems insane, even to me. And what about all of the other shinigamis that had to work hard for years to get into the Gotei 13. They'd probably hate me for everything that's happening to me. I get taken in immediately by Shihouin Yoruichi, the head of the Shihouin family, one of the four noble families. I have freakishly strong kido. I know my zanpakuto's name. Take the graduation exam and graduate. Yeah, there are people that are going to spite me!

I wonder which seat I would get. It was suggested 3rd seat. What does 3rd seat do? Get tea and lunch? Clean windows? I guess I'll find out later on today. But as 3rd seat, wouldn't that be right under Byakuya? That would make him, my boss. I'm going to be so bored! I'm going to ask him how his day was and he's going to reply with silence. Maybe it won't be so bad working with a guy who mostly speaks mute. Maybe we'll get along, become good friends and share stories of our adventures.

Maybe he has a wonderful singing voice. Maybe he's a good cook. He might like animals. Or, he could be keen with origami. There is so much I don't know about him, he's nothing but empty space in my mind. Why am I getting so worked up over this guy? It's not like Yoruichi says, I don't like him like that. He is handsome and mysterious, and probably strong with a good sense of justice.  
My skin was starting to wrinkle from being in the bath too long. I got up and dried myself with the towels. I used one towel and wrapped my hair in it. I put my yukata back on and drained the water from the bath. I opened the doors quietly and stepped outside. I stepped lightly to my room as I saw the sky lightly changing color in the east. The sun barely coming, it's light was ahead already by a slim line of lightblue shrowded by a haze of dark purple night. I walked over to one of the benches in the garden and sat to watch the sunrise.

The cold morning air felt good against my skin. There was a small breeze and carressed my exposed skin. I freed my hair from the towel. It was mostly dry and I let fall freely over my shoulders. It had been quite a while since I have been sitting the sky started to change color from a dim blue to a bright yellow. Finally, I could see the top of the sun peeking out from above the treetops. The air started to warm as the sun rose higher. I heard light footsteps in the distance.

I stood up to see who it was. Him, again? I walked over towards him with my towel over my shoulders. I felt a little embarrassed walking around in this tiny pink yukata, but I was on mansion grounds and most of the servants here were female. Nothing they haven't seen before. He had some folded black clothing clutched in his arms. He continued walking towards me as I was coming to him. He disappeared.  
I was a bit taken back. It looked like something Yoruichi would do suddenly while we were sparring. I looked around myself as he appeared before me again. But he was noiseless. It was a bit frightening. He was scarier than Yoruichi. I stared him at his face a little wide eyed.

"This is your shinigami uniform." He said as he was handing them to me. He also pulled out a long white sash and gave it to me.  
"This should fit you."  
"Thank you for bringing this by, Vice Captian Kuchiki."  
He turned to walk away. He stopped. Still turned, he said, "Did you sleep last night?"

"I slept since the afternoon, but I woke up around 3 am. I could not get back to sleep so I took a bath and then came to watch the sunrise."  
He nodded and disappeared again. I held my shinigami uniform close to my chest. It was still warm with his warmth. And it kind of smelt like him too. I walked quietly to my room. I switched my light on and tried on my new shinigami uniform. It seemed to fit just fine. Oh wait I need to wear a white yukata under the black. I corrected that much and tied up my hakama. The hakama felt a bit wear but it was alright.  
What else? Oh right, white tabi socks. I tied my warari and looked in my mirror. I really look like a shinigami. I smiled and gave myself the thumbs up in the mirror. I picked up my zanpakuto and placed in through my sash like other shinigamis did. I twirled for myself in the mirror, I was really excited. I stepped outside my room. It was still too early to head to the 13th division but I needed something to do.  
I wonder if Yoruichi is awake yet. Maybe not, she does value sleep. I went for a walk around the grounds. It was peaceful and quiet. The breeze was a little stronger now, but it was fine for me. There were some people awake. I could smell the scent of miso in the air. I was getting hungry. I walked back and found my way to the room where Yoruichi and I often ate breakfest. I was early, she hadn't come yet. She was usually there before me, but I beat her today.

"Oh?" Yoruichi said still yawning. She was still wearing her sleeping garments.  
"Good morning."  
"You look... prepared. When did they give you your uniform? "  
"Byakuya-kun brought me them this morning."  
"He brought them for you? They could have sent some lacky to bring your uniform, but the Vice Captian?" She gave a giggle.  
"Maybe they were busy or did not know the way here, who knows."

"Heh, you're going to make a lot of girls jealous."  
"What do you mean? He just brought me my uniform."  
"Kuchiki Byakuya is from one of the four noble families of the Soul Society. He isn't just anybody, he's one of the most famous people in the Gotei 13. There are hundreds of women that have been trying desperately to enter the 13th division just to work with him. And here you are just entering it so freely."  
"I am entering the 13 division because they have a position for me that compliments my abilities."  
"When did you learn how to speak like that? Have you've been practicing?"  
"Sort of."

"News spreads faster than you imagine in Seireitei. News of Little Byakuya personally delivering your uniform like some servant is going to be news. You should be prepared for people who will purposely give you a hard time. Especially other women."  
"News? Hmph."  
Food came and I ate furiously. Other women? GIve me a break! I'm not interested in getting married to anyong any time soon. I just turned 15. Man, people in the Soul Society can be more uptight than they are on earth.  
"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Where is the 13 division head office anyway?"  
Yoruichi almost choked. "You don't know?"  
"Nope."

"I'll lead you there."  
"Thanks Yoruichi-san."  
"And I'll protect you from any jealous woman that tries to stab you."  
"I don't think people are going to take me that seriously."  
After breakfest was over, Yoruichi left to change. I waited and the front gate. Seireitei was awake now and busy with its clamor and sounds. It was starting to warm up and the sun became bright.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." I said as I followed her out of the Shihouin mansion.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 15

I followed Yoruichi around Seireitei to the 13 division office. She was kind of right about what she said earlier. There were jealous eyes watching me everywhere. The weight was terrifying to me. I even sensed weak murderous intent. I gulped and kept walking while staying close to Yoruichi. Would she have to escort me to work every morning? Doesn't she have her special forces to order around? Oh, maybe she can appoint a few of them to watch me on my way to work.

We were finally at the entrance of the 13th division headquarters. I guess I should have been able to recognize it on my own. With the big giant "13" written on the entrance. We entered and walked through the gate. It seemed like it was it's own complex with different buildings and walkways. It was suppose to be occupied by 200 shinigami and any given moment. That did not seem like a lot, but that's 200 shinigami just like Yoruichi and me, so they must all have the strength of 500 men each! Or more!

We walked in and out of hallways til we stopped outside a set of doors. Yoruichi knocked lightly while a voice said the ok to come in. She opened the doors with both hands. She entered and I followed in after her. We walked into a large office with 2 desks. Both desks had piles of paperwork on them. There was also unfinished paperwork stacked around the room. I felt a flush of fear run down my stomach. Was all of my training with demon arts and wielding a zanpakuto meant to be wasted away while I filled out paperwork all day? Even Byakuya was sitting down filling out paperwork.  
"Good Morning, Yoruichi-san, Kazehana-chan." Captian Ukitake said.  
"Good morning, Captian Ukitake." I said with a bow.

"Yo." Yoruichi said.  
"I know it's a little early, but can you follow me out to the 13th division training grounds? We would like to begin this match immediately."  
Ukitake lead us all outside. Even Byakuya left his paperwork to come. Ukitake went to an open grassy area of the training ground. There were a few shinigami not too far away that were training, sparring with each other.  
"I want to see where your skills are now, Kazehana-chan." Ukitake said as he drew his zanpakuto. I took the time to draw mine aswell.  
"Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade." He said as his zanpakuto began to glow! It shaped and fit both his hands. It became two zanpakutos? It had, prongs and was connected by a chord? How strange.  
"Hamukau, Rei!" I shouted as Rei transformed. Ukitake's eyes widen a bit.  
"Amazing." He said to himself quietly.

"Let's do what we practiced Rei." I said to Rei outloud.  
"Ok." Rei said in a voice only I could hear. Rei's wings started to grow and spread out. I held Rei back a bit in a battle stance.  
"Begin." Ukitake shouted.

"Rage of winds!" I shouted and took a swing. I sent a large tornado barreling down at Ukitake. He was able to dodge it. I sent down another tornado at him and he dodged that one too. But what he wasn't aware of is that I still had control over the two tornadoes. I bended them and surrouded him with them. I merged them so he was trapped in a massive tornado. But he wasn't done in for yet. He created a wave around himself. It spun around him and dispelled my super tornado? Ok, it wasn't that super but I needed to do something quick.

I lifted Rei over my head and formed some large ice shards around myself. I sent them out with great speed. He was shocked and jumped up high in the air. I sent another tornado in his direction. He sent a bolt of lighting at it and stopped it. Man, he's no amateur, of course not, he's a captain! I held out my left arm and pointed my hand in his direction. He was still flying through the air.  
"Hado number 33! Blue fire, Crash down!" a large blue burst of light left my hand. It felt heavy and I could barely hold my arm up. It even caused my knees to bend a bit. The force was great and Ukitake was not prepared to defend himself. I got him! Maybe a little too much. He felt to the ground but landed on his feet. He was coughing heavily. Blood? Oh no! I really overdid it! Shit!  
"Captain Ukitake!" I shouted as I ran towards him. My left hand was still burning and was steaming a little bit. He was still coughing into his hands.  
"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to do it that strongly. But I thought you could defend yourself."

"It's...alright... Kazehana..chan." He could barely speak. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly.  
"He'll be alright, he has an illness that keeps him sick. He usually can fight longer than this but... you're a suprising a opponent. Your little tornado trick must have aggrevated his breathing." Yoruichi stated.  
"I didn't know." I shook my head. I was almost crying. I had no idea I was fighting someone who was sick. If I knew, I wouldn't have been so violent! I'm a jerk! A jerk picking on a sick man!  
Ukitake was able to regain his composure and stood up. He stopped coughing but there was some blood on his lips and covered all over his hand. He had a hankerchiff with him and wiped his mouth and hand. He cleared his throat.  
"Sorry if I scared you, Kazehana-chan. I only heard that you created ice shards, I never knew you could create tornadoes at will." He gave a small laugh.  
"I wasn't aware of that either..." Yoruichi said while giving me a suspicous look.

"Have you've been training independantly on your own?"  
"Sort of. In inner world where the spirit of my zanpakuto lives."  
"You can visit there freely?"  
"Sometimes. Rei taught me that tornado move last night."  
"And you were able to perfect it in one night?"  
"It's not... perfect yet." I sighed.

"Still, I think your progress is fast, even for you." Yoruichi said to me with a serious tone. "Maybe you're some recarnation.." she said with her hand on her chin. She gave me a grin.  
"I think that she is a perfect replacement for Toyoguchi-san." He said with a sad look in his eyes but with an upbeat tone in his voice.  
"Who is Toyoguchi?" I asked quietly.  
"Toyoguchi Katsuki. He fell in battle 3 weeks ago along with a few other seated members. I have been trying to find a replacement for him within my division. But so far none of the men were ready for the 3rd seat. I've been looking within the Shinigami Academy for new potential. That's how I heard of you."

"Oh, I see."  
"Out of all the divisions, the 13th seems to suffer the most losses since this is the one that travels to the real world the most." Ukitake had a grim expression.  
"We're going to, the real world tomorrow?"  
"Yes, it will be a mission that lasts serveral days. You will be coming along with us but try to stay in the backline while Kuchiki-san and I fight. You should observe before engaging any hollows."  
"Right."

"Ok, I'll leave you guys to get to work." Yoruichi said while walking away with her hands behind her head.  
"Thanks for coming, Yoruichi-san!"  
We went back to the office. Ukitake took a stack of papers in his arms.  
"I'm going to do these in my room." He said and left with a smile.  
"This will be your desk." Byakuya said standing at one of the desks in the room. It had it's back to the window which mean no cloud gazing for me. I sat down at the desk and grabbed a sheet of paperwork. Something about oking the payment of the medical bills of some shinigami who were injured durring battle.  
"Do I ok medical bills that are from injuries from battle, Vice Captian?"

"Yes." He said without looking up.  
I wrote the ok and signed it. There were dozens of papers that needed to be filled out. I wasn't even sure how to answer most of them properly because of my lack of knowledge about the division. It had been a few hours and I was starting to get hungry. It wasn't yet lunchtime. Maybe that fight with the captain made me hungier than usual. I continued filling out papers quietly. This is so boring. I poured more ink in my ink dish. More injuries. Man, people in this division get their asses kicked. I wonder if Byakuya gets overwhelmed in battle. I don't see any medical bills for him. I wonder what kind of fighter he is. If he's the Vice Captain he's second strongest in the division.  
And me? I'm 3rd seat so I'm third...strongest? No way, that's wrong! I gasped a little loudly. Byakuya looked up.  
"Is something wrong? Kazehana-chan?" he asked politely.  
"If I'm 3rd seat, does that make me the third strongest person in this division?

"Yes."  
"I've been here less than a day and that was decided so quickly."  
"If the 3rd, 4th, and 5th seats have not fallen it battle it would be unlikely that you would take such a position. However, you have been training with Shihouin Yoruichi and have a background in battle so I am not so suprised at your sudden position."  
"Is Yoruichi-san really strong compared to everyone else?"  
"She is the commander of the special forces and her strength and speed rivals all captains."  
"Really? She's captian strength?" I frowned because it did not seem like that at all. I was able to keep up with sparring with her after the first few weeks. She's a bit of a devil, but it is possible she's been hiding a lot of her strength from me. There was no need for her to go all out against me.

"You could not tell?"  
"It's likely she would not show me her full strength. There is no need for her to do so." I tilted my head.  
There was someone who came in the room with a tray of food. It was food for one. I sighed, it probably wasn't for me.  
"Oh." The young man with short brown hair said. "I did not know we had someone else here."  
"Hello, I'm Kazehana Hisana. I have been apointed the new 3rd seat of the 13th division. Pleasure to meet you."  
"A new 3rd seat already?" He sighed. "Oh right! I am Taro Shino. Pleased to meet you." He stood up straight but his stature was still small. He set the tray of food on Byakuya's desk.  
"I'll bring more food immediately!" He said while leaving the room in a hurry.

Byakuya's food smelt good, but I didn't dare look or drool. I kept filling out more paperwork. He wasn't even touching his food from what I could hear. What if he doesn't eat at all again? He couldn't be embarrassed to eat infront of me like Yoruichi said. She isn't that good of a judge of character. Finally Shino was back with a tray a food for me. I smiled as he carefully placed it on my desk next to me.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem, Kazehana-sama!" He bowed and left the room in a hurry again.  
Curry rice with chicken and a bowl of miso. Along with some pickles and tea. I took a hand on my chopsticks and ate one of the pickles. It was ok, not like what we have at the manor. I ate a bite of the curry rice. Also, not as great as what I've eaten before. Not great at all. Is there a type of special spiceless curry that I haven't known about? Who cooked this? I'm going to drop off a cookbook at the 13 division kitchen tomorrow if every meal is like this. Even the tea tasted watered down! The miso aswell. I ate til I was full and felt a little uncomfortable. My stomach was working hard to diguest the food. I sighed and looked over the Byakuya. He hadn't touched his food. He knew what was coming I suppose. Or maybe he was... no he could not have been.

"Who, cooks this food exactly, Vice Captain?"  
"I am not sure."  
"I should at least scold someone for this water downed tea." I sighed again. I'll die if every meal is like this! No flavor at all. Shino came back to collect the trays.  
"Not feeling hungry again, Vice Captian Kuchiki?"  
He nodded. Ok so it wasn't just because of me.  
"Who cooked this food?"

"I did."  
"I would really hate to keep a bottle of soy sauce on my desk, Taro-kun."  
"Ah! Is something wrong with my cooking?"  
"I am going to write everything I thought down in a letter to you. Come back at the end of the day before I leave so I can give it to you."  
"...yes ma'mam." He bowed his head low and sulked as he walked away slowly with trays in hand. The door shut behind him as light, slow foot steps were heard until they eventually disappeared.

I was a little upset at myself. I don't like being mean to anybody, but that food was really bad. Uh... what was this feeling. I felt like I was sweating, I had a sudden headache. My face felt hot. And my stomach felt like a large rock. I started to cough like I was choking. Actually, that's pretty accurate, I was choking. I had my hand over my mouth as I was coughing heavily. I tried to leave the room, but I ended up leaning against the door. My face felt so hot and I was becoming dizzy.

I felt 2 hands on my shoulders. I was being picked up and carried. The lights were so brights. Everywhere. I kept them shut but I still felt so ill. My throat was aching, I still coughed and I tried to focus on breathing. I leaned my head against a chest. It was large and warm. My hands helded onto some cloth tightly. The person carrying me smelt light and sweet. It wasn't truely any perfume or cologne, but there was something I could sense. My coughing had calm down but my head still hurt.

I was laid down on a bed gently and felt a large hand on my forehead. The had felt cool to the touch. Or maybe it was my face that was just hot. I opened my eyes to find Byakuya staring right at me. I blushed a little bit but I was still in shock. I moved my lips to say something but I couldn't. I sat up and started coughing violently again. Byakuya was knelt on the ground with his hands on my shoulder and neck. My chin was on his shoulder. It was like we were held in an embrace with my hands curled up around his sides. And finally, my coughing had completed it's purpose.

Byakuya's body stiffen up along with mine. I couldn't believe what just happened, but we both should have seen in coming. Oh, oh, oh. It was like, it exploded out of my mouth. Like a violent eruption from Mount Fuji. Mount Hisana had released the magma of tainted food that had been building up for over half an hour. I wanted to say I was sorry. That I couldn't help it and it just came out at a bad moment. But I couldn't when I opened my mouth to speak.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 16**

"..I'll...kill...Taro...Shino!" I said crypticly as I backed away to wipe my mouth.  
"I, should have warned you about the food he makes. But I thought of the possibility of you being more tolerant of his cooking."  
"If you...knew...that could..happen..you deserve this mess!" I said angrily at Byakuya. I was furious. If he knew Taro's food was shit he could have said, "No don't eat that!" But he didn't. Did he think I would follow by his example?  
"I'm sorry, Hisana, I thought you would follow by my example."

"Follow by your example? All the meals I've had while you were present, you never ate. How would I know by your example?" I shot back at him.  
"I'm..." I was pouting a bit, "sorry about the mess I made on you. You smell like spiceless curry."  
He said nothing and left the room. He was probably looking for a bathhouse of some kind. Oh shit, I totally screwed myself today! I stink of spiceless curry myself, I should wash up.

I found a small sink within the room I was in. It had serveral beds. Was in a small infirmary? The walls were plain white, which was a deep contrast to the dark wood floors. I washed my hands and face and part of my hair. It was on the front of my shinigami uniform aswell! I just got this. I removed my black kimono top and placed in it the sink. I washed it as well as I could without soap. It seemed alright but was soaking wet. Is there something I could do to dry it quickly? Kido? No... I cringed at what had just happened. It wasn't even late in the afternoon and I had made enemies. Taro Shino was someone to be punished while Byakuya probably doesn't like me very much at all now.  
Even after he's been kind to me. I'm a jerk. An ass. I need to really apoligize. I curled up my kimono and gave it good squeezes to dry it. It wasn't entirely dry but good enough. I walked back to the office where--where is the office? It was left of here, or right? Uh oh. I fiddled with my moist kimono in my arms. I can't be, that far away. I walked and opened doors that looked similiar to the office doors. But all I got were strange looks from the people that were inside those rooms. My hair was wet, my face was pale, and I had my black kimono in my arms, which was mostly moist. I smiled nervously with each incorrect door.

I should ask for directions, but I don't want to look like some failure. Everyone expects a lot out of me because how I have progressed. Because of everything Yoruichi and Urahara said about me. I still don't feel like it was true. And people don't want to believe it either. I can't be put in this position so quickly. I'm too young, I'm still, a kid! I was a little teary eyed when I opened another set of doors. I gasped.  
Byakuya, back faced to me was standing, nude. Pouring a bucket of hot water over his shoulder. He did not glance behind him.

"If you need to use this bath, you'll have to wait your turn." He said calmly. His back was beautiful. So muscular and firm. I shut the doors quickly and fell to my knees.  
No way, I thought. No way. My face was so burning red!  
"My deepest apoligies! Vice Captian Kuchiki!"

I did not hear any thing in return but the sound of splashing water. I was curled up into a ball, shivering. Did I just see such a steamy vision? If I don't get killed myself, I just might forgive Taro-chan! I stood up and leaned against the wall opposite of the doors. Should they have been locked? Or maybe it was because so many men worked here that it did not matter.  
The doors opened slowly and Byakuya steped out. He hair was soaking wet and he was wearing a dark green kimono with a towel over his shoulders. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from making any expression or saying anything inapropriate.

"It is free to use." He said without looking at me and he walked down the hall. I wasn't really going to use it. Did I need it? I stepped inside cautciously. It was still steamy inside. He, had just used it. I check the door for a lock. There was one, but he didn't bother to use it? I shook my head to myself.  
I left the bathhouse and walked straight to the office. I actually found it on the first try, although I was really hoping to get lost. I stepped in the room with a downhearted look on my face. Byakuya was still wearing that green kimono only now he had a brown haori over him. He still looked pretty proffessional with his hair mostly dried. I did not say anything as I sat down at my desk. I threw my black kimono over the back of my chair to let it dry.  
I pulled out a blank sheet a paper and began to write.

Dear Taro Shino,

I will try very hard to forgive you for all the misfortune your terrible cooking today has caused me. I fell ill and ended of vomiting on myself and the Vice Captian as he was attempting to treat me for my sudden illness. I want to know exactly what you put in that food I ate or I will punish you. If I find that what happened to me was done on your behalf as an unkind attempt on my person, I will inform Captian Ukitake and consult an arrangement where I cut you inhalf.  
I am not a mean person. I don't like cutting people in half. But I will cut you if you ever meant me any harm! And get a damn cookbook! What do you cook with anyway? The ingredients you find on the floor? There was no spice in the curry, the rice tasted undercooked. The miso tasted weird! And even the tea was watered down. I am so angry! Where are you? This can't wait for the end of the day. I'm going to find you!

Yours,  
Kazehana Hisana

I fanned the letter with some other pieces of paper hoping the ink would dry sooner. I was truely enraged. I could feel my energy flare up and Byakuya noticed aswell.  
"You should not kill him over something so petty." He said placidly.  
"This letter does not state kill. It states the possibility of him being cut in half. He can still live depending on where that cut is made." I vented.  
"Are humans so barbaric?"

"I can't helped how I was raised. I grew up in a place where thiefs caught stealing lost their hands. And other criminals were punished through pain. Even if you were ill, you would be subjected to pain."  
"Pain when you were ill?"  
"It's the way the rub the medicine into your back. It was a painful technique that left heavy bruises."  
"I'm suprised you know how to speak a language coming from such an uncivilized world."  
"Kyoto is the civilized captial of Japan. There's Edo aswell." I looked off into the wall. "Things are, unstable. There are a lot of ronin warlords that like to test their power and might on the people of Kyoto. They just knocked down the walls of my house-" I clenched my hands into fists.

"Why am I in a place like this anyway after I had died. I killed people. I have sinned."  
"Why did you kill those people?"  
"I was trying to protect my home. There were so many people charging the gates yelling and screaming. I grabbed what weapons and armor that I could use fought til I died."  
"There is no dishonor in the murder of those who would invade your home."  
"It was that idiot Ienari, he did nothing to scout enemy movements outside Kyoto. Too busy in his harem of women!"  
"Ienari.. the ruling shogun?"

"He's a complete fool who can't see past his own nose."  
"Did you know him personally."  
"I've met him on few ocassions. He said I would be pretty when I was old enough. That pervert!" My arms were crossed. I stood up with the letter in hand. The ink was dry enough. I folded it into three sections.  
"He will come at the end up the day. Captian Ukitake will not be pleased that you skipped work to cut his cook in half." Byakuya stated.  
"Captian doesn't become violently ill with Taro's food?"  
"It does not seem so."  
It could have been that Ukitake was so ill in the first place, no one could tell such a fact.  
"May I read the letter?"

I was still standing and proceeded over to Byakuya's desk and handed him the letter. He glanced at the letter and his expression changed from a serene one to an awkard smirk. He was trying desperately not to smile or laugh. But he did make a small humming sound.  
"You've spent too much time with Yoruichi-san. I see her influence on you." He tilted his head to his left, sat back in his chair and let out a deep breath.  
"You do not need to concern yourself with this any further. I will speak with Taro-san." He said in a authoritative tone.  
It looked like I had to let this one go. I suppose it was better to let him have control over this situation. He wouldn't lose his head and let his zanpakuto do the talking. I returned to my desk, subdued. And I was getting moderately hungry again. I would just have to hold on til after work was finished.

I continued filling out paperwork. I had some money on me, I could probably get dinner independantly of Yoruichi. But she probably would want to eat with me, wouldn't she? I persisted filling out paperwork unpassionately until the end of the day came.  
There was a weak knock at the door. It opened sluggishly as head leaned in the doorway. Taro Shino finally made his apperance. I observed him from my desk as he traveled forward to the front of my desk. He could barely make eye contact with me. He kept his gaze at his feet.  
"Taro Shino." Byakuya started, "It appears your cooking is not something that compliments Kazehana-chan."  
Taro turned to face Byakuya. His eyes seemed to widen.  
"Vice Captain Kuchiki, your clothes are different. And Kazehana-sama isn't wearing her kimono.." Taro said in astonishment.  
"It could not be helped." He said frankly.

"I want to eat salmon onigiri tomorrow for lunch. If you screw even that up, you have to keep you head bald for a month. Do you understand?"  
"...yes?" Taro was a bit taken back.  
"And you should not reuse used tea leaves to make tea. It's disrespectful." I said harshly.  
"Please, forgive me." He said as he fell on his knees and put his head to the ground.  
"Reused tea leaves?" Byakuya could not help but cringe.  
"Ah wait.. Kazehana-sama?" Taro started. "Aren't you going to the real world tomorrow on assignment?"  
"I am?" I wondered. Was I? I don't remember anything like that.  
"Yes, we have a mission to the real world tomorrow. We leave tomorrow morning." Byakuya said bluntly.  
"Oh? I better write this down." I took out another piece and wrote down going to real world tomorrow on assignment in the morning. Yes assignment to do...what?  
"Why are we going to the real world?"

"There is a hollow infestation that is occuring. There was a team sent out to extermenate them from the 10th division last week, but their forces have suffered many casualties. We are going to relieve them and finish the extermenation." Byakuya said with his eyes closed in a calm voice.  
I'm going back to the real world to extermenate hollows. I was looking forward to fighting with dummy hollows at the academy so I would be ready for the real thing. That's what Yoruichi said. But they're just going to throw me at the real thing so quickly? Giving the right answer on a piece of paper is fine and all, but what happens when I have to answer with my zanpakuto? Why do I feel so afraid?  
"Hollows, are those large things with the masks right?" I asked Byakuya with innocence.  
"If you are not ready, there is still a place for you at the academy." Byakuya shot back.  
"It was a joke. Just trying to change the mood. Let's laugh!" I began laughing. My laugh is similiar to a wicked old lady that has done something very terrible and evil in a fairytale. That is my laugh and exactly what it sounds like. A low sounding chuckle that's up to no good! It may catch some people off guard, but tends to grow on people and becomes enjoyable to them. Eventually. Eventually wasn't right now. Both Taro and Byakuya had shocked expressions. It's one thing for that nasty cook, but the Byakuya hardly ever reacts to anything.

"That's a kind of laugh that would even scare a hollow!" Taro exclaimed.  
"Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san like my laugh. But I don't have time for more laughing! I have to go get prepared for tomorrow." I said in a dramatic pose that was before anyone's time. I picked up my black kimono and put it back on, but did not tuck it or tie it. I got Rei and placed her back on my side.

"See you tomorrow everyone!" I said as I waved. It took me about 20 minutes before I found my way out of the 13th division headquarters. And another two hours to find my way back to the Shihouin manor without asking directions. Tomorrow, I definately am going to prove myself as a shinigami! I know what people think about me. That I was just some play thing for Yoruichi and Urahara who have become bored with their age. But, they really do believe that I am worth their time. I still don't know why, but when I continue as a shinigami, I begin to see more and more of what they saw in me. I don't really even know myself and they're strangers that knew me better. I just want everyone else to know me too. Especially, him.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 17

I woke up at 5 am. I was so excited! I was jumping up and down all over the manor. I'm going back to the real world! I wonder which part of the world we're going to. I wonder what a hollow looks like upclose! How long are we staying there? I packed enough for three days time. I think that should be more than enough. With my skills, this should be a piece of cake. Kazehana Hisana, age 15, occupation: Super Shinigami 3rd seat hero! Out to defend the weak and helpless against those who would do wrong! With her trusted companion, Rei, they venture out into unknown lands. Torn between duty and the one she holds dear!  
"You're being stupid!" Rei shouted at me.

"What? Rei, I was just geting myself warmed up. It's probably going to be very boring with me sitting around with that mute and that friendly captian. I'm probably going to be bandaging wounds and making small conversations. The more experienced members will probably kill hollows so quickly, I won't get a chance at one."  
"Yes, it may probably be like that for the first few missions you will recieve. But do not be ungrateful, this is good experience for you regardless." Rei said with a timeless wisdom.  
"Can, others hear you speak Rei?"  
"Only if I am manafested in a spirit avatar form."

"It would be nice if you could hang out and bond with other zanpakutos and become friends."  
"You should go back to sleep for a few more hours. You probably won't be able to rest for a long while after you arrive in the real world."  
"Alright." I said.  
I had just taken a bath and gotten dressed in a uniform, but it did seem like a good idea. I laid back down in my bed and closed my eyes.  
"Hisana-chan? Hisana-chan wake up."

"No...! No! Akamiso tastes WEIRD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I sat up in bed and was in a bit of a cold sweat. My breathing was heavy and even. I wrapped my arms around myself to calm myself down.  
"Oh, you had your nightmare about akamiso again?" Yoruichi asked. She placed her arms around me tightly. "It's ok, there is no akamiso here. It can't hurt you now."  
"Ahem- Good morning Kazehana-chan!" Ukitake gave a bit of a shout.  
"I looked up beyond Yoruichi-san. It appeared-"  
"Why are you narrating outloud?"  
"You can hear me?"

Yoruichi gave me a slap. It hurt! But I should not have been narrating outloud like that. I must still be groogy. I continued to look up beyond Yoruichi. Captian Ukitake and Byakuya were standing in my room. Why were they here? Hmmm. I looked down at myself. I was in my shinigami uniform. Oh I almost forgot about going to the real world already. Stupid akamiso! I stood up quickly.  
"Right, we're going on assignment to the real world. To kill the 10th division and relieve the hollows!"  
"We're going to eat breakfest first before we leave. Hopefully the blood flows to your head correctly by then."  
We were at restaurant that was nearby a place called the "world gate". It was a special gate that shinigami used to enter the real world. The restaurant was the kind that served many different kinds of foods, but the everything seemed to taste the same. I ate plain rice with pickles.

"Is that all you're eating?" Yoruichi asked in a bit of shock.  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
"When you arrive in the real world it may be a long while before you get to eat again."  
"I'm not very hungry."  
"What kind of bad experience did you have with akamiso anyway?"  
"...it tastes weird."  
"When you feel like telling me, you can." Yoruichi said with her eyes closed sighing in defeat.  
"I just think it tastes weird."  
"It tastes so weird to you, you suffer from serveral nightmares about akamiso?"

"With Taro Shino as 13th division cook, I'm going to have brand new nightmares. His cooking made me sick yesterday and Byakuya didn't warn me!"  
"I have apoligized to you. There is no need for you to still be upset, Kazehana-chan." Byakuya said.  
"Really, Little Byakuya who is never wrong apoligized to someone? I might have to start seperating you two if I become too jealous." Yoruichi stuck out her tongue.  
I did pack some food in my backpack. Meatjerky and some water canteens. If I got hungry in the real world I could just hunt or fish. Should be to bad at all. And if I was really serious, I wonder what hollows taste like. Ooooo that could be exotic. I smiled widely and continued eating. Yoruichi gave me sly looks while Ukitake and Byakuya seemed oblivious to it. Would she really get jealous if anything went on between me and Byakuya? And who exactly would she be jealous of? I thought she had some underlying romance with Urahara to be honest.

"No one will ever come between our secret love, Yoruichi-sama" I joked in a romantic tone as I winked.  
Yoruichi grabbed me and gave me a kiss on the lips! I fell backwards out of my chair. My eyes were as wide as they could be.  
"That was too realistic!"  
Yoruichi was laughing hysterically. It wasn't that funny. I got up and sat back in my seat. I wiped my mouth with a napkin. Yuck, and she was eating akamiso too! Ukitake's mouth was open and Byakuya was trying hard to not pay attention. The restaurant other customers eyes were all on us. I face was red and hot again. I'm not sure why but a picture of Byakuya's nude backside flashed into my mind. I need to stop thinking about that! I picked up my backpack and stood up..

"I'm going to go wait at the worldgate."  
"Oh come on, it was just a joke. I only did it to see how you would react."  
"It's not entirely that. I had a strange day yesterday."  
"How strange is strange?"  
"I'm going to buy some bananas."  
"What? Why bananas?"  
"For my trip."  
"What do you plan to do with the bananas?"  
"Eat them, they're full of vitamins. Bananas are like, you know, soft and easy to eat." I said as I nodded furiously. "Excuse me..." I bowed and quickly left the restaurant.

--  
"What exactly happened yesterday, Byakuya?" Yoruichi made an angry face at the noble.  
"She became ill from Taro Shino's cooking. When she showed signs of illness, I carried her to the infirmary."  
"And then?" She asked impaitently.  
"Kazehana-chan could not keep down the food she ate and expelled it as I was holding her."  
"On you?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah, so that is why you were in plain clothes at work, Byakuya-san." Ukitake said.  
"Poor girl, she must feel ashamed of that. No wonder she was acting so weird. But why bananas?"  
Byakuya revealed a small blush. He shook his head. Yoruichi gave a small chuckle.  
"Kazehana-chan, what do you think of her?" Yoruichi asked the two shinigami she was sitting with.  
"I like her. She seems like a nice girl. She's a little strange and shy, but she seems like she will grow to be a strong shinigami others can admire." Ukitake answered.  
"She has a short temper." Byakuya added. "That may not be good for her on the battlefield."

"You'll be looking after her, won't you? Little Byakuya..."  
"If she puts herself in unnessessary danger then she should not be of my concern."  
"She's got better battle skills that what you have seen. She's even given me a hard time while sparring."  
"Really? For the goddess of flash?" Ukitake asked.  
"Yes, her shunpo is still at a short range, but her full speed is a bit frightening. It almost makes up for a such a short range. She's most dangerous when fighting upclose. She fights with instinct and tactics. Her mastered kido is in the 40s range. And her zanpakuto, it's developing strange abilities. Her personal stamina is not at a high level, from inexperience, but give her a few 100 years and she'll get scary."  
"It's a little unnatural for someone who was human born to have such rapid growth. It would be abnormal even for someone born here. Where does she come from?" Ukitake pondered.  
"It was you that performed the soul burial on Hisana, Ukitake. Did she seem strange even then?"

"Actually, she was in a remote part of a dense snowy forrest. It was strange that I discovered her at all. But come to think of it, I felt her spiritual pressure. It was something that sort of hummed in the distance. She had only died a few hours before then. She was angry she wasn't sent immediately after her death. She threaten to fight me." Ukitake gave out a laugh.  
"I wonder if she would have done any damage back then." Yoruichi said.  
"Didn't she have a baby with her? Did they get separated?" Ukitake asked.  
"Baby..." Byakuya said to himself coldly.  
"Oh, her baby sister is staying with some relatives in Rukongai. She's ok don't worry." Yoruichi said but wasn't quite sure of herself.

Byakuya closed is eyes and sighed. Why did he feel such a panic in his stomach just now? Hisana was too young to have her own child, but still he did not know much about her. She was a strange young woman that Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke took interest in months ago. He thought that she would be gone at the shinigami academy for years, but she suddenly becomes his 3rd seat almost accidentally. She had large dark eyes and black hair. In contrast to her light skin, she did have a ghostlike appearance. But she seemed kind and honest, but at the same time distance in her emotions and thoughts.  
What was so special about this young woman that made everyone notice her? Even though she had lived a live that was confined and restricted, why did she become so bright and outgoing? Byakuya thought of Hisana a lot, but did not understand why he would. She even vomitted on him, but he could not think less of her. He did realize that he acted strangely when he was around her. Why did she have such an affect on him? She wasn't charming or even beautiful. She seemed plain and simple, but she had the presence of something otherworldly.

Yoruichi wondered what she had gotten her head into. Even though she was happy to have Hisana around, she did suffer some critics from her own house and other nobles. Why take in a human born commoner even if she was a noble in life. Human nobility meant nothing to shinigami nobility. She had potential, but what would come from it? Yoruichi had heared and brushed off the rumors Hisana was being groomed to marry into the Shihouin family. The truth was Hisana was not formally introduced to other family members of the Shihouin house.  
Urahara had told Yoruichi that Hisana had some sleeping powers within her. Like a kind of small mountain that revealed itself to be a volcano. Yes, she did have a strange presence that you could feel lightly through your body when you were near her. But she did not seem simple and earthly. Hell, even her zanpakuto is strange. Pure white, with angel wings? And it's name, Rei. Zero, nothingness, overflow? Yoruichi sighed loudly at the table. Ukitake gave her a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Ukitake asked.  
"I've only showed her pictures of hollows." Yoruichi scoffed. "She said Menos Grande don't look that menacing from its picture."  
"I doubt there will be any that would arrive. Although there are reports of large hollows are giving trouble to the squad sent out by the 10 division. It's a squad 6 members lead by the 5th seat. No deaths reported but the injuries suffered has stopped them from persueing hollows."  
"Will a three man cell be enough for this mission?" Yoruichi asked.  
"In truth, it should be a 5 member mission, but I have no 4th or 5th seats since my loss a few weeks ago. I cannot afford more losses for the 13th division without any replacements." Ukitake sighed.  
"I would come to assist, but I have an assignment myself." Yoruichi signed.

"Commander of the special forces, you haven't been taking on many missions since you've been training Hisana."  
"Yes, but now that she's working for the Gotei 13, I can go back to focusing on my work."  
"I wonder if she made it to the worldgate already?" Ukitake asked.  
"It's possible." Yoruichi said as stood up from and left some money on the table. "I'm going to my HQ."  
Yoruichi walked off and waved. She had a bit of concern written on her face. Will Hisana really be ok on this high level mission? She trusted Ukitake, though his illness made her worry. And Byakuya claimed he would not be responsible for Hisana's safety, but she knew better. Yoruichi knew Byakuya would do everything within his power to protect her. She smiled at the thought and made her way to the special squad HQ.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 18**

I walked around the small markets that existed in Seireitei. I stopped by one shop that sold various fruits. Oranges, apples, bananas! I bought a small bunch of bananas, and two apples. I asked for some directions to the worldgate and found my way their quickly. Byakuya and the captian was not there yet. Were they still eating? I did sneeze a few times, perhaps they were talking about me! Eek, what could they have talked about? Maybe, they just talked about the mission or something.

The large gate to my right started to glow brightlightly. What was this brightlight? Is this the power of the world gate? There were dark figures that started to appear. I squinted my eyes. The light was so bright. Who was coming? I saw some people walking carrying strechers carefully. There were some people being carried on their backs. There were about three people being carried on strechers and two being carried on the backs of others. Someone was walking on the own but with a limp. I walked over to the group.  
"What happened here?" I asked.

"This is the 10 division squad." The man walking with the limp said in a cough. "We were overwhelmed... there were too many hollows." He began coughing up blood.  
I held my hand to his chest and performed a healing kido. My healing wasn't as good as my offensive, but it was decent. There was some damage to his lungs and chest. He was beat up pretty badly. So this was the work of a hollow. But what kind of power did this team have? They're probably more experienced than me, but still.  
"Thanks, but I'm headed to the 4th division to rest up. I'll be alright." He said as he followed the rest of his group.  
All of those men, were quite injured. Would we be ok? How strong are Ukitake and Byakuya? How strong would I be against the hollows? I felt a bit of fear in my stomach. The pressure was really being felt now. I stared back at the large worldgate. It stopped glowing. There were two guards that stood at the sides of the gate.

"Kazehana-chan, you made it here by yourself." Ukitake said as we was walking towards me. Byakuya was walking behind him. Ukitake was carrying a large backpack on is back.  
"Yes, captian, I had asked for directions on the way here." I answered.  
"I'm sure the 10th division will be glad to be relieved of their duties for now." Ukitake gave a small smile.  
"I just saw them exit from the worldgate, sir."  
"Oh? They've returned already?"  
"They didn't look so good." I sad with heavy eyes.

"There were a squad made up of the 5th seat and the rest unseated members. We should be alright though. Now, shall we?" Ukitaked said. He walked towards the worldgate.  
"Entering the worldgate will be tricky for a first timer. When we enter, stay close and be sure to follow us. It's easy to get lost."  
I nodded. Ukitake stood before the worldgate. It started to glow again brightly. He entered and Byakuya followed. I jumped in aswell. I fell into darkness and landed on my knees. This place was dark and spooky!  
"Stay close, Kazehana-chan." Ukitake said ahead of me.

I saw the figures of Ukitake and Byakuya up ahead as I stepped forward. I was in a run right behind them as we traveled through strange twists and turns. It reminded me of the darkness I traveled through to come to the soul society. So this was the area that seperated the real world from the spirit world. It was cold and the air had no humidity. Finally a light opened up ahead. We stopped at what seemed like sliding doors began to open slowly.  
We walked through the doors to nothing underneath. Did we just stop in the middle of the sky? We were definately falling. Ukitake and Byakuya seemed ok with falling but I was sent into a panic.  
"Why are we falling?"

"There was no good place on the ground for the doors to open. So it opened up here." Ukitake shouted gleefully.  
Ukitake and Byakuya were able to land on the ground peacefully on their feet. I got myself caught in the branches of a tree. Was it just this hazardous to even go to the real world? I tried to maneuver with my large backpack on my back to get safely down. I found myself being picked up by Byakuya and slung over his shoulder. He jumped from the high elevation and shunpoed to the ground were Ukitake was. Wow, he was fast. He placed me down on the ground.  
"Good, now let's find us a good campsite." Ukitake said.  
"Ok."

We walked quietly for almost an hour til we found a nice level area close by a river. Ukitake removed the large backpack he was carrying. He pulled out several poles and a large fabaric. He was setting up a tent? I asked him if he needed any help, but he said he was fine. Within a few minutes he finished setting up the tent. He pulled out a large futon from is pack and set it inside the tent. He threw some pillows inside the tent along with some folded blankets. Were we, all going to sleep inside that tent together?

I gulped at the idea. It would be one thing to share a tent with Yoruichi, who was not here, but to share a tent with two other men. No, I should not even think of them as men, they're comrades. Comrades share tents and nothing weird or perverted happens. It was still early April and the weather was a bit cold. I pulled out a blanket that I brought to wrap myself up in. I looked around and Byakuya had disappeared?  
"Captian? I don't see Byakuya-kun anywhere." I said as a looked inside the tent. He was already laying down.  
"Oh, he's probably scouting the area. He does like to go off on his own." Ukitake said in a groogy voice.  
"I'm going to take a quick nap, Kazehana-chan, you should go gather some wood." He ordered.  
"Ok, captain."

I set my backpack down on the ground next to the tent. I left the campsite and hoped I could find my way back. I made a point not to wander too far. I wonder which direction Byakuya headed off too. I walked around and started to gather up some wood where I found them. It wasn't too long before my arms were full. I started to head back to the campsite. I walked a little further than I was planning, but I could still follow the river back if I got lost. I was walking quietly when I heard a strange roar.

Was that a bear or a lion? Where were we exactly? I didn't bother to ask. Bears and lions aren't problems for shinigamis. I heard the strange roar again. It was louder this time. More closer by. I held the gathered wood close to my chest. Bears and lions can't see, shinigami can they? I felt the presense of something. Something large. It did not have the presense of any known animal. The air was heavy around me. It was hard to breathe. I dropped the wood I was carrying and pulled out my zanpakuto.

Where is it? Where is it!? My eyes were large. It's presense seemed everywhere. There was a foul stench in the air. Could this be a hollow? My heart was pounding. My breathing was heavy and uncontrolled. My hands were shaking at the weight of my zanpakuto. I felt a little dizzy as I heard some branches falling from above.  
As they hit the ground, I dodged. I looked up above, but I still didn't find anything. Where the hell was it hiding? I did not want to make any rash movements. If all hollows could do this, no wonder the 10th squad was so overwhelmed. This is damn scary. I felt something coming up behind me and I jumped up in the air. It was a large clawed hand. It was huge! The hand was larger than me!  
I jumped up and climbed on some branches to get a better view. That large hollow was hiding all this time. The mask was white with some red streaks around it's mouth area. Blood? It looked up and roared loudly at me. I was shaken. I did not think I could move. But I was thinking it. Move. Move! Damnit!

"Hamukau, Rei!" I said in a whisper. Rei transformed into her shikai form. I sent a few large ice shards at the hollow, but the hollow knocked them away with it's large hands. It also toppled a few trees in the area. Branches and leaves were falling everywhere around me. It was hard to move around. I sent another few ice shards at it and it knocked them away again. Damnit, am I this useless?  
I jumped back a distance and began to chant, "O Lord, Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado number 33! Blue fire, crash down!"

A large blue burst left my hand, but, why was it weaker at my unchanted spell in the Soul Society? Why was it weaker? What was going on? It managed to damage the hollow, but it was angry. It started to charge towards me.  
"Rage of winds!" I shouted as I sent a tonado barrelling down at the hollow. I managed to take off it's left arm and it's blood came spilling out. It was still to close to me though. It roared more loudly than before. Some red energy came forming at it's mouth. What was it doing? The red energy condensed into a ball in the front of it's teeth. Was this--cero? Shit I don't have enough room to dodge.

"Hado! Number 4! White lightning!" I said as it sparked from my fingertips. It wasn't enough to keep up with the cero blast. It weakened it enough to the point where I was able to shield myself with Rei. I shunpoed into the forrest where it followed me. It was waving it's good arm wildly, knocking down the trees behind me. The best way to defeat a hollow was to strike it in the head, but how was I going to get close enough?  
I sent back another tornado to slow it down. I created a large ice shard and sent it straight for it's mask. It hit! But it was shallow. I sent a few more ice shards it's way but it broke them all. I had to get up close. I ran up to it and slashed it's arm. I couldn't cut it off. It hit me with it's hand with great force. I was sent flying several yards and collided with a tree. Ouch. I got up and, sakura petals passed my by eyes? Did I hit a sakura tree? I looked up, it wasn't a sakura tree. There weren't any nearby.

Sakura petals that seemed to glow on their own were swirling around the hollow. Where did they come from and why did they move in such a strange way. The hollow they exploded in blood. I couldn't understand what was going on? I stood up and looked around. Byakuya? Sakura petals were swirlling all around him aswell. Was he controlling them? The hollow fell to the ground and melted away into the air. The sakura petals disappeared, but his sword started to glow pink before it became normal. He sheathed it. I ran over to him.  
"Was that, from you?"  
"Yes, this is my zanpakuto, Sebonzakura."  
"Thank you, Vice Captain Kuchiki." I said a little out of breath.  
He looked at me.  
"You are injured." He said.  
There was some blood trickling down from my forehead.  
"I don't feel any pain."  
"It will come as your body settles itself."

He was right. Though, I wouldn't say my body was settled just yet. My left arm and left side of my back was in pain. It did not seem like anything was broken, but I would feel my left arm starting to stiffen up a bit. As we walking back to the campsite, I was using a healing kido on my arm. It was then I extremely wished my healing kido was better. It helped soften the pain but it's effect wasn't incredible. There's a reason why I don't sit in the 4th division.  
It was only the early afternoon and Ukitake was still snoring. I sat outside of the tent, still working on my healing. At least it would be good practice. I was so into working on my offensive, I didn't even consider healing kido a priority. And my offensive sucks apparently! Did people really mean it when they called me genius or where they just kidding around with me?  
Byakuya was digging in the large backpack that Ukitake brought with him. He pulled out a brown wooden jar. He walked over with it and knelt down besides me. He placed two fingers on my back lightly and performed a healing kido. It was a lot stronger than my and he was only using two fingers. It was stable and had a warm sensation. He took some ointment and applied it to the small cut on my forehead.

"You need to remove your kimono."  
"Huh?"  
"So I can apply this ointment." He held the brown jar to my face.  
"Oh? Ok." I said as undid my sash.  
I removed my black kimono, though it was difficult getting my left arm through. Byakuya was looking at me and saying nothing. What else am I supposed to do?  
"And your yukata."  
"Alright." I said with hesitation in my voice.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 19**

I slowly removed my yukata while covering stratigic locations. I held my yukata in my good arm so my front was covered. Byakuya scooped up some ointment in his fingers and rubbed it into my back. It was cold and hurt a bit. I was blushing wildly. He carefully rubbed the oiment slowly, up and down my back. He consentrated a healing kido as he was applying the oiment. The oiment smelt minty and left a slight stinging sensation. He then moved to my left shoulder and the side of my neck. He lifted my hair and placed over my right shoulder.

My eyes were becoming a little watery from the heat rising from my cheeks. Byakuya started down my left arm. He picked up my arm to extend it out so he could apply the ointment more easily. But I flentched at the sharp pain that shot up as my arm was moved. I almost dropped my crumpled yukata I was holding up to my chest. Not that my breasts were anything to get excited about. They were an ok size, not as big Yoruichi's. But I am still young, and they're not fully grown yet. When do they stop growing? 20?  
Byakuya placed his large hand in my hand. The skin on my left hand was a little burnt from my kido. It hardly ever burns my skin in the Soul Society. Or least, gets a little irritated after hours of practicing kido. What was happening to me? I'm all messed up in the real world.  
"Um, Vice Captain?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he was still concentrating on my hand.  
"My kido and my attacks with my zanpakuto, were different from what I know them to be."  
"You were not informed? Kido spells and attacks with zanpakutos are naturally weaker in the real world because it's a physical world."  
"Oh, I did not know that. Something to keep inmind the next hollow I fight."  
"That hollow was a large hollow. You are still only meant to fight minor ones."  
"That hollow you were up against was something that Vice Captain would be trusted to handle or serveral seated members. That was the same kind of hollow that the squad from the 10th division went up against. For fighting on your own, you did not do poorly."

"Thank you, Vice Captain Kuchiki."  
"Your ribs are bruised." He said as he slid his hand onto my stomach.  
I gash and dropped my yukata. I slapped his hand away and grabbed my yukata with both arms.  
"You need to warn me before doing something like that! I'm very ticklish in that area." I said while looking away and blushing extraordinarily.  
"I notified you that your ribs were bruised." He said straightforwardly.  
"I thought that was an after thought." I panicked.

He gathered up for oiment in his left hand and slowly slid it over my ribcage and onto my stomach under the cloth of my yukata. He kept his right hand on my back, applying a steady healing kido. Some of his upper fingers caressed the bottom of my breasts lightly. My breathing was becoming cumbersome. I felt so nervous. He stopped and stood up. He capped the jar of oiment and returned it to the backpack.  
He was rummaging for a bit til he pulled out a roll of bandages. He returned to my side and began to wrap my left arm in bandage. After my arm was done, he motioned to wrap bandages around my ribs.  
"You'll need to remove your yukata. You have nothing to fear, I am not the sort of man that would take advantage of an injured woman."

I nodded and placed my yukata down at my right side on top of my black kimono. Byakuya started to gently wrap bandages around my ribcage. In spite of his long arms, there were times he had to lean in close to wrap the bandages. I could see Byakuya posessed a small blush on his cheeks. That made me feel a little relieved. I had never been topless infront of a man before, and Byakuya made me feel nervous whenever I was around him.  
But he probably doesn't think to much of me. I'm just a goofy kid to him who probably doesn't deserve to serve in the Gotei 13 by his side. He embarked to wrap the bandages over my breasts. His fingers glided over my skin and a few sensitive areas. He accidently pinched my left breast while trying to hold the bandage in place. His eyes widen and he gasped at the same time I did.  
"Don't worry about it, your hands are slippery from the ointment." I said in a gasp.

He nodded and continued wrapping. He finally wrapped bandages around my left shoulder and tightened it. I felt a lot better after his treatment. Who knew he was such a doctor?  
"Thank you, I feel a lot better." I said.  
I put my yukata and my kimono back on and tied my sash a little loosely.  
"You should get some rest." He said as he was standing up.  
"Yes, I feel a little exhausted. I don't usually get this tired so quickly." I sighed.

I crawled into the tent where Ukitake was still asleep. There was just one large futon that would be ok for two people, but was it going to accommodate three? Ukitake was sleeping on the left side of the futon, so I took the right. Ukitake was snooring loudly. He smiled in his sleep. I laid down andI fell asleep in a flash.  
I was dreaming. I was standing on the battlefield. The last battle I fought before I died. I was running so fast. There was screaming and yelling all around me. There were houses on fire, arrows shooting through the air. I ran. I was running towards my home. But no matter how far I was running, I could not find it. Everywhere looked the same. My feet were sinking into the blood soaked snow. I was sinking like it was quicksand. I screamed by no one heard me. No one could even see me or notice me. I was sinking so fast and I fell into darkness. I could not move. I was just surrounded in darkness and continued sinking.  
I woke up suddenly. It was already night outside. Ukitake was gone and I could hear the crackling of fire outside. I moved the curtain that served as a doorway to the tent and found Ukitake and Byakuya cooking fish they must have caught. I stepped out of the tent and took a seat at the campfire across from Ukitake and Byakuya.

"Are you feeling better, Kazehana-chan?" Ukitake asked with thoughtfulness in his voice.  
"A lot better, thank you, Captain."  
Ukitake picked up a fish that was screwed on a stick and handed in to me. I nodded and took it from his hand.  
"How long did it take you to catch these?"  
"Not long, Byakuya-san used his zanpakuto to gather the fish from the river."  
"That's amazing!" I said in astonishment. I stared at Byakuya and gave him a smile. He looked away and blushed.  
"I heard you put up a good fight against that hollow you were fighting."  
"Yes, it was a lot tougher than it looked. Luckily, Vice Captian Kuchiki dispatched it before it could do any more damage."  
"Vice Captian Kuchiki is too long for you to say." Ukiake sighed.

"I don't really mind-"  
"No, no. You two are comrades, there's no need to be so formal. How about calling him, Byakuya senpai?"  
"Senpai? Yes, I could do that if Vice Captian Kuchiki is ok with it."  
"I have no objections." Byakuya said quickly.  
I took a small bite of the fish. It was skinned nice and had no scales. It was not too salty. I picked out small bones as I ate. I tossed the bones in the fire.  
"That was pretty good." I said as I wiped my mouth.  
"Here." Ukitake said as he handed me a bottle of water.

I uncapped it and drank. I could help but think about the sensation of Byakuya's hands on my body. It was so, exhilarating. His hands were soft and so warm. His fingers were strong and firm. I don't know if it's worth it getting injured again. I do owe Byakuya a favor. For saving my life and tending to my wounds. I don't have much money myself yet, but I want to do something nice for him.  
I stood up and started a walking away from the campsite.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nature is calling me."  
"You should bring your zanpakuto with you."  
"I think I should be fine."  
"Alright." Ukitake said.

I wasn't too far away from the campsite. I found a friendly bush I dug a small hole at. I undid my hakama and held up my kimono and yukata. I squated and answered nature's call. Guys are so lucky they can freely stand and do something like this. When I was finished, I found some friendly leaves to clean up a bit. I used some of the excess dirt from my dig and covered up the hole.  
I tucked in my kimono into my hakama and straighten out my uniform. I walked back to the campsite. Ukitake smiled and waved while still sitting next to the campfire. Byakuya had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I wonder what he was thinking about. I went into the tent and grabbed my zanpakuto. I walked out of the tent and sat by the campfire again.  
"Are you well enough to fight?"

"Only the small hollows for now." I said with nervous confidence.  
"We should set out." Ukitake unsheathed his zanpakuto and waved it over the campfire. A ball of water formed from it's tip and it extingushed the fire. It was dark around us with the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Ukitake set out into the forrest as Byakuya followed behind him. I walked behind Byakuya and stayed close.  
He was about a foot taller than me. His long black hair shifted over his shoulders as he walked. He was a handsome and graceful man. Polite and a gentlemen. Blunt and cold when he needed to be. I never imagined that anyone could be like him. He was so many different things. Especially kind and understanding. Although most people think of him as a cold and aloof person, he's really caring and aware of the feelings of other people.

If Yoruichi found out about Byakuya's tender treatment of my injuries, I wonder if she would get jealous. It would be likely that she would just cheer me on. The forrest was quiet and still. Ukitake stopped walking and looked around. I heard a strange shaking of the earth. There was that familiar foul stength in the air. The air became thick around us. Both Ukitake and Byakuya reached for their zanpakutos. I reached for mine. There was something decending down upon us fast. We all shunpoed our seperate ways. There was a large crater where we were standing. And a large white foot standing in that crater. The large foot was connected to a dark large body that was being birthed by the sky.  
The sky was cracked? Breaking appart to acomedate this massive hollow a mile high! It's head finally leaned foward into the world as the massive giant took another step. It had large spikes circling it's neck A pure white mask and a long pointy nose. It's very existense shook me completely. The air became so heavy, I feel to my knees. I was shaking all over. I gripped Rei tightly as she screamed for me to run. But I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. There was no way I could escape. This was, a menos grande!

Rei started to shine brightly and left my hands. The light formed into the shape of a falcon. It was Rei appearing right in front of me.  
"Idiot!" Rei shouted  
Rei flew behind me and clawed at the scruff of my kimono. Rei began to fly and pulled me away from the menos. She kept shouting, "Idiot! Idiot!" As she flew. Ukitake and Byakuya shunpoed and made their way to my position. I still wasn't a safe distance away, but Rei stopped to peak me on the head.  
"Idiot!" Rei shouted.  
Ukitake and Byakuya looked at Rei and I dumbfounded. I grabbed Rei by the neck with both hands.  
"You don't have to be so absurd about it."  
"Ok, so it's a mile tall. Let's get down to business already."  
"How does your mood change so quickly?"  
"Your mood changes pretty quickly too."

"Nevermind!" Rei shouted as she transformed back into a katana in my hands.  
"Don't be mad at me."  
"I'm only mad if you're mad." Rei shot back.  
"Your zanpakuto, it's amazing you can bring it into a spirit form."  
"Rei did that on her own, she is pretty independant."  
The menos let out a large roar that shook the whole world. The menos continued walking forward, slowly into the world, causing earthquakes with each step.  
"Kazehana-chan! Byakuya-san and I will handle the menos! You need to get away from here and whatever you do, stay behind it!" Ukitake shouted at me.  
He disappeared and Byakuya did the same. They were on their way to fight the menos grande all by themselves. Would they really be ok just the two of them against that giant? I was on my knees and my hands fell to the ground. I started to cry. My whole body felt incredibly heavy. Like the gravity was just increased by 10 times. I couldn't just stay put. I worked very hard to stand on my feet. I picked up Rei and stared up at the menos.  
There were thousands of sakura petals spinning around the menos grande. Byakuya was already engaging the it! There was a bolt of lightning that struck the menos aswell. Ukitake had taken his turn. But both attacks seemed to have little effect on the menos grande. What if they weren't strong to defeat it? What's going to happen? Will they get killed? Will Byakuya die? No, he can't. He can't die!

"I love him!" I shouted.  
I shrunk at what I said. What did I just say? Who am I kidding, he's a great guy but, love? What am I doing just standing here like a useless lump while those two were fighting for their lives! This isn't right! I have to fight too! I ran forward while holding Rei with both hands. I was going to fight no matter what!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 20**

"This is an emergency!" Ukitake shouted into a strange device. "There has been an appearance of a menos grande in my location! I am requesting a release of the power limit for myself and my vice captain Kuchiki Byakuya!"  
"That request will take 5 minutes to process, sir!" A voice said from the device Ukitake was holding.  
"Five minutes? Damnit, that might take too long!" Ukitake said angrily.  
The menos grande continued moving forward into the world. Ukitake could only watch and wait until is power limit was lifted. Until then, he could be no help.  
Byakuya continued his attacks on the menos. He had also casted several kido spells, but the seemed to have little effect. Five minutes until he could be at his full power, could he wait that long?

--  
I was on my way to take down the menos. I made sure to stay behind it so I would be more safe. It was walking for a bit but suddenly stood still. Did it notice me? It didn't turn at all. But I could see some red energy forming around it's head. Was it going to cero? If it ceros in Byakuya and Ukitake's direction, they're done for! I should take my oppotunities as they appear. I stood still and held Rei with both arms over my head. I closed my eyes and began to form a large ice shard. The largest I had ever attempted to create. I could feel it grow larger and larger. I levitated it in the air with my power, but it was becoming troublesome with it's weight.  
I had to send it up and strike the menos's head quickly and strongly. I formed a tornado around the large ice shard to help move it through the air. With all my strength and energy, I shot the ice shard directly for the menos's head! It traveled so fast, I was worried the icicle would break apart before reacting the target.

But it hit. It pierced all the way through the skull of the giant. Did I really do it? Did I win? I fell to the ground suddenly. It was almost as if all the energy was diminished. No, that's what really happen. I was lying face down on the ground. I tried to look up at the menos as well as I could. It was nodding back and forth and finally started to fall. In my direction!  
I couldn't move. I couldn't get up to get away. I was face down on the ground, my zanpakuto still clutched in my hand. Does this seem familiar or what? Am I going to die the same way I did in life? No, I can't. I need to escape. Rei. Rei please! Do something please.

"I can't. I only have as much energy as you, Hisana-chan." Rei told me in a quiet voice.  
I closed my eyes as the air became heavier. It was hard to breathe now. I felt like the pressure of water was all around me. I was going to be crushed. My body suddenly felt very light. The ground felt normal. There was dirt in my mouth. I sat up and spit it out. What happened to the menos? Wasn't going to fall on me and crush me? I looked above me. The menos's body was melting away into the air. It melted before it got the chance to crush me. I am the winner! I tried to stand up but fell down. I am the winner that cannot walk!

I rolled over and sheathed Rei. I was feeling tired and hungry. The meat of the fish I ate was definately gone. What would happen now? Will Byakuya and Ukitake find me? Or had they already? No, no way! They're too tough to die. A lot better than me. Of course they're ok, I'm the one that's paralyzed on the ground.  
I smiled to myself and left out a few coughs. It wouldn't be a problem if I just fell asleep here, would it? I rolled over to my ride side. My left side still ached from my injures I suffered earlier. I closed my eyes, and started to nod off into sleep.

"Kazehana-chan? Kazehana-chan!" Ukitake yelled directly into my ear.  
"You don't have to be so dramatic." I said in a frail voice.  
I opened my eyes and looked straight up into Captain Ukitake's eyes. He looked like he had tears in his eyes. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Kazehana-chan! You're alive!" Ukitaked exclaimed as he scooped me into his arms and gave me a tight hug.  
"Captain... my ribs.. are bruised... I'm in a lot of pain...so-" I stammered.

Just when he heard what I said, he released me and I fell to the ground with a thud. Ouch. I gave him an annoyed look as he reached over to pat me on the head. He smiled widely.  
"You did it Kazehana-chan." Ukitake said happily.  
"That was reckless." Byakuya said as he was walking towards us. He seemed very upset. "What would you have done if you missed? What would have happened if there were other hollows nearby? You used up all of your energy to perform that one attack. You are defenseless now."  
"I'm sorry if I had made you worry Senpai." I said. I could barely lift up my head to look up in the eyes.  
"Vice Captain Kuchiki." he reminded me in a cold tone.  
"Vice Captain." I corrected myself.

"Ok, I see we're all very tired here tonight. Let's try to get some rest." Ukitake said trying to change the subject.  
Ukitake picked me up and carried me on his back. Byakuya walked quietly behind us. Man, his mood changes quickly. First he's cold, then his tender to me, and he repeats in that cycle. I don't get it. I took care of that big bad menos. He can't even say, "Good job Hisana-sama. Do as your heart desires! Leap freely into my manly bosom!"  
"He'd never say that no matter what you did. He's right you know. If another hollow was nearby, it could have easily eaten you. You would have been defenseless." Rei said sarcastically to me.  
"You don't know that for sure." I replied.

"Um, Kazehana-chan? Who are you talking to?" Ukitake asked me nervously.  
"I'm having a minor dispute with my zanpakuto." I scoffed.  
"Oh?" Ukitake murmured.  
"She's saying it was pretty irresponsible what I did back there. That I left myself defenseless if another hollow tried to attack me." I quietly said.  
"Your zanpakuto is correct." Byakuya uttered. "It's not very often a zanpakuto is so much wiser than the owner."  
"My zanpakuto is just as irrational as me!" I protested while shaking my fist at Byakuya.

"Are you really, sticking up for yourself, Kazehana-chan?" Ukitake asked me in a confused voice. "Oh, we're back at the campsite so soon?"  
The tent was just as we left it. Ukitake set me down in front of the tent as he began digging around in his backpack. He pulled out some short poles with some string and some paper charms. He walked around the tent, sticking the poles in the ground while tieing the string to them. After he had finished surrounding the tent with six poles. He tied paper charms to the strings.  
"What's all this for, Captain?" I asked him.  
"This is a little security technique. In case a hollow attempts to attack when we're sleeping." He said with confidence.  
"I see." I said while looking in the tent. I was very interested with that futon.  
I had enough energy to crawl inside the tent. I removed Rei and set her down at the side of the tent. Ukitake entered the tent and sat down next to me. Byakuya did not enter. I peered outside, he wasn't anywhere around the campsite.  
"Where did the Vice Captain go?" I asked.

"He probably is going on patrol again."  
"He hasn't taken any time to rest at all." I said kind of sadly.  
"Don't worry, he knows when he reaches his limits. He'll rest soon enough." Ukitake said reassuringly.  
"Ok. Good night Captain Ukitake." I said to him.  
"Good night, Kazehana-chan." He said as he padded me on the head again.

--  
Byakuya walked silently through the dark forest. His hands were clentched in fists. How reckless, he thought. It would have been so easy for a nearby hollow to attack Hisana-chan. She did not need to bother with attacking the menos. It would not have been long for the power limit to be released, and the menos would have been taken care of quickly. Why was she so impaitent?  
Byakuya found himself at the river's edge and sat down besides it. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rushing water. He still had it in his vision. The sight of the menos's mask cracking and breaking. The sound of wind and the shattering of ice. The low moan the menos made after it was struck mortally. Byakuya felt Hisana's spiritual energy fall till it was barely detectable. It frightened him. He rushed out to look for her.  
And he found her, begin held in his Captain's arms. That was the first time in years, Byakuya had felt the heat of jealousy. It wasn't even the normal rival kind of jealousy he had felt in the past. It was a deep, dark jealousy that sickened him. Ukitake did drop her to the ground absentmindedly when she said she was in pain. But he still felt enviousness of Ukitake's smile when he had his arms around her.

However, Ukitake was the sort of man who embraced anyone he cared for, even a little. Yes, he was an affectionate man towards the people he cared for, especially those in his division. It was less than a month ago when he had to bury three of his comrades and he had been depressed since then. Having Hisana suddenly join the division had brightened his mood.  
He was impressed that she had enough power to strike down a menos. But she only had enough power for one strike. She did lose a bit of her stamina fighting the first hollow she encountered. He had been silently watching her fight with the hollow. Watching her tactics and her reaction to it. She did have a decent fight, considering it was the first hollow she had ever confronted. When she was knocked away by that hollow, Byakuya drew his zanpakuto before he realized he was holding it.

Her wounds weren't truely severe. They might have been painful to her, but not really all that damage to her body. He really only meant to apply ointment to her back and arm. And haver her arm bandaged only. But sensing her bruised ribs, he decided it was in her best interested to have that taken care of aswell. If his mother and father had found out about his personal treatment of Hisana's injuries, they might have just cheered him on. They were aloof parents that were more interested in him finding a wife than focusing on their own duties. Byakuya shook his head to himself.  
Ukitake rekindled the campfire. He was making himself a pot of tea. He spent a few minutes earlier admiring Hisana's sleeping face. She was sleeping tranquilly, but her breathing was laborsome. There was some tension in her face. Ukitake felt warm feelings towards Hisana that caused him some concern. He had only recently met this odd young woman, but she had the kind of charisma that he found himself drawn to. But deep in his heart, he knew his affections were forbidden.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 21**

I woke up with a back ache. It was hard for me to sit up. Damn, my body was in a lot of pain! I looked at my surroundings. I was in a tent on a thin futon. Yes, I am on an important mission. I was still sleepy eyed and wondered what time it was. There was no one in the tent with me. I crawled on my hands and knees and took a peak outside the tent. No one was around. I took the opportunity to crawl to my backpack. It was: Banana time.  
I ate all of the bananas I brought. Both of the apples. All of the meat jerky. And all of the water. Alas, I was still hungry. My stomach growled loudly and demanded to be appeased. I went back insided the tent and grabbed my zanpakuto. I tied my warari and decided that it was time to hunt a bit. Ukitake and Byakuya weren't anywhere nearby from what I could sense. They might have been hollow hunting.  
I couldn't chase after anything big, maybe I should just fish. I could use Rei just like how Byakuya used Sebonzakura. I walked quickly to the river in the vicinity. I stood at the edge of the bank and drew Rei out. I held out Rei with both hands before me and smiled.

"Hamukau, Rei-chan." I said as Rei transformed. "Are you ready?"  
"Ok, but how are you going to do this?" Rei asked me.  
"I'll create thin ice shards and skewer the fish as they swim by and just keep them levitated, I guess."  
"Not bad." Rei commented.  
I created a few ice shards by my side. I kept them close and kept my eyes on the waters. Small fish, small fish, ah, that's much better! I thought as I watched a big fish come into view. I sent the ice shard flying for the fish and got a hit! I levitated my catch up in the air before me. It wiggled and struggled on the skewer. I saw a few more large fish swim by, struck them down aswell. I'm pretty good at catching fish. I decided that three fish were enough for now and made my way back to camp.  
I gathered up some of the firewood that was next to the tent and placed it in the spot where the campfire was. I used a small kido spell to get the fire going. These fished needed to be descaled. Hmm. I levitated the fish up in the air and aimed with my zanpakuto.

"Rage of winds." I said calmly as I sent a light flowing tornado at the fish to remove the scales.  
It was working quite well, when Ukitake and Byakuya returned. They both carried wooden buckets in their hands. Ukitake's eyes were wide while Byakuya's seemed, angry?  
"You're cooking with your zanpakuto?" Ukitake asked.  
"Yeah, I had gotten kind of hungry." I smiled widely while giving the thumbs up with my free hand.  
"Oh, but we already had caught so many fish." Ukitake said as he was holding up his bucket.  
"You are too impaitent." Byakuya said without looking at me.  
"I bet Rei can catch more fish than Sebonzakura." I stated.

"Oh?" Byakuya said while given me a competitive look in his eyes. "Then why is it you only have three?"  
"I only fish for as much as I care to eat. Men are always so much more wasteful than women, Senpai." I said arrogantly.  
"How can someone who isn't even aware of her own limits make comments about others being wasteful?" Byakuya shot back at me.  
That was the sort of thing that made me angry at Byakuya. Did I really confess some sort of love for this guy? Maybe I was just stressed or something. I still had levitation over my fish as I placed them directly over the campfire. I used Rei's influnce on the fire to make it burn more intensely. I walked over to my backpack and pulled out a plate and some chopsticks I had packed with me. I walked back to the campfire. I waved Rei and stripped the fish of any bones they might have had. It was quite a violent act, even on dead fish. The meat dropped on my plate forcefully.

I sheathed Rei and began to eat furiously. Ukitake and Byakuya were a bit stunned at my brash behavior. I couldn't help it, I was upset. Honestly, I would not even care about what Byakuya thinks of me. I wouldn't even notice when he was rude, if he was rude all of the time. But for the times that he's kind to me. For those small moments when he's gentle, mean a lot to me. So when he's cold and cruel, it does hurt my feelings.  
"Did you use any salt or soy sauce?" Ukitake asked as he was setting his bucket down on the ground.  
"No, I didn't pack any soy sauce with me because I was afraid the bottle might break in the bag." I sighed.  
"I brought some with me, would you like it?" Ukitaked offered me.

"It's a little late for that, Captain. I finished my food already." I said as I showed him the empty plate.  
"So quickly." Ukitake said as he studied my plate.  
There was something that crashed to the ground. It gave a short jolt to the ground. Another hollow already? I formed an ice shard and sent it straight for it's head. It fell to the ground and melted away.  
"You summoned an ice shard without drawing your zanpakuto?" Byakuya and Ukitake said in a staggered unison.  
"Rei's the kind of bird that would let me do that." I said nervously.  
Actually, it wasn't the first time I had ever done such a thing. Damn, I wasn't being careful enough, but as long as they think Rei's behind it all, I'll be safe. But I better not slip up anymore, it's too dangerous.  
"I think they would be fine if you told them the truth." Rei said to me.  
But I'm not ready just yet, Rei.

"A shinigami's pay is judged by hollows that they slay." Ukitake said happily.  
"Really? What am I waiting here for? I'm going to buy some sake for me and Yoruichi-san to get drunk with!" I said as I dropped my plate while running away from the campsite.  
I did not get very far. I found myself sideways and looking at the ground. Byakuya had caught me. I had me in one arm given me a blank expression.  
"What are you doing?" I asked with innocence.  
"You are not well enough to fight." He told me.  
"You don't know how good I feel right now, Senpai." I tilted my head and gave him an odd smile.  
He released me and I returned to the ground. Why are men so keen on letting me fall to the ground so freely? Byakuya turned and walked to the tent.  
"I'm going to rest." He said with his back turned.

"Did he sleep at all last night, Captain?" I asked.  
Ukitake frowned and shook his head. He hasn't rested til now? That idiot, what is he thinking? I stood up and walked over to the tent. I entered and saw Byakuya lying on his back with his hands behind his head with and his eyes open. I sat down on the futon and untied my warari.  
"You're not going to kill a hundred hollows and buy gallons of sake for yourself and Yoruichi-san?" Byakuya asked plainly.  
"That sake could use some age." I sighed. "Yoruichi-san will get mad at me if I don't live til I'm 1800."  
"Hey Byakuya Senpai, how old is Yoruichi-san anyway?" I asked as I was laying down in the futon next to him.  
"She would get mad at me if I told you." Byakuya said in a soft voice.  
"She said she knew you since you were an infant, how old are you now?"

"I have turned 80 this past January 31th." He answered. That's not, that much older than me, I thought.  
"That's a few days after I arrived in Seireitei and met Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san. I was probably in unconscious when your birthday happened."  
"Unconscious?" Byakuya asked while raising his eyebrows.  
"Yoruichi-san's super secret training. I cannot disclose further information." I pulled some blankets over myself, I was actually incredibly tired and my ribs still ached.  
"Don't be frightened, but Yoruichi-san is actually over-" Byakuya continued to speak, but it was too late, I had already fallen asleep.

--  
Byakuya watched Hisana's sleeping face. He watched the movements of her neck as she breathed and the way her lips were slightly parted. He was honestly surprised she could fall asleep so quickly. It was incredible how strange she was. So powerful and at the same time, so fragile. She may appear shy, but she tends to forget about being shy after time. He still could not understand the interest anyone would take in such a girl, even if she was powerful. He understood very well that power without control is wasteful and reckless. It was far to early to let her enter the real world.  
Ukitake was happily roasting the fish he had caught along with Byakuya. He was concerned that there may have been some conflict between his vice captain and his new third seat. He kept an eye on the entrance of the tent and it appeared they had made some peace with each other. Ukitake had some concerns with how well Byakuya got along with other members of the division. It wasn't that he would be impolite or unkind with the other members. But it seemed he never made any friends in the division. He never went out to eat, drink or spend time with any of the division members outside of work. Ukitake always made sure to invite him to meals and such, but he would mostly decline his offers.

Ukitake was confused with Byakuya's recent behavior. He nearly collapsed when Byakuya agreed to acompany him to Hisana's birthday dinner. Although he did not eat anything that night, it was amazing to Ukitake enough that Byakuya even attended. He even requested to use his family's open air carriage and despaired over not having a proper gift for her. Ukitake also despaired himself, but he was in his room and saw it. The sakura hairpin he never got to give to Chieko. He carried that hairpin for three weeks nervously. And during that time, everyone in the Soul Society was distracted. Distracted by that man.  
Ukitake shook his head. Some of the fish had already started to burn. He removed them from the campfire and piled them on a large plate. He took more fish from the buckets and began to skewer them.  
"Byakuya-san, have you've fallen asleep yet?" Ukitake asked in a loud voice.

Byakuya sat up and exited the tent. Ukitake nodded and motioned to the place of fish. Both men ate quietly. Byakuya drank from a water canteen and wiped his mouth. He gave a head bow to Ukitake and returned to the tent to sleep. It was true that he hadn't rested since he had arrived in the real world, and he must have been extremely tired. The noble laid down on the futon carefully, as to not to disturb the sleeping girl.  
He felt a flush of embarrassment while laying down next to her. Even though it should not have meant much to him, they were only comrades. But he could not help but feel nervous around Hisana. That feeling only grew stronger. But Byakuya recalled what his father had told him before, that everyone had the right to feel nervous. Hisana's casual personality reminded him of Yoruichi's, but she was also reckless and irrational.  
He closed his eyes and attempted to supress any concerns or thoughts that troubled. He relaxed his breathing and let himself rest. The shinigami fell into a deep sleep. Ukitake took it upon himself to stand guard while his subordinates rested. The weary captain could not stand to suffer anymore losses in his division. It had become difficult in his lifetime to outlive so many of his comrades and peers. He felt a growing uselessness with each of their deaths. It was at quiet times like these, when he felt the full weight of his loniness.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 22**

The Central 46 Chambers stood quietly for several minutes. There were unsettled faces, and a sense of alarm took hold of every person within the walls.  
"Your Honor," a distressed shinigami said in a shaken tone, "is this the final desicion of the Central 46 Chambers? Must we be so swift to declare war?"  
"Yes, it is our appointment to maintain the balance of the worlds. We can no longer standby and lose all of existense to those mindless vigilantes. Would you suggest we wait until the Quincys destroy every last soul until there is nothing left?" The elderly judge asked.

"No your Honor, if this is the path we must take then we shall follow it til the end." the shinigami said in defeat.  
"It will still take several months to prepare our forces and locate the Quincys. Ready an order for each of the captains of the Gotei 13. We will need all of our resources. Send out an order for all availible troops to begin research the tactics of Quincy combat. This much be carried out immediately. I want a status report on the condition of each division ready by next week. Till then we shall conclude this meeting." The elderly man ordered.  
The room was silent afterwards as all members exited the chambers. There was a forboding mood that resided among all of the members. None of them spoke to each other or made efforts for eye contact. They silently made their ways to their residences.

--  
"Hisana-chan, I am calling you." Nature said.  
I opened my eyes and sat up. My stomach hurt a bit, nature was indeed calling my name. I looked to my left and saw Byakuya sound asleep. His face looked so peaceful and serene. His dark hair was loosely draped over the side of his face. His lips looked firm and his nose was defined. His tense eyebrows appeared to be free and relaxed. His face seemed completely different from when he was awake. No arrogance, no rank or made up expression, this was his true face. I smiled and picked up my warari and zanpakuto.

I steped outside the tent to see Captain Ukitake asleep by a burned out campfire pit. There were fishbones litered all around him. I removed one of the blankets from the tent and covered him with it. I left the campsite quietly in search of another friendly plant that would welcome me. I finished my business with nature I decided to go on a little hollow hunt of my own.  
I grinned as I jumped through the treetops. There were still overturned trees from yesterday's encounter I had with that large hollow. But now that I'm aware of their presense, I should be more prepared for my next encounters. I felt a sutle surge in energy nearby. I followed it and drew my zanpakuto. Something sensed me and started to run away. I shunpoed and tackled it to the ground. It was-a kid? He had a broken chain connected to his chest. He was a spirit and he had the most wild red hair.

"Hey, you're not a hollow." I said in disappointment.  
"Please! Don't hurt me." the little boy squealed as he struggled in my grip.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" I asked him nicely.  
"I don't have to tell you anything!" the boy shouted as he spit in my face.  
"What was that for?" I yelled as I gave him a slap.  
"Abarai Renji! Now let me go you old bitch!" He shouted and continued to struggle with me.  
"You know you're dead right?"  
"So what about it?"

"You've been a ghost long enough, it's time to pass on to the afterlife." I said as I held the end of the hilt of my zanpakuto to his forehead.  
I performed a soul burial and the young boy started to glow and a hell moth appeared above his head. His eyes were wide and frightened as he was engulfed in a circle of light that shrunk til it disappeared. I shunpoed to the river to wash my face. That brat, who does he think he is? If he crosses my path in Rukongai I'll spank him!

I marched angrily through the forest. I wonder if there's a village nearby where that kid came from. Maybe I should-no, I need to calm down. I should not be losing my head so quickly over something like this. I've been doing that since I was a child. I'm not a child anymore. I need to cast off my childish behavior, and be more rational and think things through. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do from now on and be responsible for my actions.  
I sensed a malevolent energies nearby. Hollow time! I pulled out Rei and charged in it's direction. I climbed uptop a high tree branch and spotted three small hollows wandering an area.  
"Hamukau Rei!" I said with glee as I moved forward to engage the hollows.

All three hollows jumped up in the air and came right for me. I formed three special ice shards just for them. I struck each of them down one right after the other. All three of them fell to the ground and melted away cleanly. I'm so cool! I did a small dance waved Rei in the air. They may have been relatively small hollows, but I didn't mind. It was exciting enough to put my training into practice.  
I did not slay many more hollows that night, but I did perform a few more soul burials on spirits that I had discovered. I had gotten tired and returned to camp. Ukitake and Byakuya were still asleep. I laid back down on the futon and fell asleep.

I only got a few hours asleep before it was morning. I woke up to the smell of cooked fish. I crawled out of bed, my right arm ached. Despite only taking out about 11 hollows last night, I became fatigued. The air felt thick and low on oxygen. Maybe I should just give in to eating something. I exited the tent and took in the view in front of me. Discarded fishbones and uneatened fish no where to be found. Byakuya and Ukitake pretended not to notice me and stared off into the distance innocently.  
"Good morning." I said coyly to the two men.  
"Oh? Kazehana-chan, you're finally awake." Ukitake said in an equally coy voice.  
"Where did you go last night?" Byakuya asked in a cold tone without turning.  
"I went to slay hollows and perform soul burials."  
"All by yourself?" Ukitake said in shock.  
"Yeah, I only chased after small hollows. The spirits I had to perform soul burials on gave me more trouble." I crossed my arms.  
"We should start packing up." Ukitake stated.  
"I thought we weren't leaving til tomorrow morning." I said.  
"There has been an emergency order issued by Central 46. We are to return to the Soul Society as soon as possible."  
"Understood."

We finished gathering our belongings and doors of the world gate opened for us. We traveled through the dangai and made our way back to the Soul Society. I felt a lot better when we returned. The air was easier for me to breathe. We made our way back to the 13th division headquarters.  
The three of us waited in the head office until there was a knock on the door. Taro Shino entered and thankfully, there were no trays of food in his hands. He had a scroll in his hands which he held with a sense of fear. He handed it cautiously to Captain Ukitake. Ukitake opened the scroll and began to unwind it. His eyes widen and he let out a loud gasp.  
"Is this all true?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes sir, this is the final decision of the Central 46." Taro stated.  
Ukitake wound up the scroll and gave a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and his face lit up with pain. He clentched his teeth and shook his head.  
"The Soul Society has declared war, with the Quincy."  
Quincy? What in the world was that? A different kind of hollow? Is it more dangerous than a menos? Even Byakuya seemed shaken by that news. His eyes were wide and his mouth open to speak, but he could not voice words.  
"The," Taro began to speak again, "Central 46 would like a status report on the condition of all the divisions, Captain Ukitake. They would like the report by the end of the week."  
Ukitake remained silent, with the scroll held tightly in his hands.  
"Very well then." Ukitake nodded. "I will need to rest first before I take any further action. Byakuya-san, Kazehana-chan, I want you two to meet with me in my quarters three hours from now. You will have time to clean up and rest for a short while till then."  
"Yes sir." I said with concern.

I left the 13th division headquarters and headed straight for the Shihouin manor. Yoruichi wasn't home. I went to the bath house and took a bath by myself. I couldn't help but feel worried. War is never good and Yoruichi never told me what a Quincy was. I left the bathhouse and went to get dressed. Get dressed? I only have one shinigami uniform? I tracked down on of the servants and asked if there was any spare shinigami uniforms I could use for the time being. I was given one of Yoruichi's uniforms. A sleeveless, backless kimono, oh boy.  
I chose to where just the black hakama with a white yukata. It wasn't quite three hours so I took the chance to have a quick meal. I left the manor and made my way back to the 13th division headquarters. Everyone in the Soul Society had grim looks on their faces. Were Quincys really that bad? When I arrived, I was escorted by two shinigamis to guide me to the captain's quarters. Byakuya was already there along with Ukitake.  
"Just in time." Ukitake smiled weakly.  
I bowed and entered the room.

"Please sit."  
I walked and sat across from Byakuya. I did not make eye contact with him. The captain remained standing.  
"It is the decision of the Central 46 Chambers that Seireitei takes action against the Quincy. This war is not to meant to send a message to them like earlier attempts. This is, an extermenation." Ukitake said in a dark frightening tone.  
"We only have about 4 months to train and prepare, afterwords, we'll be sent to the frontlines."  
I raised my hand high up to ask a question.  
"Yes, Kazehana-chan?"  
"What is a Quincy?"

"There are a lot of shinigami who aren't aware of the presense of Quincys. They are humans who have developed supernatural powers to fight hollows."  
"But Captain, if they kill hollows, isn't that helping our cause?"  
"No, it doesn't help at all. It hurts our cause completely. You see, when a shinigami slays a hollow, the purify the soul of the sins they have commited as hollows and the souls are allowed to pass on. When a Quincy slays a hollow, they destroy the soul completely. When souls are simply destory and not allowed to pass between the two worlds, they will be thrown off balance and it could me destruction for both the Soul Society and the real world."  
"I see, thank you Captain."

"Shinigamis and Quincys have crossed paths in the past, but this will be the final conflict."  
Ukitake pulled out two files.  
"These are copies of documents on the Quincys, I want you two to study these to get a good impression on them. Quincys are dangerous fighters. Much more dangerous than hollows. I want everyone in my division to be prepared to help prevent our loses."

I nodded again. I couldn't bring myself to open the file just yet. Just holding it my hands seemed dangerous enough. Byakuya was opening his files freely and thumbing through them. He did not appear to be concerned but he really could have been. Damnit, why did he have to act so tough all the time?  
"You two are dismissed for now." Ukitake ordered as the Vice Captain and I left the room.  
I walked back to the Shihouin manor, while cradling the Quincy files in my arms. I could see that the mood of the Soul Society wasn't any better. Everyone seemed tense and all of the training facilities were all being used. There were those that were sitting around meditating, desperate to learn the names of their zanpakutos. And every conversation being made, was serious in nature.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 23**

I decided I would not even read the files until Yoruichi got home. So she and I could talk about the Quincy together. I'm sure I could understand them better if she explained it to me. I took my zanpakuto and rush out to the training grounds that existed on the Shihouin property. Only four months to train, is that long enough for us, Rei?  
"Your skills are improving, but your stamina increases slowly." Rei said.  
"Is there anything I can do?"

"You need more control over me. You also need to work on your healing kido, you couldn't heal a papercut in an hour." Rei scolded me.  
"Ok ok, let's get to training already. Hamukau, Rei!"  
I released Rei, and held her tightly in my grip. I created a few person sized ice shards and positioned them in different portions of the training grounds. Quincys are humans, so they would die from injuries to the heart, lungs, spine and head. I changed the shape of my ice shards to resemble people.  
I made two rows of small, sharp icicles all around me. I fired them all at the ice people. My aim was getting better, but I still seemed to miss while control many icicles. I decided it was time for more target practice. For serveral hours, I shot ice shards at targets over and over. Sometimes while I was shunpoing, other times while in stratigic positions. While pretending to run for my life, and other times while pretending to charge the enemy.  
I huffed, ok that was enough of target practice. Now, I should practice some kido. I form another ice person target to practice with.

"Bakudo, number one! Restrain!" I commanded as the not moving anyway ice person was bound.  
I held my right arm forward as I began to chant, "Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado number 31! Shot of Red Fire!" As a large red surge of fire left my hand and exploded violently ahead of me.  
There was smoke and dirt everywhere. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that the entire portion of training ground I faced, was destroyed. No grass or ice person, just a large smoking crater. I picked up Rei and sheathed her. This looked like a good time to take a break. I tip toed back to the manor and hoped nobody heard what I just did. But I was caught!  
"Oh my, Hisana-chan, that was a frightening kido spell you got there." A familiar voice said. I turned around.  
"Urahara-san?" I was a little shocked.

"Hisana-chan, have you've eaten anything yet? It's dinner time." He said as he gave me a foxlike smile.  
"No, I haven't sir."  
"So formal," He sighed, "you can get dressed, Hisana-chan, I'll wait."  
I left for my room to change. What could Urahara be up to? He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but I always felt he had an angle to play. I dressed up in a purple kimono decorated with white cranes. I tied my hair up in a pony tail with a white ribbon. I took a small purse out and tucked it into my obi. I wore black zori sandals and exited my room. Urahara was waiting outside my door.  
"Come with me." He smiled.

Urahara was still wearing his shinigami uniform along with his captain's haori. His blonde hair was messy but he did not seem to mind it.  
"Will, Yoruichi-san be joining us, Urahara-san?" I asked him.  
"No, I'm afraid she is busy with her special forces at the moment."  
"I see."  
"But you don't need to worry, I'm good company." He grinned.  
We left the Shihouin manor and found ourselves at a yakitori restaurant Yoruichi and I have visited before. It was usually pretty busy, but today it seemed kind of empty. Urahara and I sat down at a both of our choice and looked at some menus. We were both quiet while marking down things we wanted to eat.  
A server came to our table.

"Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Oh, just water for me I said."  
"We could use some chilled sake and beer." Urahara smiled.  
"But Urahara-san-"  
"It's alright." He smiled reasurringly.

The server left to get us our drinks. I was still looking at the menu. Hmm, spicy tuna? Asparagus wrapped in bacon. Chicken meat balls, chicken thigh pieces. Japanese beef. And some miso and a bowl of rice. Yes, this looks good. Our server came back with our drinks and took the two papers Urahara and I ordered with. Urahara picked up a large white flask of saki and began to pour some into my small cup and his.  
He picked up his small up and motioned to toast with me. I picked up mine and met his. We both drank and the same time. I finished my saki with one gulp. It made my throat feel hot, but it was alright. I set my cup down as he refill it. There was also a pitcher of beer and two large glass cups. Urahara took the time to fill them up aswell. We were all alone in the restaurant, and it was lit by candle light at each empty table. There were several candles at our table that flickered and danced with shadows.

"Hisana-chan," Urahara said as he was sipping from his beer, "how was your trip to the real world."  
"It was ok, I got my ribs bruised by some hollow, but I'm alright."  
"Oh? I heard a strange rumor about your time in the real world."  
"A, strange rumor?" I blushed a little. Could he have heard about my treatments of my wounds with Byakuya?  
"I heard you took out a menos grande all by yourself."  
"Oh that." I sighed in relief.

"What did you think I was going to talk about?" Urahara looked me in the eyes and raise an eyebrow.  
"Um, I don't know." I looked away from him.  
"Hmm? Did anything peticular happen?" He said as he was biting his thumb.  
"Not really! Nothing strange happened. Except a little ghost boy spit in my face while I tried to perform a soul burial. That's all." I nervously said.  
"You said your ribs were bruised, did you recieve any medical treatment for it?"  
"Yes, Byakuya-kun treated my wounds."

"He did? How generous of him." He commented while taking another sip.  
"Urahara-san, what do you know about Quincys?"  
"There are humans with the ability to control spiritual energy."  
"Like shinigamis?"  
"Yes, but their abilities are a little different. Instead of using a zanpakuto, they use bows and arrows."  
"Bows and arrows? So they're long distance fighters."  
"Yes, however Quincys summon bows using Quincy artifacts and their arrows are constructed from spirit particles they draw from their surroundings."  
"How will I know them when I see them?"

"The Quincy wear strange white form fitting uniforms. You'll notice it immediately by the pure tackiness of it." He sighed to himself.  
"If they're just long range fighters, I have an edge."  
"Do you really think so? It wouldn't be too difficult for them to shoot down all of your ice shards."  
"Yeah, but how easily can they shoot down a tornado, I wonder." I gave him a devilish smile.  
"Oh, you may them all a good fight just yet."  
"I know my kido's a lot weaker in the real world, along with my zanpakuto attacks, but if all I have to do is get stronger, I will."  
"You have plenty of time." He smiled.  
Our food came all at once and it seemed every last space on our table was being used. We both picked up our skewers and ate. We both finished our beers and sake along with all our food. Urahara would not let me pay for my share and covered the bill.

"Thank you, Urahara-han." I said as I was feeling a little drunk.  
"Oh, are we in Osaka tonight?" Urahara's cheeks were red.  
We both stumbled out of the restaurant and walked haphazardly through the walkways of Seireitei. We were both smiling and humming as we walked. There were some nearby shinigami that gave us awkward stares, but it did not matter. I felt so relaxed and started to sing.  
"Tan Tan Tanuki no kintama wa, Kaze no nai no ni, Bura bura" I sang as I tripped and fell down.  
"When did this get here?" I said while questioning the ground at my face.  
Urahara was silent as some soft footsteps aproached.

"Ah, Byakuya-kun, would you care to sing along with us?" Urahara asked.  
"Is she drunk?" Byakuya asked while looking down at me.  
"I tooked Hisana-chan out to dinner and for some drinks to celebrate her victory in the real world." Urahara said while faning himself with a fan he had.  
"I'm a winner!" I shouted at Byakuya while giving the victory sign with both hands as I rolled over.  
"You let her drink too much, Captain Urahara." Byakuya said while giving Urahara a glare.  
"How am I supposed to be able to tell someone's alcohol tolerances?" Urahara asked in an innocent tone.  
Byakuya said nothing to reply to that as he scooped me up into his arms.  
"I will take her home." Byakuya stated as he started to walk.

"Very well then, good night Hisana-chan, Byakuya-kun!" Urahara said and waved to us.  
Byakuya continued to walk and I developed the hiccups.  
"Hold your breath." Byakuya told me.  
I obeyed and took a deep breath. I placed my hand over my mouth and nose and held my breath. The hiccups were still going. I continued holding my breath for a few minutes. My throat was straining for air as I began to feel weak. But my hiccups were finally defeated. I leaned my head against Byakuya's large chest. He smelt so good, better than any perfume or flower.  
We were back at the Shihouin house as Byakuya took me to my room. He slided the door open and laid me down on my bed. My head was spinning. I did not feel good at all. My body felt out of my control and my face was hot. Is getting drunk really worth it? Byakuya placed his large hand on my forehead to apply a healing kido that would calm down the effects from the alcohol. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. His face seemed tranquil, but his eyes held distress.

"Byakuya-kun, are you worried about the upcoming war?"  
"Yes." He said quietly.  
"I am aswell." I said as I place my hands on his. "Have you've seen Yoruichi-san today at all?"  
"She is present at the Special Forces headquarters. The movement of the Special Forces is important to the war effort."  
"This war, it will require all of our a majority of our resources. The Quincy outnumber the shinigami more than ten to one."  
"Ten to one? Urahara never informed me about that."  
"It is written in the files that Captain Ukitake gave to us."  
"Oh! I was planning on reading that soon." I chuckled neverously.

"You have not read it yet? There is a meeting tomorrow morning for all of the seated members of the 13th division about it."  
I sat up and looked around the room for the file. I found it out my desk and opened it. The Quincy files. I sat at my desk and started to read, but the letters kept running away. Why were they moving? I felt a little dizzy.  
"It's hard to read right now, the kanji keeps running away." I sighed.  
"It was irresponsible to go drinking while the Soul Society is in a crisis." Byakuya scolded me.  
"It wasn't even my idea, I only wanted to drink water but Urahara insisted on the saki and beer."  
"You drank saki and beer?" Byakuya's eyes were wide with fear. "That bastard Urahara."  
"Is something wrong-?" I asked as I fell out of my seat.

"It seems like he was trying to get you drunk on purpose. If he possessed any inpure intentions for you- Kazehana-chan, you should consider avoiding that man for the time being." Byakuya said. He was serious, but I couldn't really comprehend was he was saying at the moment.  
"My head hurts." I said as I placed my hands on my head and shut my eyes.  
Byakuya picked me up again and placed me down on the bed.  
"If you are unable to attend tomorrow, I will inform the Captain for you."  
"I think I will be fine, tomorrow." I said as I winced. My stomach was turning, I felt this way before, when Taro Shino- my eyes widened in horror. I placed both hands over my mouth and turned away from Byakuya.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 24**

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked while trying to turn me to face him.  
"Mmmm! Mmm mmm, mmmmm!" I said with my hands still over my mouth.  
I struggled as he kept trying to make me face him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to him. He shook me and continued to ask me what was wrong. I continued to reply with my muffered speech. He took my wrists and forced my hands away from my mouth. I shook my head at him as I continued to struggle.  
"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Byakuya demanded.

"Byakuya get-" I couldn't control myself anylonger.  
I fell into Byakuya's arms and relieved myself on the both of us. He seemed to expect it this time though, but he did not dodge. Instead he picked me up again and exited my room. I continued to vomit a few more times on the way to the bathhouse. He set me down and opened the doors. I followed him into the bathhouse.  
Splash! What happened? Did I just get splashed with water? Byakuya filled up another bucket and emptied it on me. That water is freezing! And he did it again.  
"Hey! What is all this for?" I yelled.  
"You need to clean up." He replied.

"I can take a bath by myself you know. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself!"  
"It is obvious you have no regard for you own health." Byakuya stated with a deep anger in his voice. He sent another bucket full of water for me.  
"How can you say that?" I yelled.  
"Evidence of that grows with each reckless action you embark on."  
I didn't realize what I was doing. I lifted up my arms and took control of the availible water in the room and directed at Byakuya. I cleaned the mess I made on Byakuya, but it seemed he wasn't ready for that. We were both soaking wet.

"How?" He said in a whisper. "How did you control the water without-your zanpakuto!"  
I left the bathhouse in a hurry without saying anything. In fact, I fled. I shunpoed as best as I could with wet zori on my feet. I don't know why I feel so afraid right now. But I always knew my control over water and ice never came from my zanpakuto, ever since from the begining. My zanpakuto only amplified my abilities. I never told anyone because-  
"Why are you running away from me?" Byakuya said as he caught me on a high rooftop of the Shihouin manor.  
"Please, let me go!" I pleaded.

"What are you so afraid of?" He said as he held his arms around me tight.  
"These powers I have, are not new." I whimpered.  
"You did not achieve these powers when you called you zanpakuto?"  
I shook my head. Byakuya sat down with me still in his grip. I was sitting down on his legs, while facing him. The moon was full and lit everything around us. There was a small breeze that made our wet clothes cold. Byakuya's eyes were dark blue, but in the moonlight, they looked gray. His bangs waved and swayed in the wind, but he did not seem to notice any of that. He stared intensely at my face. I decided I could not keep my secrets any longer. I grasped his right hand and held it with both of my hands in front of me. His hand was warm while mine were cold.  
"Then when?" He kept his hand on my back.

"When I was a small child..." I said while gripping his hand tightly.  
Yes, how many years since it's been? I almost forgot. I had just turned four years old, and it was hot summer. I was so thirsty one day and I drank so much water. But the water was warm and uncomfortable to drink. I held a cup in my hands and turned half of the water into ice. It was amazing. I ran to my father to show him what I have done. I was so happy of what seemed like magic. But he was frightened. My father who wasn't afraid of anything was frightened of me.

That was when he started to push me away. He would not see me when aproached him. Even the sevants began to avoid me. No one would look me in the eye. It was said that I was possessed by a demon. The rumor spread all over Kyoto. That left me with no friends or companionship for the rest of my life. All I had was my bokken. I would swing it for hours, fighting invisible foes.  
That was all I aspired to. I never dreamed for anything else than to excell as a warrior. It was the only thing I had to look forward to. That and the piano my father had given to me for my 7th birthday. Yes, that was my whole world up until the point I was accepted to join a small dojo not far from my home. My father let me leave. While I was staying at the dojo, that's when my sister was born. I only visited her a few times after she was born. I mostly stayed at the dojo cooking and cleaning along with training. But even after being accepted at the dojo, only the master of the dojo treated me like a person. The other members treated me with fear.  
Then during the winter, a raid had occured. A large, violent one. I had left the dojo and returned to my home. Everything was a disaster, chaos. I wasn't supposed to fight, but I grabbed whatever armor that could fit me, and a katana. I had never held a real katana before, and the weight of it alone was terrifying to me.

When I fought, I used that strange power I possessed. It helped me greatly, but when the enemy saw my abilities, they shouted, "Demon! Demon!" and I had become their main target during the struggle. Even those that were on my side recognized me as a monster, and attacked me aswell. I fled. I tried to escape into the forest. That's where I fell.  
When I came to the Soul Society, I kept my power a secret, even after meeting Yoruichi-san. I did not wish to decieve her, but it was easier for me to say that my power originated from my zanpakuto rather than myself. I did not wish to scare her away.

"So that's the story behind it all." Yoruichi said while standing next to me and Byakuya.  
"Yoruichi-san, when did you get here?" I asked  
"The whole time. I can't believe Little Byakuya let you throw up on him again. But who knows, maybe he likes that sort of thing." Yoruichi strugged.  
"From the very begining when I first met you, Hisana-chan, Kisuke and I had a feeling about you. While monitoring your training, we were able to realize that some of your abilities did not come from your use of your zanpakuto. And the way you concentrated your kido into your hands, we could see you relied on instinct over thought."  
"I'm sorry for hiding the truth from everyone, Yoruichi-san. What will happen now?" I asked. I was worried they would boot me out of the shinigami ranks. I would die again if that happened to me.  
"You will probably continue as a shinigami same as before. But you shouldn't be ashamed of your special powers, Hisana-chan. No one will condemn you for them here."  
"Thank you, Yoruichi-san!" I said as I leapt into her arms. I began to sob.

"There's no need to cry." She said as she padded me on the head.  
"Hey, Little one, you did not do a good job of cleaning her. She still stinks of rotten sake and yakitori." Yoruichi teased Byakuya.  
"It would be indecent if I had used any other method." Byakuya argued.

"You could have let her wash herself, she isn't a small child. You don't need to feel so responsible."  
"It's all right, Yoruichi-san." I smiled. "I'll head to the bathhouse now. I am sorry for the trouble I've caused you, Byakuya senpai."  
"I am not troubled by your actions, Kazehana-chan. I will take leave of you both." Byakuya said as he turned away from us.  
"Are you sure you won't be joining Hisana-chan in the bath? If I recall correctly you stink aswell, Little Byakuya-chan." Yoruichi said in a inviting voice.

Byakuya said nothing and quietly left the rooftop. He was pretty gentlemen like other than the splashing me with buckets of water to sober me up. But how else would someone go about cleaning up a drunk? I probably would have done the same thing if not a more dramatic version of it. As he was leaving, I couldn't help but stare at is back. It just looked so large and strong. And the way he walked was so graceful. How his dark hair reflected in the dim moonlight.  
Yoruichi pinched me on the cheek. Ow.  
"Are you having impure thoughts, Hisana-chan?" Yoruichi teased me.  
"No, not entirely." I said honestly.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, you made me stink too." She stuck out her tongue at me.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 25

Yoruichi and I were both relaxing in the bath. I had a small hot towel on my forehead and tried to forget about the troubles of the day. But I could not stop worrying. Yoruichi could see the concern on my face.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.  
"The Quincy, other shinigamis, Byakuya-kun." I said loosely.  
"Did anything happen between you two while you were away?"  
"Not really, he just rescued me from a large hollow and tended to my wounds."  
"You don't look injured now, he must have done a good job." She smiled.  
"He did, he would be good in the fourth division." I joked.

"His parents would cry if Byakuya got placed in the fourth division."  
"His parents? What are they like? Are they kind of boring?" I asked with my attention being held completely.  
"Hmm, his parents aren't like him at all. His father Kuchiki Ryusuke is a bit of a fun loving slacker, but an excellent fighter. He's the captain of the 3rd division. His mother, Kuchiki Azuna is the vice captain of the 3rd division. She shares a fun loving spirit aswell and she's quite sexy."  
"Did they keep all of those qualities for themselves?" I wondered.  
"It may seem that way, but to be honest, I think Byakuya's serious nature is actually his way of rebeling against his parents." Yoruichi whispered to me.  
"Why does he need to rebel?"  
"Instinct? Who knows, when children are children, they don't mind sharing an identidy associated with their parents. But when children become adults, they want to break away from that identidy held by their parents and become their own person."

"I never realized you were such deep thinker, Yoruichi-san."  
Yoruichi splashed some water in my face.  
"I think you should meet his parents."  
"What? Why should I do that?"  
"To get to know your, future inlaws." Yoruichi gave a laugh.  
"There's no way, he and I would marry!" My voice hit a high pitch.  
"Why not?" Yoruichi pouted.

"We barely know each other, and-" I shook my head, "I'm not ready to have a family or even commit to a romantic relationship."  
"How would you feel if he married someone else?" Yoruichi asked as she crossed her arms.  
"I, wouldn't know how to feel. Happy for him, probably." In truth I never thought of Byakuya marrying anyone. But if he did marry someone, I should be happy for him. So why did I feel jealous just now? I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"Probably? Your heart's ready to break just at the thought." She said.  
"You're wrong, Yoruichi-san. I wouldn't feel sad." I couldn't control my emotions though, as hot tears began to fall from my eyes. "This bath is too steamy."  
"There are a lot of stupid girls in Seireitei that say they're in love with Kuchiki Byakuya. But you're the only stupid girl I know who actually is."  
"And who are you in love with, Yoruichi-san?" I asked but did not expect a true answer from her.  
"Some blonde idiot who can't seem to talk straight." She sighed heavily.  
"I suppose we have the same problem then." I commented.

"Yeah, we do."  
I returned to my room, and found the mess that was made was cleaned up. Along with my shinigami uniform cleaned and folded for me. I sat and read over the Quincy files. Special humans with supernatural powers. That's similiar to me, isn't it? But I don't see any water or ice control. Only spirit arrows and their own set of spells they cast with special Quincy tubes filled with spiritual energy. There are even some Quincy that move using a techinque called, "Hirenkyaku" which puts them at equal speeds with shunpo. For the Quincys that have mastered it, they are able to move faster than shunpo.  
Their uniform seems to be all white, and yes, very tacky. Their powers coupled with their battle tactics and human inteligence makes them very dangerous foes. Stupid hollows are one thing, but people? Couldn't we just ask them to stop or come to some better agreement? Do we really have to hunt down and kill every last Quincy? But they are throwing off the balance of the world. And if this has been going on for centuries, it doesn't look like they're change their ways anytime soon.  
I laid down in my bed and let myself fall asleep.

--  
Yoruichi and Urahara were sitting in her room. They were both enjoying tea and dango together. But Yoruichi's face was wrapped with concern.  
"How's the girl?" Urahara asked while sipping his tea.  
"She's asleep." Yoruichi said quickly.  
"I was listening to what she was saying on the roof. But somehow, I'm more surprised that kid would chase her like that. I thought he would just let her go." Urahara revealed casually.  
"Are you kidding? He's been chasing her down ever since he met her." Yoruichi said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
"It's nice to see two young people who are in love but willing to do their best not to admit it to each other." A small laugh developed in his voice.  
"There's a chance they won't get the time to. This war is going to divide a lot of people. Byakuya could be placed in a special squad made out of vice captains. And Hisana-chan has some abilities no one else has in Seireitei, they might put her in a special squad herself. Or let her fight alone." Yoruichi voice held a tight anger.  
"The Soul Society isn't that reckless." Urahara said while trying to find comforting words.  
"She toppled a menos grande in one shot. That took all the energy she had, but she did do it."  
"Why don't I spar with her?" Urahara suggested.

"Hmm?"  
"I've got some unique abilities myself. Perhaps maybe sparring with me would help her be more prepared. I would be careful not to kill her."  
"If you did, I would never forgive you." She said coldly.  
"Maybe we should adopt her as our child then? Urahara Hisana sounds like a good name. Or would you'd rather go with your family name?" The man said with delight while clapping his hands.  
"As much as I would love being called 'Mama', wouldn't we have to be married first?" She gave him a sly grin.  
"Oh um? It's getting very late I see. And I have an important meeting with my division tomorrow morning. Have to come up with some important weapons to use in the war. Very important." He said while reaching nervously for his things.

"All right. Thank you for stopping by." Yoruichi gave him a sad smile.  
"I'll try to visit again. But now with this recent announcement of war, all eyes are on the Shinigami Research Institute." He sighed.  
"There's pressure being placed on the Special Forces aswell."  
"I guess we have our work cut out for us."  
They stopped talking afterwords, both leaned in close to each other, and said good night.

I woke in a death grip! I looked around saw that Yoruichi and slepted in my room, with her arms around me. I could not remove them, and nature was screaming.  
"Yoruichi-san?" I asked her.  
"Mmmm milk.." She replied.  
"Yoruichi-san, wake up."  
"Mmm? Hisana-chan? What are you doing in my bed?"  
"You're in my bed." I nervously said.  
"Oh?" She took a look around the room. "Yes, this place does smell a bit like barf."  
"I have to get ready for a meeting." I said lazily. I really didn't want to go. I had this incredible headache!

"Everyone in Seireitei is going to a meeting. I don't even think there are any shinigami stationed in the real world at the moment. Everyone has been recalled."  
"Really? I see, they're really serious here. I don't know, if I'll be any help in this war. The Quincy could easily shot down all my ice shards. And my kido's weak in the real world."  
"You have plenty of time to practice. Kisuke has offered to spar with you so you can get more training and experience."  
"Urahara-san offered? But, Byakuya-kun said I should avoid him."

"Avoid Kisuke?" Yoruichi gave out a large roaring laugh. "Little Byakuya must really be jealous of other men who get close to you."  
"Byakuya-kun is just looking out for me. He thought Urahara-san was trying to get me drunk on purpose for, impure intentions. That's why Byakuya-kun took me home."  
"Impure intentions? Geez, that kid must really like you if he's thinking about something like that, happening."  
"Let's eat already, I'm starving." I said to change the subject.

I got changed into my shinigami uniform as Yoruichi left my room to change. I went to the room we ate, and found that we had some company for breakfast. Yoruichi dressed much more quickly than me and beat me to the table. Our guests were the captain and vice captain of the 13th division. Is it just me or are they following me around?  
"Good morning?" I really did not know what to say.  
"Good morning, Kazehana-chan!" Ukitake was back to his usual happy self while drinking tea and eating sweets.  
"What took you so long?" Yoruichi asked while taking a bite out of her grilled fish.  
"I almost forgot the Quincy files in my room, and, nature called." I said as I held up the file with both hands and showed it to everyone.  
I sat down next to Yoruichi and only ate rice with soy sauce.

"Why are you eating so little again?" Yoruichi heckled me.  
"I still feel sick from last night." I groaned.  
"The first hangover, I don't even remember mine." Yoruichi pondered.  
"You got drunk last night, Kazehana-chan?" Ukitake asked me.  
"It wasn't my intention to get intoxicated, but Urahara insisted on celebrating my victory over that menos."

"Isn't that someone you should celebrate with members from your division, not some perverted captain from another division?" Yoruichi teased.  
"I thought Captain Kyouraku was the only perverted captain." I said.  
"Nope, actually I'll let you in on a secret. They're all perverted at the 12th division, it powers their research." Yoruichi winked at me.  
"Oh, Kazehana-chan, today at the meeting, you'll get to meet the other seated members of the 13th division." Ukitake announced.  
"Are they perverted too?" I tilted my head.  
"No, there are no perverts in the 13th division." Ukitake said nervously.  
"Only closet perverts." Yoruichi said in a loud whisper.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 26**

After breakfast, the three of us from the 13th division left for our headquarters. I walked behind the left side of the captain. Byakuya walked on the right. We entered a large room I've never been to before within headquarters. There are a lot of rooms I've never been to before. When I have some freetime, I'm going to explore and take notes. And knock before entering rooms, so I don't have any revealing mishaps. I wonder if Byakuya is upset at all about what happened early. Or maybe he really did not care I saw his backside.

There were 15 people seated at a large rectangular table in the room. There were only two girls and the rest were men. Taro Shino was present aswell. They all said "Good morning," to us in unison. We bowed and took our seats. Well, I didn't know which seat I should sit it, but Ukitake pulled out a chair for me on his left side. He really is a nice guy. Around the table, there were two empty seats. I wonder if they were late or slept in, or still eating perhaps.  
"Good, glad to see that we're all here." Ukitake said while looking at everyone at the table. "If you haven't met her already, this is our new 3rd seat, Kazehana Hisana."  
Everyone at the table stared at me. Some of them looked unsatisfied with my appearance.

"So this is the replacement for Katsuki-kun from the academy?" A man with dark brown hair with long bangs asked.  
"She isn't really from the academy, Tanaka, I heard she was there for less than two days." The man sitting next to Tanaka added.  
"If she went to the academy at all, she's from the academy, two days are two years, there's no difference, Aramaki-chan." Tanaka shot back.  
"There is a big difference, she never attended any classes, she only took the graduation exam. She never attended as student." Aramaki growled.  
"Actually," I interrupted the two men, "I took one class there, for a few minutes, then I blew up their wall."  
"Ha!" Takana said with victory in his voice.

"Ok, I need everyone to introduce yourselves, starting with the 6th seat up." Ukitake commanded.  
"I'm Kizaki Tanaka, the 6th seat of the 13th division! You may be ranked 3rd seat for the moment, but your position can be taken anytime." Tanaka stated proudly.  
"Hello, my name is Kisaragi Iku, I am the 7th seat of the 13th division, pleased to meet you." Iku said. He seemed like a shy and polite individual with a bald head.  
"My name, is Aramaki Zenzo, the 7th seat of this division." Aramaki said while pointing at himself. He had short black hair and scar on his left cheek.  
"Hello! I am the 9th seat of the 13th division, Kitahara Kotaro. Nice to meet you." The young blonde man said. He was practically singing it and he seemed as cheerful as the captain.  
"Good morning. Um, I am Matsui Okimi, and I like the cats." She blushed. "I think they're nice animals. People may say they're mean spirited, but that's not true at all! I have two cats at home, and they're really friendly."  
"You're supposed to talk about your name and seat, Matsui-chan!" Tanaka scolded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am the-" She started to count on her fingers. When she was finished with all of them. "the 10th seat!"  
She held up her hands and showed all of her fingers to me. Yes, very good, ten fingers. I nodded and smiled at her.  
"Hello, Kazehana-sama, we've met before but have not formally been introduced. I am Taro Shino, the 11th seat." He said with a nervous giggle.  
"Kino Takeo, the 12th seat." Takeo said abruptly. He had light brown hair and an expressionless face like Byakuya.  
"Hello, I am Shimizu Gakuya, the 13th seat, if you ever need any help, feel free to ask." Gakuya gave me a warm smile. He had short black hair and kind brown eyes.  
"Hmm." A young woman with brown hair tied up in two braids studied my face. "I am Kiyoyuki Umi, the 14th seat. If you ever get in my way I'll cut you down."  
"If anyone cuts her down, it's me, I'm going to challenge her for the position of the 3rd seat soon!" Tanaka announced loudly. Why does everybody want to kill me? I am crying inside!  
"Oh, can you cut anyone down with your skills?" Aramaki said in a defiant tone.

"Hey! Quiet down! It's my turn to introduce myself here! I am Shitaya Yuji, the 15th seat! Pronounce my name incorrectly and I'll cut you!" Yuji seemed to scream. He had firey red hair and a hot temper to match.  
"There's no need to get so heated everyone. Ahem I am Ebara Raku, the 16th seat." Raku said. He had blue eyes and short black hair with a handsome face.  
"Yeah yeah." Another young man with messy black hair said. "Kawakami Kiba, the 17th seat."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Miki Ryotaro, the 18th seat." He was a small man like Taro Shino with small eyes and a bowl cut with black hair. He seemed friendly enough, and not out for my blood at least.  
"Maezawa Zabuza, 19th seat." An older looking man said. He did not make eye contact with me. He looked to be someone in his 30s, but he could have been 1000.  
"I am Ozaki Haku, the 20th seat." Haku smiled. He had long black hair he had tied up in a pony tail. He had a kind smile but he looked a bit sad.  
"Ok now that the introductions are finished. We can get to the order of business of why we are all here today." Ukitake began. "As you all may have heard, the Central 46 Chambers have declared that we must go to war with the Quincy threat. The purpose of this war isn't to force them into surrender. The purpose,"

Ukitake took a gulp as beads of sweat began to form of his forehead.  
"The purpose of this war, is to extermenate the Quincy from the world."  
"Kill all of them?" Tanaka's eyes were wide with shock.  
"Yes, this is the final decision of the Central 46." Ukitake replied with his eyes closed. "We have about four months to prepare for this war. I want all of your to begin training for this immediately. Find out what you can about Quincy battle tactics, and don't any of you dare be killed by them."  
"Heh, I guess the battle for the 3rd seat can wait." Tanaka hummed.  
"No. If you want to fight me, I'm ready." I said in a commanding voice.  
"If a fight for the position of the 3rd seat must happen, then let us go to the training grounds behind the headquarters now." Ukitake sighed.

--  
We all exited the meeting room and headed out for the grassy training grounds. I was just here last week. I felt nervous, I wonder what kind of figher Kizaki Tanaka was. If he's just the 6th seat, he must be weaker than me. But if he beats me, he would take the 3rd seat. And then, I would be seperated from Byakuya-kun. If he beats me, I probably won't be working with him so closely anymore if I lost.  
I clenched my fists. I felt some stress on my head. There's no way I will lose. There's no way I'll let myself be seperated from Byakuya's side. This guy may want the position just to prove his power and pride. But being the 3rd seat for me is my doorway into my new life as a shinigami. I would have been fine with any seat when I started. But after that's happened to me this past week, I wouldn't trade it or give it up. I'm going to fight this guy with all my strength.  
We were standing across from each other. About ten yards apart from each other. He had drawn his zanpakuto now. But I kept my sheathed. We both had taken battle stances and kept an unwavering stare. His eyes were large and dark. He had an arrogance about his face. There was something about him that seemed unready for this fight. But he tried to mask it with his confident facade.  
All of the seated members came out to watch this one on one battle between us. Most of them had their arms crossed but all of them were excited to see this fight.  
Ukitake took a deep breath, and shouted, "Begin!"

"Strike! Koware ru nin(Note: The person who is broken)" Tanaka shouted.  
His zanpakuto started to glow and stretch. His zanpakuto transformed into a staff with a blade on the end of it.  
"Why don't you draw?" He taunted me. "Are you too scared to fight me? You can give up now."  
I charged him and drew my zanpakuto quickly to strike. My zanpakuto met his blade and struck it down to the ground. He was unprepared for the force and jumped back. He held out his hand and used Bakudo number one on me to restrain me. But it was strange, the spell had no effect on me. I felt a slight sensation, but that was it.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Shut up!" He growled.

"Looks like your kido still is unskilled as ever." Aramaki pointed out.  
"You need to shut up too, you brat!" Tanaka began to argue with him.  
"Hey, don't take your eyes off your enemy." I said as I kicked him in the stomach.  
"Hamukau Rei!" I said as I released my zanpakuto.  
"Cheap shot, you little-" He began to say.

I swung down my sword with one hand and cut his zanpakuto inhalf.  
"What the?!" He squealed.  
I did not give him a break. With my free hand I took a shot to his face. He was knocked to the ground.  
"Winner, Kazehana Hisana." Ukitake said.  
"What? Our fight isn't finished yet!" Tanaka argued with his captain.  
"Save it, Kizaki, you lost. Your zanpakuto is broken anyway and the only kido your good at is attacking." Yuji said with annoyance in his voice.  
"Yes, if this fight continued, she would only break your bones." Ukitake added with some concern on his face.  
"I'm willing to put down my zanpakuto and fight you with only kido if you want, Tanaka-kun." I said just to test his resolve.  
"It wouldn't matter, you can put up a clean fight anyway, brat!" Tanaka said in rude and angry tone.  
"Oh?" I said with a smile.

"Let's get back to our normal work." Ukitake said to all of us.  
We all walked back to the headquarters and I was stopped by a few of the seated members.  
"Wow, you were really cool!" Okimi exclaimed.  
"I'm glad you put that jerk in his place." Aramaki said.  
"Don't worry about Tanaka-kun, he wants to fight everyone he meets. That's how he really introduces himself." Kotaro told me.  
I walked with Byakuya to the office we worked at while Ukitake headed to his captain's office. I sat down at my desk while Byakuya sat at his. I poured some ink in my ink disk and grabbed my writing brush. I grabbed some paperwork and started to fill them out.

"Kazehana-chan, why didn't you release your zanpakuto at the start of the fight?" Byakuya asked me suddenly.  
"At first, I just wanted to drop a tornado on him and just spin him around til he threw up. But I decided to test his fighting ability with attacks that weren't dependant on my zanpakuto."  
"Why is that?"

"I wanted to do someone he didn't suspect, I guess." I sighed. "But really, I wanted to just beat him in such a way to make him not want to fight me again until he was ready."  
"You think he'll fight you again?" Byakuya asked in astonisment.  
"I hope he does, if he's the kind if guy that would give up that easily, he doesn't belong in this division." I gave him a knowing smile.  
"Anyone is open to challenge you for your position, at any time."  
"Are people able to challenge you for yours?"  
"Yes."

"I don't think there's anyone that is willing to really fight you, Byakuya senpai."  
"Not even you?" He asked me.  
"No, I wouldn't not because I think I can't beat you, but because I like you as my vice captain." I said as I blushed.  
"I enjoy your presense as my 3rd seat." He smiled while returning a blush. Whoa! He smiled? It looks kind of creepy. But at the same time, I was happy to see him smile.  
"Thank you, Byakuya senpai." I said but I could not make eye contact with him. I felt too embarrassed now.  
I continued doing paperwork, and giving the "OK" to medical bills. I found a letter addressed to myself. I saw something about salary payment to hollows slayed. It was the salary write up for the hollows I slayed. It read:

Kazehana Hisana: 3rd Seat of the 13th division  
Time in the real world: 2 and a half days  
Pay for time: 5000  
Hollows slayed:  
Partial fight: Large hollow 2500  
Partial fight/kill: Menos grande 50000  
Kill: 8 Small hollows 1000 x 8  
Kill: 2 Medium hollow, flying class 3000 x 2  
Total Payment: 71500 Kan

"Neat." I said to myself with a smile.  
"Hmm?" Byakuya hummed.  
"Oh, I'm reading my salary report from our assignment in the real world. It's still not enough to pay Yoruichi-san back, but it's a start." I said.  
"You wish you repay her? She would never accept it."  
"She's going to have to accept it. I can't live with her for the rest of my life." I told him.  
"You plan on leaving the Shihouin house?"

"Yes, someday when I can branch out on my own in the future."  
"I see, it's admirable that you wish to make it on your own. However, you are welcome to live a dorm on the 13th division grounds." Byakuya said.  
"Isn't that near the same thing?" I frowned.  
"There is a difference, your dorm rate would come out of your pay."  
"I was thinking about renting a room, in the apartment residences not too far away from headquarters, personally, Senpai."  
"That is also possible for you." Byakuya said as he continued filling out his paperwork. A lot of paperwork piled up in our office when we were gone.  
"Where.. do you live, Senpai?" I asked feeling a bit shy.  
"I live at the Kuchiki house."  
"With your parents?"

Byakuya gave me a glare and said, "Yes, with my parents."  
"Yoruichi-san said you're parents were nice people."  
"Why did she feel the need to speak of my parents to you?" Byakuya seemed angry with me.  
"Well, she was just commenting about how you and your parents are different in personality." I said with a nervous chuckle.  
"What exactly did she say about my personality?"

I covered my mouth with one hand, but I still spoke, "She said something about you having identidy issues and that you needed to grow beyond your parents."  
"Identidy issues and grow beyond my parents?" Byakuya raised his voice.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just that she's concerned about how protective you've become of me."  
"Is there anything wrong with me looking after your personal safety?" Byakuya asked in shock.  
"Well, she told me that Captain Urahara aproached her and offered to privately spar with me and train me, and I told her how you suggested I should start avoiding him." I trailed off in speech, I wasn't going to tell him everyone Yoruichi and I talked about.

"He wanted to personally train you? Alone?" Byakuya made a fist with his right hand. "You cannot privately spar and train with him. He is a captain from a separate division. Inform Yoruichi-san that you cannot take up Captain Urahara's offer of personal training."  
"Of course." I nodded, a bit confused.  
"You will be busy with other activities." He announced suddenly.  
"Other activities?"

"I will be training and sparring with you, Kazehana-chan. It will be more appropriate, since we already work together." The vice captain said calmly.  
"Ok, I'll tell Yoruichi-san about that. I'm sure she won't mind." I smiled again. Things seemed less tense between us.  
It was right about what Yoruichi-san said. Byakuya was a jealous guy, very jealous. And Urahara flirtatious behavior did not made things anything better. Byakuya did not react well to the news of Urahara wanting to personally train me at all. So now I'm going to personally train with Byakuya? I wonder how that's going to work. Maybe on our days off? Or during workhours? Afterwork? And where would we train? Maybe I should just think about this later.  
A few knocks were made on the doors. The slowly seperated and Taro Shino came in. He came with two cups and a pot of tea on a tray. He set a cup down on my desk and began to pour. I saw the color of the tea was darker than the other day's. I used my power to cool the tea off a bit and sipped. It tasted like tea!  
"Good Taro-kun, you used fresh tea leaves today." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your advice, Kazehana-sama." He bowed. He then poured Byakuya a cup aswell. Byakuya drank it!  
"Shall I leave the pot here?" Taro asked.  
"Yes, you can set it down on the table over there." I told him.  
"Ok." He said as he was setting the pot of tea down. "Um, have you decided what you would like for lunch?"  
"Actually, there's a ramen house not to far from here. If I can't get enough time to go there, do you think you could stop by for me?" I asked.  
"It think we'll have enough time to eat at the restaurant." Byakuya suddenly suggested.  
"You, want to eat there too, -with me?" I asked coyly.

"I have nothing against it." He said while sipping his tea slowly.  
"Maybe we could go there after lunch hour, to beat the crowd." I said.  
He nodded in agreement.  
"If there's nothing else you need, I'll leave you all to work." Taro said as we bowed and left the room.  
The hours passed and my right arm was getting sore from writing. I shouldn't have swung around so much during practice yesterday. It was an hour past lunchtime, and I was starting to feel the burn. I placed my hand on my raging stomach and hummed.  
"Are you ready to eat?" Byakuya noticed my condition.  
"Yes, I am, Senpai." I replied.  
"Let's go." He said softly.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 27**

I followed Byakuya to the nearby Ramen house. We were the only ones there. It was a while past lunchtime. I sat next to him and wondered if that was too close. Maybe I should be sitting across from him, I thought. I held my menu and pretended not to notice Byakuya was even there. I narrowed my eyes at Chashu men. I smiled slightly, it had been a while since I've had any ramen to eat. I wonder if senpai was treating. I mean, it's definately not a date between us or anything, but he my rich senior officer. And I am a suprisingly underpaid third seat. Despite my recent victory over hollows, the day rate for a 3rd seat officer wasn't much at all. I was drooling in my mind at the thought of extra BBQ pork when Byakuya spoke.  
"Have you decided on what you wanted to order?" he said kind of slowly.  
"Ah, yes, Chashu men." I smiled.

"Miso or shoyou?" our server asked. I didn't even notice our server was here already.  
"Shoyou." I said quickly.  
"And you sir?"  
"Spicy chicken curry ramen." Byakuya stated.  
I was trying to hold back my laughter. It was something about how Byakuya said the word "chicken". I don't know, it sounded like "chickon" or something. I looked away from him, and attempted to calm down my smirk.  
"Is something the matter?" he said coldly.

"No, it's just that, I've heard you enjoyed spicy food, but did not actually believe you did." I said to him.  
"Oh, what made you believe that I couldn't possibly enjoy spicy food?" he questioned with his head leaning way to the right. Well, I am sitting on his right side. But he looked kind of upset again! I started to panic.  
"I always imagined you liked... "Jiji" food." I laughed nervously.

"I do." and then for some reason, out of no where, Byakuya gave me a slight smile. I mean, this is significant because it looked like something actual humans do. And I count his smiles today at: twice! I smiled back when our server came by with drinks. Hot green tea and orange juice. As much as everyone in the Soul Society enjoyed hot green tea, I was a juice fan. It must have been my youth that leans me towards it. I took a sip of my orange juice as Byakuya watched me. He made me feel so nervous and shy. Just then, I heard lazy footsteps that dragged themselves across the ground at the restaurant entrance. It was Captian Kyouraku Shunsui. He gave a big grin and hummed.  
"Well, what do we have here?" he giggled. I could tell he was a little drunk. He staggered his way to our table and sat down with us.  
"Has a miricle happened?" Kyouraku said in a loud bewilderment, "Has Little Byakuya discovered the existense of women?"

Byakuya looked as if he was expecting that comment. But his face expressed a slight bit of shock. Kyouraku never bothered to remove his straw hat. He was wearing a flower pattern pink haori. I was judging the color of his face, trying to figure out how much sake his must have drank.  
"My, Hisana-chan, you've grown quite cute since you've entered the Gotei 13 last week. Tell me, how many advances has Byakuya made against you?"  
I looked away to my right. I was frighten to answer. I don't really think Byakuya has made any true romantic advances, he's only looked out for me, that's all it is. Just a nice down to earth guy who cares deeply for people.  
"Counting are you?"

"Is there any real reason why you are here, Captian Kyouraku?" Byakuya asked with some irritation in his voice.  
"Well, if you had to hear the truth, I came to bless your union to this lovely young woman." I fell out of my chair when he said that. I think I was leaning way too far to the right.  
"How much sake did she drink already?" Kyouraku asked. Byakuya answered it with a deep frown. As I was about to get up, a young woman with black hair tied up in a bun with glasses came into the restaurant. She entered the restaurant with a furious look on her face.  
The woman gave me a quick look before turning her attention to the drunken captian. She clutched her book tightly in her arms. A firey anger was building in ther eyes. Her breathing became hard and slow. Captian Kyouraku stood up a cleared his throat.

"Ah! My sweet little Nanao-chan, have you come to sit in my lap and let me feed you?" Kyouraku casually said.  
Nanao's eyes widen. She removed her glasses, God, she is scary looking. I got back up and sat in my seat. I scooted a little closer to Byakuya than I was before. Byakuya put his right hand on the small of my back, and pulled me a little closer to him. He removed his hand as I heard a loud smack. I think the angry woman known as Nanao killed Kyouraku. Or near it, he seemed to be unconscious. Nanao had great strength and carried Kyouraku out of the restaurant only using one arm! Before she left, she apoligized for the drunken captain's behavior. We nodded as she left.  
"Who..was she?" My eyes still could not believe what I had just seen.  
"Nanao Ise, the new vice captain of the 8th division." Byakuya said.

"Are vice captains allowed to smack their captains around like that?" I was in shock. Who outranked who in this crazy place?  
"The 8th division has an exception it seems. Captain Kyouraku can tend to be irresponsible."  
Finally our food came. Although I lost a bit of my appetite. Do people outside of Yoruichi's perverted mind really believe me and Byakuya are a couple? No way! That's just too much. I mean I'm 3rd seat and he is vice captain. It's kind of our job to hang out together often. We're just business partners really. Colleagues. Peers. Something like that. From the moment I took one bite out of my ramen, Byakuya already finished his. Damn he ate fast. He stood up and left some money on the table. It was enough for what we both ate.

"I'm going back to work." He said without looking at me. He promptly left. I think he even shunpoed back to the office. Was he upset about something. Maybe he didn't like people thinking we were a couple or something. I'm probably make him feel very uncomfortable. I did cause him a lot of trouble, even though he won't admit it. I sighed with each bite of my ramen. I didn't even finish my ramen. I probably ate only half of it. I don't like to waste food, but it was a special ocasion. I thanked the cooks, and headed back for the office myself.  
I, am, going, to be, SERIOUS with myself right now. What is up with Byakuya-kun? He cares for me and gets jealous of other guys, and watches out for me, then he just treats me like a stranger he just can't stand to be around? I don't get it. It's not about rebelling against his parents here. It can't be. What's got him so conflicted? Is there something wrong with me? Maybe I should get a haircut or something to change my mood.  
I got fed up with walking and shunpoed back to the office aswell. I entered and saw something I really did not wish to see. Urahara stopped by for a visit and was talking with Byakuya. Byakuya was sitting at his desk while Urahara was standing in front of it.

"Hisana-chan!" Urahara sang. "I was here to offer my services to you but it seemed Byakuya-kun beat me to it."  
"Yoruichi-san told me about your offer to spar and train with me." I walked forward slowly. "However, it seems in better interest to train with Byakuya-kun instead since we spend a lot of time together and work with each other."  
"A lot of time together?" Urahara's smile widen. "I see, I'll tell Yoruichi the good news."  
"Shouldn't you be at work at your division headquarters?" Byakuya asked as Urahara was leaving.  
"I'm still on my lunch break." Urahara shrugged.

As Urahara walked by me, he took my left hand and kissed it. My jaw hit the floor in shock. Urahara smiled and kissed my hand again. I shook my head at him and pulled my hand away.  
"What do you think you're doing." Byakuya demanded in a harsh and hateful tone. He stood up and left his desk.  
"Saying goodbye to a lovely young woman." The 12th division captain said innocently with a sly smile.  
"You may be on your lunch break, Captain, but ours has ended." Byakuya informed the captain in a cold tone.  
"So scary. I'm telling your dad." Urahara whined as he left.

While exiting, Urahara turned around and blew me a kiss. Byakuya immediately stood infront of me and blocked the invisible kiss. Urahara frowned and continued to walk.  
When he was down the hall, he shouted, "No matter how long you grow your hair, Byakuya-kun, I'll never swing your way!"  
Byakuya shut the doors of the office and marched angrily to his desk. He could not hide his anger. He broke his writing brush as he grasped it. His hand was covered in ink and he had made a small mess on his desk. He set the broken brush down and pulled out a hankerchief. It wasn't enough to collect all of the ink. I walked over to him.  
"Let's go wash our hands." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Byakuya said nothing and just nodded. He relaxed his eyebrows as we left the office and headed towards a washroom. We both washed our hands in the same sink. I used a lot of soap to make sure the Urahara koodies were gone. And to give Byakuya some piece of mind. He really seem to freak out back there.  
We dried our hands and headed back for the office. I took the pot of tea and poured more in my cup. I drank several cups of tea before sitting down in my chair.  
"Oh did you want some tea, Byakuya senpai?" I asked.  
"Please." He said as I left my desk with the teapot.

I poured him tea and gave him a warm smile. I walked back to my desk and the doors of the office flew open. Taro Shino? He seemed panicked and his eyes wide and tears were forming.  
"C-c-come quick! It's an emergency!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 28**

He ran out of the room. I set the teapot down and chased after him. Byakuya followed aswell.  
"What's this all about?" I yelled.  
"The captain! He's really sick!" Taro replied out of breath.  
Byakuya did not waste anytime and shunpoed to the captain's office. I did the same, but he was still faster than me. The doors of the captain's office were open, when I entered. I saw Captain Ukitake on the floor coughing up a lot of blood. Aramaki and Kisaragi were with him, along with Byakuya who was performing a healing kido on his chest.  
"Get the strecher." Byakuya commanded.

Aramaki and Kisaragi both grabbed the strecher and knelt beside their captain. I ran over to the men, and helped them place Ukitake in the strecher.  
"We need to get him to the 4th division, but we need to move carefully." Byakuya stated as the men began to walk with the strecher.  
Byakuya kept one hand on the captain's chest while supplying the healing kido. I walked over to them.  
"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.  
"Could you, help clean up his office?" Byakuya asked me.  
"Yes, of course." I said as I watched the three men leave.  
I looked around the room. At the captain's desk, it looked like he had a coughing attack here. On his paperwork, no less. Also he fell out of his chair, and seemed to vomit some blood on the floor while coughing. A hankerchief isn't going to take care of this. I walked out of the office, and ran into Taro Shino again.  
"What's happened to the captain?" Taro was still frantic.

"He's being taken to the 4th division for treatment. I was order to help clean up his office. You wouldn't mind assisting me, would you?" I asked him.  
"I'd be glad to help." Taro said.  
We left the office insearch of cleaning supplies.

The four men finally arrived at the entrance of the 4th division. The doors were opened quickly and a bed for the ill captain was promptly prepared.  
"We need Captain Unohana." One of the 4th division members stated.  
Byakuya still was applying his healing kido upon Ukitake. His captain's chest was stained with his blood. His mouth was completely covered in blood. Aramaki took notice of this and grabbed a cloth to clean his captain's mouth.  
Ukitake was no longer awake. He had fallen asleep for selfperservation. Captain Unohana rushed into the first room of the 4th division where Ukitake was being cared for. She walked over to his bedside, and place one hand on his chest. She felt his heartbeat straining. Unohana let her life energy flow from her hand to Ukitake's frail body.  
"I will take care of him from here." She told the three men from the 13th division. All three nodded, and slowly left their captain's side.  
Byakuya went to go wash his hands again. Even though his face revealed a calm character, inside he was terrified of Captain Ukitake dying. Even though he's been at odds when Ukitake's overly friendly personality ever since he joined the 13th division 36 years ago, Byakuya admired his captain and held great respect for him. He even worked hard practicing healing kido so he could give medical care to help support Ukitake incase he became too excited or stressed.  
Unohana knelt down beside Ukitake and healed him with both hands. She knew it would take hours before he would wake again. Just before the members of the 13th division left the 4th division, Unohana spoke.  
"I will send someone to report on your captain's condition in a few hours." She informed them calmly.  
The three men nodded and left.

--  
Taro-kun and I finished cleaning up the captain's office and left. I went to wash my hands again. They were covered in Captain Ukitake's blood. I could not help but shed a few tears while I was in the washroom. I was so scared for Ukitake. He looked so weak and frail when I last saw him. I thought he was going to die right in front of me.  
I left the washroom and returned to my office. I entered and closed the doors behind me. I decided the thing Ukitake needed me to do was to finish up my work and not be so worried over him. He'd scold me if he saw me crying. That fool. He can't be a captain when he's so ill. He could die at any moment. Well, we all could die at any moment, but he's got better chances.  
I continued my paperwork quietly.  
"He'll be alright." Rei said.  
"I hope so." I started to tear up again.

"Don't worry, he's got Byakuya-kun healing him. And you know how experienced of a healer he is." Rei joked in a seductive tone.  
"I can't believe my zanpakuto is perverted." I said outloud as Byakuya entered the room.  
His eyes were wide as he tilted his head in shock.  
"Welcome back, Byakuya senpai. If you were wondering what I was talking about. I was just talking to my zanpakuto."  
"Your zanpakuto is perverted?"

"Pretty much, irrational and perverted. But she was really just trying to cheer me up. That's all." I gave my evil laugh.  
"I never heard of a zanpakuto trying to cheer their owner up." Byakuya said while returning to his desk.  
"Really? Maybe people just don't talk about what they do with their zanpakutos. But Rei and I are like good friends." I smiled. "Oh, how are things with you and your zanpakuto?"  
"Good, although I am still many years away from achieving bankai."  
"Oh! I wonder what your bankai will be like. Maybe it will be like a large sakura tree that runs around and smacks people?" I said excitedly.  
"That's possible." Byakuya said, he looked a bit depressed.

"I wonder what my bankai would be like. Maybe it's a typhoon or a hurricane. A blizzard perhaps. Controlling a cloud would be good enough. I could make it rain ice shards on my enemies."  
"That would be useful against the Quincy." Byakuya told me.  
"What do you think Rei?"  
"There are some more techniques you haven't learned with my shikai. You still have a long way to go, Hisana-chan." Rei told me.  
"Oh, I haven't learned everything about my shikai." I sighed.  
"My power amplifies your powers. You could probably perform your kido through me." Rei said out of no where.  
"Really?!" I said while standing up suddenly.  
"Is something, the matter?"

"Oh, um, I'm going to go out to the training grounds for a few minutes to test something out."  
"You're still not off duty." Byakuya scolded me.  
"Oh darn, it will have to wait Rei. Why did you have to talk about something so cool?"  
"What did your zanpakuto say?" Byakuya asked.  
"Secret." I shook my head and smiled.

We continued working for a few hours without talking. There was a knock on the door. Someone I haven't seen before came in.  
"I'm here to report on Captain Ukitake Jushiro's current condition." The man said. "He is currently resting and will be released within a few days."  
"Thank you for the report." Byakuya said as he nodded.  
The man from the 4th division bowed and left us. It was about quiting time anyway and I gathered up my things and waved to Byakuya. I was on my way leaving the 13th division headquarters when Byakuya stopped me.  
"Did you forget?" He asked me.  
"Hmm?"

"Our training. You agreed you would train with me." He reminded me.  
"Oh, I almost forgot with all that's happened today. Ok, where to?"  
"If we used the training grounds here, there's a chance we might destory the whole area. We could use the training grounds on the Kuchiki residence." He suggested.  
"That's fine with me. Oh, do you think I could go change? I don't want to get my uniform ruined."  
"I think I have some clothes you could use at my home." He said.  
"Ok, let's go." I said cheerfully.

We finally arrived at the frontgate of the Kuchiki home. I should have recognized it, it says "Kuchiki" on the gate. We entered his home where sevants greeted him. It seemed about the same as Yoruichi's home. Only his home had a lot of sakura trees around the property. They were so beautiful and still in bloom. Although half of the flowers have already fallen.  
Byakuya stopped at a pair of doors. He had a key he unlocked them with and opened the doors. I followed him inside and realized that this was, his room. He had a large bed, a writing desk, a wall lined with bookshelves. And two more sliding doors that seemed as if they lead outside. He slided some other small doors which revealed to be a closet. He pulled out a small white yukata that would not fit him.  
"I used to wear this, when I was younger." He stated while holding it up.  
I walked over to him, and he placed the yukata in my arms. He then closed his closet and walked over to his drawers. He was searching for some hakama that would fit me.  
"Why do you keep clothes that you can't wear anymore?" I asked him.  
"They have sentemental value to me." He said while still searching.

He finally found what he was looking for. They were just dark gray hakama, but he brought them to my waist and it did not seem like they would be too long for me to wear. He gave me a confused look.  
"Why aren't you changing clothes?" He asked me.  
"Is there anywhere I could have a little privacy?" I said coyly.  
He nodded and turned around and covered his eyes anyway. I undressed and wore Byakuya's old clothes. They felt soft and were made with better material than my shinigami uniform.  
"I'm decent now." I said as I was folding my uniform.  
"It's still a little large on you."

"I'll be fine. I can move ok in this. Thank you, senpai." I said as I picked up my zanpakuto.  
We exited his room, and Byakuya locked his door. I followed him around his home as servants in his household looked on. His house seemed larger than Yoruichi's actually. Or maybe it was just poorly planned. We finally found our way to the training grounds.  
The grounds were well kept and I was starting to feel guilty, because I could not avoid trashing the place. We walked out on the field and faced each other.  
"How would you like to start?" He asked me.  
"Well, let's try some hand to hand?" I said meekly.  
"Hand to hand combat? If that's what you wish." He complied.

We took our battle stances and raised our fists. It was strange to see Byakuya raising his fists, but he's looks strange doing most things. I attacked first and attempted some kick attacks. He was able to dodge them all. He shunpoed away and I followed in pursuit. I threw a punch and broke the ground beneath him.  
He started his attack now. He made a few jabs at me, but made sure not to hit me at all. I managed to kick him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.  
"You're... a little too serious. We're warming up." He gasped.  
"I thought we were just getting down to it. I didn't really think about a warm up. I'm sorry, Byakuya-kun." I said as I knelt down and applied a healing kido to his stomach area.  
"I'll be fine, I just need to catch my breath." He said as he sat up.  
"Well, what do we have here?" A voice of a man spoke.

"I don't believe it." Another voice that belonged to a woman spoke aswell.  
I looked up and saw a handsomed dark haired man, with strange white things in his hair and a beautiful blue eyed woman with dark wavy hair. She looked kind of like Byakuya. Could she be his sister? They were both wearing shinigami uniforms, only the man was wearing a captain's haori. The both disappeared from view, and reappeared right before us.  
"Good afternoon." I said.

"She's got nice manners." The man said while eyeing me.  
"I haven't seen her around before." The woman said while inspecting me.  
Byakuya and I both stood up at the same time.  
"These are my parents." Byakuya revealed.  
"Your parents? I thought they were your siblings." I almost fainted.  
"She's got really nice manners." His mother smiled.

"Hi, I am Kuchiki Ryusuke. Captain of the 3rd division." He said with a kind smile. He was completely different from Byakuya.  
"And I'm Kuchiki Azuna, the vice captain of the 3rd division. Pleased to meet you." Azuna said with a warm smile. She was different from Byakuya too!  
"Hello, I am Kazehana Hisana, the 3rd seat of the 13th division." I smiled and bowed.  
"Kazehana Hisana? That girl Yoruichi-san took in?" Ryusuke asked.  
"Yes, that's me." I said weakly. I was tired of hearing myself being refered to as "that girl that Yoruichi took in." It was annoying. I was eyeing a, white hairpiece than Byakuya's dad was wearing. He was also wearing a scarf, on a warm day? It was obivious I was staring at it. I wasn't looking at anything else.

"Are you curious about what I'm wearing on my head?" Ryusuke asked while pointing at it.  
"It looks like you're wearing a piece of washboard on your head." I frowned while crossing my arms.  
"Kazehana-chan!" Byakuya said suddenly. "That headpiece is called the Kenseikan, symbolizing his noble rank as the head of the Kuchiki family."  
"Doesn't get uncomfortable when you have to scratch a part of your head that's under the kensaiken?" I worried.  
"Yeah, that's why I carry a chopstick around to poke around there when it does itch." The 3rd captain said while pulling out the chopstick of subject.  
"I'm glad you're thinking ahead, Mr. Kuchiki." I praised him while giving up the thumbs up.

"You're being too informal with my father." Byakuya scolded me while giving a scary glare.  
"She's fine, you don't need to get so defensive of honorifics or titles." Ryusuke told his son while yawning. "Feel free to call me, Ryusuke-kun." He winked.  
"Don't worry about my son." Azuna said while padding me on the shoulder. "He's a little weird around people. I don't know why he gets so cold. He used to be so friendly when he was little. Making jokes and pulling pranks. Peeking at the ladies's bathhouse even-"  
"Mother!" Byakuya shouted to stop her from saying anything more.  
"He hasn't peeked at you has he?" Azuna questioned me.

"Not that I know of." I smiled really wide and laughed nervously with my hands on my hips.  
"And he has a wonderful singing voice." She continued while giving me a wink and a smile.  
"There's something Yoruichi-san never told me." I commented while studying Byakuya with a serious look on my face.  
"We are in the process of training, there's not much time before the war with the Quincy." Byakuya told his parents in a commanding told.

"There's plently of time- Quincys aren't that tough anyway. I could unleash my Bankai and that would be the end of all of them." Ryusuke boasted to the group.  
"That would be convient, if all the Quincys happen to be in a deep sleep and don't want to wake up for hours for your Bankai to kill them." Byakuya huffed at his father.  
"Why are you so mean to me!?" Ryusuke cried as fell to the ground in tears. He started to roll around back and forth on the ground while moaning in emotional pain saying, "I don't like you anymore!" and "Why are you so cold?"  
While watching Byakuya's opposite father cry, I was remembering something Yoruichi told me about Byakuya. She said, "Byakuya got to be good at shunpo while playing 'Flash tag' with me. He was never able to catch me, but no one has. Ahem, where was I? Oh, tag! You're it!" I walked over to Byakuya and stayed at arms length. I reached out my right hand and rested it on his arm. I gave him a sly smile as he held a look of small surprise on his face.  
"Tag. You're it." I said quietly as I blasted off!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 29**

Byakuya was slow to react but then realized what I was aiming at. I was making my way the the forest to lose him in there and he was gaining on me fast. I made sharp twists and turns, jumping up and down branches. He came close to catching me, but I was staying ambiguious with my course. I had the convience of the sun mostly set. There was little light in this shadowy forest. But I was going too fast for my own control. I should have looked ahead instead of behind. What's ahead? Large tree trunk. Yes, I do see that large tree trunk. Yes, I am going in that direction, which ends at the tree trunk. And no, I can't stop myself!  
I held up my arms and braced myself. Tree trunk! Tree trunk! Getting closer, larger, browner! Oh shiiiit! I shut my eyes and hit the tree with great force! Ouch? Huh? What happened to the tree? Hmm, this is different.  
"If flash tag is too dangerous for you to play, we'll have to do something different." Byakuya said. How long have his arms been around me?  
"I usually play flash tag while I'm it. I've never tagged Yoruichi-san it." I mumbled with my arms crossed.  
"No one has tagged Yoruichi-san it, unless they started the game tagging her." He sighed with some nostagia in his voice.  
"Goddess of flash, heh she is scary." I shook my head at myself. "My shunpo use is ok, but my direction and control is still amateur."  
"You're not too bad." He said with his arms still around me.  
"Thanks, Senpai." I said while looking down and blushing.  
I had my left hand on his arm, and it was traveling down to meet his hand. I think he was leaning closer to me. Or I was leaning closer to him. I'm not quite sure, but closer was occurring. My hand was being cupped in his hand and our eyes met. His hand was always so soft and warm. I am putting everything into this! I am my left hand! With my right hand, I reached up and placed it on his cheek, tracing his jawline. And closer yet.

"Have you kids eaten anything yet?" A loopy captain asked.  
Aw. Closer failed! We seperated from each other as the captain walked closer to us. He had a large, goofy smile on his face. His wife followed behind him. We couldn't bring ourselves to answer him. I still had my hand held in his.  
"I could tell the cooks to cook a special dinner!" Azuna said with glee.  
"Ok." I nodded in frustation.  
"Come on." She motioned to us.

We all walked back together for the residence. I felt depressed. I was close, to something! I followed Byakuya back to his room to change back into my uniform. His parents made him wait outside his room while I changed. I wouldn't have minded him there really. But when he tried to follow me into his room, his parents held him back.  
I opened the door, and thanked them for waiting. People don't know this, but I have done some alterations to my hakama. There are buttons. As a safety precaution, because they have fallen down before during training with Yoruichi. I still tie and such, but there are buttons I have added independantly.

We sat in a dining room, which was larger than the one I have used with Yoruichi. But they seemed like the type that entertained people more often. There was tea to drink. I ended up sitting next to Byakuya's mom while he and his dad sat across from us.  
"Hisana-chan hmm," Ryusuke started to say while thinking. "Didn't you kill a menos on the first try?"  
"Yes, I did. But it took all of my energy to do it." I replied.  
"What was a menos doing poping out in the real world like that. I thought they only resided in the Royal District." He pouted.  
"What's the Royal District?"

"You didn't learn that in school?" Azuna asked me.  
"They graduated me in two days. I never got to learn anything. I only learned what Yoruichi-san taught me. I'm still learning new kido." I answered.  
"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius?" Ryusuke eyed me suspiciously.  
"I'm still not sure about that myself. Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san were saying that within an hour after meeting me. And they went around telling everyone I was a super genius that would rival a 6th year when I entered the Shinigami Academy without bothering to test my abilities. And that all happened the same day they met me." I confesed to my company.  
"That's pretty reckless, even for those two." The captain laughed. Byakuya stayed silent at our conversation.  
"The truth is, I was really looking forward to spending six years at the Academy. But Yoruichi-san seemed so happy that I was able to graduate so quickly. I didn't want to disappoint her with rejecting the graduation to attend." I sighed to myself.

"Anything you can learn at the Academy, you can learn on the field aswell. You're not missing out at all. You're just going to be surprised!" Ryusuke said in a happy voice trying to cheer me up.  
Food came out from the kitchen and seemed to use up every inch of the table. There was curry, and pork ribs, salad, various meats, pickles and- akamiso? Oh no! Azuna set down the bowl of akamiso right in front of me. Beads of sweat started to form on my face. My breathing was getting heavy. I put my hand over my nose and mouth to avoid the smell of it. But it was there, and it was red! And worst of all: real.  
"Why don't you take a sip?" Azuna asked me innocently. She could not have known about my thing with the akamiso.

I don't want to be rude. Not to the mother of Byakuya, a guy who I happen to find incredibly interesting. I removed my hand from my mouth, and placed both hands at each side of the bowl. It's just one bowl. One small bowl. And nothing weird could possibly happen. No one crazy is nearby and nothing bad can happen to me. So even if I drink just a little bit...  
I held the bowl up to my face. Inches away from my lips. The aroma of it was starting to make me tear up. It was completely sickening to me. But I have to do this. Just like children fear the dark, I have to overcome this! The bowl of akamiso was pressed against my lower up. All I had to do now was just tip the bowl. Tip the bowl in my direction and sip.  
I let a small mouthfull enter. The taste was bitter to me. So bitter. I swallowed and set the bowl down on the table. See, that wasn't so bad. I did it. But my hands felt cold. My face felt cold. All the blood in my body was running cold. But I can't let it show. I need a new flavor! I took a bite of the curry and rice and nearly lost my mind!

"Spicy." I said in a lost whisper.  
"Oh, that's a family favorite!" Azuna said in a loving tone. "Disturbingly extra spicy curry."  
My face felt hot now. I drank down some tea, but it hurt my tongue. I get it, his parents must not like me much so they're punishing me with akamiso and disturbingly extra spicy curry. I probably don't fit in with their type, after all, I am "from" Rukongai and they're nobles. Well, I don't mind any parent being protective of their child, but they could just ask me to leave. They don't have to discipline me like this!  
"Is something wrong?" Ryusuke smiled at me.  
"Nope, nothing is wrong." I smiled back in retaliation.

They all picked up their chopsticks to eat, while his parents, are still smiling at me. I wasn't going to lose to them. I picked up my chopsticks and ate normally and calmly. His parents stopped their smiles and looked a bit shock. I was using a lot of self control not to react to this "get out of my house!" curry. I even smiled as I chewed for a long time before swallowing. Inside, I was dying. I even went against my own personal beliefs and finished that bowl of akamiso. I had to keep myself my shivering.

My lips are on fire. I could melt the ocean with my lips. I could kill a man with a kiss. Why isn't anyone bringing me water? Oh God! I'm going to die! After we all finished eating, I tried to say, "Good night and thank you (for this terrible dinner you bastards! Watch your backs! Imma comin'!)" But they wouldn't let me leave just yet.  
"Why don't you stay and take a hotbath with us?" Azuna invited.  
"With, all of you?" I asked startled.  
"Of course, like a big family." Ryusuke cheered.

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but I can't." I said as I shook my head. "I'm working on something special for Yoruichi-san. It's not finished yet, and it's a complete secret, and it's hard to keep secrets from her in her own house."  
"Oooo what is it? Can you give us a hint?" Ryusuke pleaded.  
"Sorry, but this is going to be a total surprise! And incredibly amazing!" I totally fibbed. But Yoruichi and Urahara fibbed first before making truths. I can do it too, I think.  
"Aw, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight after hearing that." He moaned.

I smiled really big, bright and happily while waving and walking away. All I have to say for today is: darn. Well, they must have a lot of girls coming to the house looking to spend some time with Byakuya. I bet they have the curry ready at all times for any given moment. They might even have a subtle catch phrase for it that the ordinary person wouldn't notice.  
And the akamiso! Maybe Byakuya told them about that or something. I think I could die. I swore I would never eat akamiso again, so why did I do it? Like that promise matters to anybody. But I kept holding on to that. Because, oh nevermind! Why am I even caring about such silly things anymore. I need to let go of everything.  
I came back home and went to my room. I locked the door and just sat in my chair. I really want to cry, but my tears will probably be spicy. Those dirty bastards, the tricked me! I don't know why but I really want to talk to Urahara-san. Or anyone. Yoruichi probably didn't know what Byakuya's parents do to visiting girls. Hell, she probably doesn't even know I went over to his house. But now she'll probably hear about my "special present" I'm going to give her.

I started to sing a random song. When I say random, I mean off the top of my head, random melody, not really sure what I'm singing random. It sounded kind of happy, but it was really sad and slow.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Hisana-chan? You're door is locked." Yoruichi said at the door.  
I got up and unlocked it for her. She walked it with her hands on her hips and she seemed upset about something.  
"I heard you were at the Kuchiki house afterwork." She began.  
"I went there to do some training with Byakuya-kun." I answered.

"You should not have gone there without me. His parents don't treat girls that come to visit well."  
"Yeah, I found that out. In a few hours from now, my shit will be spicy." I panicked and paced.  
"How much of that 'death curry' did you eat?" Yoruichi asked with fear.  
"All of it. They even brought me akamiso! I drank all of that too!" I exclaimed with expressive arms in the air.  
"You are so, tough!" Yoruichi smiled and hugged me.

"It's doubtful I'll stop by that house again, ever. I'd rather eat Taro Shino's cooking for a month." I pouted angrily.  
"Don't let them get you down! They'll grow to like you."  
"I don't want them to like me." I protested. "I don't care if they don't like me or not, they're not people I hang out with anyway. I just happen to work with their son. I don't see why anyone would make a big deal!"  
"So what will you do now?" Yoruichi asked.  
"Uraharaa-san hasn't taken back that offer of personal training has he?" I asked her hopefully.  
"I'm sure he hasn't made any new plans." She smiled.

"Byakuya-kun might get mad though. Urahara-san kissed me on the hand today at work in front of Byakuya-kun at work. And Byakuya-kun freaked out!"  
"Kisuke told me about the whole thing. He's only doing it to get under that kid's skin because it's hard to get under his skin."  
"I figured that much. But still, I don't want to hurt Byakuya-kun's feelings or anything." I said as was searching for a yukata to wear.  
"You just have to figure things out and maybe compromise. But you shouldn't give up on his parents so easily." She winked.  
"I'm going to take a bath." I said while enjoying a spicy yawn.  
"Can I come too?" Urahara asked?

I turned around and saw he was standing in my doorway.  
"Sure, I don't mind." I gave him a smile.  
"Wha-? Uh? Um." He crossed his arms and sighed.  
"Don't worry, I'll come too." Yoruichi laughed.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 30**

"I can't believe she ate everything. She's the guttsiet girl yet!" Ryusuke was wide eyed while sitting in the bath.  
"I have to say, she's really stubborn." Azuna laughed. "What do you think, Bya-chan?"  
Byakuya was also sitting in the bath with his parents. He kept his arms crossed and is eyes closed.  
"Are you mad, son?" Ryusuke asked him.  
"She is just a comrade from work. Not some sad woman trying to earn my affections. We were only going to train together when we had the time. Now she'll-" Byakuya seemed deeply angered.  
"She'll what?" Azuna and Ryusuke both asked at the same time.  
"She'll, train with someone else." Byakuya said as he left the bath.

We were all sitting in the bathhouse. The water felt it. It seemed to work and calming my stomach. I sat with the hot towel on my head and felt relaxed. Yoruichi and Urahara were in the bath too. Yoruichi seemed fine, but Urahara couldn't bring himself to look in my direction. He had a streak of blush on his face and kept is towel over his eyes. I closed my eyes myself, and hummed.

Byakuya sat on his bed while holding the clothes Hisana was wearing earlier that day. They did not really smell like her, but the fact that she had worn them was enough for him. He cradled them in his arms and felt ashamed of the way his parents had treated her. Especially after she had been so honest with them during tea. Those fools, he thought.  
Even he was surprised she forcefully ate all of the food they offered her. And did it calmly aswell with a smile. He was surprised she drank all of the akamiso. He had told his parents carelessly that she had a fear of it. But she was able to bring herself to devour it as to not to offend his parents. Usually, Byakuya did appreciate his parent's overprotectiveness of him. But now, how was he going to apoligize to her? He had to do it soon, to make it up to Hisana, before he lost his chance.

I was back in my room drying my hair. I left Yoruichi and Urahara in the bath so they could do, who knows what! My stomach still groaned. Ugh, derserving is the person who deliberately eats poison. I looked at my mirror and sighed. His parents probably did not like what they saw in me. I took some "beauty cream" Yoruichi and given me and started applying it to my face. It smelt nice, like jasmine and some other herbs. I applied some more to my neck and hands. Even if I don't smell good to Byakuya's parents, I'll at least smell good for myself.  
There was a short knock on the door. Yoruichi must have gotten bored with Urahara so quickly. Maybe she wants to sleep here tonight.  
"Come in." I said while still applying the cream.

Gasp! I looked in the mirror and then turned behind me and saw, oh no.  
"Byakuya-kun? I thought you were Yoruichi-san wanting to sleep in my room. You're going to have to wait a moment." I said like a pro.  
He shut the door, still wide eyed. I could hear him breathing heavily outside my door. Now I really did not expect Byakuya to come to my door. If I did, I would have worn, something. But alas, I was naked sitting on my chair, looking at myself in the mirror applying beauty cream of all things. I got dressed in a yellow yukata and opened my door. Byakuya was on his knees with his hand over his mouth.  
"I'm sorry, Kazehana-chan, I should have said who I was while knocking." He said without looking up.  
"It's alright, don't worry about it. I saw you in the bathhouse accidentally at work one time."  
"Of course, but a man, and a woman," Byakuya said as he was standing up, "are different."

"Well, come in." I said nervously.  
I sat back down in my chair while Byakuya took a seat on the ground.  
"Is there something you want to talk about?"  
"There is. I want to apoligize for the behavior of my parents earlier today. It was out of line for them to do such things."  
"What are you worried for? I don't even care about it." I yawned, spicily.  
"You are not a offended by their actions?" He was a little shocked.

"I'll probably be more careful eating at your house again. Or eat a lot before I visit." I shrugged.  
"I'm sure, they will not take such actions again." Byakuya said.  
"The akamiso made me sweat more than that curry."  
"Why do you hate it so much."  
"It's something I decided when I was a small kid. It's completely childish and I'll probably grow out of the reason someday."  
"Childhood promises are so easily overcome." He said sadly.  
"I can't even remember most of mine. I probably didn't make very many of them. And some, I still have time for." I smiled.  
"Such as?"

"Well, it's probably every girl's thought, but," I started to blush again, "I was planning on getting married one day and having kids."  
"Somethings like that are guarunteed."  
"Maybe. And living in the Soul Society, if I live to be 1800, I could have like 500 kids!" I exclaimed. "How many kids does Captain Ukitake have?"  
"None." He said shaking his head. "Most of the shinigami captains are unmarried because they are too dedicated to their work. And 500 children, that would be difficult no matter how long you lived."  
"Why is that?"  
"It is more difficult to concieve in this world, compared to the human world. And, I don't think anyone could stand to have 500 children."  
"Have you've heard of someone named 'Genghis Khan'?"  
"That Mongol Emperor?"

"Yes him. He had fathered over 100 children in his life time."  
"Fathering children, and mothering children, are two different things. I'm not sure how much Yoruichi-san has told you about the subject."  
"Don't women become pregnant when they're kissed on the lips by a man?" I asked with innocence, though I was joking.  
"...No. I don't think I should be the one to explain that sort of thing to you. I mean, um." He started to blush heavily as he spoke.  
"You probably are more unsure of what you're talking about than me. You definately aren't the one that should be telling me about such things."  
"Hisana-chan. Do you mind if I sleep here again tonight?" Yoruichi said while opening my door. Oh God!  
"Yoruichi-san! You should knock!" I shouted. I can't believe her!

"Oh, I see Little Byakuya-chan beat me too it?" Yoruichi winked.  
Byakuya looked away from her direction and shut his eyes. I don't blame him, I don't blame him at all. Yoruichi walked into my room, naked! I know we're usually all girls here, but! I walked over to Byakuya and covered his eyes with my hands.  
"Byakuya senpai came to apoligize for his parents's odd behavior. He's not sleeping here with me tonight!" I squealed.  
"Are you sure? That's a sexy yukata you got on there. Your boobs are hanging out, I bet you want Byakuya-chan to see you naked, you little pervert!" Yoruichi teased me as she started to walk towards the doorway.  
"Oh, Yoruichi-san, where do babies come from? Don't women get pregnant by men when they're kissed on the lips by a man?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood.  
"Yes, that's exactly what happens." Yoruichi winked.

"I thought so." I said as I nodded with confidence. I felt Byakuya's eye lashes flutter with my comment.  
"Anyway, don't make too much noise tonight." Yoruichi said as she left my room smiling. That devil! She's too open with herself sometimes.  
"Jasmine?" Byakuya said as he heard the door being shut.  
"Yes, the creme Yoruichi-san gave me. I was trying it before you came."  
Byakuya took both of my hands into his own. He carassed them with his fingers and examined them carefully. He held them up to his lips and supplied several kisses on each.  
"Good night, Hisana-chan." He said as he smiled honestly.  
"Thank you for stopping by to visit me, Byakuya senpai." I smiled.

Byakuya walked himself home, while touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. The backs of her small hands were incredibly soft. He knew the tips of his fingers were not sensitive enough to appreciate the texture. The sensation of his lips against her skin, made him feel happy. But that the same time, he thought of the image of Urahara enjoying kisses on her hand. That thought only made him angry. He kissed her hand in such a sensual way, and Hisana is such an innocent minded girl who isn't aware of how children come into this world.  
That fiend, he thought to himself. Hisana had been kissed on the the lips before, but only by Yoruichi. Girls, playfully kissing other girls, seemed ok to him. Almost. He still couldn't forget when he opened her door. What he saw. She was expecting Yoruichi to come. It was a lady's house. And she could never have expected for him to come to her door late at night. Her form was smooth, elegant. And Yoruichi- Byakuya shook any further thoughts of Yoruichi out of his mind. It would not have been the first time he had seen her nude. But, it felt unfaithful of him to think of any other, than Hisana.

"Byakuya-kun is really cute isn't he, Rei-chan?" I said while locking my door. I felt so happy!  
"I don't really find humans attractive." Rei said in a sleepy voice.  
"But Byakuya-kun is really handsome. The shape of his eyes, his large ears, his big nose. And especially, the shape of his lips." I started to blush.  
"You really are a pervert." Rei said honestly.

"No I'm not, I'm not thinking about his awsome backside, at least."  
"Why do you imagine contradicting yourself helps you win arguements? It doesn't work at all!"  
"Yoruichi-san is more perverted than anyone." I sighed.  
"Byakuya is lucky isn't he? Getting to see you and Yoruichi-san naked in one night. I doubt he'll sleep tonight." Rei said in a perverted tone!


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 31

"What the-?" I said as I "expelled gas". "Whoa, my fart felt spicy!"  
"It smells spicy!" Rei coughed. "Go to the toilet already!"  
I ran. I unlocked my door and ran as fast as I could. I left a trail of spicy gas along the way. I am almost there! I see the door! I flung them open and ran inside while flinging them shut. I took of my yukata and ran to the "designated area". Squating.

"Ahow! Oh God it's spicy!" I moaned in pain with tears streaming down my face. Even my tears felt spicy!  
"Oh this is the worst- gonna die." My butt was on fire! What the hell is freaking wrong with Byakuya's parents? Will Byakuya get mad if I orphan him?  
I was finally finished. I think that was the worst 10 minutes of my life. Dying from poison arrows was more pleasant. I picked up a bucket of water to clean my mess. I even influenced some water to clean myself. It hurt a lot on contact but I continued to clean. This really was the worst! I can't let this go. I don't care if they're his parents. I don't have to be polite or nice to them. I can be respectful in terms of shinigami rank, but that's it. Outside of work, they are going to meet my shoulder!

I picked up my yukata and wore it again and walked back to my room. My backside hurt so much. The cold air was helping me a bit, but I was still in pain. Those jerks! No wonder Byakuya acts so dry, it's a much better than the alternative. He could have been a brat. I opened my doors and shut them angrily. I locked my door again and sat on my bed. OUCH!  
"Oh what the hell?!" I cried as I stood straight back up. I can't even sit down! I am I going to cry if I have to sleep on my stomach all night. I'll just, sleep on my side tonight.  
I looked up and it was dark and cloudy. The waves of the ocean were high and beating against the walls of the castle. It was a pretty heavy storm that was occurring. I took shelter inside the castle and looked out the window. The inside of the castle was strange. It seemed normally furnished, but there were strange scrolls everywhere, written in a strange language I could not read. It was so boring sometimes.  
"Rei, what's up with the weather here? Is it just the season for this weather? I asked her.  
"The weather of this world is subject to your own mood."

"It is? So if I was happy, the weather will be happy. But if I'm angry and sad, it will be just like this?"  
"Yes, you still don't understand. You are the God of this world."  
"Are there any other beings in this world?"  
"No. I am the only being of this world."  
"Isn't it lonely being here all by yourself?"  
"I mostly rest and wait for your call. I also wake when you're spacing out when you need to concentrate."  
"Do you think, you would ever become friends with Sembonzakura?"  
"I don't know. Zanpakutos usually don't mingle with other zanpakutos unless their fighting each other."  
"That's fine, I guess. I think I'll just sleep." I yawned while disappearing from the castle.

"No! Akamiso tastes weird! How could you do this to me!?" I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.  
I was out of breath. I was panting and was in a cold sweat. A dream? That dream stinks!  
"That dream isn't the only thing that stinks. You were farting all night!" Rei exclaimed while pretending to cough.  
"Then it's a good thing Byakuya-kun didn't sleep here last night."  
"Like he ever would. He's not that kind of man." Rei scolded me.

Ugh, my butt still hurts. Maybe I should send the captain and vice captain of the 3rd division lunch courtesy of Taro Shino? Heh, he owes me a favor. I sat up and got dressed. Yoruichi wasn't present at breakfast. I heard she woke up before sunrise and ate already. I ate quickly myself and headed off to the office a little early myself. There were some people awake and present, but not even Byakuya was there.  
I took a stack of paperwork for myself and started to fill them out. There still isn't enough sunlight in the room to read properly. I got out a candle and lit it, with kido. I wonder if everyone is just waking up or eating already? Oh?! A medical bill for Tanaka? They keep a bill for everything. So it comes out of his pay for bandages and medicine used? Wait, what about my medical bills?  
I thumbed through the papers and found my own medical bills. Here's one for my treatment at the 4th division almost two weeks ago. Huh? 8,000 kan? And the medical supplies used while I was on a mission, another 2,000? That's 10,000 kan right there! No way! I'm getting ripped off here! I just passed out from fatigue, they could have just took me home and let me rest. But 8,000 kan just for sleeping in one of their beds? And what does it also say? Full physical examination, blood test, spiritual energy sample and room rate.

Why did Yoruichi let them rob me? If my money keeps being spent needlessly like this, I'll never be able to afford my own place and a decent babysitter. Yeah, I wonder how Rukia's doing right now. It hasn't been that long since my last visit, but I should make sure to stop by again soon when I get the chance. I placed my medical bill in my drawer and continued with my work. I'm a bit thirsty, I wonder if I get charged for the tea I drink here? So stingy if that's true.

There was some people talking outside the office doors.  
"Father, is this all you wanted to speak to me about?" I heard Byakuya's muffled voice said.  
"Well, I haven't thought about the rest yet, but I want you to keep in mind the things I have told you about." His father said. "By the way, how is that-?"  
Ryusuke stopped his speech as he opened the doors. He held his mouth shut nervously for a few moments.  
"Ah! Hisana-chan, you're here early this morning, did you sleep well last night?" He asked with a nervous tone.  
"No, I did not. In fact, I enjoyed one of the worse 10 minutes of my life last night. I'm still a little sore, I'm not used to sleeping on my side." I said in threating tone. I began to use my powers to make the room cold.  
"I'm not sure what you could mean by saying that." The captain looked confused but I'm sure he knew what I was saying.  
"Oh? Maybe I'm not that sure either, Captain Kuchiki." I delivered a dangerous smile and gave a low chuckle.

"I'm glad you are feeling better now." He returned the chuckle and started to notice a chill in the room..  
"I never said I felt any better, Captain." My tone was harsh but I smiled.  
"Who did I piss off?" Ryusuke asked in a small voice while hiding behind Byakuya. He gave me a wide eyed wince.  
"I hope you have a nice day today, Captain Kuchiki." I said while standing up to bow. I continued my "something bad is coming for you" smile.  
"Good day, Kaze...hana-chan. I'll see you later, Byakuya-kun." Ryusuke grimly waved to his son.

Byakuya walked over to my desk and stared at the candle I lit. He had a blank expression and continued to look at the flame.  
"I, lit this candle when I got here because there wasn't enough light inside the room. But the sun has done a good job lately so.." I said as I blew the flame out. I also let the room return to a normal temperature.  
"Did you really feel in nessessary to have such rude behavior towards my father?" Byakuya asked me coldly.  
"I just wanted to see, how he would react. Yoruichi-san told me your parents did that to every girl that entered your home." I gave him an angry look. Just how many girls has Byakuya invited over?  
"They are, protective of me." Byakuya told me while sitting at his desk.  
"That was beyond protection. That spicy curry was sadistic!" I yelled.

"You didn't have to eat all of it. No one asked you to."  
"I was being stubborn. Finishing that curry should have been the rude message to your parents already. The message was they can't scare me no matter what they try!" I stood up again with my hands on my hips.  
"They thought you were a suitor." Byakuya tilted his head.  
"Suitor for who?" My fists were in the air.  
"For," He blushed and could not look me in the eye, "myself."  
"Why would I be a suitor for you? You're a man and men ask women to marry them. I would never ask a man to marry me." I huffed. "That would kill my pride. I would have to give up being a shinigami, and the world would fall."  
We both heard some giggling outside of the doors. Was someone easedropping on our conversation? I shunpoed to the doors and opened them. I found Ryusuke knelt down in a door listening pose.  
"Oh? Uh. I thought I dropped a coin." He announced as he stood straight up. He reached into his pocket and pulled one out. "Oh! There it is!" He said as he ran down the hall and seemingly exited the building.  
I shut the doors angrily. And shunpoed the 10 feet back to my seat. I grabbed even more paperwork and reports and started to go over them. Byakuya looked in my direction, but it seemed he felt too embarrassed to speak to me. His father was a real weirdo. I am so glad they're not very much alike at all.

And his parents, are they naive enough to believe I could be a suitor for Byakuya? No way! What do I have to offer? I have no home of my own. I still rely so much on others. I can't cook many meals. I'm a bit clumsy. I threw up on him twice. And worst of all, I cause him a lot of trouble.  
He's rich, talented, and attractive. When it comes to being a wife, I don't think I have any business with Byakuya. No matter what I may feel about him. There's a difference between us which I don't believe I can overcome. I should just find a decent guy and he'll just find a decent girl. Why am I even bothering with these useless thoughts here? Shit did I just write all of my thoughts down on my paperwork?  
I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. Byakuya looked at my trash can when I said, "Lot's of spelling errors and topic errors." I went back to writing normally. I'm spacing out again.

I started to hum as I wrote so I could concentrate. Ebara Raku, a man who is just as handsome as Byakuya, came in with a fresh pot of tea instead of Taro  
"That was a nice song." Raku smiled while pouring me some tea.  
"Hmm? Song? I was just in the mood." I said in surprise.  
"I would like to hear the whole song, when you have the time." Iku said.  
"When I have free time, I'd be glad to." I nodded. "Where is Taro-kun today? He's usually here."  
"He said he wasn't feeling well today, so we allowed him the day off."  
"I understand." I said while sipping my tea.

Raku poured Byakuya some tea and then left the pot of a free table in the room. He bowed and left. I set my cup back down while reading a report on a squad assignment to the real world. It wasn't about the one I was in, but it was about someone that was assigned to watch over a certain town alone for a month before he was recalled. It was an elite unseated member at that.  
I wonder what would happen if I was dispatched for a month in the real world by myself. I would get pretty lonely with no one to talk to but shadows. I could hear the 13th division headquarters was getting more busy as people were coming in. I gave into yawning once and drank down more tea. I wasn't feeling too well myself. Tired. I think I'll go straight to sleep afterwork.  
It was lunchtime and Ebara Raku returned to ask want we wanted to eat. I said I wasn't hungry. Byakuya copied me and said the same. We did not speak for the rest of the day. As I was leaving, Byakuya stopped me again.  
"Do you feel able to train today?" He asked me hopefully.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I would like to rest at home. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had that akamiso nightmare again." I shivered.  
"What happens in your akamiso nightmare?"

"I am tied down and force fed akamiso. That's basically it."  
"You should not let a bad dream stop you from trying things."  
"I guess I am really stupid, huh?" I said while looking at the ground.  
"Foolish, you're only foolish, Kazehana-chan."  
"Are you really trying to cheer me up?" I asked with a weak smile.  
"Let me walk you home." He said.

We walked together without saying anything. There were some quiet stares from strangers, but no one made an effort to speak with us. We walked quietly to my room and I am so glad I left my window open. I removed my zanpakuto and set it down on her wooden stand and sat down to remove my warari and tabi socks off my feet. I then took off my black kimono and began untieing my hakama. I got to the emergency buttons and began unbuttoning.  
"Where did those buttons come from?" Byakuya asked. I forgot he was with me and watching me.  
"I sewn them in just incase of an emergency." I said quietly.  
"They're disgraceful!" He was appalled. "Someone should take pride when wearing their hakama correctly."  
"I'm not used to hakamas! I've been wearing long kimonos most of my life. What's wrong with being inovative?" I exclaimed at the noble.

"Buttons are not inovative they're indecent on hakamas."  
"It would be indecent if my hakamas fell down out of nowhere."  
Byakuya took my hakama and plucked the buttons off!  
"What was that for?!" I asked him.  
"You hakama will never fall if you learn how to tie them correctly. Stand, I will teach you."  
I stood up angrily and crossed my arms. I grabbed my hakama from his hands and pulled them up. He took the front ties and wrapped them around my back, then again at the front, while tied into a knot. He then took the back ties and wrapped them once around me before tieing them into an even bow in the front. I touched the ties and examined his work. He did a prettty good job, this wouldn't accidently fall down on me while shunpoing.  
"I think Yoruichi-san taught me an incorrect way of tieing a hakama." I frowned and sighed at myself.

"That's very possible." Byakuya said with his hand on his chin.  
"I'm sorry that I raised my voice at you, Senpai." I bowed.  
"I took no offense. I wonder what other lies Yoruichi-san has told you." He said while studying my room.  
I tried untieing the knot behind me. It was a tight knot and I could not see what was going on. Byakuya reached over and helped me untie it. He then undid my bow in the front, and my hakama was a pool of fabaric on the ground.  
"So, is this the kind of training you two are planning on embarking on?" Yoruichi asked while standing in my doorway. Thank goodness she was wearing her uniform!  
"It's not what it looks like! Byakuya senpai was just helping me undress!" I said with honestly.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 32**

"With this kind of scandalless behavoir Hisana-chan, it will be unlikely any man would take you for a wife." Yoruichi shook her head at me.  
"I don't need to be married to be happy. I can adopt someone that already has kids and call myself a grandma." I argued.  
"You're going to skip getting married and call yourself a grandma?" Yoruichi was snickering to herself.  
I walked over to my window and locked it. Then I shut the shutters.  
"I am going to take a nap." I said to everyone in the room.  
"A nap huh? Is that what it's being called now. Well, I'm going to find Kisuke and take a nap myself." She winked as she left my room.  
"What is Yoruichi-san talking about, Senpai?" I asked him innocently.  
"Nothing. You should rest." He said as he picked up my hakama and folded it for me.  
I laid down on my futon and pulled my blankets over myself. My stomach turned itself a little. For having not eaten lunch.  
"I should have bought some fruit before coming back to my room." I said to myself.  
"Would you like me to bring you some?" Byakuya knelt down beside me and asked.  
"I thought, you had already left." I was wide eyed staring at him.  
He shook his head. "I could bring you some, bananas."  
"Actually, I was thinking about pears, but bananas are fine." I smiled.  
"I will return, you should rest for the moment." Byakuya ordered.  
He left my room and closed the doors behind him.

Kizaki Tanaka and Ebara Raku sat together while enjoying a flask of sake between them. Their cheeks were already red and they were gossiping.  
"I'm telling you." Raku hiccuped. "They seem pretty comfortable with each other. They way they look at each other, and act around each other."  
"No way, she's not even that good looking." Tanaka said in a drunken voice. He poured himself another cup of sake and drank.  
"She's cute enough." Raku smiled. "I would go for her if I had the chance. Too bad the vice captain's in the way."  
"I thought you said other men didn't scare you away from the women you persued. Or were you sleeptalking, pretty boy?" Tanaka huffed.  
"I suppose I did say that now didn't I?" Raku smiled to himself.

Byakuya hurried through the markets in search of the desired fruit. He had found bananas and bought several bunches. But he had some trouble finding pears. He finally found a shop that still had the fruit. He bought two pounds of pears and traveled back to the Shihouin manor with bags of fruit in hand. He hoped whatever was troubling Hisana would stop if he could make her feel better.  
He opened her door and found her sleeping peacefully. He sat the bags of fruit down carefully on her desk. He removed one of the pears from the bag and sat down beside the sleeping girl. He walked the movement of her neck as she breathed. Her eyebrows seemed tense and her face was unsettled. He placed his hand over his forehead. It felt warm to the touch. He stroked her soft hair and tucked it behind her ears. He brought the pear of two his lips and took a bite. It was juicy and sweet. He smiled to himself.  
The crunch of the pear in his mouth woke Hisana. She slowly opened her eyes as the fluttered quickly. Her eyes were dark and large as she stared up as his chewing mouth. Byakuya swallowed the piece of fruit suddenly as it ached down his throat. He held the pear to her lips. She leaned her head forward and took a bite.

"It's delicious. You're good at picking out fruit." I smiled sleepily.  
"It has been quite a while since I have had a pear." He said while taking a bite from the side I had ate from.  
I sat up as Byakuya held the pear to my mouth again. I placed my hand on it, tilted my head and took another bite. He followed my bite again. I leaned closer to him and placed my hand on his free hand that was resting on his thigh.  
"Thank you for bringing fruit for me." I said as his hand took mine.  
"I was happy to. You should continue to rest." He said and raising my hand to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand gently again.  
"I think I should eat a small meal, then I would be ready for a few rounds of flash tag." I said as I stood up and walked over to my desk. "You bought a lot of fruit."  
"What would you like to eat?" He asked while taking another bite.  
"I'm not sure, something here, I don't feel like going out anywhere."  
I put my on zori and opened up my doors. We left for one of the nearby dining rooms and sat together at a small table. One of the servants along the way asked me what I wanted to eat, I told her something normal.  
"Did you want anything to eat, Senpai?"  
"I eat whatever they bring." He said. He was finished with his pear and left the room to throw it away.  
He returned with two more pears and a banana. He set them down on the table in front of me.

(Servants in the kitchen)  
"I'm serious, he was in her room for a long time today. And I heard he visited her late last night!" One girl said while cooking.  
"I saw him leave earlier, he went to go buy her fruit. Like he was her servant or something!" Another girl exclaimed.  
"You don't think, they'll get married do you?" The first girl asked in fear.  
"Everything is possible, but there's a chance they'll have a relationship like the lady of the house and that captain."  
"I don't understand why anyone would get excited over than Hisana girl. It was one thing that Lady Yoruichi took her in, but I don't like all the attention she's getting from everyone." The cooking girl huffed.  
"If you had some shinigami powers, I'm sure everyone would get excited over you. But since you still wet the bed at night-" The second girl laughed.

"She's the one that's scary." Ryusuke paniced as he walked.  
"She would be nice and sweet to you if you were nice and sweet to her" Urahara said casually as he walked along side the 3rd captain.  
"I think she threatened me." Ryusuke's face looked pale.  
"What are you so afraid of? Surely a 3rd seat officer could never overcome a captain with years of experience." Urahara hummed.  
"My boy seems to be fond of her. On the surface, she doesn't seem like much at all, but there seems to be more about her personality. I wonder what exactly makes her so interesting to him." Ryusuke pondered.  
"You should spend some more time with her. I'm sure you'll find out everything you need to know." Urahara smiled widely.  
"She's still scary to me." The 3rd captain sighed.

Our food finally came out, and the girls who brought them out smiled oddly at the both of us. I guess they didn't need to see Byakuya feeding me a banana. We did argue for ten minutes about it. He unpeeled the banana and pressed in against my lips. I shook my head "no" and told him to eat. But he whined and said "I brought it for you." We argued back and forth til I finally took a small bite of it. That's when the girls came it. But the girls nearly dropped their plates when they saw him take a bite after me.  
They set all the plates down and bowed. They hurried out of the room and shut the doors behind them. I wonder why Byakuya is so into sharing food with me today? I picked up a bowl of shiromiso soup and drank. Byakuya was still working on the banana.

"Did you see?! They were sharing a banana together!" The girl exclaimed.  
"Doesn't she have any shame wearing that little yukata around him?" The black haired girl huffed.  
"He's so romantic, the way they looked into each others eyes" The girl sang to herself.  
"That thought is disgusting! Byakuya-sama shouldn't waste his time with a freeloader like her. He needs to point is attention somewhere else." The black haired girl smiled wickedly.  
"But how is that going to happen?"  
"Either he notices another more worthy woman, or she gets swept off her feet by another man. But who knows, she could always could get eaten by some hollow."  
"That's a terrible thing to say! Ako-chan!"  
"They're just words, bedwetter Keiko!" Ako scolded.

Byakuya and I were finished eating. We left the plates on the table and returned to my room. I made Byakuya wait outside while I changed. I put on some tight black leggings Yoruichi gave me to wear for training with her. I tied my hair into a high pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way to often. I put on my socks and tied my warari tightly. I stepped outside and Byakuya have me a look and hummed.  
"You look a little like Yoruichi senpai." He said.  
"Let's get out to the training grounds here." I said as I lead the way.  
"You're not bringing your zanpakuto?" He asked me.  
"No, I want to focus on improving my shunpo. I heard that more experienced Quincys can move faster than shunpo."  
"I haven't seen it for myself, but if it's in the reports it should be something to consider."  
We made our way to the training grounds on the Shihouin property and I was shocked to see that the damage from my kido spell was still there. No one bothered to clean it up. I gulped and walked nervously on the grass.  
"What... happened? Half of the training grounds is destroyed." Byakuya looked wide eyed and surprised.  
"I, wasn't being careful with my kido spells a few days ago." I chuckled.  
"We're just going to play flash tag today, aren't we." Byakuya gulped.  
"Yes, just flash tag today." I nodded.

He shunpoed behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You can be it today."  
I chased him around the training grounds but could not keep up with him. I think he even stopped to yawn at me before making his escape. I concentrated my energy on my feet to help myself move faster. I tried to surprise him by planing his path out and getting ahead of him. But he saw through that and got away. This was going on for 20 minutes straight and I was becoming out of breath. I motioned a time out so I could rest.  
"20 minutes of shunpo won't be good enough against the Quincys." Byakuya said to me while shaking his head.  
"No matter what my skills were, that wouldn't stop them from sending me to the frontlines." I said still out of breath.  
"I don't know what the squads will be like when the war starts. But there's a good chance we'll be seperated. I wouldn't be able to watch over you as I would like." he said sadly to himself.  
"Watching over me might cause you more trouble than good, Senpai. If you promise to watch out for yourself, then I promise watch out for myself and come home alive." I said as I held up my right pinky finger.

He stared at my pinky for a moment unsure of what action to take next.  
"Ahem, promise?" I shook my hand a little so he would notice.  
He held of his pinky and interlocked it with mine. "I promise."  
He seemed to pucker his lips slightly and leaned forward to me. And closer was happening again. I think we were nose to nose. I could feel is breathing on my face. His lips ghosted past mine own. But then, why am I upside down right now?


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its' Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 33**

"Ah ha!" Yoruichi said gleefully. She had me pin down. I looked up and saw that Urahara and Byakuya's dad, Ryusuke had Byakuya pinned down aswell? What's going on here?  
"That was dangerous back there, son! If you kissed her on the lips, you could have gotten her pregnant!" Ryusuke exclaimed.  
"Father, even I know that is not how it works." Byakuya seemed angry with his father and gave him a dark stare.  
"Good news! I finally got your birthday present ready, Hisana-chan" Yoruichi sang in my ear.  
"Birthday present?" My eyes lit up. "What is it?"  
"You'll have to see, follow me." She winked as she shunpoed away.  
I gave chase and seemed to forget about the men that were left behind. Yoruichi took the opportunity to let me chase her all throughout the mansion. She finally stopped at the doors of my room. She should silently and smiled. The three men finally caught up with us and stood behind me. Yoruichi opened the doors to my room slowly before finally revealing! A large object that was covered with a few of my blankets. And a piece of paper on top of it stating: Happy Late Birthday Hisana-chan!  
I walked over to the blanket covered object and cautiously poked it with my finger to make sure it wasn't some sort of trap. I pressed down on a few places and it let out a piano tone. I wonder what it is... I pulled the blankets off and it turned out to be wooden piano. It was painted black and came with a piano bench to match.  
"Thanks! Yoruichi-san." I smiled widely and she gave me the thumbs up.  
"Ok, now that you have the piano, you know you have to play." Yoruichi grinned and giggled to herself.  
"You're putting me on the spot here." I moaned and sighed.  
"That was entirely my intention." She nodded to herself.  
"It's been a long time since I've last played, maybe a year since." I said while sitting down at the bench. "Is there any song you'd like you hear? A happy one? Or one in a sad depressing mood?"

"Why would anyone offer a sad depressing song to be play?" Ryusuke asked me as he was peaking out behind of Byakuya.  
"It was the feeling I grew up with. People should embrace what they know best." I said coyly.  
"Could you, play something that's happy and sad?" Urahara asked but wasn't quite sure of himself.  
"Happy and sad?" I scratched my head. "You mean hopeful?"  
"Yes! Play a hopeful song for us, Hisana-chan." Urahara clapped his hands.  
I started to slowly play out a song, for the first minute, before I picked up the pace of it. I was honestly trying to remember how the song was played. There were some odd slow moments where my mind and fingers went blank. The piano keys sometimes looked foreign to me, and I would lose my place every now and then. But I finally was starting to remember this song, and played it with more accuracy durring the middle portion of the song. When I was finished playing, I turned away from the piano.  
"Sorry, I forgot a bit of how the song went, and lost my tempo in a few places." I shook my head and exhaled.  
"I wouldn't have noticed." Yoruichi was a little quiet with herself.

"That was pretty good, what is the name of that song?" Urahara asked.  
"I don't know. I've never named any of the songs I have made."  
"Then how would you know which song to play?" Ryusuke asked me still hiding behind Byakuya. Byakuya stood silently.  
"It hasn't been a problem for me, since I never really played for other people." I winced.  
"You better come up with names soon, I want to hear all the songs you know." Yoruichi came over to me and padded me on the head. "And the ones you can sing along to aswell."  
"You're putting a lot of pressure on me, Yoruichi-san." I tilted me head.  
"By the way, Ryusuke-san told me you were planning a surprise gift for me. I wonder what it could be." Yoruichi came close to me.  
"It's not finished-yet." I shrunk. Shit! I don't have anything right now. I'm doomed! Damn that Ryusuke! I gave Ryusuke another smile. It caused him to crouch down and hide completely behind his son.

"Oh? I wonder what it could be" She smiled at me. I'm wondering also.  
"This piano should help me make it better." I hinted. Oh? What am I hinting at anyway?  
"I see! It's a song for me!" Yoruichi seemed to dance around my room. "I can't wait to hear it"  
"You'll have to wait until it's completely finished." I commanded.  
"Aw, how long do you think?" Yoruichi asked me with happy eyes.  
"Also, meant to be a surprise. Who knows, I might just wake you up in the middle of the night for it." I said convincingly.  
"There's a certain way I like to be woken up in the middle of the night. I guess you could just use your fingers-" Yoruichi started to say but Urahara placed his hand over her mouth to prevent anymore being said.

"Well, it looks like we've kept you long enough from your training." Urahara said nervously with Yoruichi still gagged.  
"Come on, let's go home." Ryusuke said to his son.  
"I'm not done training yet." Byakuya told his father in a cold tone.  
I picked up Rei and tied her to my waist. I guess some zanpakuto practice can come in today. I still haven't tried that new technique Rei was talking about. I'd like to see if it can really be done.  
"Actually I wanted to try out some new things with Rei before we get back into training. I think it will only take a few minutes. Then we can get back to training together." I said as I quickly exited my room.  
I was back on the training grounds, while the four others followed me from a distance. I released Rei and aimed at one of the not destroyed targets. Ok Rei! Are you ready?  
"Hado number 4. White lightning." I said plainly as some lightning started to spark from my blade. The way it sparked was a little unstable and only traveled a few yards. Well, it was my idea not to put too much force behind it. I wanted to give it another go. I concentrated a little more energy and cast the spell through my zanpakuto again. It managed to hit this time.  
"What was that?" Yoruichi was shocked while standing next to me.  
"No way." Urahara said to himself. "You casted a kido spell through your zanpakuto? Isn't that impossible?"  
"Is it?" I was a little dumbfounded with everyone's facial expressions.  
"Hisana-chan, would you mind if I took your zanpakuto back to the lab with me for some testing?" Urahara asked me.  
"Is it ok Rei-chan?" I asked Rei.

"That man won't find out much about me at all. It's you he needs to examine to understand how you're changing." Rei replied.  
"I'm not to keen about getting disected." I whimpered.  
"Is that what Rei said?" Urahara's eyes were on Rei.  
"Rei said you wouldn't learn much if you examined her. She said that I'm the one that needed to be examined." I said as I sweated. "That traitor."  
"I make it so it wouldn't hurt. You'd be asleep the whole time." Urahara said in a comforting tone that had no effect on me.  
"No thanks! I like the mystery!" I stammered while nearly falling down.  
"Ok, then please, continue with your training. I wonder what how different spells react." He bowed and smiled.  
"Right. Um let's see. Oh! Hado! Number 139! Dragon of the Dark--!" I said as Yoruichi covered my mouth with her hand removed Rei from my hands.  
Yoruichi began to laugh loudly while continuing to cover my mouth and nose with her hand. I can't breathe! I tried to remove her hand from my face, but her grip was strong!  
"Ah, HIsana-chan! Did you forget what I told you about using any spells above 99?" She asked me angrily in a happy voice.  
"Mm, mmmm, mmmmmm! (_I can't breathe!_)" I said as I struggled in her death grip! One night only! Hisana vs Yoruichi's hand! Who will win?  
My vision was becoming increasingly blurry. My lungs felt tight in my chest. I started to feel light headed and lost the strength in my arms and legs.  
"Uh, Yoruichi I think Hisana-chan is suffercating." Urahara pointed out.

Yoruichi saw I was turning a little pale and released me. I fell forward, gasping for breath. I would hate to think about what would happen if Urahara hadn't reminded her I was dying!  
"You.." I panted. "I...forgot... about... the 99...thing...!"  
"I wonder who could have taught her any kido above 99." Byakuya said.  
"It wasn't me. I don't even have any records of spells over 99 sealed anywhere. There's no way she could have learn them from me." Yoruichi sighed. "She started doing them on her own, like she was sleep talking!"  
"I won't make any more mistakes like that again." I said while standing back up.  
"If you are caught doing so, you'll be executed." Yoruichi scolded me.  
"Executed? **(For being awesome?)** That's not good." I shook my head at myself. "Rei, we better put a safety lock on any kido over 99."  
"Ok, I'll place a seal on those spells internally." Rei said.  
"Thanks Rei, that's really helps me out." I smiled at my zanpakuto. "Don't worry, everyone, Rei is placing a seal on any kido above 99 as we speak."  
"Still, it's strange for any zanpakuto like that to have that sort of ability, especially sealing away powers like that." Urahara hummed as he studied Rei who was still in Yoruichi's hand. "Angel wings...could it be?"


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 34**

"Who knows?" I nervously said while taking Rei back from Yoruichi's possession. I sheathed Rei and tried to think of other things.  
"That little ability you used there with your zanpakuto surpasses the use of kido riffles." Urahara huffed to himself. "The kido cystral used for the Kido riffle takes about 1 to 2 weeks to make. To crystalize certain kido spells by casting them over and over in a confine space before it crystalizes. It takes that long to make one crystal that can last for less than one week's use."  
Urahara walked over to me and measured me up. "If we could harness you kido abilities, riffle production would improve incredibly."  
"You're not planning to lock Hisana-chan in a room and force her to cast kido spells over and over are you?" Yoruichi asked Urahara in a threating voice.  
"We already have over 80 of our best kido users working on crystalizing different kido spells. Even with the time we have left, it still couldn't be enough. We need riffles for roughly 100,000 Quincy." Urahara sighed loudly with his hands on his hips.  
"100,000?" Ryusuke, Byakuya, Yoruichi and myself said at the same time.

"That's the new official estimate from scouts. That number could very well climb, we still haven't located all of the Quincys yet." Urahara stated.  
"I should get back to training." I said to myself. I felt some fear run through out my body. This was a sick feeling to have.  
Yoruichi reached over and slapped me on the ass? Whoa!  
"You're it! Hisana-chan!" Yoruichi said while running away

I tried to tag one of the nearby men 'it', but they all made a break for it. Urahara, Byakuya, and Ryusuke all fled. Damnit! Who do I chase? I tried to target Byakuya's frantic dad, but he outran me. It was kind of fun chasing him, because he looked so terrified of me. Byakuya ran by me to get my attention, but I wouldn't leave his father alone. Yoruichi and Urahara stopped running all together, when they saw who I was targeting.  
Byakuya wouldn't let me have my way. He tagged me on my back. I stopped in my tracks.  
"What do you think you're doing, Senpai?" I asked him.  
"I wish to be it." He said serenely. It was kind of weird to want to be it!  
"Oh? Ok..." I dashed away from him. He was following me? Did he just want to be it to chase me?  
I managed to stay ahead of him making quick left and right turns. He jumped for me! I decided to duck and roll so he would miss. He flipped on the ground and tried to change his direction. I shunpoed ahead again to get a good distance.

"I can't believe he wanted to be it on purpose." Ryusuke said in disbelief.  
"I wonder what reward he'll get if he catches her." Urahara smiled.  
"I haven't seen him play flash tag in a long time. He looks like he's having fun with her." Yoruichi said in reflection.  
"Is he going easy on her?" Ryusuke asked the group. Both Yoruichi and Urahara nodded.  
I'm winning! I'm definately winning today! I placed some more energy at my feet to push me faster. I stepped on the air? Did I really just step on the air? That doesn't make too much sense, but I do have a good lead. Byakuya had his hand ready to tag and I decided to change the game and run towards him. He was shocked at my path of direction and dodged me. I kept heading in that direction and tried to out run him again. I ran towards the group in hopes that Byakuya would chase someone else.  
I stopped by Yoruichi and pointed at her, but he was still after me! I ran and shunpoed on the rooftops of the Shihouin manor. I tried to lose him by opening doors and jumping out windows, but he was giving a good chase. I tried to hide my spiritual presense as best as I could while I looked for a place to hide. I ran by the well and got control of some water to splash it in his face. He was stunned for a few seconds. That's when I took my chance to hide!

Byakuya wiped the water off his face. He looked around to see that Hisana had hid her presense and was hiding somewhere. He smiled to himself realizing that their game of flash tag had transformed into a game of hide and seek. Byakuya started to mask his presense aswell and set off to look for her. He tried to sense her presense through walls. It seemed she was further from him than he had imagined.

Eek! This barrel is cramped! And dark. But this is the best place to hide. He'll never imagine I was hiding in a barrel. I'm just too smart for this Soul Society folks sometimes. I kept my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. I don't know why, but this was just so fun! I might be waiting her for hours. I should have hid in a more comfortable location.  
There was a creak of the doors sliding apart. Oh no! Could he have found me already?

The vice captain of the 13th division, opened wooden doors that were older than him slowly. He stepped quietly forward in this forgotten store room. He took a deep breath and smelt a light scent of jasmine in the air. He walked around the room touching large boxes and barrels. He could sense their contents weren't what he was looking for. He finally stopped at one barrel that had the sensation of warmth. He grinned as he thought, "I found you" and opened the top of the barrel.

I'm glad I have good ears despite of being inside that barrel. I made my way out of a small window and was on the run again. That was too close for comfort! I decided that I needed a more interesting place to hide. Somewhere that's less obvious.

Byakuya set down the top of the barrel in a bit of annoyment. She had alluded him. He felt a slight draft and found the small open window she had used to escape. He exited the storeroom and headed in the direction he believed she took.

I'm back in the barrel. The same barrel. He'd never expect for me to hide in the same place twice! Besides, there's a chance he's following me by scent, and he won't come here again because my scent was here from earlier. Ha! Hisana 1, Byakuya 0. The female mind cannot be overcome by the likes of a man who is trying to hard! I sat in the barrel and waited for a long while. I wonder if he is still searching?

Byakuya, Yoruichi, Urahara and Ryusuke were sitting down to tea. It wasn't that Byakuya had given up searching, he was just taking a break. He enjoyed fresh pieces of kushi dango and hot tea.  
"Do you think she's still hiding?" Ryusuke asked naively.  
The other three nodded. Hisana did not realize it, but some people have come to know her too well. Yoruichi thought of how funny it was that anyone got Byakuya-chan to play hide and seek. In her mind she knew he despised that game. He was always such a poor sport. But it seemed he was taking the high road this evening. It sadden her a bit to watch the spoiled child she knew mature into a calm and rational young man. But she was happy to see him move foward with his life.

Byakuya bowed and left the table as he returned to search for the hiding girl. He had a feeling to himself that she returned to that same barrel and headed there first. He heard mild snoring in the storeroom. He walked to the barrel and opened it. He discovered Hisana had gotten bored and fallen asleep inside the barrel.  
He picked her up and removed her from the barrel. He held her in his arms and she did not wake. He returned her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He carefully removed her warari from her feet and her zanpakuto from her side. The blankets were still left on the floor from covering the piano. He took the blankets and covered her with them.  
It was already night and crickets had begun to sing. He opened her window to a small crack so they could listen to the cricket's song. He sat with her for a few moments to straighten out some things in her room. Yoruichi and Urahara were messy when they placed the piano in Hisana's room. He reordered some books and scrolls that were left on the floor and placed them on the bookshelf.  
He found a book among Hisana's possessions that he recognized. It was a book on kido. It was the beginner's edition that listed spells 1-20. He found other editions that ranged all the way to the 99th spell. He gulped and believed it was still to early for Hisana to be taking up such dangerous high level spells.

The vice captain looked around her room and found other papers. The Quincy files he had seen before and a note she had written to herself. "Water plants in inner world and rearrange furniture inside castle. Give Rei a bath." She wrote down a to do list for her inner world? That had to be the most strangest thing Byakuya had seen in his life. That lead him to wonder what her innerworld looked like. It said it was a castle? So there is a whole castle that exists in her world? And she can water the plants and move furniture aswell.  
Byakuya hasn't seen his own innerworld in quite some time. He remembered he loved to visit when he was younger, but it seemed like years since he's last seen it.  
Hisana's room doors were opened quietly by Yoruichi. She had a tired look on her face as she noticed Hisana already sleeping while Byakuya was reading something.  
"She's asleep already?" She sighed to herself.

Byakuya placed Hisana's to do note back down on her desk. "She's tired from today. She didn't not sleep much last night."  
"I know, I heard her crying in pain last night. She was in so much pain she thought she was going to die." Yoruichi was completely serious.  
"Baka... she should not have eaten so much of that death curry." Byakuya shook his head at the sleeping girl.  
"Don't worry about her, she's a wimp who doesn't know fear."  
"I'm going." Byakuya said while leaving Hisana's room. He walked away into the night and left the Shihouin manor. Yoruichi watched the young man leave as she took one more look at the sleeping idiot. She smiled to herself and shut the doors.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 35**

"Do you think he's still looking, Rei?" I was laying down on a white couch and yawned.  
"You haven't noticed? He's already found you and put you in bed. He's already gone home." Rei said from another room. Her voice echoed.  
"Rei, maybe we should train a little. There isn't much time before the war. And now that there are 100,000 Quincys to deal with. Rei. I don't know if I will be able to keep my promise of coming home alive." I sighed and shivered. It felt kind of cold in the room.  
"It's not like you're going to fight them all at once." Rei said as she entered the room I was in. "This war could take months, even years."  
"Still, I want to be as prepared as I can be. So let's get going." I smiled weakly. Smiling at a time like this just made me feel sad.  
"Ok, but don't take it personally if you wake up injured." Rei said in a competitive tone. She seemed eager to train with me.  
"Then don't take it personally if you wake up broken tomorrow morning." I returned the competitive look.

Ryusuke sat nervously in his bedroom. His wife was still awake while giving him a confused look.  
"Why don't you come sleep?" Azuna asked him.  
"Our son, I think he really likes that girl. And she's really something else." Ryusuke shook his head nervously.  
"So? Why should such a thing trouble anyone?" Azuna yawned.  
"If she dies during the war, he'll be crushed. It would take years for him to recover from it." The captain sighed to himself.  
"Do you really think she will be killed during the war." Azuna seemed unconcerned at the thought.  
"She's the kind of person they would send to the frontline first." Ryusuke closed his eyes in thought. "Our son is also the same kind of person they would send to the frontlines first aswell."  
"If they're together, wouldn't they be fine? He could just watch after her while fighting." Azuna was becoming grumpy with sleepiness.  
"There's no way to know that for sure. But she needs all the training she can get. And training with our son isn't helping her at all." Ryusuke huffed.  
"What are they doing wrong?" Azuna yawned again.  
"They can't seem to focus on anything else other than chasing each other. Byakuya-chan, he wanted to be it today during flash tag. She was it, and she was chasing me. And he seemed to get jealous by that and tagged her so he could be it. And after he was it, he chased her."  
"That's kind of cute." Azuna smiled under the covers.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I was sitting up in my bed. Tears were in my eyes. "Rei! You don't have to be so mean to me"  
"Is not my fault you couldn't handle it. I told you I wouldn't go easy on you." Rei said in a winning tone.  
"I'm going.. to take a bath.." I was still out of breath. Damnit, Rei can be nasty when she means it.  
I limped to the bathhouse in defeat. My legs were sore from running from Rei in my castle. She flew as fast as shunpo it seemed. And she sent a lot of tornadoes chasing after me. And she pecked at me. She peaks damn hard. I might just let her fly around and peak the Quincys to death. It might just be more effected. I shot some kido at Rei, but it didn't seem to hurt her. It was strange, but it she seemed to, absorb it! I really don't get what happened. But it made Rei extra hard to fight.

I got some hot water ready in buckets and poured them over myself. The hot water felt good on my sore muscles and bruises. Rei is so mean! The water of the bath still wasn't ready and I continued to dump more buckets on myself. I felt the bath water again, and it was almost ready. I wonder what time it is? There's no clock kept in the bathhouse. There should be. I'll tell Yoruichi about it.  
I yawned as I slowly sunk into the bath. It was painful but it felt good at the same time. I completely sunk beneath the surface of the water and stayed below for a few moments. It was an enchanting feeling to be surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes and they were stung by the hot water. Everything was bubbly and blurry. I rose up and took a breath of air.  
I felt unready. The war might aswell be tomorrow because it felt like nothing could change about me. I don't feel like I can get any stronger or faster. Have I pecked? Oh that's sad if I have! I took a deep breath and hid under the water again. I just want to stay here and hide. I don't want to come back out.

But common sense and creepy wrinkly skin from the bath water chased me out. I put my robe back out and left the bathhouse. There was a hint of light from the east. Maybe it's time to get ready for work. I returned to my room and dried myself. I put more of that jasmine creme on my skin and got dressed. It left my room in such of some food.  
It was still too early for any of the cooks to be awake, so I decided I could cook my own food. I got some miso soup going and I had to make some rice. How do I make rice? Water and rice correct? Isn't rice and double the water? So one cup of rice, and then two cups of water, plus fire. And doesn't it cook for a half hour? A whole hour? Maybe I'll just check on it later. I found some pieces of chicken and flavored it with some salt and soy sauce. I got the fire on the metal cooking stove going and placed a pan over it. I put some oil and crushed garlic in the pan. After the oil was heated I placed the pieces of chicken.  
I stirred the chicken til it was nice and brown and removed it from the pan and placed it into a plate. I check on the pot of rice that was cooking, still wasn't cooked yet. It hasn't been that long anyway. I found some pickles and piled them onto a plate. I then took the plate of chicken and the plate of pickles and brought them to the room where I ate. It wasn't too far away from the kitchen.  
I returned to the kitchen and the rice still wasn't done. I sighed. I'm so hungry. I whimpered to myself as I paced around the room. Hungry! I know, I could just leave the rice cooking here while I could go get some fruit from my room. Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad. Byakuya's such a good guy buying me a lot of fruit.

I reached my room and took two pears and one banana with me and walked to the room where I left the chicken and the pickles. I set them on the table and returned to the kitchen to check on the rice. I poked the rice with a chopstick. It seemed almost done. I wonder if there's anything else I could make? Maybe not, I don't have that sort of time today. I noticed a large bruise on my left arm near my wrist. Man, Rei really went overboard with the peaking.  
The rice seemed cooked enough and I scooped up some rice into a bowl and poured myself a bowl of miso soup. Two bowls and chopsticks in hand, I made my way to the small dining room. I set my bowls down on the table and smiled to myself. All the food looked good.

I took a bite of chicken and rice, and it wad pretty decent for something I've thrown together quickly. The miso soup tasted a bit saltier than what I was used to, but it was alright. After I had finished with most of my meal, I turned my attention to the fruit. I ate the banana first when Yoruichi popped in the room.  
"Hmm? Finished before me?" Yoruichi was still sleepy.  
"Yeah, I felt like going to work early today." I said in a energetic tone.  
"Oh? Any peticular reason for-what happened to your arm?" Yoruichi gasped in shock. Is it really that terrible looking?  
"I was sparring with Rei, she pecked me pretty hard." I said while looking at it. It did hurt a little bit.  
Yoruichi walked over to me and knelt down besides me. She held her hand over my left arm and something started to glow and surround my arm. Suddenly some bandages appeared on my arm.  
"How did you do that?" I said as I poked the bandages to make sure they were real.

"Spirit ribbons. They're not as effective as those medicated ribbons, but this should help you feel better." Yoruichi padded me on the head.  
"Thanks, Yoruichi-san. Oh, would you like a pear?" I asked her.  
"Sure." She said as she picked one up. She took one bite and smiled. "You're good at picking out fruit."  
"Oh no." I shook my head and blushed. "Byakuya senpai bought me some fruit yesterday."  
"Really, what was the occasion?" Her eyebrows perked up in surprise.  
"Nothing really, I was going to go buy it myself, but Senpai wouldn't let me. He told me I needed to rest and that he would go get the fruit for me. Oh, I need to go cash in my payment for hollows slayed so I can pay him back." I said as I stood up.

"Pay him back? He'd never allow that." Yoruichi shook her head at me.  
"Well, maybe I should get him a gift?" I tilted my head at her.  
"What did you have in mind?" Yoruichi questioned me.  
"I don't know." I was racking my mind for something men would like. "What do men enjoy as gifts?"  
"Sex." Yoruichi said quickly while finishing her pear.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 36**

"Yoruichi-san!!" I squealed wide eyed and embarrassed. This caused one of the servant girls nearby to open the doors and ask what was the matter.  
"I need to head out now." I said as I left the room. Yoruichi waved and gave me a perverted smile! I nearly tripped on the way back to my room to pick up Rei. My face was still warm as I headed to headquarters. I said my nervously "hellos" and "good mornings" to everyone I passed by.

I opened the doors to the office and found Byakuya quietly at work. I stepped in and shut the doors behind me.  
"Good morning, Senpai." I said while hoping the color of my face had calmed down. I still can't believe Yoruichi said the "S" word!  
He stopped writing and looked at me. He noticed my left arm immediately. "What happened to your arm?"  
"This? I got a little in over my head while training with Rei. She pecks really hard. She lefted a beak shaped bruise." I said coyly while pointing at the bandages that Yoruichi had left.  
"Why did you come here today?" He asked me while writing again.  
"What do you mean? I work here?" I said with the fear that I just might not work here anymore.  
"Today is your day off." He said while not looking up again.

"It is? No one told me about that till now." I huffed. "But even so, since Captain Ukitake is still awake ill, I shouldn't be taking any days off until he's well enough to work again."  
I sat down at my desk and poured ink into my ink dish. Well, it should have came out. Is the ink all gone already? I peeked inside the jar. I'm trying to look cool and responsible in front of Byakuya senpai ink jar! You're not helping if you're empty! I stood up from my desk and sighed with the ink jar in hand.  
"I'm out of ink." I said while holding up the jar. Byakuya didn't reply.  
I left the office in search of a place where I could refill my ink. Left, or right? I had been walking for a full ten minutes and haven't found anyone to ask for directions. Well, it's still early. I saw someone walking down the hall. Who was it? I ran forward to catch up.

"Hey." I said while I came up behind him.  
"Hmm?" He turned around. Oh, it's Ebara Raku.  
"Hi, Ebara-kun. I'm a little lost and I need some help." I said while fiddling with the empty ink jar in my hands.  
"I am glad to help you with anything you might need." He smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"Well, I ran out of ink this morning and I'm looking for a place to refill it." I said as I held the ink jar to his face.  
"Empty already? You must be working hard." He smiled again. "Follow me, I can show you where to get more ink."  
I followed him to a supply room that wasn't too far from my own office. It even said "Supply room" on the door. That makes me feel dumb. He opened the doors and opened the tops of one of the barrels that said "Ink" on the side of it. Feeling extra dumb. He took the jar from my hands and uncapped it. He found a funnel and a cup on a handle. He placed the funnel into the jar and poured two cups of ink into the jar. I clapped my hands and smiled.  
"That's just what I needed. Thanks Ebara-kun!" I said.

He nodded and capped the jar. He handed to me and said, "I'm happy that I could help you out, Kazehana-chan."  
As I was leaving the supply room, Ebara placed his hand on my shoulder again and stopped me.  
"Do you need me to walk to back to your office?" He asked me politely.  
"I think I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." I smiled nervously.  
"Oh, well what do you think you'll be doing afterwork today?" He asked me suddenly. And for some reason why, Yoruichi's voice echoed "sex" into my mind. I lost color in my face and went pale.  
"Is someone the wrong?" He was a little confused.

"No, nothing's wrong! I'm just planning on paying a visit to Captain Ukitake afterwork. To cheer up his mood." I said in different volumes, I kept switching from a quiet voice to a loud one.  
"I'm sure any man's mood changes after seeing your face." He held my chin with his fingers and gave me a devilish smile.  
"That's great. See you around!" I said as dashed for the office.  
I opened the doors and shut them behind me using one hand. I was a little troubled at Ebara's behavior towards me. He acted so forward! So charming! So... "sex" Yoruichi's voice echoed in my mind again. I slapped myself on the forehead and said, "Shut up!" to myself. I turned around and saw Byakuya a little frighten of the way I was acting.  
"Did something happen?" Byakuya asked cautiously.

"I can't control the voices in my head." I said flusteredly while pointing at my head. "But I did find more ink."  
"Voices..." Byakuya said to himself.  
I sat back down at my desk and poured myself some ink in my ink dish that should have happened 20 minutes ago.  
"Are you sure you're all right, Kazehana-chan? This is your day off. If you need to rest you can." Byakuya said from his desk.  
"What are you talking about? I'm feel fine Senpai I'm ok, Rei's ok-(Sex! Yoruichi's voice popped into my head a third time!)" I placed both hands on the sides of my head.  
"Hehehehehe!" Rei exclaimed. "That was me all along you know Oh it's so funny how you're so overcome by such a word. So childish!"  
"You're childish Rei!" I shouted outloud. "I'm trying to concentrate on working. I don't need you getting all-" I untied her from my waist and threw her on the ground. I jumped on top of the sheath with both feet. "Take that!"  
"How can you become so provoked by things your zanpakuto is saying to you?" Byakuya asked me in a serious tone.  
"It's easy for you to say that. You're zanpakuto isn't a pervert." I huffed.

"A zanpakuto's personality usually reflects that of their, owners." He said which got a "Ha!" from Rei.  
"I don't know what that could mean for me." I quickly said as I went to go hide under my desk. Byakuya walked over and removed me from my secret hiding place.  
"You should rest for the remainder of the day." He said as he placed his hand on my forehead. "Your temperature is a little high. You should not have slept in that barrel."  
"But I felt fine when I woke up this morning. I even woke up early enough to cook myself breakfast." I beamed with pride.  
"You cooked yourself breakfast?" He said while covering my mouth with one hand and took one step back. What could he be suggesting? "If you need to relieve yourself, you should do it quickly before it's too late."  
I stepped back from him. "Are you saying I can't cook? You've never seen me cook. I'm fantastic! I," I stared to speak in a dramatic and commanding tone, "can make rice."  
Byakuya could no longer control his emotions anylonger. He had to release his passions all at once! He had a wide grin and suddenly! Began to laugh? It was a quick "Ha ha ha ha!" or something. It was extremely unmanly!  
"What's so funny?" I asked him frustratedly.

"Make rice?" He continued laughing at me with one hand over his mouth. He was laughing so hard, he had to turn away from me.  
"Rice is a core and fundamental part of a balanced meal. People would notice if it wasn't there!" I exclaimed in my defense.  
He had some tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.  
"You big jerk. There's no need to laugh at me!" I said as I lunged at him in anger and wrestled him to the ground. He was still giggling as our hands were locked in a grip.  
The doors opened when I was on top of Byakuya while saying, "Feel the wrath.. of rice!" I did not notice the doors and kept my attack going.  
"What's going on here?" A familiar voice said behind me.  
"I'm redeeming my cooking skills!" I announced while not looking behind me to see who it was.  
"Isn't there a better way for that?" The voice said. I turned around to see, Captain Ukitake? Oh shi-! I stood straight up while Byakuya was still lying on his back. Byakuya then managed to stand up while retaining a serious look.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 37**

"I'm glad to see you're back, Captain." I said in a scary tone.  
"What did Byakuya-kun say about your cooking Kazehana-chan?" The white haired captain asked.  
"He laughed at my ability to make rice." I huffed angrily.  
"I wasn't laughing at your ability to make rice, I was laughing because it's the only thing you can prepare." Byakuya scolded me.  
"It's not the only thing I can make. It's the most important thing I can make!" I shot back at him. The sides of his mouth began to curl. "But it is my day off and Captain's back so I should be going."  
I picked up Rei and retied her to my waist. Ukitake's face was full of confusion as he was trying to figure out what he had just seen.  
"Well, if you have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Kazehana-chan." Ukitake smiled naively at me.  
"I'll see you tomorrow too Captain Ukitake. Senpai, I'll be back tomorrow with rice and something else." I said sweetly then switched to a threatening tone when addressing Byakuya.  
Byakuya said nothing while Ukitake waved. I was on my way to the front gate of headquarters when a familiar face stopped me.  
"Kazehana-chan, where are you headed to now?" Ebara stopped me by holding my hand.  
"Well, I was told that today was my day off. So I'm headed home to sleep in." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.  
"Oh? Today is my day off too! But I come in everyday just to help out. Especially since the captain's been gone." He said proudly.  
"Well, I just saw the captain a few moments ago. It seemed he's gotten healthier. The 4th division took good care of him. (And probably made a fortune while they were at it.)" I told him as a let out a yawn.  
"If you're headed home, would you mind if I walked you?" Ebara asked.  
"Sure, let's go."

I returned home and hoped to say goodbye to Ebara at the gate. But he insisted on spending a little more time with me.  
"I still haven't heard you sing that song." He said cheerfully.  
"What song?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about.  
"That song you hummed yesterday. I liked it a lot." He said.  
"Oh? Yesterday." I nodded.  
We were sitting in my room, because I didn't feel comfortable singing in front of the manor. The piano was present so I began to play and sing. I sang a little slower than how the song naturally went. It sounded a lot better with the piano music assisting. After the song was finished, Ebara threw his arms around me and embraced me tightly!  
"Ebara-kun?" I asked nervously.

"That was so beautiful. You wouldn't get mad at me if I fell in love with you, would you?" He smiled tightened his hug.  
"Please, could you let go? I'm sore from my training." I said coldly.  
"I didn't know that, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Hisana-chan" He said in a whimsical voice while running his fingers through my hair. He was making me feel VERY uncomfortable.  
I stood up and said, "Thanks for walking me home, but I shouldn't be keeping you from work."  
"But it's my day off too." He whined while walking over to my desk. He reached in on of the bags of fruit and removed a pear. He took a bite. "Hmm, I should go shopping for fruit with you sometime, you have good taste."  
"Actually, I didn't buy that fruit. Byakuya senpai bought it for me yesterday because I asked." I said.  
"Byakuya." Ebara said under his breath. "What's your relationship with the vice captain? Are you two good friends?"  
"Yes, we're friends with each other." I hoped.  
"Just friends?" He asked slyly.

"Of course." What's he leading to? He's making me feel nervous.  
"I'm happy to hear it." He smiled again. "I would be sick with jealousy if he was anything more to you."  
"I met his parents." I piped in. "They seem very nice. They had me over for dinner and his father came to visit me again the next day. His parents are very delightful and quite charming." I spoke in an arrogant tone.  
"Having dinner with his parents." Ebara seemed out of breath.  
"They've invited me to have dinner again in fact. I think I'll take them up on their offer." I smiled and clapped my hands.  
"How generous of them!" Ebara let out an angry smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. My look at the time, I should be getting back to work afterall!"  
"Farewell, my lady." He said as he left. What a corny thing to say!  
"Bye." I said as I shut my doors in his face and locked them.

Ebara marched back to headquarters and shook his head at himself. He failed! Although he was only meant to investigate the depth of Hisana's relationship with Byakuya, he tried for something more. He knew the history of the poor women that have visited the Kuchiki residense. The spicy curry of death they have all endured. And how no one has been invited back for a second dinner. She even said that his father visited her independantly.  
And he knew Byakuya did spend a lot of time with Hisana. He got to work with her and even visited her home several times. And he bought her all of that fruit! Ebara tossed the half eaten pear and returned to his work. All the time he was thinking of a way to get more attention from Hisana.

"That guy was a creep, wasn't he Rei?" I sighed.  
"You should not have let him walk you home." Rei scolded me.  
"Why didn't you warn me earlier?"  
"I was mad at you. But now I'm worried, that was extra creepy! Did you see how he hugged you?" Rei exclaimed.  
"I might have nightmares again. Anyway I'm going to sleep, I'm really tired. I didn't get any rest all all training with you."

Ukitake sat at Hisana's desk while filling out her paperwork.  
"Hisana-chan has nice writing." Ukitake said while reading some of her reports and the paperwork she had already filled out.  
"Women tend to have neat writing." Byakuya replied.  
"I wonder why she took what you said so personally." Ukitake commented with some innocence.  
"She's the kind of person that takes everyone to seriously. But she is still very young and has only been dead since January 2nd." The vice captain reminded his forgetful captain.  
"Oh? And it's almost May already. I had already forgot she's only been here for such a short time. Yes, I remember now. I heard she felt hunger pains from the moment she arrived in the Soul Society." Ukitake said.  
"She said she's had strange powers ever since she was alive. That may explain some things about her rapid growth." Byakuya had his eyes shut. He was recalling the time she confessed about her past to him.  
"The, Soul Society won't be shy in using her powers." Ukitake frowned.

"I'm aware. I only wish I had some influnce with how the squads will be set up. It would be easier if she and I were in the same squad so I could look after her safety." Byakuya said with geniune concern.  
"Don't worry, there's a chance she could be placed in a squad that is lead by a captain." Ukitake tried to calm his vice captain.  
"And for the chance she's left in the care of a bunch of amateurs?"  
"If she's rounded up with a bunch of amateurs then they would be sent in after stronger squads." Ukitake was fully aware of Byakuya's concerns for Hisana. He was worried for her safety aswell.  
The doors of the office opened and revealed Captain Urahara standing with some papers in his hands. He walked over to the desk Ukitake was sitting at and placed the papers in front of him.  
"What are these, Urahara-kun?" Ukitake questioned the captain.

"This are forms that will release Hisana-chan from the 13th division." Urahara said frankly with a lazy smile.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 38**

"What?!" Ukitake and Byakuya both spoke up at the news!  
"Oh my, you both have become quite frightened at the news. But don't you worry, it's only temporary for the war." Urahara stratched his head.  
Ukitake picked up the forms and read them over. "These are for half days work shifts?"  
"Yes, she would become exhausted if she created kido crystals all day. Anyone would. That's why all kido users working under kido crystal production just work half days at the 12th division and the other half at their respective divisions. I'm only allowed to ask for the assistence of seated members who are 3rd seat or lower and talented unseated shinigami." Urahara informed the men.  
"I need two signatures. As you can see, Captain Commander Yamamoto has already signed the forms. Now I just need you to." Urahara told the unprepared 13th division captain.  
"If Yamamoto is ok with this." Ukitake said while picking up his writing brush and dipped it in the ink dish. He signed his name and hoped that he wasn't doing the wrong thing. "I have, a few other seated members who have talent with kido use."

"Ah I have papers for two others aswell. For 12th seat Kino Takeo and your 20th seat Ozaki Haku." Urahara announced.  
"Very well then." Ukitake signed his name to their papers additionally. "How many crystals would they have to create."  
"Hmm?" Urahara was thinking. "About two each. When your seated members create two crystals each you can half them back full time. By the way, where is Hisana-chan at the moment?"  
"It is her day off today." Byakuya informed the 12th captain coldly.  
"Oh? Is she at home?" Urahara asked hopefully.

"I am not sure if she is, she could be." It wasn't like Byakuya to speculate on anything outloud. But he felt the need to. He felt a slight pinch of anger in his mind towards the 12th captain once again. It was one thing for him to flirt with Hisana so freely, but now to steal her away from the 13th division. Even it was compromised for a half day. It wasn't a decision that Byakuya felt comfortable with.  
"I'll leave these papers for Kino and Ozaki with you. They can start tomorrow at my division. As for the girl-" Urahara stopped in speech and would not finish what he was saying.  
Urahara bowed and left the two men. He wasn't sure if Hisana was home or not, but that was the first place he was going to check. He left the 13th division and headed straight for the Shihouin manor.  
"Byakuya-kun," Ukitake started to speak, "are you ok with the decision I've just made to send three of our seated members to work at the 12th division?"  
"They will only be working halfdays at the 12th division. And kido crystal production seems simple. All they would be doing is cast the same kido spell repeatedly until it crystalizes." Byakuya said promptly.  
"I know, I've done it myself in the past." Ukitake sighed. "But it takes several months to create a usable one."  
"My only concern," Byakuya sighed to himself, "is that the kido crystal production will leave her with no energy to train. Her fighting skills are still behind and there isn't much time."

Urahara stopped in front of Hisana's doors. They were locked and he could sense her resting inside. He gave quiet knocks to gently wake her. It had been and few minutes and she hasn't noticed. He decided he should she a better technique to wake her. He picked her lock and entered her room.  
He discovered her resting peacefully and felt guilty at the thought of waking her from her sleep. But there was no time left. He removed the blankets from her and scooped her into his arms. He wanted her to get as much rest as possible, so she would have to sleep on the way to the 12th division headquarters. He also took her zanpakuto with himThe 12th captain walked slowly and quietly. Most shinigamis were in their offices working so it was still quiet outside.  
Hisana could not remain asleep for much longer. She unexpectedly opened her eyes to the sunlight.  
"You're finally awake." The man carrying the girl in his arms said.

"What?" What's going on? Why am I outside?  
"Hisana-chan, I have good news for you" Urahara's voice said. Am I being carried? Yawn, I'm still sleepy!  
"Good news?" I looked up into his eyes. He had a strange and calm look on his face. It reminded me of Byakuya's face.  
"Yes, I am removing you from the 13th division so you can work at my division with me." He smiled proudly.  
I fell out of his arms. And was welcomed by the ground, oh how I have missed you! I winced in pain because I fell on my bruised arm.  
"What do you mean, removed? I won't be working with Byakuya-kun anymore? I'm not 3rd seat anymore?" I nearly cried as I spoke.  
"Don't worry!" He began to laugh at me. "You'll still have your position at the 13th division. But now you'll have a place at the 12th division too."  
"How does that work?" I asked. I was still very confused!  
"Well, in the mornings you'll be performing your normal duties at the 13th division, but after that, you'll be working for me." He had a dark tone.  
"What will I be doing for you?" I was frightened.  
"You will be making kido crystals for weapons we will make. You can't refuse your services. Captain Commander Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake already signed the agreement for you to work under me." He held the paper in from of my eyes. Captain signed me away?

"I understand. Let's go to the 12th division." I said as I stood up.  
"Here." He said while handing my zanpakuto to me.  
I tied Rei to my sash and followed Urahara to his division headquarters. I don't know why, but he seems different from the person I have met before. He's not so cheerful like earlier times. I wonder if Byakuya knows I'm being sent to work at the 12th division? No, of course he must know about that. He's the vice captain, there's no way he wouldn't hear about it.  
"Um, Captain Urahara? Are there any other people from my division that is coming to work with you?" I asked him nervously.  
"Yes, but they wouldn't come to work until tomorrow. But since it was your day off today, I thought it would be better to come get you now." He said in a sinister tone.  
"Are you wondering if Byakuya-kun knows if you're working for the 12th division?" He asked me without looking at me.  
"I already figured he would be aware of the decision." I replied.

He nodded and continuted walking. We were at the entrance of the 12th division, although it looked different from the 13th division completely. The building was larger, and more plain. I following him inside and there were a lot of people in the first room. They were all either writing things down, reading or even drawing.  
Everyone said, "Good morning." to their captain while they gave me odd looks. We walked down a long, white hallway, passing by many closed doors. We walked down stairs to what looked like a repeat of the same hallway. We stopped a pair of doors that were painted red. He opened the doors and inside was a medium sized room with a single chair in it.  
"You can sit over there. I'll be back, I need to get someone." Urahara said. I entered the room and sat in the chair. He shut the door and I believe I heard a locking sound. I waited about eight or ten minutes before Urahara returned with a tall, muscular man wearing glasses and a tacky mustashe. He bowed with his saw me.  
"Hisana-chan, this is my vice captain, Tsukabishi Tessai." Urahara said.  
"Pleased to meet you, Kazehana-chan." Tessai bowed.

"I am pleased to meet you aswell, Vice Captain Tsukabishi." I said.  
"So formal! Please! Call him Tessai" Urahara commanded.  
The two men walked towards me and stood on either side of me. I remained sitting.  
"Now, the reason why we have called you here is to assist in the production of kido crystals. That is done by casting a consistent kido spell and having it remain in place for long periods of time until it becomes a crystal. Once it first crystalizes, you must add layer after layer of kido until it is large enough for use." Urahara informed me.  
"That seems simple enough." I said.  
"Please watch carefully." Tessai said as he held out his hands. "Hado, number 4, white lightning." He said calmy as it became a small orb in his hands. It was amazing he had such control of it. He then released his spell and it disappeared.

"We want you to do something like that, only for a long time." Urahara patted me on the shoulder. "Only difference for you is, you must use your zanpakuto to cast the spells."  
"My zanpakuto? Ok." I nodded as I pulled out Rei and released her. I held her gently in my hands and concentrated my energy throughout Rei. "Hado, number 4, white lightning."  
A large white orb appeared at the tip of my blade. It needs to be smaller, more concentrated and dense. The orb shrunk but still felt like it was the same weight. Urahara pulled out something from his pockets.  
"See this, Hisana-chan?" He held an crystal before my eyes. "This is the size we want all crystals to be. We'll leave you alone to work for now."  
Both the captain and the vice captain left me alone. I sat there for an hour and concentrated my kido. I am glad Rei enhances my abilities, otherwise I would be feeling pretty tired by now. It seemed big and solid enough. I stopped spinning my kido spell and reached for the crystal. It was hot! But it was solid. And about the same size of the crystal needed too. I placed it in my lap and began working on another crystal.

The doors to one of the offices of the 13th division opened. A small face peered inside.  
"Taro-kun?" Ukitake asked from his mountains of paperwork.  
"H-hello, Captain Ukitake?" Taro asked a little confused.  
"Hmm? Is something wrong? Oh, you must be worried about my health. Do not worry! I am fine now" The cheerful captain sang.  
"No, I wasn't really worried about you." Taro said as the captain sank. "Where is Kazehana-sama today?"  
"She works at the 12th division now." Byakuya said stoicly.  
"What? Why did she get transfered so soon?!" Taro squealed.  
"Don't worry, Taro-kun. It's only temporary. And she will only be working halfdays there. And halfdays here as well." Ukitake forced a smile. "It's a first level command that needed signatures from two captains."  
"Is this.. for the upcoming war?" Taro said in terror.  
"Yes, we all must work towards our sucess in this war." Ukitake spoke.  
"Well, Captain Ukitake, Vice Captain Kuchiki, what would you like to eat for lunch today?" Taro returned to what he was planning to ask about.  
"Let's go out to lunch, my treat." Ukitake said happily.


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 39

"I'm hungry." I whimpered outloud. My stomach whimpered louder. This second crystal is taking a lot longer for me to make than the first. I wonder what's different.  
"You're running out of energy." Rei stated.  
"Yeah I am. And isn't it lunch time anyway. I think I can take a break from this for now to eat." I said while stopping my spin. I picked up the crystal. It was about half the size of the first one. I sheathed Rei and carried the two crystals in each hand. I knocked on the red doors. Tessai was standing outside the doors and opened them.  
"I brought you lunch, Kazehana-chan." He said while holding a tray of food in his hands.  
"Well, I have one crystal finished so far. And another one that's halfway done. I'm a little tired and hungry so I wanted to eat and rest a bit before I did any more work." I held the crystals up to his face.  
He dropped the tray of food on the floor. Hey! That was for me! I fell to my knees in front of the spilt food. My stomach was in pain!  
"Did you really have to drop that? I'm starving like crazy! I think I'm going to faint." I whimpered even more. "Grrrrrrgh!" My stomach said!  
Tessai picked me up with one arm and tossed me over his shoulder.

"I am deeply sorry for dropping your lunch. You must be very hungry. Let me treat you to lunch." He said while still carrying me.  
We ended up stopping by the Captain's Office to drop off the crystals I have made so far.  
"Oh..." Urahara said while studying the crystals I made. "So quickly. With your zanpakuto it cuts it to a fraction of the time."  
"I'm still not done with that smaller one. After lunch I'll come back to work on it." I said while trying not to notice my stomach pains.  
"Don't worry, this is enough work for today. I'm letting you have the rest of the day off!" Urahara smiled. "You can just come back tomorrow in the afternoon shift."  
"Afternoon shift?" I asked.

"One to five. After the morning shift at your division." Urahara explained.  
"Oh, ok!" I said happily. Crystal production isn't so bad afterall! But I do feel so hungry and tired. Tessai carried me on his back for fears that I could not walk very far. He walked to a restaurant that seemed to serve more sweets over normal food. But whatever, I'm starving.  
Tessai and I sat down at a table where we were given small menus. Huh? Who's that over there? AH! No way! It's them! Why are those three here?  
"Kazehana-chan!" Ukitake shouted from across the restaurant as he waved. "Sit with us!"  
"No!" I shouted back across the room and waved. "Because I feel abandoned by you. They locked me in a small room and drank my blood!"  
The whole restaurant gasped in horror and stared at me.  
"I'm just kidding! They're nice at the 12th division!" I continued to wave.  
"You should not shout." Tessai scolded me. "It's not good for your energy to shout like that."  
A waiter came by and asked us what we wanted to order.

"100 kushidango." I said quietly. I am that hungry so why not?  
"Excuse me..? Miss?" The waiter asked in shock.  
I held up one finger. "100 kushidango please. And some ramen."  
"Is that, for both of you?" The waiter asked in horror.  
"No, I will have 100 kushidango as well." Tessai stated and copied me.  
"So.." The waiter began to sweat. "200 kushidango total. And.. some ramen. What would you like to drink?"  
"Tea." Tessai told the waiter.  
"What kind of juice do you have?" I asked.  
"Apple and orange juice." The waiter tripped over his words as he spoke.  
"Could I get both? And some water too." I told him.  
The waiter left our table with a sick look on his face. I wonder if our table can fit that much dango? Maybe they'll bring them out in stacks. Ooo that sounds good!

(In the kitchen)  
"We need 200 kushidango. And some ramen. A pot of tea. Both apple and orange juice. And water as well." A pale man said.  
"Did I hear that right?" One of the men in the kitchen asked. "Are they serious about eating all of that?"  
"They're two shinigami. And one of them is the vice captain of the 12th division. There's a chance they are serious." The man moaned and paced.  
"We have enough to fill half of that order of dango. It would take another half hour to fill the rest if we work quickly." A man said while counting.

"What do you think they ordered?" Taro asked. He was unsure because of the look he saw on their waiter's face.  
"Probably some dango and something else." Ukitake smiled.  
Byakuya sat silently and did not look in the direction of Hisana's table.

A bowl of hot ramen was brought out and placed in front me. I felt guilty getting to eat before Tessai. I looked and him and he just nodded for me to eat. He also brought us all of our drinks.  
"Itadakimasu!" I said while holding up my chopsticks.

When I was almost finished with my ramen, they brought two dishes of dango out for us. There were five skewers of dango on each plate. I set aside my bowl of ramen for some sweet dango! I took the plate and set it in front of myself. Tessai did the same. We both quietly ate and finished our dango. By that time, the waiter brought out larger plates of dango. Totalling ten on each plate. We finished our first plate and moved on to the second.

The waiter walked by the 13th division's table. He was stopped.  
"Excuse me, but do you know what that table over there ordered?" Ukitake asked him in a friendly tone.  
"What they ordered?" The man gulped. "I'm not sure why, but those two ordered 100 kushidango each."  
"100?" The three men of the 13th division gasped. All of their attention was now placed on the table where the insane eaters.

I wiped some anko off of my mouth and took a sip of my apple juice.  
"They make pretty good dango here." I smiled at Tessai.  
"Yes, this is my favorite place for dango." Tessai said in his burly voice.  
I wasn't sure if I could finish all of the dango I had ordered. But even more dango was being brought out for us. I stared at them happily and continued to eat. We were getting the attention of some of the patrons of the restaurant. There were some that were shaking their heads at us.  
Ukitake and his group were done with their food and stopped by our table to say goodbye.  
"Are you really going to finish 100 dango, Kazehana-sama?" Taro asked.  
"Of course! If I say I'm going to eat 100 dango, I will eat 100 dango!" I proudly stated.  
"She needs to eat 100 dango, she put too much energy into crystal production." Tessai piped in.  
"Then what about you, Tessai-san?" I said to him.

"I have placed a lot of energy into production as well." He said.  
"Are you going back to work at the 12th division after lunch?" Ukitake asked me with a friendliness that was scary.  
"No. I was told to take the rest of the day off by Captain Urahara." I informed the men.  
"She should not use anymore spiritual energy for the rest of the day. If she does she might just fall over and die." Tessai said easily while eating his dango!  
"Fall over and die? You exaggerrate!" I said in shock. No way!  
"I do not. We have had other shinigami who have died from making kido crystals." Tessai continued to say. "They placed so much energy into crystal making that they don't have any left to keep them alive."  
"Hmmm." I moaned in fear.

"Do not worry, we have monitors that keeps people from doing such now." He spoke again.  
"What?! You guys left me alone for a long time." I shook my head.  
"There was something monitoring your life signs." He said. "Although I came a little late, you did not have enough strength to stand when I got you."  
"I fell on my knees out of emotion!" I stammered. "Had nothing to do with my energy and what not!"  
More dango was brought to our table as empty plates were collected. How many have I ate so far? My stomach is feeling full.  
"This is the last 30 for each of you." The waiter said. Woohoo! Last 30 dango and I can go home and sleep.  
I picked up another skewer and- couldn't eat it! Oh why?!

"Damnit. I'm full!" I whimpered. I really wanted to eat it. "Does anyone want any dango?" I chuckled.  
"I'll have some" Ukitake said while he sat down with us. He started to eat the dango quickly and easily.  
I pulled out my purse to pay and Tessai stopped me. "Your food is being provided by the 12th division." He said to me.  
I stood up from the table and bowed. I stumbled out of the restaurant and said, "So long." Stepping carefully. Left, right. I think I need to use Rei as a cane. Rei, do you think I can make it home ok?  
"Are you kidding? It takes energy just to diguest all of that food. You might die before you make it to your room." Rei said in a mysterious tone.  
"I'm tired and I feel sick." I whimpered to myself as I wandered.

"You really are foolish." Byakuya said while walking next to me.  
"You think I planned this? I had no idea they were going to-" I sighed. Damn I am tired. I was breathing heavily and was becoming out of breath.  
"I'll take you home." He said while taking my arm. He lifted me up and began to carry me.  
"You're always having to carry me around. I'm sorry for troubling you so much, Senpai." I said in a small voice.  
"Baka. You don't have to apoligize. Although I have to request you do not push yourself too much." Byakuya said.  
"Would you mind if I fell asleep right now?" I asked sleepily.  
"No. Please sleep." His voice echoed in my mind.

Byakuya was comforted when she fell asleep. He would not tell her, but he felt her spiritual pressure at it's lowest. He was upset she was sent to work at the 12th division at all. The vice captain wondered how much energy she had used to make a crystal. How large was it? Her heartbeat felt weak and her body was cold. He held her closer to his chest as he walked. He decided it took too long simply walk. He shunpoed from where he was all of the way to the Shihouin mansion.  
The guards at the gate were confused at their arrival.  
"She is tired." He said to them. They nodded and let him pass. He walked to her room and opened her doors. He laid her down and removed her zanpakuto and warari.  
"You are a good guy." Rei said to him.  
"Huh?!" Byakuya was taken by surprise! "Did you just, speak to me?"  
"Yes, who else is talking to you?" Rei giggled at the vice captain.  
"It isn't normal, for someone else's zanpakuto to speak to a person." He shook his head.  
"She is so tired she cannot enter her inner world or dream." Rei sighed.  
"How much of her energy did she place into that kido crystal?" Byakuya asked the still zanpakuto.  
"One and a half." Rei said.

"One and a half?!" Byakuya was in a shock again. "How?"  
"I did not even notice at first myself. But it seemed Hisana-chan was placed in a room that forced out her spiritual energy." Rei said sadly. "I think she was placed in such a room so she could create kido crystals better but-"  
"That bastard Urahara." Byakuya said under his breath.  
"I don't have much energy to speak any longer." Rei said in a whisper.  
"Then you must sleep." Byakuya said calmly. He felt Hisana's forehead. Her skin felt cold. He covered her with blankets. He did not wish to leave her side. He feared her temperature would continue to drop. He locked her doors and removed his warari. He did tell his captain that he he would escort Hisana home, but he did not speak on how long he would stay with her.  
He lifted up the blankets and laid down on the futon beside her. He placed his arms around her gently and held her close to his body. Her small body was limp in his arms. Byakuya kissed Hisana's forehead and and wondered why he cared so much for this foolish girl. She made strange decisions, and she spoke of strange things.  
The young noble never truely found himself caring much for anyone. Other than himself and his parents. He thought people who were naive and helpless were a waste of his time. He hated people like that who relied too much on others.

He remembered when he first heard about Yoruichi taking in someone from Rukongai. He thought she was insane for taking in some stray dog off the streets to live with her. When he heard that the girl that was taken in was a "super genius" and "natural born shinigami", he was disgusted with that idea. Some trash who was human born, with dirty blood could never succeeded as a shinigami.  
Byakuya's first memories of Yoruichi were amazing. Yoruichi seemed like a goddess the way she lightly stepped on the ground. So beautiful and held such talent and strength. She was the head of the Shihouin clan, one of the most ancient clans in Seireitei. Growing up, he had been happy to call her "Senpai". Until ten years ago, when he was promoted to the position of vice captain, he never refered to her as anything else.  
The young shinigami did feel envy when he heard of someone else training under Yoruichi. He did not understand why Senpai would mingle with trash. When he first saw Hisana, he was displeased with her. He first saw her wandering through Seireitei following Yoruichi like some pet. She seemed like a friendly commoner with no respect for the upper class. He told his parents that she was a stupid looking girl, who was weak and overrated. He said she would die from the first hollow she fought. And how much better that would be if it happened.

And the week after that, she was allowed to enter the Gotei 13. In his division no less, as the 3rd seat officer. He let her eat Taro Shino's food on purpose. However he only imagined that she would have a stomach ache that would cause her to perform poorly at work. But she looked more ill than imagined and felt guilty that the joke went too far.  
And that letter she wrote. She was so angry she wanted to cut Taro Shino inhalf. Although when she saw his face again, she was quick to forgive him. In truth, he had never seen someone go through so many mood changes in one day.  
There was a small knock on the door.  
"Byakuya?" The muffled voice of Ukitake could be heard. Byakuya sat up from his embrace and sat normally beside the sleeping girl.  
"Come in." Byakuya said in a quiet voice.

The doors slid open and the white haired captain entered the room.  
"Is she feeling better?" He asked with a small smile.  
The vice captain nodded and reached for his warari and put them back on his feet. Ukitake walked to Hisana's side and felt her forehead. It felt warm and her breathing seemed relaxed.  
"You've taken good care of her."  
"I apoligize for staying here so long, I will return to the office now." The vice captain said while rising to his feet.  
"What are you apoligizing for? It's alright. But if you're ready to go..." Ukitake stood back up himself.  
The two shinigami left Hisana's room and returned to their posts.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**A/N: Whoa I didn't even realize how long this was. But I think it's obvious I don't pay too much attention while writing .. Anyways, it should be another 20 or 21 chapters before this is completely uploaded. Thank you for reading! If your legs somehow fell asleeping during this fanfiction, I apoligize!**

**Chapter 40**

"I thought I told you to go live your own life." A man's voice could be heard in a sea of chaos and screams. "So why do you stay?"  
"I want to follow you." I cried, I could barely see beyond my tears.  
"There is no heaven for someone like me. Forget about me and leave, Rakka ame. Do not follow me to hell." The tall man shrouded in darkness said as he walked away from me. He was fading away, and I knew I would never see him again.  
"But Papa," I whimpered and fell as I chased him, "what will I have if you're gone? What will happen to me when you're gone?! I've only lived this long because of you. Papa! My life... is connected yours. I've only endured because of that. So please."  
I sat up and in terror. A dream? Damn my nose is stuffy and my eyes are wet. I wiped my eyes with my blanket and sniffed. I need to blow my nose.  
"I've never heard someone sleeptalk before." A voice said from behind.  
I turned around and saw Byakuya doing stacks of paperwork on my desk? He was even dresed in plain clothes. How long was I asleep? It looks like night outside.  
"I was dreaming about the past again." I shook my head at myself. "I must be getting old."  
"So, have you finished your gift for Yoruichi-san yet?" He asked while he continued to read.  
"I've figured out some of it, if you would like to hear it. But, Senpai, why are you in my room doing paperwork?" I asked him.  
"These need to be finished." He said while not really answering my question! Slippery guy!

"You're not," I sighed, "sleeping here tonight or anything are you?"  
"Would you like me to?" He asked without looking.  
"I don't know if you would get much sleep. I do talk quite often in my sleep. And sometimes I laugh as well. Yoruichi-san told me about it."  
"I couldn't sleep here even if I wanted to. It would sully your reputation if I slept here with you." He calmly said.  
"In that case," I shook my head at him. "if people did start to talk about things like that, I would just tell them you weren't very good."  
"You wouldn't!" He said with wide eyes as he stopped writing.  
"I'm just kidding!" I said while leaving my futon. I sat down on my piano bench, touched the keys, and began to sing.

I stopped suddenly when I sensed someone's presense outside the doors. I shunpoed and opened the doors quickly. AH HA!  
"Yoruichi-san! You're spoiling your gift." I shook my head at her.  
"It was just bad timing! I wasn't easedropping or anything." She chuckled nervously. "I just came here to see if you wanted anything to eat. It's late, the kitchen will be closed soon."  
"Oh, I guess that is important." I nodded to myself in deep thought. "Senpai, have you ate yet?"  
He shook his head and left his seat. We were at the small dining room like once before and sat at the table. I picked my cup of tea and sipped.  
"I'm amazed." Byakuya started to say. "Your speaking voice and singing voice are so different. If I did not know any better, I would say they were from two different people."  
"Hmm?" I said while sipping.

"Your speaking voice is crude and vulgar, but your singing voice possesses a gentle beauty that doesn't exist within your personality." He said.  
I set my cup down, angrily. Did he just say what I think he just said?  
"Is that so?" I tried to calm myself down. Don't, hit him! Don't hit him!  
"Is there something the matter?" He asked naively.  
"If you were trying to compliment me, you shouldn't start out with an insult." I scolded the noble.  
"I was not insulting you. I was simply making a note that your speaking voice is distasteful compared to your singing voice." He insulted me again!  
"So every word I say sounds horrible to everyone's ears." I asked. "Well I'm sorry if I don't have much practice speaking, I didn't have very many people to speak to in my life."  
"Your speaking voice does not sound horrible. However as a woman, do you not speak like one. The way you speak is similiar to a man."  
"Oh? Well why didn't you say that earlier?" I steamed.

"I am, not good at speaking to others. I am sorry if I have caused you distress." He said shyly.  
"Is that why, you're usually so quiet?" I asked honestly.  
He nodded. He picked up the pot of tea and refilled my cup. The surface of the tea steamed and vapors rose from the cup and danced shortly in the air before dying.  
"Summer came a little early this year. Even at night, the air is still warm." I said as I held my hand over my cup. I cooled the tea down and drank it. Yoruichi came out holding a tray that had miso soup and rice. She also carried another plate with her.

She set the tray and plate on the table. The plate had three skewers of dango? I winced as I saw the dango. I ate too much dango today. How much was that anyway? 70 skewers and 4 dango balls on each... 280 dango balls?  
"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked. "I thought dango was your favorite. Why do you look frightened of it?"  
"I ate 70 skewers of kushidango for lunch." I said meekly.  
"Wouldn't that be ideal for someone like you?" Yoruichi huffed.  
"Usually it would, but my body went into shock because I didn't have enough energy to diguest all of it. I fell asleep soon after I was done eating."  
Yoruichi placed her hand on my forehead and closed her eyes. "Baka, how did you lose so much of your energy?"  
"I was making kido crystals for the 12th division." I sighed.

"It takes months to make one kido crystal. How could you lose so much energy so quickly?" She asked me.  
"Well, I was in a weird room, and I was told to use my zanpakuto to assist me in making the crystals. I made one and a half so far." I held up one finger and kept another one bent to display "one and a half".  
"That Kisuke-" Yoruichi said under her breath as she walked to the door.  
"Where are you going, Yoruichi-san?" I asked her.  
"To yell at the blonde idiot." Yoruichi seemed angry. "By the way, did anything strange happen while you were creating crystals?"  
"Well, I was in a weird room. The walls of the room seemed to have some weird effect on me when I was drawing out my energy." I said unsure of myself. "I wasn't sure what was happening though."  
Yoruichi said, "Thanks." and left the room.

"I feel tired again. I don't think I can eat anything." I said quietly as I stood up and yawned.  
"Let me walk you back to your room." Byakuya offered.  
I nodded. We left the food untouched on the table as we walked back to my room. He opened the doors for me as we stepped inside. I untied my sash and began to undress while Byakuya started to clean up up his stacks of paperwork he brought to my room.  
"Do you need me to help you carry all of that?" I asked him.  
"I should be all right." He said with is arms full. Papers were stacked up til his nose. "You should continue to rest."  
I nodded and closed my doors as he left my room.

Awake before sunrise again? I laid in my bed and stared up at my ceiling. I feel a little better than last night. And I feel asleep last night wearing my shinigami uniform. This is stupid, feeling this weak, this tired. Breathing is hard for me. I left my bed and went to go sit down at my desk.  
"Why don't you eat some of the fruit you still have?" Rei asked weakly.  
I reached for one of the pears and took a bite. It didn't taste as sweet anymore. I set the pear down on my desk.  
"I'm not feeling very hungry today."  
"You should be starving!"  
"I'm not hungry." I left my desk and grabbed Rei.  
"You're not going to take a bath?"

"Oh, I'm going to take a bath, and you're coming in with me."  
The water was nice and cold as I jumped in while holding Rei.  
"SHIT! This water is not even warm!" Rei screamed.  
"It's fine like this." I said as I sank beneath the surface of the water. I tried to stay under for as long as I could. When I rose up, I left the bath.  
"Hey! You're not even clean!" Rei shouted at me.  
"I'm fine." I said as I used some of my energy to remove all of the water from me to dry myself instantly.  
"Why are you acting so weird today?" Rei huffed angrily as I was starting to get dressed.  
"Rei, what do you think it means when someone says that there is no heaven for someone like them?" I asked stoicly.  
"How should I know?" Rei said quickly hoping the subject would change.  
"Well, do you even think, he's dead?" I asked.

"It's not likely, anyone would escape that kind of fighting. Even it it was, him. Especially with the kind of energy he was using to fight."  
"But he's not anywhere in the Soul Society." I said sadly.  
I went straight to work without breakfast. I wasn't feeling much apetite at all. I entered the 13th division HQ, and then the office. I only saw a few people present on the grounds. And I was the only one in the office. There was barely any light. I took out my candle and set it on my desk.  
"Hado, number 1, Burning Flame." The candle wick lit up and burned brightly. It could not light the whole room, but was decent enough for my desk. I found some white hairs on my desk. The captain was sitting here yesterday. I brushed his hairs off my desk and started to read some reports.

Report from 10th seat officer, Matsui Okimi. Leader of the 15th squad, including 10 unseated members. Prepared for minor battle and medical relief. Members of the 15th squad have no know zanpakuto releases. It is written as a side note on the bottom of the page: Taro-kun is so cute! Always smiling.  
What the-? Did she honestly write that down? That airhead. Oh, here's one from the 6th seat officer, Kizaki Tanaka. Leader of the 5th squad, 10 unseated members. Trained for tactical scouting movements and direct combat. That seems accurate. I wonder if there's a little note on the bottom. Nope, no secrent love note on the bottom of this report.  
I wonder if I get to lead a squad. It's too early to put me incharge of a squard, I've only been an official shinigami barely a month. I feel tired. I gave a long yawn and continued reading.


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 41**

Byakuya stood in his room, getting dressed. He was recalling something that Hisana had said in her sleep. She was pleading for her father not to leave her. He wondered if she had always suffered from unhappy dreams and memories. There was no way for him to understand. He left his room.

Yoruichi held the crystals that Hisana had created the day before. She looked that their smokey white color and studied the density carefully.  
"Even a professional, couldn't make it that round and compressed." Yoruichi said while feeling the weight of each crystal. "And they're heavier than normal ones."  
"That zanpakuto of hers, is really special. There's probably not another one like it." Captain Urahara commented.  
"It isn't all from her zanpakuto. But you know, she doesn't have any more energy to work today. She didn't eat anything last night, and this morning she went to work without eating breakfast."  
"That's because any food she ate would not convert into energy properly." The 12th division captain stated.  
Yoruichi's eyes widen at the news.  
"Hisana-chan has lost so much spiritual energy, she placed herself beyond the help of food. She needs to rest and let some of her energy return before she can eat again."

nin ni taishi te tsumi wo okashi ta nin notameno ten ganai.  
(There is no heaven for the person who commits sin against man.)  
He's not here. He cannot enter a place like this.  
jigoku ni watashi ni tsudui tehaikenai.  
( Do not follow me to hell.)

And I am forbidden to find him. But I really need your strength right now. I don't feel strong, when I'm alone.

The doors to the office slided open. Byakuya entered and was shocked to see that I was at work before him.  
"Did you sleep last night." He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Did you bring anything that you have cooked?" He asked. Oh, I forgot!  
"I didn't have enough energy to cook anything this morning."  
"Yet you have the energy to come to work?"  
"Cooking takes a lot of energy. I am an originalist when it comes to cooking. If I'm cooking chicken, I have get a live one and kill it. It takes at least 10 minutes to draw out all of the chicken's blood before anything else. It's alive in your hand and struggles as it bleeds to death. You have to hold it by the neck, and during all that time, you have to suffer and feel the chicken's heartbeat, and the air passing in and out of it's lungs and through it's throat. It's small feet trying to grasp on to anything thing it can to try and get away. Hoping that it could survive that wound to it's throat." I said calmly. Aw damn, now I don't want to eat chicken anymore. I've never actually killed a chicken before myself, but I have seen people do it!  
Byakuya stared at me with a fearful look. He tried to keep a calm expression on his face, but they way he held his eyebrows gave him away.  
"But all of that is unfortunate really, I wasn't very hungry this morning anyway." I shook my head.  
"What did you eat this morning?"  
"I took a bite out of one of the pears you brought me."  
His eyes narrowed at me as he spoke, "That bastard Urahara."  
"Senpai?"

"He doesn't give a damn what happens to you. Everything to him is just something he can experiment with and use." Byakuya said angrily!  
I stood up from my desk. I can't believe what he is saying! "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Kazehana-chan, I am going to ask for your removal from the temporary position at the 12th division." Byakuya suddenly stated. "Those crystals aren't worth anything if your health fails."  
"That's up for the Soul Society to decide." A mysterious voice said.  
Both Byakuya and I looked towards the door. So he had come.  
"But you are right, Byakuya-kun, Hisana-chan's health is cause for concern." Urahara started to say as he walked in the door. "There is no one else like her in the Soul Society. Unless you have any family I could speak to?"  
"There is no one in my family that is like me. But, my father had some strange, abilities." I told the curious captain.  
"Oh? Such as?" The 12th captain tilted his head.  
"Well, whenever he got hurt, his wounds, seemed to heal right away. And he was stronger than most people. He knocked down the walls of the house several times from sneezing too hard." I tried to remember more of the strange things he did.

"Hmm, those are very interesting things for a human to possess in life. What was his name? Perhaps I could find him to speak with him." Urahara suggested.  
"Kazehana Sesshou. (Note: Sesshou means Destruction of life.) He's actually pretty friendly and easy going with most people." I smiled nervously. "But, he's slightly insane."  
Both of the men in the room cringed at what I had just said.  
"Well, he was slightly insane, in a extremely happy way. He was always smiling and usually in a good mood. It seemed like he enjoyed being alive. He was always trying to make people laugh." I then commented.  
"What... happened if someone made him angry?" Urahara asked in fear.  
"Usually, cut them in half. Only if they really made him mad. He also has really fast hands, sometimes he would just pluck out someone's eyeballs as a warning!" My eyes widen as I made the "plucking someone's eyeball" motion.  
"Sounds like an interesting fellow. Do you think he is in the Soul Society?" Urahara asked.  
"Not sure, he could possibly be still alive. And if he did die, I don't think they'd let him-" I looked away from them, "enter a place like this. He had an idea that he would never come here anyway."  
"Hmm?" Urahara hummed.

"If you can't guess, or maybe you're not curious enough to walk into Hell." I glared at the 12th captain.  
"That's ashame" Urahara moaned. "He sounds ten times more interesting than you. But if he's still alive, I wonder if I could find him."  
"Don't cry if he cuts you in half." I huffed at the blonde captain.  
"It's unlikely a human could hurt or even touch a shinigami." Urahara sounded annoyed.  
"For the small chance he could, I'd say to be careful." Actually, I know he could. He could see ghosts and even touch them aswell. It wouldn't be to hard to touch a shinigami that was nearby.  
"Well, we got off subject." Urahara sighed to himself. "But I came here to tell you, that you have the rest of the week off from working at the 12th division until your energy recovers."  
"Ok." I nodded, but I had other things on my mind. If Papa really did get the chance to come to the Soul Society, I would feel a lot happier.  
Captain Urahara left the room and Byakuya took a seat at his desk. He got some ink ready and began to write. I allowed another yawn as I continued with my work.  
"If.." Byakuya started to speak, "if your father made it to the Soul Society. How would you feel?"  
"Happy." I smiled. "He wasn't nessessarily a bad person. He just punished people who did unjust things. Or made him really angry."  
"How about your mother?"

"She was a little strange, but she was all right. Just as deadly as my father. But more rational that him." I said. "I, don't have many things to say about them. I barely knew anything about them, other than what I saw. But I-" My voice broke as I spoke. I was feeling pretty emotional while speaking about my parents. "Nevermind, it's not important."  
"It's all right, if you are not comfortable speaking about your family." Byakuya said right after I spoke. "You don't, have to speak about anything you do not wish to."  
"Thank you, Senpai." My voice was shaky as I spoke.  
"Do you really believe your father could harm Captain Urahara?"  
"I'm not sure, but he was able to see ghosts all the time, and even touch some of them. He even hurt some ghosts when they were making too much noise around him." I winced, but that's shorting the story by a lot.  
"There's a good chance then, he could be harmed if he found your father." Byakuya seemed to have some relief on his face.  
"Um, Senpai? There has been something I've been meaning to ask. I keep forgetting when I want to ask Yoruichi-san, but do you mind if I asked you?"  
He nodded.

"Well, you know how there are shinigami in the Soul Society, well, then are there shinigami in, Hell too?"  
He nodded again.  
"I mean, I was just curious." I looked away from his direction.  
Byakuya stopped writing and set his brush down to look me in the eye. "It seems like you have more you wish to say."  
"I would, but I don't know what to ask really. I mean, are they setup like Soul Society shinigami?" I tilted my head in thought.  
"I heard that there are less of them than Soul Society shinigami. They may have 10 captains instead of 13. And their companies are smaller as well. However, I was told that the shinigami captains of Hell are stronger than those in the Soul Society." Byakuya stopped speaking and held his mouth forcefully shut. He seemed lost in thought. He was trying to recall things he had heard about Hell shinigami, but could not remember much after that.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He was making a weird look on his face. He looked, really worried.  
"No?" He asked himself. He tried not to look me in the eye.

"I'm, feeling a little more tired than I realized. I know it's selfish to ask for leave from work." I said while trying to hold back another yawn. Aw, gave in!  
"If you would like, I could take you back." He offered.  
"Oh, do you think I could ride on your back and you can shunpo the way there? It would be a lot faster and wouldn't keep you too long from work." I suggested. It is a good idea, for me.  
He stood up and said nothing as he walked towards the door. No answer? Hopping time! I ran to his back and hopped on. I clamped my legs around him and held my arms around his neck. His knees bent a little bit in surprise. He placed his hands around my legs so I wouldn't slide off.  
The first flash step was shocking and scary! It was so fast! Faster than anything I've done. And the next that came were just as scary. I was holding onto him tightly. I was afraid the force of his shunpo would throw me off his back. It probably took only 15 flash steps before reaching the Shihouin manor.  
"I see, you've been going easy on me during flash tag." I sighed.  
"It wouldn't be enjoyable if anyone won too quickly." He said.  
Byakuya walked at a normal pace with me still riding on his back. He walked around and took the "long way" to my room. He set me down outside my doors and opened them for me.

"Is this the current status of our divisions?" One judge asked the room of wisemen and other present shinigami.  
"We believe that all division, squads and special forces will be combat ready for this war by mid August." One man announced.  
"And the estimate of total Quincy?" The judge asked.  
"Right now, there appears to be 100,000 to 110,000, sir."  
"I see, then we should be careful with how we send our forces. This war, could spand for years."

"I will bring you lunch." Byakuya informed me.  
"I won't be able to eat it. I'll be asleep during lunchtime." I said to him with half opened eyes. I was incredibly sleeply. But if you do bring it, you better do a good job of waking me up."  
"No, you are right, you should rest and recover more of your strength. Perhaps, I will bring you an early dinner." He said.  
"That sounds like something I can agree with. Thank you for taking me home, Byakuya senpai. I'll see you after work then?"  
"Yes." He said as he took my left hand and gave it a short peck.  
He left and returned to work while I shut my doors. I traced the skin on my left hand with my fingers. Although, it wasn't the first time he's kissed my hand, it was the first time it really felt real. Other times when I was with him, I felt like I existed in the haze of a dream. But right now, when I'm really tired, I feel closer than ever to reality. I laid down in my bed, and pressed my lips against the back of my hand, where his were.

--(Taro Shino Short)  
Hello, my name is Taro Shino. I was born in Rukongai in the 4th district, North. I'm the youngest son of three children. My parents and siblings still live in Rukongai. I work as the 11th seat officer, and my duties are cooking for the seated members, bringing paperwork issued from the Soul Society to the Captain and other seated officers, delivering mail(Kuchiki Byakuya gets a lot, but I was told to read them myself because it wasn't worth his time to read any), and being the leader of the 8th squad.  
Most of the money I make goes to supporting my family in Rukongai, but I am also saving money as well. I'm not sure what it could go to, but it's nice to put away some, especially in the cases of sudden birthdays! I have recently bought a cookbook, so I could cook better for the other members. Most people just tell me my cooking isn't that good and often leave work to eat somewhere else. Well, some people enjoy my cooking, the captain does along with Miki Ryotaro, the 18th seat officer.  
The name of my zanpakuto is Kotai Chikyuu (Solid Earth). My command for Kotai Chikyuu is "Sekai wo yusu rinasai!"(Shake the world!). When I release my zanpakuto into shikai form, my zanpakuto takes the form of a large hammer on a staff. At the end of the staff is a blade so I can cut my enemies along with smashing them. It looks extremely heavy and kind of large, but to me it feels like nothing at all. That allows me to swing and travel with it with great speed! Oh?! I have to get back to work now! Thanks for visiting!


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 42**

"Hisana, you've gotten faster." A voice echoed in my mind.  
I was out of breath, laying face down on the grass. I was so tired, my throat was aching from breathing too hard. My lungs also were strained. There is grass in my mouth, I need to calm down my breathing. Slow down, slow down. Good, I'm getting some of my strength back.  
"Haji-kun...I'm going to catch you...you..." I smiled as I rolled over. The sunlight was so bright! I couldn't see anything, I was blinded. I covered my eyes with one hand.  
"Let's go eat." Haji gave me a faint smile. His whole body was shrouded in light, his face was barely visible. He took my hand and led me back to the dojo. It was an early summer. My skin was becoming burnt from staying in the sun. I would stay inside all day doing indoor chores, but, Haji would always want to walk outside and train. He's taller, stronger, a little older than me, and confident. I don't compare.  
We washed our hands and I took some water to wash my face as well. I've gotten so sweaty! It was really unsightly, to look like this. Haji took the opportunity to wash his face alittle too. We raced each other to the dining room and sat at the table. The meal availible wasn't fancy or anything like what I've had at home, but it was ok to eat.  
We both lifted up our small bowls of miso soup and said our thanks. I almost finished the whole bowl in one sip! I set my bowl down and wiped my mouth.  
"Haji-kun? What um..." I tried to find better words to say, "what will you be doing when you become an adult?"  
"I am an adult!" He groaned with annoyance.  
"Baka! I'm talking about- ten years from now." I sighed. Such a thick skull he has. Always overreacting to every little thing.  
"If you were better with your words, I could be better with my answer." He did some obnoxious sniffing off with his nose as he spoke.  
"Nevermind then. I don't want to hear anything about your future. The a chance you'll die tomorrow from a beesting." I said coldly to the samurai wannabe.  
"You! You shouldn't make fun of people with serious allergies!" He screamed in a tenor voice. His large brown eyes were wide. Sweat formed on his face. His black hair was a rat's nest on his large head. He really looked, silly.  
--

"Taro-kun?" Byakuya spoke while setting down his paperwork.  
"Yes? Vice captain Kuchiki? Is there something that you need?" Taro asked nervously. It wasn't like the vice captian to ask for anything.  
"I know it's almost an hour before the end of the workday. However, I would like to ask a favor from you." Byakuya said seriously.  
"Wha-? Oh! What would you like sir!" Taro almost relieved himself!  
"Hisana-chan. She's resting at her home. She, wishes to eat dinner when she wakes. I was wondering, if you could prepare two bento boxes that I could take to her." The proud vice captain requested.  
"Yes, I can do that. Do you have any, preferences on what I should make?" The 11th seat officer asked.  
"No. Please prepare whatever you have availible." Byakuya did not concern himself with what they would eat.  
"I'm glad I have the chance to cook for Hisana-sama again. I recently bought myself a cookbook." Taro smiled. "I'll do my best!"  
--

Ozaki Haku and Kino Takeo both sighed. They were almost done with their first day at the 12th division. They both casted spells for hours, and the product they produced was small. It was one eighth of an inch each. So tiny for so many hours of labor. Both men of the 13th division were exhausted. They had asked where Hisana was, both behind told she was chosen to work at the 12th division as well. But later they were informed by Captain Urahara himself that she would have the week off to recover her energy.  
Both Ozaki and Kino had wanted to speak to her. For the short time she had entered the division, not many people had gotten to know her. She spent most of her time in the head office. The people she seemed closest with were the captain and the vice captain. The vice captain. That thought seemed strange to them.  
Kuchiki Byakuya was never close to anyone in the division. For all the years he had served, he had never made a friend with anyone. He never made any effort. It was difficult enough getting him to say "Good morning." But he changed ever since that girl came, he seemed to change. He started to acknowledge the presense of other members. That's why, there had been others that wanted to speak to her. To find out what kind of person she is.  
--

"I'm telling you!" Ebara hiccuped as he sweeped. "There's something going on between them. Isn't it against the rules to have romantic inner division relationships?"  
"Why they hell do you even care?" Tanaka huffed as he was reading a report from his squad. "And no, it isn't against any rules."  
"I don't care! I don't give a damn about those two. It's just that them having some sort of THING going on pisses me off!" Ebara squealed while holding his broom over his head.  
"Moron." Tanaka coughed.  
--

Taro Shino painstakingly packed two meals into boxes. He covered them and tied them shut with strings. He found a dark blue cloth to wrap both bento boxes in. He tied the ends of the cloth with more string and began to walk to the head office. The package felt heavy in his arms and he hoped that this food he made would please his superior officers.  
Taro held the package with one arm as he used the other to slide the door. He walked forward with a smile as he set the package on the vice captain's desk.  
"I hope, this is everything you need, Vice captain." Taro bowed his head.  
"Thank for doing this so quickly, Taro-kun." Byakuya gave Taro a thin smile. Taro nearly fainted. His smile was scary!  
"I'm happy that you're happy, Vice captain!" Taro turned around and quickly left the room. Why would the vice captain's smile strike fear into his body instead of relief? He shook his head at himself and walked back to his station to get his things. The workday was over.  
Byakuya picked up the package with both of his large hands. He carried it carefully as he left his office. He shunpoed and then walked quickly to Hisana's room. He opened her door at just a crack to peak inside. She was still asleep. He slid the door open so he could enter, and closed it behind him quietly. He set the package on her desk and found a pear with a small bite in it. He picked up the pear and sighed to himself.  
"Sensei...did you know..." Hisana spoke in her sleep. She was smiling.  
Byakuya knelt down next to her side. She did not finish speaking. Instead, she woke up and yawned.  
"Hmm? Senpai?" She said as her stomach growled. She was shocked by it's noise, became embarrassed and hid under her blanket. Byakuya placed hand on her stomach. It rumbled and seemed more awake than it's owner.  
"I brought you some food. I had Taro Shino prepare and package it for us." Byakuya said in a kind voice.

"Taro Shino's food? But, remember what happened last time?" I whimpered from under the blanket.  
"This is different from the last time. He recently bought a cookbook. Things should be more tolerable now." Byakuya said trying to convince me.  
I came out from other the covers and sat up quickly. My stomach felt like it was burning. I'm so hungry. I tried to keep myself from drooling. Even if it was Taro Shino's food, I was drooling! Byakuya picked up a box looking thing wrapped up in a dark blue cloth. He set it down next to me and began to unwrap it. It revealed to be to boxes. He took the top box off of the other and set it on the ground.  
He removed both of the covers and the meal revealed itself to be, salmon flake onigiri and some sticks of naruto(fish paste cake). It seemed innocent enough. I picked up one onigiri and took a small bite. I wanted to take a large bite, but I did not wish to look unfeminine. It seemed ok to the taste and I continued eating.  
Byakuya followed and ate an onigiri himself. I finished everything that was in my bento box and one onigiri from Byakuya's. I was still feeling a little hungry, but I told him that I felt full. I felt more comfortable after eating. My body did not feel too strained. But I still felt tired. I don't think I would be able to train at all today.  
"Do you need anything else? I could bring something for you." Byakuya said as he was picking up the empty boxes.  
"No. I think I should be fine. Thank you for what you have done to look after me, Senpai." I gave him a strong smile.  
"Hisanachan! I heard you weren't feeling well today! So I came to cheer you up!" A loud voice exclaimed as the door opened. "Huh?"  
A cheerful yet confused Ebara Raku opened my door. He had a flower in his hand. He had a dreading look on his face when he saw Byakuya and me. And even though it wouldn't get anymore uncomfortable that this, it sort of did. We had another visitor.

"Hisana-chan! I heard you weren't feeling well today! So I came to visit you." Captain Ukitake's lighthearted voice could be heard behind Ebara. He had a large bag with him. "Oh, Ebara-kun, you are here as well? And Byakuya-kun?"  
"What's in the bag?" I couldn't take my eyes off it. I was too curious.  
"Oh this?" Ukitake held it up to his eyes as we walked forward. He set it down beside me. "It's candy! Nothing will make your energy recover like eating a lot of candy!"  
Ukitake had more bags of candy he had with him and placed them all around my room. Just how much candy did he bring with him? Did he buyout the whole candy store? Ebara huffed loudly to himself as he marched before me. He held out the single white flower that he brought me and held it to my face. I sneezed.  
"How rude! I walked all around the fields in Rukongai looking for the perfect flower for you and you sneeze on it?" Ebara exclaimed dramatically.  
"I'm not feeling very well and my body is weak and sick right now. How can anyone blame me for sneezing with my nasel passages are disturbed easily?" I said in a dramatic and sad whimper in a huskly voice. Ukitake came to console me right away. Did he really fall for my acting?

"I'm...sorry?" Ebara did not know what to say. He left the flower on my desk and said, "I hope you feel better soon." and left my room.  
"That guy is weird." I shook my head and had a disgusted look on my face. Ukitake was a little bewildered while Byakuya seemed stoic and aloof.  
"How is he weird?" Ukitake asked me, so innocently.  
"Well, that guy keeps trying to act super friendly to me and keeps asking me to walk me places. I don't really understand him." I sighed.  
"Ah, Ebara-kun, I believe that behavior is just his general personality. Everytime I see him outside of work, he's usually talking to different girls." Ukitake smiled. He was completely unaware of what he was saying. So innocent Ukitake! **You need to fall in love!**


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 43**

"I figured as much. But really, I don't waste my time with playboys." I had a menacing frown and crossed my arms.  
Ukitake stood up and waved, "I need to get going, I promise Kyouraku I would meet with him."  
"Thank you for stopping by to visit me, Captain Ukitake. Also thank you for bringing me so much candy." I stood up to bow. Enjoy your date.  
"Good night" He beamed as he left my room.  
I sat back down in my bed.

"Do you, speak with Ebara often?" Byakuya asked me after the captain was gone.  
"Not really. He actually started speaking to me recently." I said.  
"What do you two speak about." He asked without looking at me.  
"Actually, he wanted to talk about what kind of relationship I had with you." I blushed as I spoke. He head tilted up and made brief eye contact with me.  
"What did you say about our relationship?" Byakuya was serious about hearing my answer. That made me feel more nervous.  
"Well," I started, "I told him we were friends."  
"That's it?" Byakuya seemed disappointed.

"We, are friends aren't we?" I asked nervously. I thought we were! He nodded, but I didn't feel too relieved.  
"I also told him I thought your parents were nice. And he reacted kind of weird to that. Like he was frightened of something." I pondered. "But I didn't really want to talk to him. And Rei doesn't like him at all."  
Byakuya smiled and leaned over to me. He placed his long arms around me and delivered a long hug. I placed my arms around him and hugged him back. We were cheek to cheek. His chest expanded and shrunk as he breathed. I could feel his strong heartbeat outclassing mine. Everything about him was so strong. His cheek felt soft and I was started to feel the heat from his blushing.  
I had my hand on his neck and began to run my fingers through his hair. His thick hair felt softer than mine. I wonder what his secret is? He probably could afford for good products to put in his hair. He pulled me so close to his body, I was practically sitting in his lap. He broke away from the embrace, but he still kept his arms around me.  
"Did you, finish that song for Yoruichi-san?" He asked me.  
"Huh?" I wasn't too sure what he was speaking about at first, but I suddenly remembered. "Oh, right, it's pretty much done."  
"Would you, sing it for me?" He requested. I nodded.  
I sang the whole song for Byakuya. I felt nervous singing less than a foot away from his face. I couldn't look him in the eyes when I was singing. After I was finished, he gave a thin smile.  
"Did you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, but does it really describe you relationship with Yoruichi?"  
"I think so." I nodded to myself. "The relationship that a woman has with another woman when they're good friends is meaningful."  
Then he violent ripped off my kimono! I screamed and begged him to stop, but he would not! And he pinched me really hard! (Kidding kidding!)  
"I see. Would you ever, write a song for me?" He asked with a blush.  
"Of course!" I smiled. "I hope you think the lyrics describe our relationship correctly. It should have a good melody to it."  
"I'll let you return to resting, Hisana-chan." He said as he stood up. He walked over to my desk and stood in front of the white flower Ebara had left me. He placed his hand on it. "Isn't this the kind of flower the grows on the 13th division grounds?"

"Oh? Is it? I haven't had the chance to walk around the grounds." I said. "But Ebara said he walked around Rukongai looking for that flower..."  
"I suppose, that is still possible. Are you going to keep it?" He asked.  
"It's going to wilt and die in a week. I'm planning to throw it out."  
"What kind of flowers are you fond of?" He asked while picking up the flower. He held it up to his nose.  
"Um," I tilted my head, "anemone? The red kind."  
"I've never heard of that sort of flower. I was hoping you would say roses or sakura blossoms." He sighed.  
"Anemone, it's also known as the windflower." I said.  
"Windflower, like Kazehana." He smiled and set the flower back down.  
I stood up and walked to his side. He took my hands again, but only held them this time. No hand kissing? Aw! I picked up his large hands and held them close to my lips. He froze as I kissed the back of his left hand. I pressed my lips against his hand several times.

"It's not customary for a woman to kiss a man's hand." He said softly.  
"But, I like you-yo--your hands." I said oh so smoothly.  
"Good night, Hisana-chan." He said as he left my room. What just happened? Did I do something wrong? Aw man, stupid Ebara showing up and giving me a flower must make Byakuya think something's going on between me and him, or something. I never should have let him walk me to my room!  
I turned around and saw the empty bento boxes on the floor. I picked them up and set them down on my desk. I picked up one of the bags of candy that Ukitake left me and ate. I was eating chocolate with almond pieces mixed it with it. It was really good. After I finished eating have of that sack of chocolates, I decided it was time for a bath.  
I undressed to just the white short kimono I wore with my shinigami uniform, I feel asleep wearing it again. I opened my door, I left my room aswell and headed to the bathhouse. I opened the doors and felt steam grace my face. Was there someone already using it? Probably Yoruichi. I could see a figure of a head and long hair. She's relaxing already. I removed my kimono and left it on one of the chairs. I placed my hand on the side of the onsen bath and climbed inside. The hot water felt nice.

"I'm glad you got the bath ready, Yoruichi-san. You've saved me some time." I smiled as I spoke.  
"Ah, I couldn't wait myself." Yoruichi smiled. As she spoke a blonde head popped out from under the surface of the water.  
"Urahara-san?" I squealed. "What are you doing here? And why are you on top of Yoruichi-san?"  
"Hmm, who knows." He hummed. He was- and the water is blurry- and it's dark in here! And her legs! And he was! OH!!  
I jumped out of the bath and grabbed my white kimono. I put it out as I was running out of the bath. I was running at full speed for my room. Holy! What were they up to? I ran to my door which opened on it's own. I crashed into someone and fell ontop of them. Byakuya?

"Byakuya senpai?! What are you doing in my room?" I asked frantically.  
"I forgot to take the boxes that Taro Shino used for the meal." He said with a calm voice. "Your kimono is wet."  
"I was in the bathhouse." I stammered with wide eyes.  
Byakuya sat up and didn't make eye contact with me. He was staring down for a bit and then looked away. He had a streak of blush on his face as he began to breath heavily. I looked down at myself. A white short kimono, plus water, equals: something that doesn't keep any of your secrets! I stood up and ran to my bed to get my blanket to cover myself.  
"Why were you running to your room?" He asked me.

"Uh, I wanted to take a bath. And, Yoruichi-san already was using it. I thought it would be ok to join her. But she- was with- he was- under the water-! I didn't know he was there." I said fragmently.  
"Who? Who was there?" Byakuya held my shoulders. His eyes were wide with fear.  
"Urahara was ontop of Yoruichi-san--and and. Her legs! Were-" I shook my head violently. "It was dark and steamy. And for some reason why, he was under water. When his head rose up- I didn't know he was there. I was in the bath, and I ran." I whimpered as I spoke.  
"He, was ontop-" Byakuya's voice broke as he spoke. He looked away from me and had a sicken look on his face. I shivered under the blanket. The wet kimono I was wearing felt cold. "You're getting your blanket wet." He said. "You should change your clothing."  
He stood up walked out of the doorway and closed the doors. I put my blanket down and removed my wet kimono. I picked up a plain gray yukata I had present and put it on. I tied the sash and walked over to my doors. Byakuya was still waiting outside.

"Senpai, do you think, I could use the onsen at your home?" I asked.  
"I understand if you do not wish to use the one here. You should, finish getting dressed then." He said. "My parents enjoy bright colors."  
I nodded and closed my doors again. Ok, white under kimono. I found a lavender kimono with a dark purple trim on the colar. I'm not going to wear bright colors for Byakuya's bastard parents! I pulled a pair of white tabi socks from the drawer and put them on my feet. Zori. Zori? There they are. I tied up my hair with a white ribbon I found and used it for my hair. Then finished with a simple white obi.  
I opened my doors where Byakuya was pacing.

"Are you ready?" I asked the nervous vice captain. He nodded and started to walk ahead of me. I followed him and we walked to the grounds of the Kuchiki house. I didn't think I would be back here so soon. There was no moon, and the mansion was lit by many lanterns. We walked together through a garden pathway. I tripped because it was so dark. Where am I? Legs!  
"You must still be tired. Let me carry you to the bathhouse." He said as he picked me up. He carried me to the bathhouse, which looked larger than the one I used. He placed me down and opened the doors of he bathhouse. It was, being used? Steam rushed out of the doors and surrounded us. There were two people using the bath already. And they were-! Byakuya covered my eyes with one hand.  
"Oh Bya-chan" I heard Azuna's voice call out. "You'll have to wait till your Papa and I are finished"  
"I have lost interest." Byakuya spoke in a loud commanding voice.

"Were you going to take a bath with Hisana-chan?" Ryusuke asked. "That's my boy!" He continued.  
"Father!" Byakuya squealed as he shook. "I'm not-we're just going for a stroll. Excuse us." Byakuya removed his hand from my eyes to close the doors.  
We left the bathhouse quickly and walked somewhere far. I think it was still on the grounds, but it was vast garden area that was away from the mansion. There was a small pond and he sat down on the grass. He motioned for me to sit with him.


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Chapter 44

I sat down beside him. I looked up at the dark sky, there were a lot of stars. I sighed to myself and laid down on my back. Byakuya followed. The ground felt cool but it wasn't too cold outside. I yawned because I felt a little sleepy.  
"Are you cold?" Byakuya asked me. I shook my head but he still removed his black shinigami kimono and covered me with it. It was warm and smelt just like him.  
"Maybe, I'll take a bath tomorrow morning." I huffed. I didn't want to bathe in tainted bathwater.  
"I, forgot the boxes again." Byakuya said in a small voice.  
"I'll bring them to work tomorrow." I told him.  
"You should rest tomorrow too."

"I don't need to rest tomorrow. I feel fine already. I feel bad that you have to do all of that paperwork all by yourself."  
"I don't mind it." He said as he placed his hand on my forehead.  
"What were your parents doing? It looked similiar to-" I started.  
"I don't know." Byakuya cut off my speech.  
"My innocence is a dying flower!" I shouted suddenly as I used his kimono to cover my head.  
"That flower has past for quiet some time." Byakuya said to himself.  
"You-!" I said as I stood up. I took some influence over the water in the pond and splashed Byakuya with it. Byakuya ran to the pond and cupped some water in his hands and threw it at me. I joined in the pond and splashed more water on him. We were having a good water fight. He chased me around the pond throwing water on me. I sent some water back at him, but it didn't not have much effect.We were both laughing and having a good time with each other.

"Do you think you could change the temperature of this water?" Byakuya asked me as he stopped splashing water.  
"Probably." I said as I held my hands up. The water started to get warm, and warmer. It came to a temperature that was close to one you would enjoy in a bathhouse. I sat down in the pond fully clothed. Byakuya did the same.  
"You're not going to get clean in this bath." Byakuya whispered.  
"That's ok." I said. "I don't smell too bad right now, do I?"  
Byakuya shook his head. It was very dark inspite of the starlight. Byakuya's facial features were dim, but I could still see him smile. I leaned in close to him, to kiss him. And in the wonderful darkness, I kissed his nose. I think he had his lips ready, puckered. I sat back, while he placed his fingers on his nose.  
"You missed." He sighed dejectedly.  
"But your nose is so cute!" I said while trying to save myself. He hummed and shook his head in the "I don't believe you" fashion.  
"KON-BAN-WA!" A voice from above shouted. There was someone coming down on us, fast! Byakuya threw his arms around me and shunpoed us out of the pond. Someone crashed into the pond at a high speed and splashed water everywhere.

"Hey, why is the water so hot? Was it because of you two?" A smiling perverted face could barely be seen. But the voice gave him away.  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Byakuya voice hit tenor range.  
"I'm here because you've never experienced tender moments with a woman before. So I came down to give you, the 'advice'." Ryusuke stated.  
"Advice?!" One of Byakuya's eyebrow's shot up. "I don't require any advice."  
Ryusuke came nose to nose with Byakuya. His dark eyes were wide as he said, "So, you know about, that huh? I have nothing left to teach you my son! Go off and be a man!"  
"I think I'm going to go now." I said while I had already been walking. Byakuya shunpoed to my side. I kept on walking and tripped again, only this time, over my wet kimono. Ow. Byakuya sighed to himself at picked me up.  
"If walking is too dangerous for you, I don't think they'll deploy you in the war." Byakuya joked. "And if you catch a cold tonight, you won't be able to go to work tomorrow."  
I raised one of my hands and concentrated. I removed the water from myself and Byakuya. He was confused with what just happened. He was soaking wet to the bone, and suddenly he was completely dry.  
"Did you, do that?" Byakuya was dumbfounded.  
"Yes." I smiled proudly.

"You shouldn't, it's a burn on your energy. You should conserve it for your own health." Byakuya scolded me.  
"But it was for the sake of my health." I whimpered.  
"She has the better point." Ryusuke nodded as he walked along side of us. But he too, succumbed to tripping in the darkness. "This is no good." Ryusuke sighed. He decided to solve his problems quickly. Ryusuke jumped on his son's back and tried to hitch a ride!  
"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked in a cold tone.  
"It's too dangerous for me to walk in the dark like this! You're my son, you should take care of your father." Ryusuke whined.  
"I don't owe you anything like this!" Byakuya scolded his dad.  
"You are so mean! Hisana-chan, you don't want to be with a mean guy like this do you?" Ryusuke said as he jumped off Byakuya's back.  
"Byakuya senpai isn't mean to me." I said.

"Oh, you haven't heard the awful things he's said about you!" Ryusuke began to gossip.  
"Awful things? What awful things?" I said as Ryusuke held my complete attention. Did Byakuya really say bad things about me?  
"He said you had talons and green saliva! And drank the blood of small children. And that you had a large mole with a hair growing out of it!"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think Byakuya senpai would say such things even if he was really, really drunk." I huffed.  
Byakuya didn't seem to want to wait around. He shunpoed to put some distance between us and his father. He stopped at the front of his doors. He put me down and pulled out his key. He unlocked his door and opened it up to a dark room.  
"Well, I suppose I should get going now. Good night, Byakuya senpai." I bowed and turned to leave.  
"Wait." Byakuya said suddenly as I was leaving. I turned around.  
"I have," Byakuya started to blush, "something for you."

I followed him into his room as he turned on the lights. He closed the doors and locked them. I gulped, being in his locked room made me feel nervous. He then went to his drawer to get something. I wonder what he got for me. He lifted a few things up and took several things out from the drawer. It seemed he finally found what he was looking for. He had a small white cloth that was folded into a square. He walked over to me.  
He presented the cloth to me and I took it from his hands. It was, a hankerchief? I opened it up and saw that my name was embroidered into in with pink thread. It also had a few sakura blossoms embroidered into as well.  
"Thank you, Byakuya senpai. The embroidering is beautiful, did you do this yourself?" I asked him while holding the hankerchief up. It was soft.  
"Yes, it took me some time and some pain from the tips of my fingers. However, I hope you enjoy it." He smiled nervously.  
"I do, it's very nice. I didn't know you had such skills." I held the hankerchief close to my chest. "Byakuya, senpai, you are- amazing!"  
"I will take you home now." He announced, totally killing the mood!

"Oh, ok." I nodded disappointingly. I was hoping he would get down on one knee, announce that the world might end, and tell me to leap freely into his manly bosom! I wish to leap! Byakuya-sama!  
The rest of the week past by and I returned to working at the 12th division. It was boring. I had to spin my energy so slowly. But I did finish my second kido crystal. So let's count this, that's two kido crystals ready for battle! So not only will I be fighting, I will also be fighting in spirit. I picked up the crystal and left to give it to the glasses wearing vice captain. What was his name again? Teesai?  
I found him and handed the crystal to him. He smiled as he took the crystal from me.  
"I'll write you down for another completed crystal. You may have the rest of the day off." Teesai said.  
"Thank you, sir." I bowed and left the room he was in.

I was feeling hungry again and went to go have a quick meal. I stopped by a shop that sold large onigiri. Guess who bought ten? Onigiris in a paperbag, I headed for home. I couldn't resist one, and ate it along the way. I opened my door and entered my room. Oh right! The bags of candy Ukitake gave me are still around. I barely finished a third of it. I set my bag of onigiri on my table and yawned.  
Yoruichi wasn't home yet. It was still the afternoon. I needed to sing that song I wrote for her. She hasn't had a lot of time, and I still felt nervous while being around her. After I saw her, with, Urahara, there, we haven't been able to look each other in the eye for very long. I sat down at my piano and pressed a few keys. I wanted to write a song for Byakuya. I kept the hankerchief he gave me on my kimono. I took it out and held it to my face. It still smelt like him.  
It read, "Hisana-chan". The letters were sewn on so beautifully. He was really an artist. And the sakura blossoms were pretty as well. There were just three of them, but they looked incredible to me. I wonder how long it took him to actually make this. I placed my hankerchief back in my kimono and started to play again.

This, no that. Oh this could be too forward. Somewhere, in a long distance, no matter what the time. Something finds me. Fear and excitement hold us. The world that shakes, the one falls off their promises. Believing that we will always be here. I am following you. Oh, these lyrics still need work. They don't even make sense! Does it describe how I feel about Byakuya?  
This feeling, is weird. We really haven't been speaking much in the past week. I think he just wanted me to focus on resting instead of getting distracted by him. Odd things happening takes up my energy. I want to get back to training with Byakuya. My skills are so under developed, no matter how many crystals I make, it won't do me any good if I can't last 10 minutes against the Quincys. They'll shoot me down.


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 45**

My body, riddled with blue arrows. Blood escaping my body at rapid speed. My heart and lungs failing. No longer able to hold on. My vision fading as I watch the sky become filled with the streaks of blue haze coming from the opposing Quincy. Screams and chants of kido tear through the air. A form discovers my dying body. A hand takes mine and begs me to focus on breathing til help arrives. My hands are too weaks, my body is heavy and cold. I can't hold onto this small life I have claimed so recently. I'm sorry, Yoruichi, Captain Ukitake, Urahara-san, all of the friends I've made, and especially, Byakuya-sama. I am no longer able to leap freely into your manly bosom as I wished. So long! For I am, am I, probably, no more!

I picked up my bag of onigiri and ate. I sniffed while thinking about my Quincy death scene. Wait, I promised Byakuya I wouldn't die. So Rei and I, we will just have to train on our own.  
"Let's go Rei!" I commanded in a loud voice.  
"Are you sure your energy is ok?" Rei asked me with concern.  
"Even, ten minutes of practice will help me out. I won't overdo things. I'll just keep training simple." I told her.  
WIth Rei by my side, I headed out for the training grounds. It still was the middle of the afternoon. Probably 4:40, maybe closer to 5. I decided would practice... pretending to deflect magic Quincy arrows with Rei. Here comes "one" now! I unseathed Rei and blocked "it". Oh no! Another "one". I jumped around and dodged the invisible arrows while deflecting the others that only I could see. Uh oh! I'm hit. Shinigami down! And back up is still a ways away!  
This leg injury is bad. I can't shunpo out of this! And I tookd a few more hits after that. The invisible Quincy walked forward, large white bow in hand. He had an evil grin on his face and red eyes! He held up his bow and created a large arrow, aimed for my heart.

"It looks like you have run out of places to run, Shinigami." The evil Quincy said in a wicked and low voice.  
"It's not over yet- I still can-" I couldn't finished my speech. My voice was interrupted by the surge of blood.  
"Still can what? I'll tell you what you still can do. You can still die!" He shouted with wide eyes and smile!  
"Mada mada dane!" I chuckled as the Quincy stopped his attack. "I still have one trick left. Ban-KAI!"  
Rei began to twist and become deformed. She was glowing and looked like she would turn into something, but instead of going back to normal, she broke! Rei broke and shattered into pieces! She then melted into her normal katana looking form.

"Rei, what happened to you?" I asked her frantically.  
"You I-D-I-O-T!! You're not supposed to use Bankai without enough control over me. There are two things that could happen if you tried to use that right now. Either nothing happens, or I break! You're not at the level to use bankai. Call back in a hundred years!" Rei shouted at me. She was really angry!  
"I'm sorry Rei. I didn't know." I began to cry. "What will happen now?"  
"You have to wait a few days for me to heal." Rei said. "Don't worry, zanpakutos break all the time. Although it was really stupid for me to break because you were too into your imagination."  
I sheathed Rei and walked back to my room. Should I tell someone about this? People are going to find out if I can't use Rei. I'm going to get in trouble. Maybe Yoruichi would understand. But if I told her, other people would find out because she would talk about it. What do I do? Maybe, Byakuya would know what to do. Or Ryusuke? He has bankai. Oh, I could probably trust Captain Ukitake. He's a nice enough guy.  
I went my room and locked the door. I hid under my blankets and cried. Breaking Rei because I was being stupid with my daydreaming. I really can't be left alone for too long, can't I? I'm so stupid! So dumb! I can't be a shinigami like this! What am I thinking? I can't protect anyone if I only can harm myself. Did I really kill that menos grande? Must have been a lucky shot. One in a billion. I really don't have that kind of talent.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't answer it.  
"Hisana-chan? Are you in there? It's me." Yoruichi was at the door.  
I got out of my hiding place and went to unlock and open the door.  
"Hisana? Your eyes are red. Did something happen?" Yoruichi asked with distress. I nodded. She walked in and closed my door.  
"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did Byakuya tell you he wasn't interested in a life long commitment but tells you he loves you but he just wants to wait and be sure first about the direction your relationship with him is going before making any permenant decisions?" Yoruichi asked, me?  
"That's very specific. I'm not sure it applies to me." I shook my head.  
"It will apply to you eventually." Yoruichi huffed.

"Well, with what happened. I was practicing with Rei on the training grounds. Since I was alone, I decided to fight imaginary enemies. And one of the imaginary enemies bested me. He was about to land the finishing blow!" I spoke seriously about what happened. "And I had to save myself, with an incredible finishing move. I forgot what was going on, and I tried to, bankai with Rei."  
"Then what happened next?" Yoruichi seemed frightened.  
"She didn't take my pretend bankai too well and broke into many pieces." I sighed and my eyes began to tear up. "It's going to take several days for her to heal."  
"Baka, everyone breaks their zanpakuto. You probably set the record though. Not many people break anything with their imaginations..." Yoruichi let out a large laugh. "But still, it should have just done nothing when you said bankai. For Rei to break, is pretty interesting."  
"It's not interesting to me! I can't work at the 12th division properly without Rei's power."  
"Don't worry about it. You can still work the normal way."  
"Normal? Oh, I never had that thought come into mind." I sighed.  
"Have you've eaten yet?"

"Yes, but- oh! I finished your song!" I said as I remembered.  
"Let's hear it." Yoruichi said happily.  
I sat down at the piano and sang. It was kind of a simple song, but it was still pleasant. Yoruichi clapped and smiled at the end when I finished.  
"That was good! I wish I could sing." Yoruichi smiled.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"You know, even if Rei is broken, we could still fight each other hand to hand." Yoruichi gave me a daring smile.  
"Ok, you're on." I said as I removed the hankerchief that Byakuya gave me and placed it in one of my drawers.  
"What was that?"  
"My hankerchief, I didn't want to get it ruined." I said.  
"Oh where'd you get it?"

"Byakuya senpai gave it to me as a gift." I said quietly.  
"Just a hankerchief?" Yoruichi tilted her head with a bored expression.  
"Well, it's not just a hankerchief." I said as I removed it from the drawer. I picked it up and unfolded it.  
"Hisana-chan? He gave you a hankerchief with your name on it? The gift Ukitake gave you was better."  
"But, Byakuya sewn my name on it himself." I protested.  
"You might be excited by it. But it's still isn't the sort of gift a man should give a woman. It's more like what a boy gives a girl."  
"Dakarananda?(So what?)" I said. "It still a nice gift in my opinion."

"You two, are still kids." She smiled. "Come on, it's been a long time since I've kicked your ass."  
I followed Yoruichi outside to the training grounds and took a battle stance. Yoruichi disappeared and then threw a punch at my face! I dodged it and tried to get some distance. She then appeared above me with her leg in kicking position. I countered and she flew back. I raised up my energy and forced it around my body. It spun around me and made me glow in a white light. Yoruichi did the same with her energy. It was a lot larger than mine, but it didn't matter, I was still going to fight her at my best.  
I shunpoed in her direction. She outran me. I kept my chase until she decided to turn around and make her attack. She landed one good punch into my stomach. Ouch! It's painful! I returned a punch for her stomach. Got her! We exchanged blows and both were getting pretty beat up by each other. Ouch, ouch! Not the face! Ouch again!  
"Not good enough!" I said as I made a kick attack. Damn! Kicked the air! Yoruichi took the time I was trying to balance myself to kick me in the backside. I went flying 20 yards! Or more. Maybe less- GAH! Did she just land on my leg? Owwowowowow! I can't- I think-!

"Oops." Yoruichi said nervously. "I um, think I went to hard on you."  
I rolled over on my back, "How hard is too hard?"  
Yoruichi placed her hand on my left leg. "Broken, hard."  
"NANI!?(WHAT!?)" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My leg shot up and down in pain!  
"Don't worry, I can fix some of it." She gave a fake giggle. She applied some pressure to my calf, where the bone broken. "This will fuse the bone back together, but you shouldn't walk on it for a while."  
The pressure on my leg was greater and it went completely numb. I couldn't feel what was occuring, but it seemed like it was getting better. Yoruichi spent the next 30 minutes healing my leg. When she was done she picked me up and carried me to my room. For some reason why, it didn't hold the same kind of magic I felt with when Byakuya carried me.  
"Sorry about going to hard on you, Hisana-chan." Yoruichi had a grimm expression while she patted me on the head. "Don't walk anywhere, your leg my snap. I'll be back."  
I waited for about five minutes before Yoruichi came back with some medicine pills.  
"Here, can you swallow this?" She held up the pills to my mouth. I nodded. She fed me the pills and I swallowed them.  
"I'll leave you alone for now." Yoruichi said.

"What if I have to go use the bathroom?" I paniced.  
"I'll call Byakuya-chan to assist you." She winked.  
"Maybe, I should go to the 4th division for more treatment..."  
"You're fine!" Yoruichi laughed really loud to make me change my mind.  
"I think, I'll sleep." I said while pulling the blankets over myself.  
"You'll be better and walking tomorrow I'm sure of it." Yoruichi smiled as she left my room. Before she closed my door she said, "Scream really loud if you need anything."  
"Um...ok?" I said while lying down.  
She shut the door and left my room. My leg ached a little, but the thick pain was gone. I sat up and pulled off my blanket. I didn't want to sleep in my shinigami uniform again. My leg feels stiff. I can't really bend it. I need to undress. I pulled at my sash and untied it. I untied my hakama ties and pulled them off along with my kimono and undershirt.  
I crawled using one leg to get to my sleeping hakama. Almost, almost... I grabbed my gray yukata and wrapped it around myself. I rolled over on the floor to help myself put it on. Sash, where's the sash for this? I'll just use any, it's fine. I just grabbed the white sash I used for my shinigami uniform and tied it. I rolled back into bed and tried to rest. My body felt heavy and strange. I felt like I was drunk. This medicine is strange


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite / One Piece (c) E. Oda

**A/N: Drunk Hisana?! And Ecchi? Bwahahahaha!**  
--

**Chapter 46**

--One hour later...  
"Who says I can't stand? WEEEEEEEEEEE!" I spun around in my room to make myself dizzy. "Round! Round! Roundy go! I am the Queen of- something! Bring me my chair!"  
I fell on the ground. "Yes, this is correct. I am correct. And who are you my friend? Have we met before? Did we go to school together last year? I am your God!" I rolled around on the floor back and forth. Hitting the piano bench and the opposite wall. "I am everywhere! Nothingness of the universe is in the eye of Heaven!"  
The door opened. Two people entered the room.  
"Who goes there!? You cannot cross the bridge without paying the toll!" I growled at the man and woman that entered my room.  
"Um, the medicine I gave her causes hallucinations. They're usually mild, but I gave her triple the dose since she's, um, needs to heal faster. But don't worry, she won't remember anything in this state." Yoruichi said while sighing.  
"You should not have been so rough sparring with her." Byakuya scolded his former senpai.  
"Pay the toll!" I said while trying to climb a vertical wall.

"I kind of like her like this." Yoruichi smiled honestly. Byakuya gave her a cold glare.  
"TOLL!" I said as I ran towards the long haired man. I jumped on him and bit down on his shoulder.  
"Ah!" Byakuya yelled in pain. "Please, Hisana! Let go."  
"Just watch her for the next few hours. I have to be in an emergency meeting with my forces for tactical squad assignments." Yoruichi requested.  
Byakuya nodded as best he could with Hisana biting his left shoulder. Yoruichi left the room and shook her head.  
"Thooll! (Toll!)" I said as best I could while my mouth was still used for biting him.  
"All right, I will pay this toll." Byakuya said in defeat. "What is the price?"

I released my bite and jumped off of him. I smiled and said, "I love you. But you are my brother! If only we were born first cousins!"  
"Hisana-chan, you should rest. Shhh, let me help you sleep." Byakuya pleaded with me.  
"My brother, we cannot commit such incest. We cannot sin this way against our parents!" I fell on my knees and began to cry.  
"Hisana! I am not your brother." Byakuya raised his voice. He was upset.  
"Not, my brother?" I looked up at him confused. "Then my feelings for you aren't in sin?'  
"They, still might me. Hisana-chan, Yoruichi has given you some medicine that is making your mind, confused. You need to sleep so you can recover." Byakuya spoke in a kind voice.  
"My darling" I said as I walked up to him and placed both of my hands on his cheeks. "I am not ill. You are!" I said as I removed one hand and punched him in the stomach. "Hiii-yaahh!"  
"Ugh!" Byakuya grunted and fell to his knees. "That... hurt."  
I lean down, tilted my head and kissed him passionately! On the nose. I think I had his whole nose in my mouth. I could feel Byakuya struggling, breathing out of his mouth. I broke my kiss and pinched his cheeks. Byakuya's nose was a little red.

"Don't you want me?" I asked him while looking deep into his eyes.  
"I," Byakuya seemed lost in thought as he touched his nose, "I should go, Hisana-chan. Please try to get some sleep."  
"Ok!" I nodded happily. "I'm going to take a bath!"  
I opened my door, took off my yukata and pranced down the hall.  
"Hisana!" Byakuya squealed in a tenor's voice. He picked up the yukata and chased me. He caught me and wrappeded the yukata around me. "Hisana-chan, it's too dangerous for you to wander off on your own."  
"But I need a bath!" I cried as I struggled in his arms.  
"If you must take a bath, then I well assist--you." Byakuya sighed.

We walked to the bathhouse together. Byakuya filled the onsen and got a fire going to heat the water. He got one of the small wooden stools and pointed at it. "Sit here." He said.  
I walked over to the stool and sat. He handed me a bucket of water.  
"I'll leave you to take your bath. I'll will be waiting outside when you are finished." Byakuya said as he turned to leave.  
"You're not taking a bath with me? You should! You smell weird today" I sang to him.  
"I will take one at my residence." He said while standing at the bathhouse doors.  
I removed my yukata again and sighed to myself. I dumped several buckets of water over myself. Why is he standing guard over me? I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself. I don't need no man to tell me who I am! Treating me like a child. Keeping me prisoner in the bathhouse! I have to teach him a lesson after I'm done with my bath.  
I walked over to the bath and climbed up on the edge. I was really to dive into almost four feet of water. Three, two... ICHI! I jumped and caused a great splash! Under the water I am under the water. I am, the FISH! Stalking my prey, swiming through the ocean! I am the master of the seas. There is none that could stop my- Oh no! I was caught by a fisherman's net!  
Byakuya grabbed my arm and pulled me halfway out of the bath.

"What are you doing?!" He questioned me with wide eyes.  
"I was swimming. I am a fish. Master of the ocean!" I declared with a dramatic expression.  
"If taking a bath by yourself is too much for you then I'll-!" Byakuya raised his voice as he closed and locked the bathhouse doors. He grabbed a small white towel and went behind the folding screen. Oh well, time to go back to being the master of the ocean! Two legs eventually entered my territory! I rose up from the water.  
"You're going to wear a towel in the bath?" I asked.  
"Yes, there are some that do. It's normal." The nervous man said. Byakuya was keeping his eyes closed. I sunk back under the water. Byakuya placed his arms around me and held me above the surface of the water. I placed my arms around him and tried to drag him down.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked with a thick blush on his face.  
"Become a master of the ocean with me. Rule as my king!" I commanded him. He shook his head at me.  
"I can't. I have responsibilities. You too, Hisana-chan. Have you've forgotten that you were a shinigami?" He asked me with sad eyes.  
"Shinigamis are just a myth. To scare children into finishing their food and going to sleep." I scolded him.  
"When you wake up tomorrow, you will remember who you are. And I hope you won't remember anything you've said and done today."  
"Since you have the towel, could you wash my back?" I asked him as I turned my back to him.  
"I um-" He murmmered as he placed one hand on my back. He wouldn't use his towel, but he carefully, and slowly washed my back.  
"Byakuya-kun, you're not using your towel." I turned to him and pouted.

"This towel is already in use for myself. You should get your own towel to get washed with." He shot back at me.  
I stood up from the bath to get my own towel. And the towel is not on the floor. So why have I traveled to this "floor"?  
"I think you're clean enough, Hisana-chan." Byakuya said while exiting the bath. He walked over to get one of the large towels and handed it to me. I dried myself while Byakuya went behind the screen to dry himself and change. I grabbed my yukata and put it on. Byakuya was back in his clothes but his hair was still wet.  
I opened the doors and stepped outside. It was cold outside and I was barefoot! I yawned. I was getting really tired for some reason. And my leg, my left leg failed me! It was numb! I couldn't move it. Byakuya rushed to my side.  
"My leg, is numb again. I-" I gasped.  
He picked me up and rushed me to my room. He closed the door with one hand and laid me down on my bed. He lifted up my yukata and placed his hand on my leg. He applied some healing kido to my leg. It felt warm and his energy pulsed throw my body. It made me feel sleepy.  
"Byakuya-kun, you're making me sleepy doing something like that." I said. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.  
"Sleep." His voice echoed in my mind. Sleep, that does sound good.

Hisana was soon fast asleep. Byakuya felt some relief in the hopes that she would forget what she had done and said. She acted so strange. Yoruichi, senpai, must had been insane allowing Hisana to have too much of that medicine. He didn't say much, but he noticed a lot of healed bruises on Hisana's body when she was in the bath.  
Byakuya continued a steady healing kido on Hisana's body. Most of her wounds here already fully healed. He was recalling the kiss she gave him to his nose. Her lips were soft and warm. It was disturbing to him because that kiss she gave him felt passionate and arousing. He shook his head. She even used a little of her tongue! He touched his nose and wondered what would happened if she remembered she did that.  
Hisana smiled in her sleep. She hummed to herself. He was amazed she was able to hum some sort of melody even in her sleep. Everything she said when she was hallucinated. He wondered how much of it was truth and how much of it was just a drunken fantasy. She was sleeping peacefully now, and it seemed like she wouldn't wake up until the next morning. He stood up and left her side. He closed her doors and left for his home.

"I am the Pirate KING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My head hurts. "Huh? What happened? I don't remember anything last night. Yoruichi gave me medicine and I fell asleep?"  
I stood up and stretched. My stomach hurt. Oh, nature, I hear you. I finished my business with nature and went back to my room to get dressed for work. I tied my white sash and picked up Rei. Rei, you're still hurt aren't you. Well, don't worry, you deserve some time off.  
I rushed to the dining room to get myself some breakfast. My stomach felt so empty! I ate several servings, thank the servants, and went to work. I walked into HQ, said good mornings, and entered my office.  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.  
Captain Ukitake and Byakuya were present.  
"Good morning, Kazehana-chan!" Ukitake said. Byakuya only nodded.  
"I have good news, Kazehana-chan. I have spoken with Captain Urahara. He says you will only have to work on crystal production til the end of May. After that, you be working with your new squad!" He said.  
"Squad?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, each seated member usually commands over a squad of 5-20 people." Ukitake told me.  
"Oh, ok." I nodded as I walked to my desk and sat down.  
"Oh! I heard you were sparring with Yoruichi-san yesterday and got your leg hurt. Is it any better today?" Ukitake suddenly asked me. Byakuya gulped incredibly loudly.  
"Well, she broke my leg, but she also healed it as well. She even gave me some medicine to help me heal. It put me right to sleep." I said.  
"I'm glad to hear you're all right." Ukitake sighed in relief.  
"I'm not sure I'm all that all right. I had a really weird dream last night!" I said with wide eyes. Byakuya gulped loudly again.  
"Oh? What about?" Ukitake asked me.

"I had a weird dream that I was a pirate and this morning I woke up exclaiming that I was the Pirate King!" I said excitedly.  
"So you were sailing the seas? In search of some special treasure?" Ukitake asked.  
"I was sailing and searching for something called 'One Piece'. And myself and the crew were sailing for the Grand line. And there was this guy who could stretch his arms really long. It makes no sense at all! But for some reason, it was really fun there. It was probably something that was born from that weird medicine." I said as I held out my arms pretending to stretch.  
"That sounds like fun." Ukitake smiled. "I'll be going now. Another captain's meeting is about to start soon."  
"Goodbye, Captain Ukitake." I bowed.


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**A/N: Ebara is MEAN!**

**Chapter 47**

Ukitake left the room as I turned my attention once again! To the endless sea of paperwork. Ink, brush, paperwork, GO! I fell for yawning. I felt a little tired actually, which was weird because I'm sure a got plently of sleep last night.  
"This is weird." I said as I yawned. "I probably slept for ten hours last night and I still feel this sleepy."  
"Oh?" Byakuya said in a quiet voice. "Perhaps your body is tired from healing your wounds."  
"You're right! Yoruichi-san beat me up a lot yesterday. I'm surprised it hasn't left any bruises on me. Maybe she took care of them all when I was sleeping." I said as I picked up on of the papers to look at.  
Funeral bill? There's a funeral bill for, Motosuwa Shinbo. How come I didn't hear about it or attend? He was an unseated officer of team seven who is currently leaderless. Former squad leader, Toyoguchi Katsuki, deceased 3rd seat officer. That's me! Sort of.. He died just a few days ago during the week. I didn't hear about it. Maybe people die so often people just don't speak about it. It seemed like a small funeral, looking at the bill. Some flowers. Military grave and coffin.

I signed the bill and then went onto the next stack. The were medical bills from members of team seven. Looks like they all have gotten roughed up a lot. Broken arms and legs. Broken backs at ribs. Looks like they have all been placed on the injured and recovering list. It seemed the hollows they were fighting killed 4 people from the 11th division and 3 from the 10th. We're losing our numbers all ready and it's still several months before the war.  
Man, the 4th division are charging up a fortune. Is it really within the 13th division's budget to pay for all of this? No wait, some of it gets taken out from team seven's pay. I need to avoid getting hurt myself. I still need to pay Yoruichi back. AH! Papercut! Papercut! I waved my left pointer finger around in the air and blew on it. A small line of blood began to appear on the tip of my finger. I placed it in my mouth to suck on the blood a bit. Byakuya looked up at me. I removed my finger.  
"Um, papercut." I said while giving a little giggle.  
"I can take care of it." He said while standing up.  
"It's ok! I need to work on my healing kido anyway." I said with a deeper nervous giggle.  
I place my right hand over my injured finger and began a healing kido. Yes, glow my friend. I watched my cut heal up and become invisible altogether. I think I did a pretty good job. I went back to filling out papers.  
Finally, the most important part of the work day has arrived. Lunchtime. I was starving. Taro didn't even stop by to bring tea today. I need something to calm my stomach.  
"I wonder why Taro-kun hasn't stop by today." I said to myself.

"He is out on assignment. He is the leader of the 8th squad, team 8." Byakuya said from his desk.  
"He, fights?" I tilted my head in horror. No way! Not that little guy!  
"He is the 11th seat and a very capable figher. You should see him when he is using his zanpakuto. It's very, surprising." Byakuya said with a devilish look in his eyes. Aw man! I want to see Taro fight!  
"Now I want to spar with him." I huffed.  
"You should be careful. He might break your zanpakuto." Byakuya warned me.  
"Too late for that. Rei broke into pieces yesterday while training."  
"Pieces?" Byakuya stood up in shock. "Senpai went too hard on you yesterday! She only said she broke you leg. She never said she broke your zanpakuto!"  
"She didn't! I did that on my own because I was being, stupid while training with Rei." I huffed and sighed.  
"How did you brake Rei?"  
"I used my imagination too strongly! I was just playing around pretending to 'bankai' but instead something happened and Rei glowed and transformed a little bit before breaking." I nearly was in tears while speaking. Forgive me! Rei-chan!

"I hope you learn the lesson of trying to use bankai prematurely. It takes hundreds of years of battle experience to achive bankai. And another ten years or so to master it." Byakuya lectured me.  
"I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame.  
"Your zanpakuto will heal itself. You should not concern yourself with it's breaking anymore."  
"Ok." I nodded. My stomach rumbled. "I'm going to get some lunch."  
I was opening the door when Byakuya took my left hand and examined my finger. He was holding it right up to his eyes!  
"It was just a papercut. You don't have to get so worried." I spoke up nervously. "I think I did a good job with my healing kido."  
"Yes, it is completely healed." Byakuya said plainly.

"Let's go eat something." I said to him. He nodded and we left the HQ.  
I can't believe he let me eat only dango for lunch. I thought he was going to scold me for only wanting to eat that. But he just said, "If you wish" and that was that. I didn't go overboard like that other day. 100 skewers of dango? What was I thinking? Kept it at an even 40 today. I actually had room for those pickles too. Ah, those pickles are good with the red pepper powder. What did Byakuya have? Something spicy with rice and those green mussles thingys. He offered me some, but I don't like mussles, I like clams.

He offered to walk me to work at the 12th division. There were two familiar people walking there too. One with light brown hair that was short and the other with long black hair. Where have I've seen them before. Byakuya's walking ahead of me. Where is he going? He's walking towards those two men. Wait, don't they work at my division? What were their names...?  
"Vice captain Kuchiki?" One of the men said. He looked younger than the other man he was with. He looked a few years older that me.  
"Ozaki Haku, Kino Takeo. I see that you two are headed for your work at the 12th division." Byakuya said.  
Both men nodded in agreement. So that's what their names are.

"Kazehana-san, I've heard you were doing work for the 12th division as well. Though I haven't seen you around with the others." Ozaki sighed sadly.  
"They're afraid of me trying to escape or rebel. I have to work in a special room in a large metal chair with chains that keep me in place." I said with a straight face. "There are many medical needles that are implanted in me, supplying special medicine to keep me alert! But it also makes me violent. I cannot tell friend from foe! And the special medicine, is made from Hollow blood!"  
Ozaki and Kino took a few steps back from me with frightened expressions on their faces. I think Ozaki was sweating.  
"She is joking." Byakuya said solemnly. I only smiled widely in response.  
The four of us walked together to the 12th division HQ. Where Ebara was waiting at the front gate? Holding a bouquet! Oh boy! He didn't look very happy to see us. All of us. Byakuya took my left hand and held it as we walked. Ozaki and Kino said their hellos from a distance while Byakuya and I remained silent. We walked up to where Ebara was standing, he held the bouquet in my face. Literally, shoved it. It contained the same kind of flower he gave me the first time.

"Thanks?" I said as I eyed the flowers with a bored look.  
"I walked all over Rukongai for hours searching for the perfect flowers for you!" Ebara boasted in a lazy but loud voice.  
"You were neglecting your duties to pick flowers?" Byakuya asked in a mildly angry tone.  
"I meant-!" Ebara tried to save himself, "I walked for hours last night picking these flowers. I tried to give them to Hisana-sama last night but the Shihouin guards stopped me from entering the property! They said she needed to rest."  
"(Hisana-sama?)" Ozaki and Kino both said to themselves.  
"Thank you." I said stoically as I took the flowers from his hands. "I can't have these while working. Byakuya senpai, do you mind if you held on to these while I'm working? You can just leave them on my desk or chair or somewhere where they fit and don't distract."

I passed the flowers to him as he nodded. Ebara took my left hand when I wasn't looking and puckered his lips! He was going to kiss my hand? Ew! I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept a good grip and leaned forward to follow my hand. No no no no! I shook my head. But his lips could not be denied! He forced his head forward and kissed!  
"Mmmmm??" Ebara hummed in panic. Oh boy indeed! He pulled in head away and pretended to choke. Ozaki watched in curiosity while Kino shook his head at the whole event.  
Byakuya planed his hand over mine and took the kiss for me. How brave! Although, he was wiping the back of his on my kimono sleeve. I gave him the "the hell you think you doing!" look. He gave me an innocent strugg.  
"I am poisoned!" Ebara fell onto the ground and began to spit.  
"I'm going to work now. Thank you, Senpai." I smiled at Byakuya.  
I walked ahead and waved. The other two men followed while Byakuya and Ebara returned to their work.

"So, Vice captain, you are pretty good friends with Hisana-sama I take it." Ebara said in a cold tone.  
"What are you suggesting?" Byakuya asked in an equally cold tone.  
"Well, you two seem to spend a lot of time together." Ebara said.  
"We work together." Byakuya tried to force Ebara into reality.  
"But I'm talking the time you two spend together, afterwork. In her room." Ebara had a darkness to his voice.  
Byakuya said nothing and kept walking.

"She's even met your parents several times and has visited the Kuchiki house. Tell me, are you going to marry her?" Ebara had a sly grin.  
Byakuya stopped walking. Suddenly the flower bouquet in his arms caught fire and turned to ash.  
"Hey! I spent a long time picking those flowers for Hisana! I'm going to tell her you burned them!" Ebara shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"These flowers are the same kind of flowers that grow on the grounds of the 13th division." Byakuya shot back. "She isn't fooled by you."  
"Fooled? You're the one who's fooling her." Ebara stated.  
"How am I fooling Hisana? I have never decieved her."  
"You can't marry her even if you wanted to. She wasn't born in Seireitei. A high class noble and a human born commoner from Rukongai? Who are you kidding?" Ebara's words shook within the noble's ears. It was cruel of him to say that sort of thing. He knew of the differences between nobles and commoners. And the rules that kept the seperated.  
"Don't pretend you know all of the facts of nobility." Byakuya scolded the lower seated officer. With that being said, coupled with an angry glare, he vanished from sight.


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 48**

"Ah this is more difficult to control." I whimpered as I tried to stabilize my kido crystal's shape.  
"You're doing it too fast." Ozaki told me. "You need to slow it down to get better control."  
"Sorry, it's just that doing this Rei all of the time, then switching to this way." I shook my head at myself. "I guess I'm not good with change."  
"Hmmm, your crystal is looking really dark red." Ozaki said while studying the crystal I was creating.  
"Number 31, Shot of Red Fire. Not to bad." I smiled nervously.

I concentrated as the red ball of energy swirled and twisted in my hands. Spinning for hours, I never noticed they passed. It was sort of hypnotic just to stare at it. When it was quiting time, the crystal I had so far was about a forth of the size it needed to be. I still felt drained of my energy. I stumbled out of my chair with the small crystal. I walked over to the office where Mr. Teesai was at to give it to him for safe keeping.  
I left for my home to take a nap. I have felt so strange today. I know I slept for a long time last night, but I feel like I barely got any rest. Maybe what Byakuya said was right, all of my energy was used for healing my injuries. Tired, so tired! I need my bed. Where are you? Why is the Shihouin manor so far? I dragged my feet as I walked and yawned. Maybe I should just rent a bed on the way.  
Left, right, Mr. left again. Where are the frontgates of the Shihouin house? Oh vision is going. Legs feeling heavy.  
"Rei, turn into a pony." I cried to my zanpakuto.  
"I'm broken!" Rei hissed at me loudly.

"Then, I'm throwing it all down Rei!" I said with some energy.  
"What? What do you mean 'throwing all down'?" Rei asked in fear.  
"I'm going to place all of my energy into shunpoing back to my room. Then, I'm going to pass out in my bed." I said while getting ready to set off.  
I bent my knees a little and placed my remaining energy into my feet. Time to push, now! First step, I can see it several miles ahead. Second step, thrid, forth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth. Closer now, within less than a mile. Ninth, tenth, eleventh. Out of breath. The gate's right there. I see the guards. Twelveth.  
"Hello, I'm home, I'm going to rest." I said while not making eye contact with the two large gate guards. "By the way, if someone named Ebara Raku comes by to visit me. No entry."  
"Yes sir!" The both said at the same time.  
I continued walking forward until I found the pathway that led to my room. One last flash step to take. My doors. I forced them open and fell foward. I had no more energy, I fell asleep where I laid.

A nervous young man paced around Seireitei. He seemed as he was looking for someone, but he could not find that person. He did not ask anyone if they had seen that person. He closed his eyes and tried to sense a familiar presense. It was no where. It was likely, that person has already headed for their home.  
Flashing steps literred the grounds and walkways of Seireitei. A determined man stood at the gates of the Shihouin manor. The two guards stood at attention.  
"I am here to pay a visit." The young man claimed.  
"No entry! Kazehana-sama has requested that anyone by the name of Ebara Raku must be denied entry." One of the guards stated.  
"Are you serious? Do I look like that foolish excuse for a shinigami?" The young man asked in disgust.  
"You fool!" One guard scolded the other. "This is not that man. This man is Kuchiki Byakuya. Please forgive his rude words, he has recently joined the guards for the Shihouin clan."  
"I see. There is no need to hold to much concern for this mistake. If you'll excuse me, I shall continue my visit." Byakuya said with command.  
Both guards bowed as the noble made his way forward into the manor. He took the twists and turns that led to Hisana's room. He stopped in his path when he saw half of a collapsed body in her doorway. He shunpoed immediately and knelt down. He placed two fingers on the side of her neck. Her skin was warm and had a steady heartbeat. She must have fallen asleep as she entered her room.  
He took her and placed her in her bed. There were some dark shadows that were forming around her eyes. She still did not let herself get enough rest. He removed her warari, zanpakuto and placed a blanket over the sleeping girl. Something slid out of her kimono as she turned in her sleep onto her side. It was the hankerchief he had given her. She kept it on her. He smiled took the hankerchief, and placed it back where it fell out of her kimono.  
Yes, this was the best place for the young noble to have his hand. For as his parents entered holding flowers and various wrapped gifts, he could not remove his hand fast enough.  
"Bya-chan!" Azuna squealed. "What are you doing with your hand there?!"  
"I was-! It fell out! And I-!" Byakuya tried to explain.

"He's a young man. And Hisana-chan is oddly attractive inspite of the strange things she says and does." Ryusuke tried to reason with his wife. Hisana was already awakened by the dispute.  
"Attractive? With those underdeveloped breasts? My son is wasting his time touching those!" Azuna whailed dramatically.  
"Underdeveloped...? He was touching what?" Hisana sat up in her bed in a frightened look.  
"We caught our son fondling your breasts while you were sleeping!" Azuna said loudly with wide eyes.

I covered my chest with my arms! No way! Did Byakuya really--investigate my breasts while I was sleeping?  
"No way..." I shook my head. "Maybe he was trying to kill a bug or something. And it landed here maybe."  
"That must have been some bug." Ryusuke said to himself.  
"I wasn't fondling Kazehana-chan." Byakuya protested. "I am not interested in fondling Kazehana-chan. I was just putting her hankerchief back in her kimono when it fell out."  
"Not interested? Hmph I don't care if you're not interested. Because there are plenty of people who are interested." I said angrily. "You can be not interested for the next 1000 years for all I care."  
"He won't be interested til the end of time!" Azuna popped in while pointing at me. "You're not good enough for my son!"  
"What?" I said in shock. Oh, what's with those flowers and gifts? "Um, what's with the flowers and the gifts?"  
"Oh?" Azuna changed her mood very quickly. "I brought these flowers for you, so we could get to know each other better. And become friends."  
She smiled as she set the bouquet in my lap.

"Oh, and these are for you too." Ryusuke said while setting the gifts at my side. "So we can get to know each other well."  
I eyed the small boxes suspiciously. What if it was poisoned food this time? Or a box of dog poop? Tiny cobra. It could be anything! I took of the boxes that was wrapped in light blue paper with a thin dark blue ribbon. I pulled on the ribbon and ripped the paper a little bit. And in the box... was one of those Maneki Neko that was becoming popular lately. It was made out of porcelain and the cat was white.  
"Thank you." I said as a bowed my head in fear. I was afraid this cat might be rigged with some explosive kido spell.  
I took another box that was wrapped in pale yellow paper with a thick red ribbon. It was actually a long, thin shaped box. It was almost a foot and a half long. I pulled out the ribbon and unwrapped the paper. Inside this box was a shakuhachi (Bamboo flute)? I held it up and examined it and tilted my head in thought.  
"I heard you had talent with music." Ryusuke smiled.

"I've never played the shakuhachi before. I wonder if I could make a sound with it." I winced and held the mouth piece to my lips and placed some fingers on the holes. I played a few confused notes. I was trying to think of a song I knew and tried to play something like it. I stopped after 30 seconds or so of playing. I didn't want to torture the group any longer.  
"Why did you stop?" Ryusuke asked me as I placed the shakuhachi back in the box.  
"I don't know how to play." I sighed. "I'll practice later and in secret so I don't hurt anyone's ears."  
"It sounded like you were trying to play a song." Azuna tilted her head.  
"I was trying, but with no experience, I cannot play the song I wanted to." I sighed again. Gosh, my playing was terrible. It didn't even sound like the song I wanted to play.  
"Open the last box." Azuna and Ryusuke said while point at the box.  
The last box was a light pink colored paper tied with white ribbon. Inside this box there was a bunch of different buttons? Lots of buttons, different sizes and colors. Byakuya looked unpleased.  
"Buttons." I said merrily as I picked up a few.

"Think of all the things you could sew them to!" Azuna said with excitement in her voice.  
"Well, I don't have very many things I could sew them to." I said sadly. Then in a whisper I said, "Since they're disgraceful."  
"Sew them on whatever you want." Byakuya huffed in anger.  
"Um, thank you for the gifts. It was very kind." I said as I bowed my head while looking depressed.  
"You're welcome." Azuna and Ryusuke both said in a overly friendly voice. That made me even more nervous.  
They both left my room and Byakuya followed them without saying goodbye. They're all weird! Did Byakuya really fondle me? Was he a closet pervert all this time, waiting for a chance to strike? I'm going to start locking my door more often from now on! I checked and saw my hankerchief was cruely stuffed into my kimono. So he was telling the truth.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the presenses of the Kuchiki family leaving the Shihouin grounds. Good, it's shakuhachi practice time. I played till my lips were chapped, which took about two hours. I think I was already a lot better at it. It wasn't so bad really. In the past, I tried playing the koto a few times, but gave up. Now that is a really difficult instrument. Papa always played it so perfectly. Of course he could, his hands have always been stronger than mine. Even Kaasan, had more talent than me.


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 49**

There was a soft knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said.  
The door opened in walked Captain Ukitake. He stopped at stared at the shakuhachi in my hands.  
"I thought I heard some music being played." He smiled.  
"Well, I was just practicing. I only started playing a few hours ago."  
"I would like to hear some of your playing." He said while sitting on the piano bench. My lips felt sore from playing so much for so long. And my lungs were getting tired as well.  
"Captain's orders." I said to myself as I held the flute in a playing position. I took a breath a began to play a song I was practicing. The song was about 3 minutes long, but it felt longer while playing it. Ukitake smiled and clapped.  
"You say you've just started playing today?" He asked me.

I nodded. I wonder if he could hear where I went all key for half of the song?  
"I thought it was quite nice." He smiled and nodded to himself.  
"Captain Ukitake, why are you visiting tonight if I may ask?"  
"Oh, I came to offer you something that may be helpful to you during the war." He said.  
"Offer me something for the war?" I asked in astonisment.  
"Well, you are aware that most seated officers are leaders of squads within their divisions. But seeing as you are still very new to being a shinigami, I think it would be alright if you followed and assisted me in battle instead of fighting with a squad under your command."

"But wouldn't it be more dangerous following you? Don't captains fight harder and more dangerous foes? I think in a squad under my command, we could be backline support."  
"If you medical kido was at a better level, then I could place you in a backline squad. However, it is in the Soul Society's interest that you are placed in a frontline position."  
"I only went up against hollows once. I don't think that's enough fighting experience for me." I shook my head.  
"After May is over. After your work at the 12th division is done, I will send you out on assignment to the real world."  
"Ok!" I said as my stomach growled. I blushed and said, "I'm going to eat dinner. I'm a little starving."  
Captain Ukitake and I ate in the dining room close by my room. As I was finishing my food Ukitake turned to me to speak.  
He said, "I noticed you had a bouquet of flowers in your room."  
"Oh, Byakuya senpai's parents gave them to me."

He tilted his head and said, "Hmm, that's strange. I've never heard of them giving anyone flowers."  
"They also gave me that shakuhachi." I blushed as I spoke.  
"I wonder what the occasion was for that. It's not like them to give gifts to people they don't know well." Ukitake pondered.  
"Well, they said they wanted to get to know me better. But," I started to have a suspicious look on my face, "I think they're up to something."  
"I am aware, that Ryusuke and Azuna, have commited some acts, of um, shenanigans against others who would befriend Kuchiki-kun."  
"Shenanigans?" I asked in fear. "Such as?"

Ukitake gulped as he said, "Well, I'm sure you are aware of the 'Death curry' they have ready for girls that visit for dinner."  
I nodded in anger, "Yes, I had that for dinner with the Kuchikis."  
"For the ladies that weren't frightened of that, there were other things they had waiting."  
"Usually false floors covered by carpets they end up stepping on and falling threw. Some colorful mud would be waiting at the bottom for them." Ukitake had a horrified look on his face.  
"I don't feel so good right now. My lips feel like they're burning and it's hard to breathe." I said with my hands on my head.  
"Hmm?" Ukitake placed his hand on my forehead. "Your temperature is high and your lips are swelling up. They're becoming red in color."  
I couldn't reply. I was breathing out of my mouth, trying to catch my breath. It was very hard to breathe!  
"Did you feel this way after you ate the food? I feel fine."  
I shook my head. "No, I started feeling a little sick after playing.. the shakuhachi." My throat was feeling tight. I placed my hands on my neck. "I can't breathe!"  
"Hisana!" Ukitake shouted as he lifted me into his arms. "I'm going to get you some help."

Ukitake left the Shihouin manor and shunpoed to the 4th division as fast as he could. Hisana's heartbeat felt irregular as if it was straining to pump the blood. She had stopped breathing a few moments ago and had gone completely limp in his arms. Hisana is dying!  
The frantic captain charged through the front doors of the 4th division. Several 4th division shinigami came to the captain's aid.  
"Did she eat something she was allergic to?" One man asked while examining the ill girl's mouth.  
"I'm not sure of that. She said she felt ill after she played a bamboo shakuhachi." The nervous captain announced.  
"She could have been allergic to the bamboo or something the shakuhachi was laquored in." The man said. "Get her to one of the beds in the east hall. I'll call for my Captain."  
Ukitake was led to a free room and laid Hisana on the bed. The medical shinigami who led him placed his hand over Hisana's mouth and nose.  
"When did she stop breathing?" The tense man asked.  
"A few minutes ago." Ukitake paced around the room. He was in tears.  
"I'm going to clear up her airway passages. They have completely closed up. Even a bamboo allergy could not do something like this. Can you go get that shakuhachi and bring it here?"  
"Yes, I can!" Ukitake said and left the room.

"Captain Unohana?! Captain Unohana?!" A worried shinigami rushed to his captain's office.  
Captain Unohana opened her office doors and stepped out into the hall.  
"Yes, I feel a dying Reiatsu (Spirit pressure)." She said as she disappeared.  
Unohana appeared in the room Hisana was being kept in. It took the shinigami treating her by surprise.  
"How is she?" Unohana asked as she walked to the side of her paitent.  
"Not well. She seemed to have some allergy to something. It's caused her airways to close up and her heart has stopped recently. I've got her breathing and her heart beating again. But if I remove my healing kido from her now she will die." The frantic shinigami exclaimed.

Unohana held one hand over Hisana and poured her energy into her.  
"Hmmm, she has been infected with urushiol." Unohana stated.  
"Urushiol? You mean from poison ivy?" The shinigami tilted his head.  
"Yes, and since she has swallowed it, things are more severe than they already are. Can you help carry her out to the front lobby please." Unohana commanded of her subordinate.  
"Yes, but why Captain?"

"There is not enough room for Minazuki."  
The wide eyed shinigami bowed his head and obeyed the order. She walked calmly into the front lobby where some shinigami had stopped working to watch what was going on. Unohana held up the sheath of her zanpakuto as the hilt and guard melted into a green mist. It turned into a one eyed green manta-ray creature. Some present shinigami shook at the site, since it wasn't often that their captain would use her zanpakuto to heal others.  
"Open wide." The 4th division captain commanded as Minazuki opened her large mouth to receive the dying girl. The shinigami who was carrying Hisana lifted her up as Minazuki unwinded her long tongue and wrapped it around Hisana before swallowing her whole.  
"It will take some time for Minazuki to eat her sickness. Till then, everyone try to work normally around her." Captain Unohana asked of her division members.  
"Yes sir!" They all replied.

Captain Ukitake rushed back with the shakuhachi in hand. He was out of breath and held it before Unohana. She took it from his hands and held one hand a few inches above the mouthpiece.  
"This mouthpiece is covered in urushiol." Unohana sighed to herself as she shook her head. "Do you know who gave her this?"  
"Um, I don't think they knew it would go this badly. I think they just wanted to play a joke on Hisana-chan." Ukitake said while keeping his eyes on Minazuki.  
"Play a joke? If you got Hisana-chan to the 4th division a few minutes too late, we would not have been able to revive her." Unohana seemed angry in a very polite way.  
"It was Kuchiki Ryusuke and Azuna's joke." Ukitake confessed.

"Their joke?" Unohana was a little confused. "But they only play jokes against women who are after their son. Hisana-chan isn't..." She turned her attention to Minazuki.  
"No no! They're just friends, but they seem to think something more I suppose." Ukitake nervously stracthed his head. "How long, will she be?"  
"A few hours, maybe less." Unohana told him. "But after Minazuki is done healing her, she would still have to stay overnight for observation. And perhaps be held tomorrow if her body doesn't recover it's strength fast enough."  
"Will you send someone to my room tomorrow morning to report on her condition?" Ukitake requested of the 4th division captain.  
"Of course." She smiled sadly at the 13th division captain.  
"Thank you. It would be difficult for me to lose another member of my division. It's only been three days since Motosuwa's funeral." Ukitake hung his head low as he spoke.  
"You have suffered so many losses, Jushiro-kun." Unohana whispered.  
"I am going to inform Yoruichi-san that Hisana-chan was admitted to the 4th division." Ukitake said as he turned to leave.  
Unohana watched as Ukitake's back became smaller as he disappeared into the Seireitei. She held up the shakuhachi and examined it a few moments longer.  
"Will someone carefully wash this in hot water and a lot of soap? Use rubber gloves when washing, it's poisoned." Unohana broke silence and asked for someone to voluteer. The shinigami that was tending to Hisana's treatments earlier stepped foward.

--Meanwhile, at the Shihouin manor.--  
"Hisana? Where are you?" Yoruichi called out while standing in Hisana's room. The lights were on, but she wasn't present.  
Ukitake had finished shunpoing to the Shihouin residence and found Yoruichi wandering. He was out of breath.  
"Jushiro-san, I can't find Hisana anywhere. I wanted to talk to her about something. I wonder where she is. I'm ready to check Little Byakuya's room."  
"She's not there." Ukitake was still out of breath.  
"Where is she then?" Yoruichi asked impaitently.  
"She's at, the 4th division. She became ill." Ukitake started to say.  
"From what...?" Yoruichi asked in a bit of fear.  
Ukitake explained everything that had happened.

"Hmph, those idiots. If they had killed her, that would have been the end of the Kuchiki line." Yoruichi exclaimed wildly.  
"You really would have-" Ukitake was cut off in speech.  
"If they don't want Byakuya-chan to be with Hisana-chan. Then I don't want Hisana-chan to be with Byakuya-chan."  
"I think you're taking things out of hand." Ukitake shook his head.  
"It's him that is pursuing her! She isn't chasing their son. She's too good for that!" Yoruichi was becoming angry. "She isn't one of those sad horny girls that can only see the Kuchiki name and wealth."  
"Yoruichi-san, it isn't Byakuya-kun's fault for all of this." Ukitake stated.  
"It is!" Yoruichi shouted.

"How is it his fault? He must have had no idea." Ukitake tried to defend his vice captain.  
"He knows his parents are insane against any girl that comes around. She may not have been persuing him, but he is the first girl he's spent a lot of time with. He should just tell them that Hisana is a nice girl who doesn't deserve their--torture!"  
"I think, I should go rest now." Ukitake said tiredly.  
"Ok." Yoruichi nodded. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of Hisana when you did." She leaned over and gave Ukitake a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yoru-ichi-san!" Ukitake exclaimed while he fell over backwards.  
"Don't get too many ideas." She giggled as she winked. "No matter how handsome you are, you are unfortunately not my type."


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 50**

"I'm already all better, Hisana-chan." Rei's voice echoed throughout the castle. They castle was gray inside and out. I was laying down in a bed in a large emtpy room.  
"Rei, where are you?" I asked while looking around. Rei appeared in my lap, completely in recovered health. "What happen to the castle?"  
"You almost died from that weird poison." Rei scolded me.  
"Poison?" I said while trying to recall the events from yesterday.  
"There was poison on that stupid flute! His parents put it there!" Rei shouted. It echoed in the room.  
"What's up with them? They're insane!" I huffed.  
"Forget about them, ignore them. And if it comes to it, ignore their son too." Rei ordered me.  
"Ignore Byakuya-kun?" I asked sadly.

"You think you can spend all of your time swooning over him? There's a war coming! And you have to focus on getting stronger over anything else!"  
"Yeah... you are right Rei. There's nothing else I need right now." I said as I woke up.  
I sat up in a bed that wasn't my own. But it was soft! And warm! And-! Nature cries! Ok, I think I can find the bathroom from here. I sat up and turned to the side of the bed. I stuck my legs over and stepped on the ground. I fell? Why don't my legs work? This ground is cold! I need to pee! I tried to stand up and crawl back into bed. I'll just tell someone I peed in my sleep and I woke up in such a condition.  
Come on arms! Pull me up! Almost-there.

"What has happened?" Someone who entered the room asked.  
"I fell out of bed. And I need to go to the bathroom." I whimpered as I tried to get back into bed. "My legs feel weak and I can't walk."  
"Let me help you." That someone said while lifting me and placing me in my bed.  
"Captain Ukitake? I didn't recognize your voice." I sighed.  
"Hmm." Ukitake cleared his throat. "You're still must be groogy from the medicine Unohana gave you. But, you should be feeling better today."  
"Do you think, you could take me to the bathroom?" I asked my captain nervously.  
"Sure." He said as he picked me up.

He carried me out of the room and took me down the hall. It wasn't too far away from the room I was in. This place looked familiar. There were shinigami walking up and down the hallway that stopped to bow in front of Captain Ukitake. He took me into the ladies room, were some ladies were present. They gasped.  
"She, needs assistance with using the toilet." Ukitake said nervously.  
"I think if you take me to the stall, I can do things on my own." I said when it looked like none of the ladies wanted to help me.  
Ukitake took me to one of the free stalls and placed restroom slippers on my feet. He let me go and I was able to lean against one of the walls of the stall. He left the stall and closed the door, while waiting outside. I lifted up the white kimono I was wearing and squated. I did my business as quietly as I could and cleaned up. I stood up and leaned against the wall again.  
"Captain?"  
"Yes?"

"Finished" I said merrily.  
He opened the door, took me out of the stall, and brought me to the sink. I washed my hands as he held me in place. Ukitake is a nice guy, and handsome too, I need to calm down! He brought me back to the room I was in earlier and laid me down on the bed.  
"Your body still hasn't recovered from the poison." Ukitake stated.  
"Poison?" I tilted my head in fear.

"Oh, that flute the Kuchikis gave you was poisoned by them."  
"WHAT!?" I shouted and screamed at the top of my lungs. I got out of bed in hidden strength and energy. "I'm going to kick their asses! Revenge!"  
"Calm down, Kazehana-chan!" Ukitake attempted to restrain me.  
"I want to fight!" I protested and struggled with my captain.  
There were three that entered the room. Them! Damnit they had the nerve to come here? Saves me the trouble of tracking them down!  
"You guys have got some nerve. If my zanpakuto was here-!" I huffed.

"Oh? Could you really fight someone like me?" Ryusuke provoked.  
"I fight better when I give into my anger." I said as the room became completely cold!  
"Did it get cold in here?" Azuna asked while looking around the room. It was so cold the glass from the window in the room cracked and shattered.  
"Hisana-chan!" Byakuya suddenly exclaimed while hiding behind his parents. So brave, he's not a real man! "Please stop this. My parents came here to apoligize to you."  
"Yeah, sorry about the poison ivy juice thing." Ryusuke said lazily. "We hoped you would just get an itchy mouth and giant duck lips. Didn't think it could kill you."  
"If you want me to have fat duck lips, just punch me in the mouth like a real man! Dajaku! (coward)! Kutabacchimae (Drop dead, you bastard!)! Kuso-jiji! (shitty old man!)"  
"She doesn't mean what she says." Byakuya tried to defend me.

"I do mean it! Zutto zutto! (All the way! All along!) Dattebayo!" I screamed as I continued to struggle.  
"What does dattebayo mean?" Azuna asked quietly.  
"I've never heard that word before. Is it even a word? " Ryusuke shook his head.  
"When I get my energy back, I'm going to-" I was cut of by Ukitake placing a tight grip over my mouth. His hand large and covered most of my jaw and under my chin.  
"Kazehana-chan needs to rest." Ukitake said with a shaky voice.

"When you're ready to fight me, just stop by the house. But no hard feelings if you're beaten badly." Ryusuke said as he walked out of the room.  
"Mmm mmm mmmmm mm mm mmmm! (No hard feelings if it happens the other way!)" I announced.  
Azuna followed her husband and Byakuya left without saying a word. Ukitake released his hold on me and I sat down on my bed.  
"You should have held my mouth so tightly. My lips feel bruised." I sighed at Ukitake.  
"I'm, sorry about that Kazehana-chan. It's just that you became so angry when you saw them. I understand you have the right to be so upset. I wouldn't hold it against you if you cannot forgive them." Ukitake tried to give me that fatherly lecture.

"I don't give a damn about them." I said as climbed in my bed and pulled the blankets over myself. "I need to hurry up and get well so I can square off against Ryusuke-chan!"  
"He's one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei 13. You wouldn't last very long against him." Ukitake shook his head at me.  
"Ikkounikamawanai. (Doesn't matter at all.) I don't care wheater I live or die in a fight with him. I'm not fighting for my life anyway. I'm fighting for my pride!" I told Ukitake with seriousness.  
"Not fighting, for your life? But instead, for you pride?" He asked.

"What good is my life if I have no pride or confidence to carry it? If I let this go quietly, I will always regret it. I can't let my feelings be ignored, it will crush me. And pride can't be healed any other way, other that satisfy it."  
"I see, if that's how you feel." Ukitake nodded. "I'm going to leave you to rest. You should be released from the 4th divison later on today."  
I nodded has he left. Oh Captain Ukitake, you try to get along with everyone so much, you never let yourself understand how really people feel. If Otousan were here, things would be better. Hell, even if that wannabe samurai, Haji came, I'd feel better. That coward is probably still living. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I'm not sure how long it was, but I was back in my castle. It regained some of it's color, being white. The ocean was churning again and Rei seemed lively. I just laid in one of the beds while Rei sat on top of my stomach.  
"Do you really think you can beat him?" Rei asked me.

"Doesn't matter if I win or lose. I just want to fight him." I said sharpy.  
"Oh, you're just about the 'journey', not the destination?"  
"Not really. I just want to get one good shot at him. Then, probably be cut inhalf." I sighed to myself.  
"Sleep for now." Rei commanded as I fell out of my inner world.

--Meanwhile, during lunchtime at the 13th division.  
"His parents poisoned her on purpose!" Tanaka exclaimed at the lunch table along with other shinigami.  
"I believe this is all fact! The Kuchiki house was afraid of their 'prince' falling for Hisana-chan, and wanted to kill her off" Ebara Raku exclaimed.  
"I think it was just a joke that went sour." Aramaki stated. "It's well known they played jokes on other girls that came around."  
"This is a hell of a lot more serious that some flowers with bees hidden in them." Tanaka exclaimed. "That brat almost died. She had to be put inside Captain Unohana's pet."  
"That isn't her pet. That thing is her zanpakuto." Amaraki growled.  
"Zanpakutos can be pets...probably..." Tanaka said quietly while deeply unsure of what he was saying.  
"Weirdo!" Everyone else sitting at the table exclaimed.  
"Anyway, let's go visit her before lunch is over. Cheer that kid up." Tanaka suggested with the agreement of the table.

--Also meanwhile, at the 13th division head office...  
"She's going to get better." Ukitake state while eating his lunch at Hisana's desk.  
"Hisana-chan will never forgive me." Byakuya said in a small voice.  
"She is willing to forgive everyone." Ukitake stated. "On the terms she gets to fight your father."  
"She can't win against my father." The young vice capitan commented.  
"Kazehana-chan. Isn't looking to win or lose. She just wants to satisfy her pride." Ukitake tried to explain Hisana's reasoning.  
"How is that going to satisfy her pride if she loses?  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Ukitake said as he closed his eyes in thought. He was concerned. He knew Kuchiki Ryusuke was a strong captain and a capable fighter. Hisana, does not stand much chance in suceeding in giving him a small cut. "But, we should visit her, it will brighten up her spirits."

--Somewhere else, meanwhile, at the 3rd division head office.  
"Did you hear?" Azuna spoke up while eating. "That girl wants to fight you. Are you going to do it?"  
"Why not? I can fight her bare handed. Or with a stick at least." Ryusuke chuckled to himself.  
"Bya-chan will be mad at you if you make her bleed." Azuna huffed.  
"What do you want me to do? Stand still and giggle? That's only how I plan to start the fight." The 3rd captain scratched his head.  
"What if she manages to hurt you?" Azuna asked with concern.  
"Am I going to be asleep when she fights me?" Ryusuke tilted his head.  
"Oh Ryusuke-kun." Azuna giggled. "Let's bring her some lunch. I heard she enjoys eating dango."

--Lastly, meanwhile at the 4th division, Hisana's room.  
"Achoo! Achoo!"  
"Aaaachooo! AAAAAAAAAAA--"  
"AAAAACCHOOOO!!"  
"HHHAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHOOOOOO!!"  
"Why the hell am I sneezing so much? Achoo!" My head leaned forward with another sneeze. "This is terrible. Is someone talking about me?"  
I laid back in my bed and placed my blanket over my face. Another sneeze. I bet everyone in the Soul Society is talking about me. I feel so embarrassed. Those jerks! My nose is stuffy. My lips feel chapped, and there's this slight, burning sensation. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

--Another meanwhile, at the entrance of the 4th division.  
"Captain Ukitake?" Tanaka asked while walking with Ebara and Aramaki.  
Ukitake stopped along with his Vice captain. "Oh, Kizaki-kun? What brings you to the 4th division today."  
"To visit that sick kid." Tanaka huffed.  
"She's a young woman." Aramaki corrected his comrade.  
"Hurry up!" A voice could be heard coming from the front gate of the 4th division. "Lunchtime is almost over"  
"If you want me to move faster, then you should help me carry something." Azuna scolded her captain that was well ahead of her.  
The couple finally made to the group that was waiting for them. Ryusuke smiled and waved while Azuna caught her breath.  
"Dango for Kazehana-chan?" Ukitake asked merrily.  
"Probably poisoned." Tanaka thought very outloud.  
"No, no poison today. The lunchhour isn't long enough for any more pranks." Ryusuke chuckled nervously as he smiled. "I am quiet sure nothing bad will happen to Hisana-chan for a long while."


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 51**

I heard someone slide open the door and walk into the room. The old wood floors bended and reacted underneath the weight of the person that had entered the room. I felt someone, a large someone, climbing into my bed and laid on top of me. I was being crushed! I wanted to say, "Um hello? Someone is sleeping here. Get your own bed!" But the weight on me was so great, my lungs could not collect enough air to speak.  
Oh but I let out a sneeze. People need to calm down and stop talking about me! I'm ok! So so! Someone save me?  
"Hello?" I said with barely enough stregth to pull down the blanket. It revealed to be: Mr. Teesai?  
I screamed. "Get off me! Get off!" I pleaded.  
Teesai said nothing. He did not react, but instead continued to lay on top of me. I struggled and moved side to side. He grabbed my shoulders to hold me still. "Stop!" I squealed.

"Do you hear screaming?" Azuna asked while walking with the group.  
"Maybe someone is getting something amputated?" Ryusuke suggested.  
"Why are you on top of me?! Let me go! This is weird! Get off me! No! Don't touch me like that!" Screaming could be heard from down the hall.  
"That voice sounds like that brat's voice." Tanaka said as the rest of the group ran ahead. Tanaka was still walking at a normal pace and was left behind.  
Byakuya and his father were the first ones in the room. Ukitake, Azuna, Ebara, and Aramaki were next to arrive. Tanaka took his time walking to the room everyone had rushed to. The group was shocked at the sight they were met with!

"Feel the wrath of the Kazehana clan! 1000 years of pain!" I screamed as I, um, did something to Mr. Teesai. With my fingers...  
"AH!!" Teesai yelled. "Please, I was told to keep your body temperature up since your body was weakened."  
"How dare you speak such heresy! My body temperature was fine! And if it wasn't, just get me an extra blanket like a normal person! No one asked you to lay on top of me!" I shouted as I threw a pillow at him.  
"Captain Urahara ordered me to keep your body temperature up by laying on top of you." Teesai said with honesty.  
"Looks like more names are getting added to my 'To fight' list." I said in a low growl while shaking my fists..  
"Please, everyone must stop fighting." Ukitake tried to break up the fight. "I'm sure it's all a great misunderstanding. Kazehana-chan, you need to rest."  
"Yes, rest and get ready for your fight with Ryu-kun" Azuna cheered.  
"I'll tell you what. For our fight, if you can land one good hit or make me bleed a few drops a blood? You win." Ryusuke said arrogantly.  
"I wonder how well you can wear that Kenseikan if you walk away from our fight bald." I said with a devilish voice while giving out my "evil witch lady" laugh.  
"Hmph. I'm giving you one week to recover your energy and get ready. Then, afterwork, it's one on one at the Kuchiki training grounds." Ryusuke stated with a 'bring it on' smile.  
"Oh, here's some dango we got for you." Azuna said as she set them down on the table that was next to my bed. I stared at them suspiciously. Byakuya walked up to the table and took one of the skewers of dango and ate it.  
"Bya-chan, those are for Hisana-chan." Azuna sighed.  
"He's checking them for poison." Tanaka said from outside the room.  
"They're not poisoned." Azuna and Ryusuke said at the same time.  
"I'm not all that hungry. I lost my appetite when Teesai got on top of me." I said as I glared at the bespeckled vice captain. "I'm going to sleep."  
I lifted up my blankets and got back into bed.  
"The temperature of this room isn't good with that broken window. You should change rooms." Teesai suggested.  
"I'm fine, it's fine." I said as I pulled the blankets over my head.  
"Yes, we should let Kazehana-chan rest." I could hear Ukitake say.

"She doesn't look that sick." Tanaka said while walking with the group.  
"She's probably just hiding how tired she is, so she wouldn't worry us." Aramaki suggested.  
"That kid was able to beat up on that 12th division Vice captain." Tanaka said for his arguement.  
"Oh, you can win against anyone that doesn't fight back." Aramaki shot at his comrade.  
"Did she look like she was on the edge of death to you? She was up and fighting and threatening the 6th captain." Tanaka continued to argue.  
"Kazehana-chan is only acting tough. Inside she's just a confused and scare young girl who doesn't understand the kind of world she's in. She's only been a shinigami for a few weeks! She hasn't even been in the Soul Society for a year yet."  
Byakuya almost stopped as he walked. How did he forget so quickly that Hisana had only been a shinigami for a few weeks. Is he insane? Thinking of her as a shinigami that's been fighting for years? She did act strong and tough. Picking fights, losing her temper, were they all acts to hide something? Some fear or pain?

"I feel afraid." I said in a small voice. Smaller than a whisper. "I don't understand these people. They're strangers. They're strangers and I don't know them. Why is everyone crowding me? I need space. Being around people everyday is suffocating. I want to go back, back to my room where I can be alone. I can't stand too many people too often. I want to lock my door. Everyone needs to stay out. And stay away from me!"  
I fell asleep. Where I could find my family again. Even if they're memories and shadows. I need them.

I was out of the 4th division and back and work. And do you know what tomorrow is?  
"The day you fight with that captain." Rei sighed. "Yes, I've heard you count down all week. Don't break me again."  
"Sorry about that. Don't worry, I thought of some unexpected battle tactics. Something I've been thinking of for a long time." I said.  
"Like what? What can he not expect?" Rei asked.  
"Well, shinigami fighting tactics are based of Samurai fighting mostly. Well, I'm going to change things up. I'm going to, fight like a ninja!"  
"What the-!" Rei shouted. "Is that why you've been reading scrolls about ninjas in the castle? Are you going to throw smoke bombs and hide in trees?" Rei began to laugh wildly at me.  
"You have to too, Rei." I told her.  
"No way is that going to work." She shook her round bird head at me.  
"I have a plan. A fantastic unexpected plan! But you'll have to trust me."  
Tomorrow was my day off. That was my time to plan out my battle tactics. One problem is, I don't know what Kuchiki Ryusuke's zanpakuto is like. What base element, what kind of attacks does he use? I wonder if anyone could tell me. Yoruichi? She might point me in the wrong direction. I sat at my desk and stared opening a small beauty box I kept items in. I was actually looking for my writing brush, but I found the sakura hairpin that Ukitake had given me for my birthday.  
I took the delicate pin and placed it in my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw that the hairpin was a pleasing contrast with my dark hair. I wonder how long he took to find and buy this pin. I took my hairbrush and brushed my black hair. My lips looked healthy, but there were still small pinches of pain I experienced. A memory danced in my mind. I remembered a sparring fight I had with my father. The wooden sword I was given was too big for me to wield, but I used it to fight against him.  
He was a tall man. Dark hair, dark reddish brown eyes. Never afraid, or unsure of himself. He was always a passionate, sturn and strong man. Holding the large wooden in my small hands, I swung at my father. He would slowly dodge and deflect my attacks. Compared to him, I was just a bug on his shoulder. Even now, as a shinigami, I don't think I can defeat him. He wasn't just strong, he was a strong as monster. He wouldn't show off in front of people though.  
My father could hold a katana lightly, with the tips of his fingers. Yet wield and fight with such confidence and strength. He never dropped his sword. Never became overwhelmed by an enemy, and never lost his battles. One time, when we were sparring with each other, he sneezed in my direction, and I went flying several feet. But before I could create and impact with the ground, he caught me. He apoligized for sneezing on me and carried me on his shoulders.  
It wasn't often my father showed me affection. But there were quiet moments where he would send his whole day with me. I was so small, and could fit in his lap for long naps while he read papers. He did not speak much, but for the words he spoke, were so important. I always felt safe with he was near. Confident, comfortable. But now, I don't have him. Oh, Papa, I wish you were here to stand behind me.  
I set down my brush and yawned. A light knock was heard at the door.  
"Come in." I said while yawninga again.  
"Hello, I thought I would pay you a visit." Ukitake said politely.  
"You're not hear to talking me out of the fight, are you captain?" I asked.  
"Oh, no. I just came here to talk you for for a little while, Kazehana-chan." He said while eyeing the pin in my hair. "It suits you."  
"Hmm?" I hummed.  
"The sakura hairpin." He said as he walked to my side and touched it.  
"It does look nice." I said as I smiled. "But I don't think I have a kimono that goes well with this pin."  
"Any, pink kimono should be ok." Ukitake suggested.  
"No, not any." I shook my head at my captain. "You have a lot to learn about women and their kimonos. What, did you wish to talk about with me, Captain Ukitake?"  
"In less than two weeks from now, you and I will be on assignment to the real world." He stated solemnly.  
"Just you and me? Us? In the real--just us? Two?" I said frantically.  
"Yes, I hope you it helps you reconsider my offer of your position during the war. It's just that you leading a squad with little experience could be disasterous for your and the members of that squad." He started to say.  
"Why isn't, Vice captain Kuchiki coming?" I asked sadly.  
"He is going to be busy with Vice captain meetings. Their secondary command is going to be vital during this crisis."  
"Captain, I never really said thank you for saving my life earlier." I said.  
"It's alright, I would have been very sad if you had died." He claimed.  
"Thank you." I nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. I was going to ask you. Do you know what Kuchiki Ryusuke zanpakuto is like?"  
"His zanpakuto..." Ukitake went into deep thought. "The name of his zanpakuto is Shinsei na Hason (Holy damage). The power of his zanpakuto, is unique. It's base power is the power of light. It is a burning light that simply cuts through everything it meets. It's reach is legendary. One swing can cut down an entire forest. Shinsei na Hason is one of the most powerful zanpakutos to ever exist in Seireitei."  
"That's, interesting." I said as I shook my head at myself. "Light."  
"I doubt he would release his zanpakuto against you. It would end the battle too quickly and you would become injured." Ukitake said.  
"We'll see." I said as I smiled devilishly.  
I woke up early in the next morning. I thought I would just take my time today. I went back to sleep for a few more hours. I thought of a few plans to use while fighting Ryusuke. The strange power of his zanpakuto worried me. He must be powerful, more powerful than Byakuya. I would have to improvise most of this fight.


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 52**

I ate my meals lazily and stretched. It was one more hour til the "showdown". I had an idea with how to use Rei. How to combine my newfound kido use. I should get dressed. I picked up Rei and unseathed her to examine the blade. Shiny? A bit. Ready for action? Why not, it's good practice.  
"We're going to try something new today. Don't hold back, Rei." I said while leaving the Shihouin residense. I walked slowly as I made my way to the Kuchiki house. I wonder if Byakuya was home already. I stopped by at the frontgates to say "Hi."  
One of the guards stared down at me at said, "Are you that stupid brat who dared to challenge Ryusuke-dono?"  
"That I am." I nodded with pride.  
"You stupid bitch!" He cursed at me! "I hope Ryusuke-dono cuts off your tougue and puts you down in your place. Trash like you doesn't belong in the Gotei 13, you belong in the poorest brothel in Rukongai!"  
"Hontoni?(Really?) Well, I'm going inside to wait while he gets home." I said while pretending not to notice what he said.  
"You're not allowed to pass until Ryusuke-dono comes home! You will wait out here. If you try to pass I will cut you down." The stupid guard threatened me as he drew his sword.  
"Fighting with you will get my muscles nice at warm. If, you can last." I said with a dangerous smile.  
He held up his sword with both hands and pulled it down with incredible speed. He was planning on cutting me in half! I drew Rei with almost invisible speed, stopping his sword.  
"You're not ready to fight anyone like me." I said as I easily glided Rei through his sword, breaking it.  
"You-! You! Will pay for this!!" He started to shout angrily. He tried fighting me with his broken sword. I blocked each one of his attacks with ease. I yawned as he mericliessly tried to take my life. So boring! Through the clanging of swords, I could hear a lot of footsteps walking in the direction of the front gate of the Kuchiki house.  
When I saw the group, I wondered just how many people were coming to watch us fight. Is this supposed to be some sort of show. I wasn't even paying any attention to the angry guard anymore. I deflected his attacks without looking at him. Yoruichi and Urahara were in the group. The Kuchiki family too. Captain Ukitake and that perverted captain. Tanaka and Aramaki. That old man captain, at that seemed like all of them  
"Are you picking on my guard to show off?" Ryusuke asked as he walked up to me.  
"No, he was picking on me. He called me a stupid bitch to my face and told me to go work at a brothel! And now he's trying to kill me!" I said with a forced dramatic voice.  
"That's enough, Baigai." Ryusuke said to his guard.  
"Yes sir!" Baigai stopped attack and stood to attention.  
"Someone named their kid Baigai?(Baigai means small water snails)" I asked while shaking my head. Baigai gave me a dark stare.  
Ryusuke entered the frontgate and I followed along with everyone else. We walked all the way to the Kuchiki training grounds. The group behind me talked among themselves, but I did not join them in conversation. Baigai followed aswell.  
Ryusuke walked out onto the training grounds which was a large grassy field, for now! I walked into the field and stood several yards away from him. The group stood a good distance away, but not too far away. He drew his zanpakuto while I drew mine.  
"Teru (Shine), Shinei na Hason." He said as his small thin katana glowed and morphed into a thick blade that was long and study. It seemed to be permenately glowing. This was the power of his light.  
"Whoa, you could use that to read at night." I said outloud.  
"I do! How could you tell?" Ryusuke admitted.  
"With a glowing zanpakuto like that, who wouldn't?" I said merrily.  
"Stop stalling! Rysuke-sama! Defeat her quickly!" Baigai shouted.  
"Hmph." I said. "Hamukau, Rei!" And Rei was transformed. Personally, I did not think he would release his zanpakuto so quickly on me. But my plan to combat that now has to be used to start this fight? Oh well. Let's do it Rei!  
"Hado number 4! White lightning!" I said as a surge of lightning flowed through Rei's blade.  
"A consistantly kept kido spell?" Ryusuke said to himself. "Interesting."  
We both charged at each other while I sent a wave of lightning at him. He dodged pretty easily with shunpo. He came at me from behind and I out ran him and sent another bolt. Missed again.  
"Tricky old man." I growled at him.  
"I'm not old! I'm very mature for my age!" He protested. He sent a wave of light at me? I tried to deflect with a bolt but it broke through! Still coming at me! Think quick! Come on Rei!  
"Rage of winds!" I shouted as a sent a tornado to block it. It worked but it caused me to lose my Hado spell. Uh oh! He's charging for me now. I sent a few more tornadoes for him, but he dodged them all and came straight for me!  
"Smoke attack!" I said as I dropped a smoke bomb pill. We both ended up coughing.  
"Smoke bomb?" Ryusuke said while coughing. "Isn't that something only ninjas do?"  
"I wanted to try something new." I cough. I took the opportunity to while he was disoriented to do something unexpected. I stomped on his foot really hard!  
"Ow! That was mean!" Ryusuke squealed.  
"I'm fighting like a ninja!" I stated proudly while coughing.  
"When do ninja stomp on other people's feet? That's not the way of the ninja. That's the way of the child!" He shouted at me. "Let's get out of this smoke!"  
We both wandered out of the smoke cloud and coughed heavily.  
"What kind of fight is this?" Tanaka asked the group. The group shook their heads at us.  
"Take that vile fiend!" I said while I slowly attacked Ryusuke with watery eyes. "My eyes are itchy."  
"Mine are too." He sniffed while slowly blocking my attack.  
"Why are we fighting again?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. Achoo!" He said sleepily.  
"Oh, of course." I nooded while very unsure of myself. "You wanna, get some sake after this?  
"We have some here, it's not as fun to drink here. It's more fun at a pub." He said.  
"Oh like a yakitori one?" I suggested.  
"Yeah, I know a great place to go eat." Ryusuke said. We actually both completely forgot about fighting and talked about what kind of food we liked.  
"It's been a long time since I've had watermelon!" I said out of no where.  
"It's been a long time for me too! Are they in season yet?" Ryusuke pondered to himself.  
"I think they are. I saw some at the market and I was going to go buy it, but it keeps slipping my mind." I shook my head at myself.  
"HEY!" Tanaka grew impaitent. "Have you guys forgot about fighting each other already?"  
"Well yeah..."  
"Sort of..."  
Time for plan19! I created a thin ice needle and had it prick one of Ryusuke's fingers.  
"Ow, that hurt." He said while looking at his injured finger. A small bead of blood appeared. "Looks like you won."  
"That's it?!" Tanaka was losing his mind over where he was. He marched over to where we were angrily. "That wasn't a real fight!"  
"Of course it wasn't. It it was, I would have been killed." I said.  
"Did you want to fight him so you could beat him down?" Tanaka asked.  
"I never said I was going to do that. Terms were to make him bleed and that's what I did." I nodded to myself.  
"I'm going to fight you!" Tanaka announced! He drew his sword and the smoke that was still around caused me to sneeze in his direction. Tanaka went flying several yards. I wasn't concentrating on holding back my sneeze at all. I was still thinking about watermelons!  
"Sorry about that. I have allergies." I giggled nervously.  
"...brat..." Tanaka said before passing out. Was it really that strong?  
"Geez, if you sneezed really hard in my direction, that would have taken ME out!" Ryusuke said while in a panic.  
"Hmm." Captain Commander Yamamoto hummed to himself. "If you had more time to practice with your Zanjutsu, you would be a formitable shinigami."  
"Where did you get that smoke bomb?" Yoruichi asked me.  
"I made it!" I said excitedly. "It took me a few hours in the castle to make it. Rei helped a bit."  
"I'm feeling guilty." Urahara said. "All that time and energy you put into kido crystal production leaves you with no time and energy to work on your fighting skills."  
"My father was going to train with me and teach me a cool sword technique! So close! Why did I have to die so soon?" I whimpered to myself while forgetting people were around.  
"Aren't human sword techniques inferior to shinigami?" Aramaki asked.  
"Not always. Not the techniques my father could do." I shook my head. "Watch this." I said as I turned away from the group. I unsheathed Rei but did not release her form. I used both hands to make a powerful strike at the ground. It caused everyone to lose their balance for a moment. Well, Yamamoto didn't lose his balance, but everyone else did.  
"Doryusen." Urahara said while looking at the impact. "A powerful, controlled and fast strike to the ground that causes earth and debris to fly out at the enemy. I've only seen it performed a few times. By the same man I've seen fight in several battles."  
"Did he have dark reddish brown eyes and dark black hair? Did he hold his katana in his hand like this?" I said as I held my sword in my hand like I've seen him do.  
"Yes, he did. His strength seemed inhuman. And possessed Godlike speed. That samurai had a few other special attacks not even I could mimic. How did you know of him?" Urahara asked.  
"Huh? You weren't listening what I was talking about earlier. That samurai who has mastered all of those insane katana techniques, was my father." I said with irritation with the clueless 12th captain.


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 53**

"Why didn't you use any of those techniques against me?" Ryusuke asked with disappointment in his voice.  
"I don't want to kill you." I said honestly while sheathing Rei.  
"Let's go eat!" Ryusuke said while trying to change the subject.  
Aramaki said he would take Tanaka back to his dorm. Yamamoto said he was going to go rest. The rest of our group headed to a Yakitori restaurant that was close by the Kuchiki residense. I think we occupied a third of the restaurant. Oh yes, this is the best seat in the house! Between... Azuna and Ryusuke. Byakuya sat far away from me. Actually, he spent most of the week avoiding me. That perverted captain was sitting across from me and eyeing me. GROSS!

"There's something about pretty young girls that's hard to resist." He giggled to himself while staring.  
"Um, who are you again?" I asked while trying not to look at him.  
He fell backwards out of his seat. "So cold!" He cried.  
"I was joking! You know, like when men dress up as geisha and try to fool and seduce their friends. Only when they go back to their rooms, they get surprised!" I tried to comfort him. The restaurant went silent after what I said.  
"You don't, know anybody who actually did that?" Yoruichi asked.  
"I've heard of it being done?" I lied and tried to back out of the subject. Silence again...  
"So, how did you master some of those special, katana techniques? Especially when you were human at your young age." Urahara asked while sipping some of his tea.  
"Secret." I said quietly.

"Aw, you couldn't teach someone like me?" Urahara said invitingly.  
"I'll talk to you about it after dinner." I told him.  
"Why can't we hear about all of it?" Kyouraku asked.  
"Because you have to be brave and manly to use these sword skills. It isn't for everybody." I nodded to myself.  
Laughter came from everyone sitting at the table. Except from myself and Byakuya. After dinner was over, I was stuffed and a little drunk. I staggered while leaning on Yoruichi. I said thanks to Ryusuke for treating. Urahara had walked with us.

"I know you have trouble walking after all of that food and sake. So, let me help you out." Urahara said as he took me into his arms. "I'll take you home so you can rest."  
He shunpoed fast. Faster than Byakuya? Well, he is a captain. He went past the frontgate and was at my front door in less than a few minutes. He let me down to the ground and smiled.  
"I know, it would be impossible for you to teach me those moves. Those techniques can only be learned on a regular katana and I'm afraid I don't have that kind of talent." Urahara sighed with one hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sure if you met my father, he could-"  
"No, he can't." He shook his head sadly. "I've never told you this, but I've met you father before in the past. At first, I was surprised he could see me, but the longer I spoke to him, I began to realize, he was no ordinary man."  
"He wasn't, dressed up as a geisha...was he?" I asked in fear.  
"He makes a surprisingly beautiful woman. But it's safe to say, your father had a strange presence. So do you, Hisana-chan." Urahara stated.  
"Did you speak to him long?" I asked him. When did he meet papa?

"No, actually he said he would answer all of my questions about him if I could defeat him in a fight." Urahara frowned and shook his head. "I never could beat him. I even released my bankai. He broke Benihime."  
I knew my father was strong, but strong enough to beat a shinigami? And Urahara saw papa as a geisha? This is going to ruin the way he thinks about me now! Aw! Why do you have to keep embarrassing me?!  
"He has to be a shinigami, I thought, but he wasn't. He was simply holding a regular katana and he was able to fight me with it. It never broke, bent, or even cracked. He never even moved from the spot he was standing!" Urahara seemed angrily as he was recalling a match against my father. "Can you tell me, who he was? Who he really was?"  
"I don't know exactly for sure. But have you ever seen, a Hell shinigami?" I asked him seriously. The air felt chilly around us.  
"Is, that what you're suggesting? Hisana, you cannot mention anything about Hell shinigami again." Urahara said with a cold tone. I felt afraid of him for that moment. Like he was going to kill me. It was hard for me to breathe. I couldn't speak. I just nodded to obey what he was saying to me. Am I in trouble? He was giving me a long, long stare. I felt like he was staring straight into my soul. I don't think I've ever been so afraid of anyone!  
"I think you belong here, in the Soul Society." Urahara said suddenly. I think my heart and stomach dropped. "Don't think about anything from Hell, it will only cause you trouble."  
Urahara quietly turned away from me and walked down the walkway. He quietly left. I have to admit, he was really creeping me out. What's wrong with Hell shinigami anyway?

The next two weeks were quiet. I didn't really talk to anybody, nor spend time looking people in the eye. I still felt terrified. I've been having these nightmares lately. About walking around, everything seems normal and then, I fall through the fall! I'm falling, sinking rapidly into darkness. There is no air, no light, no sound. These nightmares were so frighten to me. And eventually I would hit the bottom. I would run forward into blackness. Left turns, rights, seemed to go on forever.

I stopped eatting during lunchtime. I just drank a lot of tea. That was all I had to breatfast too. More tea. I ate a little bit during dinner and locked myself in my room. I need to pull it together, I'm going to the real world tomorrow, calm down. My hands are sweaty. I can't hold my writing brush like this. Need to calm down. Aw! I feel so damn anxious. Did I spell my name wrong? Crap.  
Beads of sweat were forming on my face and I felt them slide down my cheeks and forehead. Maybe it's just hot today. It's already June. I need to, drink something. I stood up, and felt my knees bend a little. Tired. And dizzy. I stumbled away from my desk, took my tea cup and walked over to the pot of tea on the table opposite of my desk. I poured and drank. I did not feel much better. I poured myself another cup.  
"Kazehana-chan," Byakuya spoke from his desk, "you do not look well today. Perhaps you should rest."  
"That sounds ...ok." I said vaguely. I set down my cup and walked towards the door. While placing my hand on the door to slide it open, Byakuya came from behind and picked me up.  
"You've lost weight." He commented while weighing me in his arms.  
"I haven't been very hungry in a while." I said quietly.

"Perhaps, I should take you home so you can rest there. If your condition hasn't inproved tomorrow, I will cancel your assignment to the real world tomorrow." He said without expression.  
I nodded weakly. I was half asleep in his arms when he brought me to my room. He opened my door for me, and was shocked to find! Why is Urahara in my room? Going through my scrolls, and things I've written down?  
"Hmm?" Urahara smiled at us as nothing was wrong. "You two are off from work early."  
"Kazehana-chan does not feel well today." Byakuya spoke up.  
"Why are you looking through my things?" I asked Urahara.  
"Research." He mumbled to himself while continuing to read.  
"What sort of research?" I raised my voice at him.

"Secret." He said childishly. "But this scroll is interesting." He held an ornate scoll up with gilded gold on the ends of it. "It's in another langauge, I can't figure out how to read it. It doesn't seem to be a known language... can you tell me what it says here?"  
"That's a secret too." I said coldly. The room was getting cold.  
"You're picking up on Byakuya-chan's scary attitute." He huffed as he stood up from my desk. He yawned as he said, "I should get back to work."  
Byakuya gave him the "death" stare as Urahara left my room. Why in the world was he looking through my things? Byakuya walked over to my desk to look at some of the things that Urahara was reading. He picked up a piece of paper and read it himself. I walked over to see what he was reading. My shopping list for my mission to the real world?  
"Bow and arrows to hunt animals..." Byakuya read outloud. "You can hunt them down with your zanpakuto."  
"I don't feel good about hunting them with Rei." I said meekly.  
"You fished with Rei." He told me.

"Fishing is different." I protested.  
"How?" He was getting on my case.  
"Rei helps me levitate the fish." I said in my defense.  
"..." Byakuya frowned deeply and sighed at me.  
"I've used a bow and arrow to hunt before. You're just jealous because the only weapon you know how to use is a zanpakuto. I however am skilled at a variety of weapons." I said while pointing at myself.  
"My zanpakuto is greater than all the weapons you know how you use. Including your own zanpakuto." Byakuya said with some mild anger.  
"You want to comfirm that?" I asked him angrily.

"There is no need to comfirm that. It is a matter of fact." He claimed.  
"Feel.. the wrath... OF RICE!" I shouted as I jumped on him and struggled to get him to the ground. It took me several minutes.  
"Come to think.. of it... I've never had... your...cooking..." Byakuya said as he struggled with me. He and I were rolling back and forth on the ground, trying to best each other. I had one arm around his neck, and I was pinching his side with my freehand. He pinched me back! But where? Let's just say it was a very immature place to pinch!  
"You don't... deserve... my cooking... if you have a problem.. with how I get the meat! And don't... pinch me there! You pervert!" I told him while continuing my attack! I was getting tired from wresling with Byakuya though... very...tired.  
"I forgot my book..." Urahara said while standing in the doorway. "So this what you two do on your lunch break?"


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 54**

Hisana was limp under the weight of Byakuya. She seemed to have fallen asleep. Urahara studied the two.  
"She's not even awake. I never thought of you as the kind of person that would take advantage like that! However, I can't say that I'm that kind of person who WOULDN'T do the same." Urahara said as he picked up a book from Hisana's desk.  
"I wasn't taking advantage of anyone." Byakuya said as he stood up. "We were having a scuffle as she grew tired and fell asleep."  
"Are you sure? I heard an interesting rumor lately." Urahara had a thin smile. "About something that happened when Hisana-chan's leg was broken..."  
Byakuya pretended not to hear what Urahara said and placed Hisana in her bed while removing her zanpakuto.  
"You don't mind if I stay here with her? After you head back to work?" Urahara asked to test how far he could push Byakuya.  
Byakuya answered with an angry stare, "I am going to send for someone to bring my paperwork here."  
"But I'm working here." Urahara protested politely.

"You do not have Kazehana-chan's permission to work in her room." Byakuya scolded the 12th division captain.  
"And you do?" Urahara questioned the young shinigami.  
"I believe so." Byakuya said with confidence but was unsure of himself.  
"Is that the kind of relationship you two are having?" Urahara asked slyly.

--And Meanwhile! At the 13th division head office!  
Ukitake slid the doors of the head office with some papers in his hand.  
"Hello." He said merrily with a smile. To an empty office? "Hmm? Must be at lunch? But it's a little after lunch."  
Ukitake looked around the room and scratched his head. He was looking forward to going over some of the mission to the real world with Hisana. He sighed to himself and decided to come back near the end of the work day.

"We're friends." Byakuya announced promptly.  
"Just, friends?" Urahara had a wide smile. "Are you sure about that? You two seem pretty close."  
"We're, close friends." Byakuya corrected himself.  
"That's kind of weird though. You've never made friends or even close friends with anyone. What makes Hisana-chan so different?" Urahara pressed the young noble.  
"What makes Hisana-chan so different that Yoruichi senpai would go to the trouble of taking her in?" Byakuya shot back.  
"She's special?" Urahara wondered to himself. Byakuya remained quiet. "You don't think she is? I'm going to tell her that when she wakes up."  
"I think Kazehana-chan is simply Kazehana-chan." Byakuya stated.  
"She is who she is? Eh? So vague and kind of corny." Urahara shook his head at the young noble. "I think you should hurry up and give into youthful lust!" The 12th divison captain raised his voice.  
"What?" Byakuya's eyes were wide with shock.

"You're in the springtime of life! I think you should not deny yourself any longer! Take her into your arms! Tell her the world might end! And tell her to leap freely into your manly--!" Urahara was cut of in speech by a blow to his head. Yoruichi had gotten wind of Urahara snooping around Hisana's room.  
"What in the world are you doing?" Yoruichi asked the loopy captain.  
"I was? She was? And he needs to-" Urahara suffered another blow.  
Byakuya was struck with fear! But he was curious. What exactly was this manly something Hisana would leap into? Hisana had already lep on him earlier, but for an alternative reason.  
"Why are you here, Little Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked him coldly.  
"Kazehana-chan, was not feeling well, so I took her to her room so she could rest. That's when I found Captain Urahara going through her things." Byakuya spoke honestly.  
"You're forgetting the part when you two wrestled each other with your arms around each other! Rolling around back and forth on the floor! A playful touching that is clearly a sign of--!" Urahara was cut off in speech again by Yoruichi, this time more violently.  
"That's enough, pervert." Yoruichi sighed with a strong grip on Urahara's blonde hair. He struggled in her grip!  
"You both, need to get back to work." Yoruichi ordered the two men.  
"Understood!" Urahara and Byakuya stood to attention.

--  
The end of the work day came and Ukitake once again made the trip from his office to the head office. He slid open the door like he had done hours ago. He peered in quietly and saw that his 3rd seat was missing, again.  
"Byakuya-kun, where is Kazehana-chan?" He asked his vice captain.  
"She hasn't been feeling well lately. She went home to rest." Byakuya said quietly while putting papers away.  
"Oh, is it serious enough to affect her when she's out in the real world?" Ukitake asked with some fear in his voice.  
"She may have to be relieved from those duties if her condition does not improve." Byakuya said with some guilt. He realized he should not have fought with her. Even if he could not resist wrapping his arms around her in a violent embrace. He wished to stay with her longer, with Hisana holding onto him tightly. He did not even intend on pinching her plump-!  
"I wanted to give her more time in the field. It will only be a few more weeks until she will be sent out to fight against the Quincys." Ukitake was obviously concerned. Byakuya was lost in mixed thoughts.  
"If I could acompany her, then I would be able to watch her health when she was out in the real world." Byakuya suggested.  
"But you have your Vice captain meetings to attend. As second in command of each division, the decisions made by them will be significant." Ukitake said in a commanding tone.  
"And what of the third in command? If you and I perish, the fate of the 13th division will be left in Kazehana-chan's hands." The young noble speculated to himself.  
"That's a terrible thing to say!" Ukitake scolded his vice captain.

--  
This pillow is so soft, so warm. Two pillows? I feel so comfy, this is great. These pillows are soft, but they feel a bit weird. Did I get new ones? What is it made out of? I still had my eyes closed from sleep, but reached out to feel what kind of pillows I was sleeping on. Soft, and squishy? I opened my eyes and became very alert.  
"Aw, I think she wants milk." Azuna's smiling face said as I realized! The pillows I were enjoying were actually!  
"Um, what am I doing sleeping on your chest?" I asked her while forgetting to remove my hand.  
"Sorry, but there's no, more, milk! Bya-chan drank it all up. I think it took him a full 20 years til he was finished." Azuna mentioned to herself.  
"Mother!" I heard Byakuya's voice shout. Wait, why are they in my room? Rysuke's here too? They need to leave me alone...  
"Why are you all here?" I asked while finally removing my hand.

"It looks like you're still sick, and we came here to watch after you." Ryusuke announced. "I heard you're going to the real world tomorrow."  
"It's no big deal, really." I said to the Kuchikis, trying to calm them.  
"Going to the real world is very important and should not be taken lightly. It is extremely dangerous out there." Byakuya scolded me.  
"Extremely dangerous?" I shook my head sarcastically. "It hasn't been that long since I died. It's almost been half a year."  
"But, you're such a natural shinigami!" Ryusuke bumped in. "It's hard to believe you were from anywhere else but Seireitei."  
"If Yoruichi-san never took interest in me, I would probably be attending the Academy by now." I said in thought.  
"But she and Urahara-san picked you out of all people from Rukongai." Ryusuke pointed out.  
"You make it sound like they were walking around Rukongai looking for me." I huffed at the 3rd captain.  
"They, didn't?" Ryusuke was confused.

"No, we just met randomly when I was on my way to apply for the Academy. The gate just opened and they were standing behind it, waiting." I said in a spooky voice.  
"Urahara, usually takes interest in young talent throughout the years. You being taken in and train isn't as suprising as it sounds." Ryusuke said. "But, for all the talent he finds, they all had the same fate."  
"Which is...?" I asked as my heart raced in my chest.  
"He would eventually push all of them as far as they could go. And all of them have died under suspicious circumstances." Ryusuke's voice was dark and echoed painfully through my ears.  
"Wouldn't he get punished for their deaths?" I asked with feelings of fear.  
"No, those who agree to work under his authority under research in the 12th division sign away their lives too." Ryusuke said plainly.  
"How many, other people has he taken interest in?" I asked while it was getting harder for me to breathe.  
"There have been, about four or five he's taken under his wing. He's lead them all to their demise. And only one of them has actually died out on the field. The others died while still remaining in the Soul Society." Ryusuke's face was expressionless as he continued to speak.

"He didn't get, in any trouble?" I asked meekly.  
"No, all of those poor unfortunates all worked in the 12th division under his command. And if you work under him, you practically sign your life away." Ryusuke's voice contained some nervousness. "But you're a bit different from the others. You live with Yoruichi-san instead of with him. And you work under the 13th division."  
"So, I'm safe? I mean I haven't signed my life away." I shook my head nervously. I had no idea that there were other people that Urahara took interest in! And he killed them? My eyes started to water as my throat tightened in fear.  
"For the moment. However that may change in the future. But don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Ryusuke winked at me suddenly.  
"No... thanks." I said quickly in reply.  
"Huh? You don't care about your life?"

"I do, it's just that, I should be able to handle myself against him if he tries anything." I said while thinking of how Urahara said that papa beat him.  
"Did you hit your head?" Ryusuke rudely asked. "That guy, he's strong. Not something a simple tornado can knock down."  
"That's not what I'm talking about." I shook my head at the clueless captain. I glanced over at Byakuya, and it seemed he was doing paperwork at my desk. "I'm going to take a bath, excuse me."  
I left my room to take a bath, after I was done, I found Byakuya waiting outside the bathhouse doors. Why does this feel, familiar to me? He offered to walk me too my room, where Ryusuke and Azuna had left messy. They went through my clothes and left kimonos and obis all over the floor!  
"Your parents..."

"My parents..." Byakuya and I both spoke at the same time while observing the mess in my room. What were they looking for? Weirdos. I walked around and started to pick up and hang some of the mess they made. Byakuya picked up and carefully folded some obis for me. He opened some drawers and found the one I kept mine in.  
"I never see you wear these." He said while helping me clean.  
"When do I have time to wear a kimono and obi? I haven't stopped to relax at all lately." I asked while continuing to fix things that were out of place.  
"We should be having some time off for the Summer festival coming up at the end of June." Byakuya said suddenly.  
"Summer festival? I never really got to go to those." I huffed while reflecting on the past.  
"Why not? Did your father not let you go?" Byakuya asked me innocently.  
"People are weird. He actually never held me back, but- nevermind." I said plainly, not wishing to speak of anything more.  
"Did people, treat you differently?" He asked with some hessitation.

"When you're refered to as 'It' more than your own name, it destroys any possible enjoyment at an event such as the Summer festival." I said bitterly.  
"That won't happened here." Byakuya attempted to calm me.  
"Nope, it won't. I'll just be 'that girl Yoruichi-san took in'." More bitterness came from my voice while pointing at myself.  
"People call you more than just that." Byakuya mentioned to himself.  
"What? What do they call me?" I asked in wide eyed surprise.  
"That brat that got taken in by Yoruichi-san." Byakuya said as a 'joke'.  
"You! Jerk!" I clenched my fists and shook them at him.  
Byakuya walked over to me and calmly placed his large hands over my tightly formed fists. "You will be known as something else during the Summer festival. You will be called the lovely young woman who accompanied Kuchiki Byakuya to the Summer festival."  
"That's too long for people to say." I shook my head at him as I smiled and relaxed my hands.


	56. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 55**

I woke up hungry! Like I didn't even have time to pick the fruit from the tree, I just ate it off the branch hungry. I ate up everything the cooks cooked this morning. I feel a lot better today. Better enough to go to the real world? Of course! I mean, I was born there. And it seems like the only thing that's dangerous for me is Urahara and his underhanded plans! But if he's fought with papa then he knows what would happen if he and I got down to it!  
I finished loading up my backpack and left my room. To meet Captain Ukitake at! Where? I can find him. I headed over to the captain's room and slid open his unlocked doors. He was still asleep and breathed loudly out of his mouth. There was a stripe of drool that formed at the corner of his mouth. I took the edge of his blanket to wipe his mouth. That woke him up. Ukitake's eyes shot open and gazed at me with confusion.  
"Kazehana-chan? Why are you here?" He shook his head and coughed a little into his hand.  
"We're going to the real world today!" I said excitedly as I pointed at the large backpack on my back.  
"Are you feeling well enough?" Ukitake asked while yawning.  
"I feel fine." I said. I really did feel better.  
"Have you eaten anything yet?"

I nodded vigorously. Ukitake smiled and stood up from his bed. He was wearing a pale blue yukata that ended at his mid calf. His lower legs were thin and pale. His feet were large and flat and reminded me of a duck's foot as he walked around his room.  
"I need to change." I he said as I nodded. He cleared his throat and looked me in the eye.  
"Huh?" I muttered while returning his stare.  
"You're, not going to watch are you?" Ukitake asked nervously.  
"Oh! I spaced out! Excuse me!" I said frantically as I left his room.  
I stood outside while looking around his decoration. Outside his doors, there were too small tables, both, about 3 feet high. Each table had bonsai trees each on their surface. One had 3 bonsai on the table while the other, had one large tray with a Yose-ue formation (Forest formation). They looked very healthy and well manicured. I reached out and touched some of the branches. I felt like a giant.  
**"Fear me humans! I have step down from my castle in the mountains to eat your live stock and first borns. Bwahahahaha!"** I said while talking to the imaginary people living in the bonsai. Ukitake stepped out of his room and gave me a confused look. He had donned his shinigami uniform along with his captain's haori.  
"You keep, nice plants. Very well formed." I said nervously.

"These trees are quite young. Most of them only 30 years old." Ukitake smiled as he praised his bonsai.  
"You do know, your bonsai are older than me." I huffed at my captain.  
"Oh." He said has he figgited with the straps of his backpack. "I'm going to get a bite to eat before we set off."  
"Ok." I said as we left his home.  
Ukitake was eating a lot more than a bite, but who could blame him? I ate a little bit while I was with him. After breakfest, we made our way to the world gate. It did not look as menacing as when I first saw it, but it seemed as though there were people waiting. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Byakuya were waiting outside of the gate.  
Ukitake and I walked up towards them. I looked at Urahara and recalled the things Ryusuke said about him. About the people he took interest in. I shook of any fear I had building up inside of my and walked up to Byakuya. Ukitake greeted the group with a friendly conversation, while Byakuya and I said nothing to each other. He took my hand and simply held it in his.  
Urahara, Yoruichi and Ukitake all viewed the site of us holding hands. Byakuya seemed sad that I was going, I know he wanted to come along as well, but he has his vice captain meetings to attend to.  
"I'll see you in a few days." I said as I smiled weakly. Byakuya squeezed my hand as he nodded. He seemed so upset about something, but what? He released my hand as Ukitake and I approached the world gate. It started to glow and ripple. I looked behind me and Byakuya had his eyes closed. Yoruichi and Urahara wree waving as I stepped through the gate. And became shrouded again by darkness.

I stumbled a little bit while stepping into the real world. But, at least we didn't stop in the middle of the sky. Ukitake and I walked together for a little over half and hour. We found a nice level area to set up camp. Ukitake finished erecting the tent along with setting up the hollow protection charms around the tent. He placed a large blanket to base the ground within the tent. And that large futon of his.  
I set my pack down inside of the tent and yawned. It was a very hot day today, and I wondered where we were. We weren't in a dense forest. Just a light amount of trees around its. I could smell smoke in the air. Ukitake motioned to me to follow him and we walked together down what appeared to be a hillside. In the distance, I could see a small town with people bussiling about. I smiled and wanted to head in their direction.  
Ukitake and I walked through the town, invisibly. Not seen by anyone. It did not seem like a town in Japan. The seemed to dress like europeans, with trousers and button shirts. So many buttons, Byakuya might have gone insane in this place. Ukitake stopped walking and I bumped into him.  
"Look at his." He said as he pointed at a small building. There were people going in and out of the building, with arms and legs wrapped in bandages. He walked towards the building and examined their injuries. "These injures were caused by hollows."

"But they're still alive, I wonder what saved them." I said to myself.  
"There was a shinigami that was stationed here from the 10th division, however, he was recalled yesterday."  
"Oh, is he alright?" I asked him.  
"He has a broken arm, among other broken bones, but he will survive his injuries. He was said to be attacked by a large and powerful hollow." Ukitake said whlie giving out a deep sigh.  
"Can we heal their wounds?" I asked my captain hopefully.  
"We would have to be careful. We can only work on their wounds during their sleep. We would have to wait for night." Ukitake stated. "Til then, we should track down the hollows that did this."  
He closed his eyes and tried to sense the direction of the hollows. He stood that way for a few minutes, before opening his eyes rapidly and taking off towards the west. He was far ahead of me as I followed him. His shunpo was very fast. As fast as Byakuya. He was traveling for miles. I was running out of breath trying to keep up. He stopped.  
There was one hollow that was chasing a few spirits. Ukitake casted a kido spell and struck the hollow down. It was just a small hollow, it couldn't have been the one that had done all of the damage. Ukitake moved and stood next to the new spirits. There were only 3 of them, an old woman, and two young boys.  
"Please, don't hurt us." The old woman pleaded.

"I am not here to harm you. I am a shinigami, here to guide you to the afterlife." Ukitake said with confidence. Wait, how can I understand what they're saying? I don't speak any language outside Japanese.  
Ukitake performed soul burials on the three souls. All three of them glowed and disappeared from sight.  
"Captain, how come I understood what they were saying?" I asked with some confusion.  
"When you become die and become a soul, the language you believe you know becomes universal among all spirits." Ukitake explained briefly.  
I followed Ukitake all day to track down and slay hollows that existed throughout the town and on the outskirts. But these hollows were all small, minor and normal. This wasn't the big bad hollow we were looking for at all. We wandered around til it was late at night. Most of the towns people were asleep.  
We stopped at the building where all of the people were being treated earlier that day. A black hole appeared on the wall of the building and Ukitake stepped through it. I followed him. Easily, we were inside the building were many were sleeping on beds in a large room. Ukitake and I began to heal the wounds of the injured.  
It took us about a few hours and I was begining to feel incredibly tired. I yawned as I staggered around in the dark room. Ukitake saw my exhaustion and we left for camp. I took off my warari. My feet ached. I pulled a blanket out for myself and fell asleep on the futon.  
--

Byakuya sat at his desk in his room, reading over papers from his Vice captain's meeting. He knew he wouldn't be by Hisana's side during the war, but he never realized the seperation would be that great. He would practically be placed on the other side of the world! But he took comfort in the fact that she would not be deployed in a heavy fighting zone. That was reserved for the special forces, Captains, Vice captains, and those that followed them. As long as Hisana did not follow Ukitake into battle, she would be safer.

Ukitake was also soon asleep. He snored lightly as he rolled to his side. Hisana was also in deep sleep. Outside the tent, something was lurking. Something large, with foul breath. Trees bent as they were brushed aside by something invisible. The ground shook lightly, but the shinigami did not wake. The large red eyed hollow stalked the tent. It knew of the charms shinigami used to protect themselves in their sleep. The large hollow smiled to itself as it slowly began to form a cero blast from it's mouth.  
The red glow was very bright and deep in color. Ukitake felt the energy that was created and woke from his sleep. He saw that the tent was being lit by red energy. A hollow. Hisana was still asleep by his side and did not notice anything. Ukitake could sense the hollow that existed outside the tent was huge. Ukitake reached for his and her zanpakutos. He then took Hisana into his arms and shunpoed up into the air as the cero blast came barreling down at the tent.

The charms slowed down the deadly red blast, but could not hold beyond a few seconds. The hollow was powerful, very powerful. Hisana awoke, confused in Ukitakes arms. The disappeared into the thin treeline, but the hollow gave persuit. It shook the ground as it chased them. It was not on the level of a menos grande, but dangerous none the less.  
When he thought he was far away enough, he set down Hisana with her zanpakuto.  
"Run away, I'll hold off that hollow." Ukitake said frantically. "Wave, become my shield. Thunder, become my blade."  
--

I watched Ukitake's zanpakuto adopted a yellow glow, before spilting into two swords. He dashed off in the direction of the hollows. He didn't see it, but the hollow was already above him! It released a cero blast that he could not dodge!  
"Captain!" I screamed as I panicked!  
I unsheathed Rei and released her. I ran to assisted Ukitake. He was injured but still able to stand. He shot two bolts of yellow lighting at the hollow. It took off it's large arm, but as soon as it was cut off, it grew back?! I was at Ukitake's side.  
"What are you doing? I told you to run." Ukitake scolded me.  
"Hado! Number 33! Blue fire, crash down!" I shouted as I casted through Rei. A large blue surge roared from my white blade and made a direct hit! The hollow was wounded, but not for long. During the time it was stunned, Ukitake took the opportunity to make another attack at the hollow, this time aiming for the hollow's head. It was defeated.  
Ukitake collapsed and started to cough up a great amount of blood.  
"Captain!" I squealed as I knelt down by his side. I placed my hand on his chest and began a healing kido. He lay down on his back and continued to cough. I opened up his kimono. He had some burn marks on his chest. He was struggling to breath. Hot tears were rolling down my face as he continued to cough up blood.  
I reached in my kimono, to get my hankerchief. I remembered, I left it at home because I was afraid it might have gotten ruined out here. I shook my head at myself. After about an hour, he's condition seemed to calm itself. I picked him up and cafefully walked back to camp. Aw man! Walking without my warari hurts. When I got back there, it seemed our camp site was completely wiped out. The tent was burnt to the ground, the futon was ashes. And half my backpack got burnt aswell?

I tried to recover what I could. I had a small medical pack with me and used some of it to help clean Ukitake's wounds and wrapped them up. It was cold outside and I wasn't sure how long it would be before dawn. I took an extra blanket that I had it my pack and ripped off the burned parts. I used it to keep Ukitake warm, who was now asleep. I craddled him in my arms and waiting for morning.  
His breathing was at a calmer pace. His forehead was hot and beads of sweat regularly formed on his brow. I held his hand for hours, hoping and wishing that he would not die here.  
In a whisper, I said, "Captain, you cannot die here, alone with someone like me. If you die now, I will never understand you. I'll never really know what kind of person you are. Or what you really believe about the world. If you die now, I'll only remember you as a kind and naive old man. Don't leave such a memory for me."  
My hot tears hit his face. They did not wake him. With my kimono sleeve, I dried my tears. After a few hours, the sun's light was peaking from the east. Ukitake was still asleep, and I was damn tired. The big bad hollow was taken care of, but I didn't know how to get back to the Soul Society myself, nor did I even know how to contact them. I was starting to feel some hunger pains, but I did not want to leave Ukitake by himself. And I did not even pack any food with me.  
"Rei, go hunt." I commanded.

"I'm your zanpakuto, not your slavet!" Rei shot back.  
"Come on, I'm starving here. At least go pick some fruit and vegatables. That villiage has some farmland." I said to myself.  
"Alright, but don't get mad that I'm not here when a hollow attacks." Rei huffed at me as she transformed into her bird form. She took off and flew freely into the sky. It made me jealous inside, wanting to fly around that freely myself. I leaned back against the tree I was sitting against. I was nearly giving into sleep.  
"What.. happened?" Ukitake asked while looking up at me from my lap.  
"You got injured, and you were coughing again." I said nervously.  
"Did you stay up all night looking after me?" Ukitake asked in surprise.  
"Yes, you should be fine now though." I told him.  
"I'm sorry for being such a burden on everyone." Ukitake said as he cleared his throat. It sounded dry. "My illness should be my burden alone, but it seems it involves everyone around me. The 13th division, would be much better off with a healthy captain."

"No way! What are you saying Captain Ukitake? You're a great captain. I'm really happy to be working under you. If you weren't around, the 13th division would not be the way it is today." I said trying to calm him. "If I had met Byakuya under a different division, or worked in a seperate one, I'm sure he and I would not have become friends. And I would be a 20th seat or unseated all together. And I wouldn't have gotten to know you either. And even after that, I want to get to know more about you."  
"You might have been stronger, more confident than you are now." Ukitake argued. Where is he justifying this from?  
"I think as long as I met Yoruichi-san, I would have been the same. Maybe I would have gotten more things done if I was outside the 13th division. If I wasn't so distracted by-" My eyes widened. "Um, nevermind."  
By this time, Rei had come back, and dumped apples on our heads! Ukitake was taken by surprise while I felt some lumps forming on my head.  
"Rei, that was immature!" I scolded the white bird.  
Rei landed and sat next to me, innocently. I picked up an apple and cleaned it on my kimono. I offered it to Ukitake, and he accepted. Rei brought about 12 apples for us, and Ukitake and I divided them evenly. After we were finished eating, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Since the big hollow was slayed, does that mean we're done?" I asked hopefully.  
"Yes, we should be finished here. It was a short assignment that was meant to be two or three days, but it seems we have worked too quickly. I'm not sure if you learned anything out here." Ukitake sighed to himself.  
"That doesn't mean coming out here wasn't worth anything. I need to be under more stressful situations." I said while trying to eat as much meat off the apple core.  
"They have probably prepared another shinigami to watch over this town as soon as we leave." Ukitake mentioned as he walked towards the burnt campsite. "My favorite futon..." he whimpered.  
We packed up what we could have returned to the Soul Society. We were a day early, but it was estimated it would take us longer to track down that large hollow. Ukitake once again entered the 4th division while I went to the Shihouin manor to clean up and have a hot meal. After I finished eating, I was dead tired! I went to my room and fell asleep there.


	57. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 56**

Ukitake was feeling better within the next day and was back at work. Things seemed normal, but as a few weeks past by, summer festival decorations were set up all around Seireitei. There were already colorful lanterns that were set up. It was a few days before the festival would start. The shinigami and residents seemed more relaxed as the festival drew near. There were stands that were being set up, for food and games. Even large stages were music would be played.

I was feeling excited. I wondered what yukata I would wear. And I would be attending it with Byakuya? Exclusively? Oh, I know better than that! Byakuya, his parents, Yoruichi, and a few other interruptions I'm sure. I did look forward to the 10 minutes of alone time I would get to spend with him. Before everyone else takes their time to invade and destroy "closer". The four days of the festival will be busy and crowded, since it seems that almost every shinigami would get the four days off.  
I stood in my room and sighed as I tried on yukata after yukata. This? With this obi? No, not this. I'm not sure why, but I was feeling nervous, extra nervous with a hundred pounds of nervous. Why does looking forward to spending time with Byakuya make me feel such a way? I never really felt this intense before. I see him at work everyday, so why am I being turned upside down at the thought of walking next to him in a yukata at the festival? I don't understand myself!

A lot of girls would be wearing pink, I thought. So I want to avoid that color somehow. Yellow? Oh, a yellow yukata with red and with bloosums on them. And a gold and red obi. Zori with red straps? Ok, that's good for day one, now what about day two? Damn, I'll just put on anything, doesn't matter. I spill food on myself when I eat anyway!  
I put away all of my yukatas and sat at my piano. I played a short happy song and the light melody floated out of the open window. After the song was finished, I turned around saw a face sticking in my window frame. I screamed out of shock. The face really belonged to Ryusuke. He had a goofy look on his face.  
I should have excepted this. Ryusuke, instead of using the door, climbed into my room through the open window. I shook my head at him. He maintained a wide eyed innocent look as he stumbled into my room.  
"Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked the strange captain.

"You play the piano so nicely. Are you going to perform at the Summer festival?" He asked while sitting on my futon. Weirdo.  
"No, I don't think I will. I'm just going to enjoy all of the other things like that goldfish game! And eating a lot of different food." I said as I stared at the 3rd captain purposely sitting on my pillow now. "That pillow isn't for sitting."  
"Oh?" He said with a smile while releasing! A fart? What the hell?!  
"You can't do that!" I shouted while pointing at my pillow frantically.  
"Do what?" Ryusuke asked innocently as he released another fart! Damn! It smells now!  
"You ass-!" I shouted as I jumped at him and bit him. I had my arms held tightly around his neck, while I tried to choke the life out of him. "Die!"  
The doors of my room swung open. Yoruichi and Byakuya were standing in the doorway, marveling at the sight of me out classing Ryusuke in a struggle.  
"What's that smell?" Yoruichi asked while covering her nose.

"He.. farted... on my... pillow... twice." I said while out of breath.  
"Ok ok, let go of each other already." Yoruichi commanded with a cold glare. We responded quickly and released each other.  
"He still tainted my pillow." I said while pointing at him.  
"I'm just a little gassy today. I thought you were comfortable enough with me to pass gas in front of me and me with you." Ryusuke tried to explain his "reasoning".  
"Comfortable with you? I don't even know your birthday."  
"July 27th." Ryusuke stated quickly.  
I stood up and tried to leave my room and pretended not to hear the 3rd captain's birthday.  
"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked me. Byakuya stood silently behind her with his eyes closed.  
"I'm going to get a new pillow." I said with a some temper.

"Just wash that old one." Yoruichi sighed.  
"No, it's not the same! It's been, violated!" I whimpered loudly.  
"I will get you a new pillow." Byakuya announced, breaking my concentration on my anger.  
"A big fluffy one?" I asked with mild excitement.  
"With the feathers of 100 birds." Byakuya said confidently.  
"Will it say 'Hisana' on it?" Yoruichi teased. Byakuya's eyes widened as he began to blush.  
Ryusuke exited the room, out the way he came in, awkwardly through my open window. Yoruichi shook her head as she took the pillow from my room. Byakuya turned to leave as I took his hand.  
"I'm having trouble deciding what I'm going to wear for the summer festival. Do you think you could help me decide?" I asked him shyly.  
"Anything you wear should be fine." Byakuya said, completely missing my point. Ugh! Thick headed men!

"Oh? Well, I was thinking wearing a bright orange yukata with a giant golden dragon on the back and a brown and green obi. And a large purple butterfly larger than my head for my hair. What do you think?" I asked him politely and smiled as I pointed at my head.  
"I will, assist you after I return from getting you a new pillow." As he cringed at a disturbing vision of a large purple butterfly.  
"Thanks, Byakuya Senpai." I said as I bowed my head.  
He was gone for a little over an hour. When he came back, he has several pillows in his arms. A very large one, and a few smaller ones that looked normal sized. He set them down on the futon. They were all covered with the same kind of pillow case though.  
"The people at the store informed me that it is customary for ladies to possess several pillows." Byakuya said while straightening them out.  
I knelt down by one of the pillows and picked it up. It was so soft! And fluffy! I held it in my arms and gave it a slow squeeze. Oh so nice! That fabric of the pillow case alone was so soft and silky. It felt nicer than any other fabric I've felt.

"Thank you, Senpai, how much did this all cost?" I asked him. A lot, probably, and he got me four! I'm going to go broke.  
"You don't have to worry about it. You should not have needed to get new pillows if it weren't for the immaturity of my father." Byakuya sighed to himself with some irritation in his voice.  
"He only tortured one pillow, and you got me four. I don't even have a full sized futon that would accomedate all of these pillows." I said while shaking my head at my small futon.  
"I considered getting you a full sized futon. I saw one at the same store. I can get it for you if you would like. They will not be closed yet." Byakuya offered.  
"No, it's ok." I smiled as I shook my head. "You've given me so much already. You don't have to get me a large futon."  
"You should have one. This thin small one is bad for your back." Byakuya said while feeling my futon's thin layer with his large hand. "I'll will be back."  
"No really, you don't have to-!" I said trying to stop him. But he shunpoed away and pretended not to hear me. He was probably far away by now. I panicked at the thought of Byakuya buying me more gifts. It didn't seem right in a way. Don't men usually buy gifts for women they seek to marry?  
Or maybe he's just being thoughtful. He is naturally thoughtful. Very thoughtful. And I'm thinking way too much. No way does he want to marry me. Especially only knowing me a short time. Kuchiki Hisana, that sounds weird. Is our relationship even a romantic one? We may flirt in our own way. He might have kissed my hand. But is there any evidence beyond that?

Byakuya rushed back to the store that sold him the pillows he had gotten for Hisana. This time however, he wasn't going to hold back on the things he would get. He bought a large futon, some blankets, even a padded seat cover that would fit over Hisana's piano bench. Everything he had gotten was wrapped tightly, so it would be easier for him to carry. He recieved some strange stares from people who saw him carrying such a strange load. He hurried back to the Shihouin manor.  
--

The doors were still open with Byakuya came back. With- what the heck did he buy? He set the large... package on the floor and began to roll up and put away my old futon and blankets. He then unwrapped the ropes that were keeping his large package together and it unraveled and nearly exploded! He got a giant futon, along with some blankets, and another pillow? It's very flat. The fabric of the blankets matched the one of my new pillows.  
He set everything down neatly on my floor. Along with putting all the pillows in place and putting the blankets on the futon. This new bed, was twice as big as my old one! He took the flat pillow and brought it to me.  
"This is for your piano bench." He stated. I stood up so he could place it on the bench. It looked nice and femine. It made me wonder about Byakuya's manliness when his taste is so, womanly. Even his zanpakuto is sakura petals. And oh so pink! I approached him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to thank him.  
"Shall we, look through your yukatas now?" He asked with a large smile on his face.  
"Ok." I smile and nodded.

We managed to pick out the four outfits. He was a little upset I was not incorperating more "pink". But I told him about my reservations on that color. We chose one pink kimono for the last day. I put them all away and yawned. It was already this late? I haven't even taken my bath yet. I leaned over to Byakuya and gave him a tight hug.

--Byakuya's brain--  
Hisana's hugging me! What should I do? I'm hugging her back. She feels nice. Hugging this tightly, I could really feel her- Her hair's grown a little longer, she really has gotten cute. Where should I take her for the summer festival first? She enjoys music, maybe to one of the stages...

--Hisana's brain--  
Yes! This is your manly bosom! Byakuya-sama!  
--

Byakuya and I said good night. I felt happy, yet lonely when he left. I knew I would just see him tomorrow at work, but I wanted to stay with him. This feeling, no matter what, did not dull. I took my bath and headed back to my room. I slept peacefully in the new futon he had gotten for me.  
The day of the summer festival came more quickly that I expected it to. I was a little terrified, pacing around in my room. I wore my yukata, as planned for today. My hair was done up with some hairpins. I looked in the mirror several dozen times. Yellow yukata look ok? This red and gold obi, is the bow even? My hands need to stop shaking.


	58. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 57**

A light knock was heard from my door. I looked over and said, "Come in." Byakuya opened my doors and stepped into my room. He was wearing a formal men's kimono and dark gray striked hakama.  
"You look beautiful." Byakuya commented while looking at me. I blushed almost instantly.  
"You look pretty good yourself." I said while trying to calm down my flushed color.  
"Are you ready?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I said while stepping into my zori.

He took my hand and we left the Shihouin manor for the festival. It felt a little strange, walking around while holding hands with him. Seireitei was already busy with life and the sounds. There was singing, chanting, and a lot of excitement. For the sight of Seireitei was very unusual to me. Instead of a lot of people dressed up in their black shinigami uniforms, everyone instead was dressed casually.  
There were a lot of smiling faces about. And many booths with delicious smelling food. I was getting very hungry. I started to walk in the direction of one of the ramen booths. I am coming! Ramen! I was practically dragging Byakuya to the ramen booth I saw. The old man working at the booth smiled as we sat down.  
"What a lovely young couple." He commented. "How long have you two been married?"

I nearly fell out of my seat! But Byakuya caught me. I was about ready to faint! Do he and I really look married on the outside?  
"We are not married, we are just friends." Byakuya insisted calmly.  
"Yes, just friends! Friendship is great! Wonderful! Exciting! Pure! The heart and blood of the world!" I said excitedly while pointing up at the sky.  
"Hmm. Of course." The old man smiled. "What can I get for you two?"  
Byakuya and I both ate quietly. I could smell the spiciness of his ramen. It was also making my eyes water. Mmm, this BBQ pork is really good. We both had seconds. When we were done with my meal, I took out my purse to pay for my meal. Byakuya placed his hand on my purse and shook his head.  
"A fine gentlemen." The old man smiled again.

Byakuya paid for our meals and we left the ramen booth. Not to far away from where we were, we could both here the sounds of the Shamisen and Taiko drum being played. We walked over to where the music was coming from. There were a lot of people watching. Byakuya and I continued to hold hands with each other as we watched the performance. Is that-? Playing the Shamisen? Ryusuke?!  
"Byakuya... senpai.. isn't that your father?" I said in disbelief.  
"Yes, he is an avid Shamisen player. He plays every festival." Byakuya said with some hesistation.  
"I had no idea he had any talent for music. It's kind of weird considering..." I said while not finishing my comment.  
Byakuya seemed to understand want I was saying. After the song was finished, the crowd clapped and cheered. There were even women around cheering "Ryusuke! Ryusuke-sama!". That was extra strange! Don't they know he's married to Azuna and has a son? Not that I'm a fan of Ryusuke, but those ladies need to keep their distance!  
Ryusuke spotted his son and I in the crowd. He pointed at us and motioned for us to walk up to the stage. The crowd noticed this and motioned as well. Feeling the pressure of everyone in sight, we both walked slowly to the stage were Ryusuke was performing.

"Hisana-chan would you like to come up and sing for everyone?" Ryusuke asked with a fox-like smile.  
"I just ate... and I'm not feeling well enough to sing." I said as an excuse.  
Just then, Ryusuke started to heckle the crowd into cheering me on, asking me to sing. They chanted, "Sing! Sing!" And the clapped and motioned at the stairs I could use to walk up on stage. Oh brother, here I go. Yes, five steps up the stairs. And now the stage. And is there really THIS many people? No way! I can't!  
I started to panic and did not know what to say.  
"What song are you going to sing?" Ryusuke asked me. I could barely hear him above the cheering and chanting crowd.  
"I.. don't know. What's the favorite?" I asked him, unsure of myself.

"A favorite...? Hmmm.." Ryusuke had a devilish look in his eyes. A deep mischief started to grow in his mind. What could he be thinking? Ryusuke whispered to the Taiko drummer and I heard him giggle. Byakuya was staring up at his father and myself. I waved at him and about several dozen people waved back. For someone who spent most of their time alone, crowds are incredibly foreign. I feel naked.  
Ryusuke were still discussing something, but I did not want to wait around. I walked over to where Ryusuke and the Taiko drummer was.  
"Can I try?" I asked innocently while pointing at the Taiko drums.  
"Of course." The drummer said easily.  
"What are you planning?" Ryusuke asked with some naivity.  
"We need a rematch. We should, duel." I said in a dark tone.  
"Oh, so this is what you want?" Ryusuke said while going back to his seat and readying his Shamisen. Little could Ryusuke know, I have played with the Taiko before! I originally did it to build strength in my arms. This should be good. The crowd hushed itself as it was announced that a Shamisen vs Taiko duel would be made.

I held the sticks firmly in my hands as Ryusuke started his first notes. I followed his melody and rythym well, but I knew, he was just warming up. I think I am doing a pretty good job back here, but Ryusuke was definately stealing the show. I followed his quiet notes and he jumped to a loud tone again. Geez, this guy is no amateur. My hands are hurting from keeping up. The song started to slow down near the end. Oh no, kicking up loud now! Follow this! You immature weirdo!  
The crowd cheered again, but Byakuya remain still within the horde. A heckler shouted, "Hey! Weren't you going to sing something?" I sighed at his comment. It got the mob of people chanting again, "Sing! Sing!" My stomach was filled with fear. I never really sang in front of a lot of people before. The original Taiko drummer congradulated me for my drumming. He said he was impressed by my ability to keep up with Ryusuke. I told him the secret was to really not like him very much.

I looked around the stage for an instrument to play. Most preferably, a piano.  
"Looking for a piano? Unfornately," Ryusuke started to speak, "the piano we had is being used on another stage."  
"Really, then looks like I won't be singing today." I said in a mild relief.  
"Aw, I'm sure you can sing well without and music to support you in front of this large crowd with people that keep gathering." Ryusuke said loudly. Those that heard him speak cheered. Darn his faithful followers!  
I walked away from the drums and approached the front of the stage. Fine, I don't care! I'm just going to go for it, and if I sound weird, I won't be troubled by it. I began to sing alone, and very loudly. The crowd hushed again at the sound of my voice. It was strange, Ryusuke and the other musicians on stage started to play music to give a background to my song. It was the kind of song I felt I needed to sing. But with lyrics like "The endless pain of my heart, I'm getting over it and I want to be closer to you" felt a little to open when I sang it. Well, maybe people won't read into it too much.

I gave a small bow to the crowd as the continued to cheer and clap their hands. I blushed. I wasn't used to people cheering me for anything. This was really embarrassing. I left the stage and walked back to where Byakuya was standing. Well, it took me some time to even do that. Every person I walked by instinctively stopped me and greeted me. And a lot of men asked me if I was alone. CREEPY! Byakuya saw what was happening and forced his way to my side.

I waved goodbye to everyone and left the stage area. More music started to play and their attention was diverted from me. Byakuya and I continued to hold hands as we walked together. We continued until we saw one of those goldfish booths. I immediately made my way there, while forgetting about Byakuya. I bought several paddles before Byakuya might have tried to buy them for me. I knelt down with my cup and paddle.  
Miss. The paper broke and that fish was too fat! Damn! Next. Miss again? It was that same fat goldfish. I'll just get a small one. Swim towards me! Maybe I should reach over. Almost, almost... Darn! That kid took it!

"You do not have a place to keep the fish in." Byakuya said.  
"There's a koi pond on the Shihouin grounds." I argued.  
"The fish in there will eat the small fish you put in." Byakuya scolded me.  
"Aw." I sighed to myself. I really wanted my own pet too. "But what if I name him? Byakuya Jr?"  
"No." Byakuya shook his head frantically in disaproval. "No Byakuya Jr. That's not a good name for a fish that will easily get eaten by other fish."  
"What if I kept Byakuya Jr in his own bowl?" I suggested.  
"You cannot get a fish like that. Who will take care of it?" Byakuya asked me seriously.  
"I can feed him can change his water. Rei can help too." I said merrily.  
"When the war comes, and you're not home, who will take responsibility after that?"  
"Oh, um-" I scratched my head. I couldn't just drop Byakuya Jr. off anywhere and hope for the best. I sighed and entered an obvious depression.  
"After the war, it may be ok for you to keep a fish." Byakuya spoke hopefully, trying to cheer me up.

"Ok." I nodded happily as we set off to the next attraction.  
We spent the rest of the days of the Summer festival together, exclusively. We often held hands, and he would also put his arms around me while watching fireworks. But on the last day of the Summer festival, it rained.  
He and I walked together, while sharing a large umbrella. Most booths were closed because of the rainfall. There were still some that continued to attend the festival, til the last minute. Byakuya and I wandered to an empty booth, who's occupant had already packed up and left. It was on the outskirts of the festival area, and no one was around. He and I said inside the booth and watched the rain.

It was a little cold outside, and I was glad Byakuya got me a pink haori with a sparce white sakura pattern below the waist. I sat in Byakuya's lap and rested with him. It was nice, being alone together. Being peaceful with each other. I'm not sure how long we were sitting together, but it had been a long time. Byakuya's body was so warm, I moved closer to him to catch it.  
Rain was steadily falling on the roof. It's small and delicate rythym was pleasent to listen to. I could feel Byakuya's strong heartbeat against my back. It was so powerful, completely drowning out the beat of mine. He had his arms around me, and the beat of his heart shook my whole body. He placed one hand gently on my chin and turned my head to face him.  
I looked at Byakuya while he kept his gaze on me. And we met each other, I believe. His lips were a little cold from the weather. And I was completely unprepared! All of our fury! All of our undying passion! Was released in one moment! In a confused kiss?

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I just tighten my lips? Let them relax? His pucker was extra tight, as if he was trying to hard. I tried to soften our kiss, but Byakuya did not want to break his concetration. He continued his tight lipped, odd kiss. As much as I wanted to come to terms with Byakuya and I actually kissing. I could not get over how hard he was trying! I tried to pull away, so I could tell him what to do, and what he was doing wrong, but he kept one of his hands on the back of my head to pull me in closer. I have to do something to free myself!  
"Ah!" Byakuya yelped has he placed his hand on his lips. I, bit him. "What was that for?  
"You had your hand on the back of my head. And you were grasping way too hard." I whimpered as I put my hand on the back of my head. "It hurt."  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Byakuya tried to explain himself.  
"And you were kissing wrong!" I scolded him.

"How was I kissing incorrectly?" Byakuya asked me in a "I am right" tone.  
"You were puckering way too hard. You should have let your lips relax and enjoy your kiss with me"  
"I was enjoying it." Byakuya protested.  
"No you weren't. That was torture for both of us." I spoke my mind.  
Byakuya stood up angrily and left the booth.  
"Byakuya wait!" I said as I ran out into the rain. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry, wait!"

"_Torture_?" Byakuya asked furiously. He was clearly very upset. "Our **kiss** was _torture_ to you?"  
"It wasn't, you were just, trying too hard." I said honestly. I was about to say something more but-  
Byakuya did not like what I said at all and shunpoed off. I tried to shunpo to chase after him, but how far can someone get fully dressed in a kimono with these wet zori? He was too far ahead and I tripped several times in the mud. The falling rain was harder now. It beat down on me and all I could think about was my guilt and stupid mouth.  
I walked away from the festival area without taking the umbrella with me. I wanted to go to the Kuchiki house, but I knew there would be no one that would let me in to talk to him. To have a chance to explain everything I said. I felt so spiritless, incredibly defeated. And the only sense of pride I could retain while walking back to my room, was the rain disguising my tears.


	59. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 58**

Back at work Byakuya didn't speak to me. Afterwork, Byakuya still didn't speak to me. I asked him what his father's birthday plans were, no answer. I tried to focus on training alone, but my mind drifted. I feel broken, Rei, and it didn't matter how many times I apoligized, I can't erase how awful I feel. If I wasn't training, I mostly stayed in my room. Both Ukitake and Ebara came to visit me, but I wasn't much company. They both questioned me on what was wrong, I told them, "I'm the one that was wrong."

At the end of July, on my day off, I left Seireitei for Rukongai. I had sent money and food several times earlier to Sato Rin and the orphanage. But I felt it's been too long since the last time I've seen Rukia. With a new heavy backpack, I headed down to the 44th district. I walked at first, but became impaitent and started to shunpo through the streets and tops of buildings. Faster, I need to go faster than this.  
With every step, all I could think about was sleeping in that futon he gave me. With this nice pillows. I wonder what he thinks about that now? Does he believe he's made a mistake? That he wasted his time, his money? I'm sure I was leaving a long trail of tears as I shunpoed. After a while, I finally made it to the 44th orphanage. The walls were a little different. They seemed more sturdy now.  
I stood outside the door and knocked. Sato opened the door and greeted me with a warm smile.  
"Hisana-chan, it's you! Come in." She said as she let me enter.

"I brought more food for everyone." I said meekly while unloading things from my backpack.  
"You didn't have to so soon. It's only been a week since your last package was sent." Sato said while noticing the sad look on my face. "You look exhausted, did you use up a lot of your energy to come here?"  
"No, it's not that. I'm just, a little distressed right now." I said with a raspy voice.  
"What's happened? Are you terrified of going to fight in that War? I would understand. Everyone feels afraid of something like that." Sato said while trying to pass on some wisdom.  
"It's not that. I don't feel anything about the war. Fights and wars are simple, easy. It's more clear who wins and loses at the end of those things." I said while trying to stop some choking emotion.  
"What's happened to you? You were so confident, ready for anything. What has got to so worried." She asked me in a gentle, motherly voice.  
"I'm in love." I said honestly while holding back fresh tears.  
"Is.. he married?" Sato asked cautiously.

"No, no." I said while shaking my head a little. "He's not married."  
"He's in love with someone else?" Sato continued to guess.  
"I don't think so. But-" My voice started to break as I continued to speak. "I did something terrible to him. I didn't mean to, but I was just speaking honestly to him."  
"Speaking honestly? If he's the kind of man that cannot accept the truth with he hears it, then he is not a genuine man." Sato said to comfort me. "What is his name?"  
"Kuchiki, Byakuya." I said promtly.  
"Kuchiki..." Sato Rin's eyes widen briefly for a moment. She sighed to herself and shook her head slowly. "Kuchiki. Then he is from one of the four noble families."  
"Yes, I know that."

"I see." She said quietly. "I need to tend to the children. You should pay Rukia-chan a visit while you're here."  
I nodded and obeyed what she had said. I went upstairs to where Rukia was. She was sitting up in her crib, with her hands on the wooden bars. She was staring outside the small window. I picked her up from the crib. She cried.  
"Oh Rukia, you don't need to cry around me. Don't you remember your Neesan?" I asked her. She did not seem to understand what I was saying. So much for universal language. I tried to calm her by walking around the room with her. She still continued to cry.

I sat down in a chair with her. She would not calm down. I began to sing a children's song I knew. She seem to be very receptive to it.  
"Kuma Kuma (Bear Bear)" I sang to her. She seem to take some delight in the song. When the song was finished, she began to cry again. I started to sing another song for her, she was soothed again. This sort of cycle repeated itself for at least at hour. My voice was getting hoarse and I needed a drink of water. I guess I'll just form water here.  
I formed a small ball of water and drank it. It tasted fresh. I made a small ball of water for Rukia to drink from. She accept my offering and drank. I started to hum to her now. It was a simple melody that had no lyrics to them anyway. Soon, she was asleep in my arms. I placed her back in her crib and watched her breathe.

"Rukia-chan." I spoke softly. "One day when you're old enough, I'm going to raise you to be a strong shinigami. So don't you forget. Hold me to my promise, zutto zutto. (For always, always.)"  
I placed a few fingers on her tiny hand. I wondered what Rukia would look like when she was older. She had deep and rich blue eyes, just like Kaasan. Pale skin, and nicely shaped face. She'd definately be beautiful.  
"Oh Rukia-chan, don't fall in love with a stupid guy. It will only drive you mad." I said as a last bit of advice for the day.  
I went downstairs and said my goodbyes to Sato-san. I also waved goodbye to the children, while they said thank you for the food. And also for the repairs made to the orphanage along with newer beds. I felt a little relieved today. The company from Rukia and everyone else felt completing. My heart was so heavy and empty, but a bright spot of the future. Raising Rukia, was something to look forward to.  
I still had a few hours of daylight when I got home to my room. My feet and legs ached from the trip. I sat on my piano bench and sighed heavily. In two weeks from now that war will start. Byakuya and I, will be really seperated then. And, what if one or both of us die during that time? I'll never be able to reincarnate, with the grief and regret I feel right now. I want to apoligize properly, but how?  
"You can try writing a letter." Rei suggested hopefully.

"Isn't that what I did, last week?" I said with groan.  
"Oh, right... how many times did he send it back?" Rei asked.  
"Well, twice. The first time it was unopened. The second time, it was burned and I was sent the ashes." I said with a shaky voice. I fell to my knees and crawled under my blanket. That Byakuya gave me!  
"What did that letter say?" Rei asked with curiousity in her voice.  
"It said, 'I'm sorry Byakuya-kun, I love you." I said in a small voice from under the blanket.  
"And he didn't read it? What if he did? And he burned it up after a confession of love!" Rei's voice was dramatic. "How can he be still mad after a confession of love?"  
"I don't think he read it." I said while shaking my head.

"I don't know, people usually destroy letters if they did not like what was written." Rei said something that seemed to be true.  
"This is the worst Rei!" I shouted in grief as I threw the blanket off me. I rolled it up, along with the futon he gave me. I unraveled my old futon and unpacked my old blanket from one of my drawers. I laid everything down like it was before. Minus the pillow, which Yoruichi had "taken care of". Maybe just one pillow? No! No pillow! I must abstain!  
"Rei, turn into a pillow." I whimpered from under my blanket.  
"Talk about abstaining!" Rei scolded me.

"I just-" I could finish my words as I spoke. I weeped into my blanket intensely. I haven't cried over anything like this in a long time. "I said a lot of wrong things. Stupid things! But I tried to apoligize, make things better. He didn't have to cut me from his life so coldly. He didn't have to give up on me so quickly."  
"Hisana-chan..." Rei sounded astonished with hearing me lament.  
"People who give up on other people like that, over something so small like a careless thought. No matter what happened before, no matter who laughed or cried--it's so selfish!" I said as I continued to grieve.  
I reached for my hankerchief to dry my tears. I stared at the embroidering that was slightly blurry to me. I wonder under what intention did he have in mind when he made this? Did he think I would ever cry into this because he wouldn't talk to me, while making me feel dreadful? I already confessed to feeling sorry. I can't say anymore after that. He has to speak, say something meaningful. If he can't, like I can't, does it stay that way forever?  
The next few days floated by quietly. No eye contact, very good. Not feeling well about yourself, and wanting to end it all by jumping off a cliff, oh that seems about right. What can I expect from this ukiyo (sad world)? My mind says to move on, but my heart says "JUMP!". No no! I am taking this way to seriously. I need to cheer up.

I went to a place of alcoholic beverages, not to far away from home to get a quick. Drink, a drink that lasted several hours. But it was ok, I have the money. It's all goods, it's all right. When did that banana start flying?  
"Yeah, I don't like akamiso, but my life hasn't been handicapped because of it." I said with the most incredible wisdom of the universe! The barkeep nodded and refilled my cup. "Thank ya' sir!"  
"I like buttons. I LOVE BUTTONS! That's it! That's what my life has been missing up to this point. I have been depressed because he tried to change my ways. He took away my BUTTONS!" I shouted in anger while chugging down another cup of sake.  
I placed money on the table. "This enough?" I hiccuped.  
"There's a little too much here..." The barkeep started to say.  
"That's s'all right. I'mma die soon. Quincys a'sting hard!" I said in a deep and mature and very drunk voice


	60. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

**Chapter 59 **

I stumbled out of the place that sold alcoholic beverages and wandered. It's this way and that way, I see, very good! I smiled as I almost made it to the Shihouin manor. Yoruichi spotted me from the frontgate and took me back to my room.  
"Buttons, are great." I mumbled. "But I don't understand why I am wrong. He kissed me the wrong way and it was so sudden, I couldn't grasp what was really going on. And I'm the one to blame? Why is it my fault? How can anyone expect me to understand? I don't know anything about people!!" I screamed. I looked in Yoruichi's eyes sadly in the eye as I began to cry. "I don't understand. I don't know why people expect me to know everything. To not be afraid of anything. I'm really scared!"  
"I forgot." Yoruichi spoke in a quiet voice as she opened my door for me. "I was so excited about how strong you were. And the way you acted so brave and confident sometimes. I keep forgetting, you're still a kid. How old I am and how old you are, I'm so stupid."  
"Yoruichi-san?"

"I should have held you back a few years. Till you were really ready. Pushing you like I did, it's breaking you." Yoruichi could not look me in the eye.  
"You don't have to say anything like that. I made my decisions on my own." I told her.  
"No you didn't." Yoruichi shook her head at me and scolded me. "How can you make your own decisions if you were lead to make those decisions? I've been so selfish about your progress."  
"I could have said no to graduating of I wanted to. I had that choice and held it in my hands. But all I could think about was pushing foward and going on with my life. I've been the one who's selfish."  
"I'm going to give you that choice again, Hisana-chan." Yoruichi said suddenly that struck me. I didn't feel drunk anymore.  
"What?" I stood back in shock.

"You can go back. Back to the Shinigami Academy." Yoruichi stated.  
"How is that possible? I'm already apart of the Gotei13." I protested.  
"I'm acting as your guardian. With 3 signatures, you captain's, mine, and yours, you can go back to the Shinigami Academy for the fullterm." Yoruichi pulled a folded piece of paper. "I already talked to Jurshiro about it. He said he'll sign if you will."  
"Why are you doing this, Yoruichi-san?" I asked her. I was completely shocked she would make such an offer.  
"There are a lot of things you're not ready for." She said as she held the folded piece of paper if front of me.  
Leave the Gotei 13? I know I've said I wanted to attend the Shinigami Academy for the fullterm, do I really have the guts to do it?  
"Yoruichi-san..." I turned my attention to the floor and my feet.

"You don't have to decide today." Yoruichi said while handing me the paper. "I'll come back in a few days and you can tell me what your decision is."  
I nodded briefly as she walked away from my room. I placed the folded paper on my desk and didn't read it. I laid down on my futon and wrapped myself up in my blanket. It was a warm night, but I felt very shaken and cold. I recently bought my own pillow and rested my head on it. It didn't feel as good as one of the pillows Byakuya had given me, but it was a sign of myself breaking away from him.  
I couldn't sleep. I was filled with thoughts of worry and regret. I want to make things better between me and Byakuya, not run away. But over the past month, he's become more and more distant. Just because he couldn't kiss me like a regular person. He must have felt very embarrassed though. I could have been a lot more polite. But what would I have said?

"You kiss like a dog." No... couldn't have said that.  
"You kiss like you're trying squash my head." No again.  
"Your lips are tighter than the skin of a frog that has been without water for months." A little better?  
"Is there a hole in your pillow?" Uh, he might have hit me if I said that.  
"Haven't you ever heard of a love bite?" He'd see through that!

**"STAY DOWN! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO KISS!" **And violently rip off his kimono! Having him beg for mercy! But I would not give him an ounce of mercy! With his hands tied more tightly than his kisses to a pole, he would be defenseless against a lustful Hisana! He would struggle and try to escape, and I would backhand him. **"STAY DOWN! **You're all mine now!" And I would go slowly, running my fingers down his-chest!  
A strong knock was heard on my door. I tried to let the visions of me tying Byakuya up and having my way with him exit my mind.  
"Come in" I said in a polite and friendly voice. I stood up when I saw who it was.  
"Urahara-san?" I said while standing up.  
"Hisana-chan." Urahara had a sad look on his face.  
"What brings you here today?"

"Hisana-chan, you haven't been yourself lately. You're distant and seem very sad about something. Mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Byakuya-kun, and I haven't been doing very well right now." I said as I fought back some tears.  
"You two haven't been spending much time together after the Summer festival. You two were joined at the hip, and now I haven't seen you two speaking to each other lately."  
"We haven't been speaking to each other lately." I said quickly.  
"Can you tell me what happen between you two?" Urahara continued to ask.  
"It was sudden." I started to say. "It was the last day of the Summer festival, and it was raining. He and I took shelter in an abandon booth that was far away from the others. And-" My voice started to break. Tears streamed down my face.

"What happened?" Urahara's eyes were wide with concern.  
"We were just sitting together, watching the rain. He had his arms around me. And he kissed me and grabbed me really hard. His hands were hurting me. I tried to struggle to break free! But he wouldn't let me go." I said while shaking my head, recalling what happened that day. "He was so aggresive! His lips were puckered so tightly! And I did what I could to make him stop. I bit his lip and he got mad at me. And-"  
Urahara did not let me finish. He took off from my room running! Why is he running away? Did I say something wrong? Again?

--  
"That bastard!" Urahara said while shunpoing to the Kuchiki house.  
He ran through the front gate without guard approval. He ran down the walkways and halls of the Kuchiki mansion. He sensed Byakuya's pressense and tracked him down to the room he was in! Urahara swung open the doors wildy. Ryusuke and Azuna were dumbfounded at the sight. Byakuya sat silently at the table, eating his dinner.  
Urahara grabbed Byakuya by his colar and raised him up in the air. Byakuya's eyes were wide in confusion.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Kisuke?!" Ryusuke raised his voice as he sat up from the table.  
"Do you know what your 'son' did to Hisana-chan?!" Urahara shouted.  
"They kissed and it didn't go well?" Ryusuke answered innocently.

"Is that what your bastard son said?" Urahara slammed Byakuya into a wall with great force. "He didn't tell you the rest?"  
"What rest?" Ryusuke asked with interested.  
Azuna rushed to Byakuya side. "My baby..." She whimpered.  
Byakuya sat up coughing, "There's nothing else... that happened."  
"She told me what you did you her. You're sick! You should be thrown off the Gotei 13!" Urahara scolded the young noble.  
"What did he do?" Azuna demanded to know. "And how do you know she wasn't lying?"  
"Because it was obvious she wasn't. You should know what kind of man your son is. Someone who forces himself on defenseless woman!" Urahara stated loudly while pointing at the "criminal".  
"She claims I forced myself on her? How?" Byakuya said while standing.  
"She said you had your hands on her. And that you were hurting her by grabbing too hard. And that you were being aggressive. Is that true?" Urahara questioned the young noble seriously.  
Byakuya stood silently for several moments, before finally answering, "Yes, that is true."

"Bya-chan!" Azuna squealed as she backed away from her son.  
"Byakuya, how could you?" Ryusuke stared down his only son.  
"It wasn't as serious as it seems. She was the one that berated me. She informed me, rudely, that I did not know how to kiss." Byakuya seemed angry while Azuna, Ryusuke, and Urahara seemed to calm down instantly.  
"Do you, know how to kiss?" Urahara mood had changed.  
"Of course I know how to kiss." Byakuya said quickly. "She is the one that doesn't know what she's talking about."  
"She did mention, you puckered really tightly..." Urahara started to recall some of the other things that Hisana had said.  
"You're supposed to pucker tightly if you want to kiss properly." Byakuya argued.

The three older shinigami remained silent again. Byakuya suddenly started to feel incredibly uncomfortable as he saw his parents shaking their heads that him.  
"You're not suppose to pucker tightly." Ryusuke said as he sighed. "Romantic kissing with a woman are supposed to be gentle, tender." He started to eye his wife. "Slow..."  
"Your Papa is right." Azuna said while nodding to herself**. "If you kiss like you ate something sour, the girl will get mad at you."  
**"I was wrong?" Byakuya asked.  
"Yes!" Azuna, Ryusuke, and Urahara all said in unison.  
Byakuya did not wait any longer. He took off from the dining room and made his what to the Shihouin mansion. I had a feeling I was wrong, he thought. She didn't have to be so rude, but if she was offended first. Hisana-chan, please forgive me.


	61. Walking Til Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's Characters.

**Chapter 60  
Walking til Midnight**

"I'm sorry!" Byakuya and I both said at the same time.  
"Sorry." We both said again.  
"Hisana-chan.." Byakuya started to say while looking around my room. He noticed that my old futon was on the floor again while the things he had gotten me were rolled up and left in the far corner of the room. "I overreacted."  
"It took you a whole month to calm down?" I asked him with a cold tone.  
"I have no ill feelings towards you." Byakuya claimed. I didn't believe him when he said that.  
"You sure acted like you did. A lot. I was completely convinced."  
"I'm sorry, Hisana-chan." Byakuya said has he lowered himself to his knees and gave a low bow. "Forgive me!"  
"You're weird." I said quickly while shaking my head at him. I walked over to him and patted him on his head. He raised his head to look up at me. I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on his lips. I pulled away and he had an astonished expression.

"I see..." He said, grinning to himself.  
"I've been in my room for too long, we should go for a walk somewhere." I suggested. Byakuya nodded in aggreement. "I need to get changed."  
Byakuya was still sitting on his legs.  
"You're going to watch me? Hentai!" I teased him.  
He rose to his feet quickly and exited my room. He waited outside while I changed from my shinigami uniform into a dark purple kimono. I used the white sash from my uniform. I put on my zori and stepped outside.  
"You'll get cold wearing only that." Byakuya said while opening my room door after I closed it.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking." I said as I walked back in my room. I grabbed the pink haori that Byakuya had given me and wore it. Even though it was clashing greatly, it didn't matter to me.  
"You should bring an extra one, just in case." He said while looking through my closet. There was also a white haori in my closet which he pulled out. I hope no one shines a light on me tonight. He drapped the white haori over my shoulders and closed my doors for me as we left. We walked in one direction, til we found ourselves at the north gate. The guard was not someone I've met before, but he was just as huge as Jidanbo! He opened the gate for us and we stepped outside. Byakuya and I held hands as we walked. It seemed that the north district wasn't as densely populated as the others. It seemed as of people lived more far apart from each other in this place. It didn't matter to much. Under the starlight, we continued to walk. I saw something reflect in the distance. I pointed it out, and we decided to go to it. It turned out to be a small lake. Byakuya did not know the name of it. We sat against a large tree trunk. We assumed the position that was simliar to the way we were sitting in the booth. I rested my head against his chest and took in his sweet smell. He kept his arms around me in a loose embrace.

Every star reflected in the lake, and a sea of stars danced before us. There was a cool breeze that filled my skin with goosebumps. I removed my white haori from my shoulders and used it like a blanket to cover  
myself. I shivered as I leaned closer to Byakuya, trying to collect his warmth. The young noble lightly place the tips of his fingers of my face. His thumb traced the dark shadows that formed under my eyes.  
"Did you cry, because I've treated you so carelessly?" He asked in a quiet and frail voice. "No. I cried because I felt guilty saying what I said to you. I wanted to apoligize to you, so you could forgive me." I said in a small, sad tone.  
"Baka, I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. You were never wrong, I just wanted to be correct, so badly." He trailed off in speech.  
"Did you, read that letter I sent to you before you set it on fire?"  
"No, I simply burned it without reading it. Did it say anything important?" Byakuya asked me with some regret in his voice.  
"No, nothing peticularly important. It wasn't outside of what you already know." I said cryptically with a sly smile. "But I'm really glad you can to talk to me tonight, I was afraid we wouldn't get a chance when the war comes."  
"You're still too new of a shinigami to be fighting in such a conflict. Isn't there a way to hold you back from the fighting?" Byakuya said in a hopeless manner.  
Little did he know...

"Byakuya-kun, senpai... Yoruichi-san made me an offer before you came." I said with some hessitation.  
Byakuya didn't say anything to reply, but he narrowed his eyes at me and tightened his lips. "She found a way to send me back to the academy."  
Byakuya's eyes widen as I spoke. He tilted his head away from me, thinking of what to say next.  
"She said if I wanted to, I could go back." I spoke slowly with some tense fear inside of my stomach.  
"You... would be safe there. The war with the Quincys couldn't possible last as long." Byakuya said while forcing confidence into his voice.  
"Do you think I belong there?" I asked him. It was a trick question, but I wanted to hear his answer.  
"I-" Byakuya looked up at the sky, trying to find an answer. "Want you to be unharmed."  
"Unharmed? My heart will be broken if I have to attend at the academy over serving in the Gotei 13." I said as I poked him gently in the stomach.  
"I won't be able to protect you during the war. Vice captains are put into seperate forces." Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Captain Ukitake offered me a spot following him." I said hopefully.  
"Following our captain will only put you in more danger. He will be sent to fight the stronger foes along with those who follow him. You would be better off serving as a leader of a minor squad." He said  
sharply.

"I haven't been asigned to one yet." I said with some annoyance.  
"I'll see that you get placed with one that will suit your leadership skills."  
"What are you going to do after the war?" I asked him promptly.  
"Continue my duties as a Vice captain." He said without thinking.  
"I mean, do you plan to try anything new? After the war, I want to move out of Yoruichi-san's house." I said while thinking of the future.  
"Why do you want to move so soon? Isn't it comfortable for you to be living under her?"  
"It is comfortable, but I would simply like to be more independant. You should consider moving out too and try living on your own." I suggested.  
"I do not need to. I am the next head of the Kuchiki clan." Byakuya said in some defiyance.  
"For now long? The next thousand years. Do you really enjoy living under your parents all the time? You should at least move out for a few years and find out what it's like to live on your own." I said as I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Would we be neighbors?" Byakuya toyed with the thought.  
"It's possible. But I don't think you'll find a place better than your own room." I sighed. His room is pretty good.  
"Your current room isn't bad for you."  
"My old room at home was better." I huffed as I remembered my old room. It was twice as big as my room now. With a large futon, larger than the one Byakuya had gotten me, but I wasn't about to tell him. My room at the dojo was modest! With just a blanket over a futon to sleep on. Although my body hurt from sleeping like that, I always felt like it made my body stronger. And Haji would be afraid of thunderstorms and want to sleep in my room. I wonder if that  
coward's still alive? Even sensei for that matter.

"Do you miss your home a lot?" He whispered in my ear.  
"I do. I really wish you could have met my parents. They would have liked someone like you." I said as I smiled at him.  
"How do you know they would have?"  
"Well," I started to blush as I spoke, "you're brave. Skilled at swordsmanship. Kind and mostly serious."  
"Would they have gotten along with my parents?" He asked me.  
"Probably. They actually got along with a lot of people they met. Except for the ones that crossed them the wrong way."  
"They sound a bit, scary." Byakuya said nervously.  
"All Kazehanas are." I announced proudly.

"You are strange." Byakuya said honestly. I pinched him for his comment. "Hmm. I did not mean that in a negative way. You are simply not like anyone else that  
exist in the Soul Society."  
"I'm not that, different am I?" I asked him with some hesitation.  
"You're are. You're outspoken, emotional, mildly paranoid.." He began to smile widely as he spoke. "You have ambition, which leads you to be stubborn, but you are honest."  
"Thanks." I said as I tried to think of things to say about him. "Oh, you mother said you had a wonderful singing voice. So, how about it?"  
"No, I couldn't." Byakuya said while shaking his head.

"Come on, we're alone." I said as I pleaded with him.  
"I don't- I'm too embarrassed to sing in front of anyone. It isn't, within my character to sing so openly. A man must have his reservations." Byakuya pulled out of his--head!  
"BS!" I said loudly as I laughed. I took my white haori and pulled it over both of our heads as I kissed him on the lips.

"Are you still feeling reserved?" I asked him in a growl.  
"Hisana-chan.." Byakuya spoke breathlessly. "You cannot tempt me with just 'that'."  
"Just that?" I smiled. "You want more than 'just that'? Hentai!"  
Byakuya froze at what I had said. His body was completely still. "I didn't mean, that!" Byakuya said nervously as he tried not to move.  
"Weirdo" I teased him as I went in for the kill.  
I'm not sure who knows this, but Byakuya has redeemed himself! His lips are INCREDIBLE! And his big warm hands on my back! Oh this is, hot! I had both hands on each side of Byakuya's face, as I carefully kissed him. Mrs. Kuchiki Mrs. Kuchiki I sang in my mind. Wait, can Byakuya and I even get married? What if we die next week?!

I pulled away and broke our kiss. Even though it was dark, I could sense Byakuya was frowning.  
"I haven't eaten dinner yet-! My stomach's acting up on me." I said quickly. It was true, I was feeling the sting of hunger.  
"It's true, you haven't been eating very much lately. I will take you back." Byakuya said as he wrapped me up in my white haori as he carried be back to Seireitei.  
We were at the gate again, and waited for it to be opened. The north gate guard smiled at us and giggled a little. Pervert. Byakuya walked quietly as most of the lamps in Seireitei were lit. Seireitei glowed in sparatic lamplight, that looked like fireflies in the distance. He took me to a restaurant that was still open.

I ordered, some rice with a fried egg and chicken. Byakuya ordered the same thing I did, only spicy. Extra spicy. They gave him a small cup of hot sauce, he poured it all in! We were also sharing a large order of gyoza. And much to my shagrin, he added hot sauce to the dipping area. It can be, too bad, I thought. With my chopsticks, I reached for a gyoza and dipped it.

"Ah..." I murmered quietly as tears began to fall from my eyes. "...hot...!"  
Byakuya quickly poured me some tea. I drank it down, but I still did not recover. He gave me another cup. I seemed to calm down a bit afterwords, but that, was terrible. Why was that so spicy? That was spicier than the "death curry".

"This restaurant, is popular for their spicy food." Byakuya said with some naiveness that made me want to pour hot sauce on his head.  
"Then I'll just eat gyoza the way it is." I said as I grabbed one and refrained from dipping it.  
"I can ask for another sause plate for you."  
I shook my head. "No it's ok, it tastes fine this way." I said as I continued to eat. I started on my rice plate, which had a little spice in it, but it wasn't going to kill me. Byakuya ate casually, not seeming to notice any of the spicy that was entering his mouth. It had no effect, he was immune! No wonder he tried to kiss so hard, with a mouth like that.

After we finished, Byakuya paid for our meal, again. I had forgotten my purse at home, but I doubt he'd let me pay for anything. We left the restaurant and Byakuya walked me to my room. At my door, he leaned in slowly for a "good night" kiss. But all I could think about when I saw his lips was, "spicy!" He was coming closer, and closer, and his breath is spicy! Holy smokes! Abort! Abort!

"Byakuya-kun?" I said while trying to think of a subject. Byakuya opened his eyes and pulled away from me. "Do you think, you could stay with me a little longer? I... want to talk to you a little more."

His eyes widen with surprise. The deep dark color of his eyes seemed to brighten with anticipation. I lit my room and walked inside. Byakuya closed the door behind him. I nearly tripped as I heard the sound of the lock click. He walked to my futon and knelt by it with his hand on my blanket. I gulped as I felt some fear take over me. Surely, he's not thinking, that I- invited him to stay a little longer for 'that', did he?! He took the blanket off my bed and folded it. Is he just cleaning up? Or does he want this to be--A blanket free experience?! My heart pounded in my chest. It was shaking my whole body, but I refused to reveal it. He picked up the blanket and my small pillow and placed it in my closet. He knelt down at the end of my futon, and started to roll that up. Oh no! He wants it to be a blanket and futonless experience! I sat down on my piano bench, trying to collect my thoughts.

My thoughts fell on recalling what Yoruichi said to me when she asked about my new futon.  
Flashback  
"What's this?" Yoruichi said whlie feeling my new futon. "This is nice, how did you afford this?"  
"I didn't buy it. Byakuya-kun.. he didn't like me sleeping on my old futon because he thought it wasn't good for my back. So, he bought me a new futon. And new pillows, and a new blanket. Oh-! And this seat cover for my piano bench." I said nervously while blushing.  
"He bought you a futon? And with pillows and a blanket?" Yoruichi's eyes were wide as she retained a large smile. "Oh, I see!"  
"See? See what?" I panicked.  
"Getting you a futon to sleep on, how forward of little Byakuya-chan." Yoruichi giggled as she sat on my futon.  
"How is getting me a futon forward?" I asked a little annoyed.  
"Well, he's getting you ready." Yoruichi winked. I huffed and shook my head at her. "He's getting to ready, to sleep in a bed he's prepared!"  
"NO WAY!" I shrieked as I stood up from my piano bench. "You're imagining things, Yoruichi-san. There's no way Byakuya is trying to prep me up for--that! He's not that kind of man."  
"Are you kidding? You don't know a man til he makes his... advances. And I have to say, this is 'very' forward." She continued to smile as she felt the futon with her hands. "Very soft, almost as good as mine. He must really want you to be, comfortable."  
"Yoruichi-san, you're being a pervert." I teased her.  
--End Flashback--

Byakuya took the futon the gave me from the corner of my room, and laid it down on the floor. He gathered up the pillows and laid them out on the futon aswell. Lastly he unfolded the blanket and placed it gently on the futon. He looked up at smiled at me with a thin smile. Oh god! He's planning what Yoruichi talked about! I shook my head nervously as I smiled back. My body was trembling at the thought of getting "comfortable" with Byakuya. He's not a pervert. Yoruichi is a pervert. Urahara is a pervert. That 8th captain is the king of perverts. But Byakuya isn't that kind of man that would just get me a futon in the hopes of having his way with me. I turned my attention to my door, which he indeed locked. What is he planning?

"Byakuya-kun, how far do yo want to go..." I said as I began lost in thought. "...with...with um..."  
"...Being a shinigami?" Byakuya said with his wonderful, unparaniod mind.  
"Yeah, with being a shinigami!" I said with mild glee.  
"I would like to achieve bankai, and assume rank as a captain." Byakuya said plainly.  
"I don't think, I would ever be a captain." I said to myself.  
"Why not?" He asked me with a confused expression.  
"I don't want to be too busy for my 500 children." I said to myself sarcastically while crossing my arms.  
"Hisana-chan..." Byakuya smiled as he... pulled up the blanket and LAID DOWN IN MY FUTON!! OH MY GOSH!!  
"Holy crap..." I said in small voice. Byakuya's eyes widen when he heard my comment.  
"My back hurts." He claimed with innocence. Oh, I'm sure it hurts!

"How did your back get hurt?" I asked him.  
"Urahara attacked me before I came over to speak to you." He said calmly while sighing to myself.  
"He attacked you? Why?" I said whle completely forgetting the last time I spoke to Urahara.  
"He was under the impression...that.. I sullied you."  
His voice was weak as he spoke.  
"Sullied?" My eyes were wide at the thought. Sullied? Where did he get that idea? Oh boy.. "Byakuya-kun, Urahara-san got the wrong idea about what happened between us when I was speaking to him."  
"And why were you speaking to him about what happened with us?" Byakuya had an angry tone in his voice.  
"He noticed I been depressed for a month. But when I was speaking to him, he did not let me finish what I was saying and ran off." My voice broke as I knelt down next to the futon. "Does your back hurt a lot?"  
He nodded with a sad look on his face.  
"I don't think I have any more oinment left, I used it on myself during my training. But I could..." I crawled a little onto the futon and placed one hand on his chest. I could sense he really was injured. I poured my energy into him and tried to relax his injuries. He hummed and moved back and forth from some pain he was feeling.

Soon after a while, he fell asleep. I didn't expect him to, in fact, I expected him to open his eyes and be awake any minute. But he was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb him. I lifted up the blankets and laid down next to him. I touched his rich black hair gently with my fingers. This sort of peace, I wanted it to last forever. If time suddenly stopped right now, if we were frozen for this moment, I sure I would be happy. I felt such pain when I thought about the war. Who would have to fight? Who would have to die? I felt several hot tears depart of my eyes. I couldn't even think about our lives suddenly changing. Because the next few days threatened our lives.

I decided, I would do my best no matter what. That I would not die durring this war, or even after. I smiled, what a selfish thought I was thinking, but I wanted to be by Byakuya's side no matter what. For however long we would live.

**Hisana Origins End.**

--

A/N: That was the Final Chapter of Hisana: Origins. I hope everyone who's read this liked it. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
